Despertar
by Vivi2307
Summary: Durante sete anos fui mantida pelos meus pais, Edward e Bella, longe da vista dos humanos. Com tudo agora tenho medos e desafios para enfrentar. Meus poderes começaram a mudar. Ainda bem que ele esta comigo. Meu único amigo Jake. O meu querido Jake.
1. Sete anos

Aquela manhã estava realmente fria, mesmo meu corpo sendo quente, sentia o tremular de frio. A neve caia tornando o chão branco. Eu continuava deitada apenas escutando os pessoa no andar de baixo. Minha mãe estava no piano junto com meu pai (ele tentava ensina-la a tocar.) minhas tias Alice e Rose discutiam sobre seu próximo desfile, meus tios Jasper e Emmett estavam conversando sobre qual seria o vencedor do jogo que eles assistiam, vovô Carlisle, que não merecia esse titulo tão velho, montava sua palestra e vovó Esme, muito nova para tal, estava na cozinha preparando meu café da manha.

No quarto ao lado ouvia o ronco estremecedor do meu querido amigo lobo Jake. Ele se mudou conosco para o Canadá. Mesmo fingindo não sentir saudade de seu pai e de seu bando, eu sabia que a distancia o chateava. Com tudo todas as vezes que tocávamos nesse assunto ele dizia "Ness, posso ficar afastado do meu bando. Sam esta cuidando deles. E eu tenho e quero cuidar de você".

Mesmo sabendo que sua teimosia o mantinha longe do bando e infeliz em parte, eu me sentia bem e feliz a seu lado.

Depois de algum tempo perdida em meus pensamentos, percebi que Jake havia parado de roncar. Ouvi a porta do meu quarto se abrir e o vento que entrou por ela inundou meu quarto com um cheiro amadeirado muito familiar para mim.

"Bom dia Jake" eu disse instantaneamente.

"Ah, oi Ness. Você estava dormindo?" Ele perguntou constrangido.

"Não. Eu estava pensando." Respondi

"Bom, acho que vou descer, estou morto de fome." Ele disse respirando fundo o aroma que vinha do andar de baixo.

"Jake!" Eu chamei.

"Diga Ness." Ele respondeu.

"Jake posso te fazer uma pergunta um tanto... pessoal?" Perguntei sentindo no meu rosto o rubor aparecendo.

"Claro Ness. Tudo o que você quiser." Ele disse entrando no meu quarto.

Ele estava só usava uma calça, seu peito bronzeado estava exposto e seu cabelo estava bagunçado.

"Jake, você... pode me carregar lá para baixo?" Eu brinquei escondendo a real pergunta que eu queira fazer.

"Ra! Claro Ness. Suba aqui!" Ele disse batendo em suas costas nuas.

Eu entrelacei meus braços em seu pescoço e cruzei minhas pernas em seu peito. Sua temperatura era extremamente agradável e seu cheiro era muito relaxante.

Todos já nos esperavam na sala.

"Bom dia!" Dissemos Jake e eu.

"O café de vocês já esta pronto!" Disse minha mãe do piano.

Durante o passar dos anos meus talentos sofreram algumas modificações. Eu agora conseguia bloquear meu pai, porem era mais fácil para mim do que para minha mãe, deixa-lo entrar na minha mente. Eu também conseguia me concentrar o suficiente para não ter mais que tocar o rosto da pessoa que eu desejava que visse minhas memórias.

Em quanto Jake e eu tomávamos café da manha eu tive a idéia de andarmos de moto. Toquei sua mão quente quando ele ia pegar um pouco mais de suco. Seus olhos brilharam e com um aceno ele concordou. Tirei o escudo de minha cabeça e pensei 'Pai posso andar de moto?' Ouvi a musica que meu pai estava tocando ao piano parar.

"Jacob vai com você?" Ele perguntou da sala.

"Vou Edward!" Jake respondeu.

"Tudo bem. Podem ir." Ele concordou depois de um tempo.

Assim que nos trocamos, fomos para a garagem da grandiosa casa que compramos a uns 2 anos para poder abrigar todos os Cullen. Nela tinha o volvo de meu pai, a Mercedes guardian que minha mãe me dera, a Ferrari F430 de minha mãe, o porsche 911 amarelo de tia Alice, o jipe de tio Emmett, o M3 de tia Rose, o Audi TT de tio Jasper, a Ferrari F599 de Esme, a Mercedes de Carlisle, o Aston Martin Vanquish que meu pai de presente para Jacob e as duas Suzuki Biplane uma preta que era minha e uma azul que era de Jake.

Eu já estava subindo na moto quando Jake assoviou para chamar minha atenção.

"Capacete e jaqueta, por favor." Ele disse me jogando-os. Eu sorri balancei a cabeça e os coloquei.

Assim que ele subiu e ligou sua moto eu abri o meu visor.

"Me siga se puder Jake!" eu disse acelerando minha moto.


	2. Inesperado

Andar de moto sempre me deu a sensação de liberdade, assim como correr. Passamos pela cidade de Cambridge sem que ninguém nos visse, Jake estava ao meu lado em apenas alguns segundos. Nós pilotamos em direção a uma pequena estrada que levava para fora da cidade.

"Ness, vamos deixar as motos e caçar?" Jake gritou.

Eu brequei sem avisa-lo. Ele passou algumas milhas de mim, então voltou.

"Seus reflexos estão cada dia piores Jake." Eu brinquei.

"Vamos ver que vai ganhar hoje." Ele me desafiou.

Quando íamos começar a correr, meu celular vibrou em meu bolso.

"Mamãe?" Atendi o celular.

"Sim meu amor, sou eu." Ela respondeu.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntei preocupada.

"Nada, Alice teve uma visão de vocês sendo vistos pelos humanos enquanto estavam caçando. Ela disse que é para você e Jake seguirem para o lado norte." Ela me tranqüilizou.

"Conte a surpresa." Era meu pai ao lado do telefone.

"Que surpresa?" Perguntei curiosa.

"Você saberá, apenas vá para o norte" Ela comandou.

"Tudo bem." Eu desliguei o celular.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntou Jake.

"Nada, Alice nos disse para irmos para o norte, haverá uma surpresa." Eu respondi guardando o meu celular no bolso.

Jake sorriu e entrou na floresta, regressou em sua grandiosa forma de lobo. Eu acariciei seus pelos do pescoço e beijei a sua cabeça. Jake grunhiu e jogou a cabeça para o lado como quem diz 'Vamos caçar.' Eu sorri e comecei a correr Jake estava em meus flancos.  
Logo alcançamos dois ursos parados. Assim como meu pai e minha mãe eu preferia leões da montanha, mas ursos serviam. Jake pulou em um dos ursos, porem quando eu ia pular no outro, senti um maravilhoso cheiro, minha cabeça voltou se para ele. Estava escondido, não pude resistir, ataquei-o. O pobre animal não teve nem a chance de tentar se proteger.

Logo em seu corpo não havia mais sangue, então joguei a carcaça do leão no chão. Sorri lembrando da surpresa que minha mãe me falara mais cedo ao telefone, tia Alice sabia o quanto eu adorava leões e quanto Jake gostava de ursos.  
Jake também já terminara de caçar, tentava limpara o enorme focinho com as patas. Eu sorri com a imagem, ele me olhou e caminhou para dentro da floresta.

"Não ria de mim." Ele disse depois de um tempo, em quanto voltava.

"Desculpe não pude evitar." Ele ainda tentava limpar ao redor da boca. "Aqui eu ajudo." Eu disse indo até ele.

Jake abaixou o rosto, para que eu pudesse ver melhor. Ele estava com o arredor da boca todo sujo de sangue. O cheiro de sua pele e do sangue era muito tentador. Fechei meus olhos e me coloquei na ponta dos pés. Ouvi o coração de Jake acelerar, ele estava com medo de mim. Eu abri meus olhos, mas havia algo nos olhos dele que me prenderam em meu lugar. Não havia medo, havia carinho e... desejo? Jake me desejava?

Coloquei minha mão em seu rosto e Jake fechou os olhos ao meu toque. Comecei a ficar ofegante, não sabia o que estava acontecendo, por que Jake havia me olhado daquele jeito, por que nossos corações estavam tão acelerados e por que estavam batendo no mesmo ritmo.

Havia tantas pergunta que eu gostaria de responder a mim mesma, mas eu não sabia e não conseguia pensar com Jake tão perto de mim. Eu coloquei meus lábios perto de sua boca para limpar o sangue que ainda restava lá. Senti meu corpo se aquecer todo, fechei meus olhos novamente, com o intuito de me concentrar, porem Jake passou um braço em minha cintura e colocou uma mão em meu rosto.

Minha respiração irregular acompanhava a sua, abri meus olhos e me perdi nos olhos cor de chocolate de Jake, que estavam cheios de desejo, assim como eu. Ele puxou minha cabeça e pressionou seus lábios quentes nos meus. Ele foi carinhoso, mas ao mesmo tempo urgente da minha boca, senti que a minha felicidade e a de Jake eram uma só.Nós éramos um só.

Assim que conseguimos nos separar, estavamos ofegantes.

"Como isso aconteceu? Me desculpe Ness." Jake disse arrependido.

Ele estava se desculpando, por ter me beijado? Ele não queria que aquilo tivesse acontecido? Jake não gostava de mim do mesmo modo que eu gostava dele? A confusão em minha cabeça era gigantesca e ao mesmo tempo torturante. Eu acabara de descobrir algo inesperadamente feliz para mim, Eu gosto do meu melhor amigo e ao mesmo tempo infeliz esse amor não é correspondido.

As lagrimas rolaram pelo meu rosto.

"Desculpe me você Jake." Eu disse correndo.

Eu tinha que tirar a aquela dor de rejeição de perto dele, eu não queria que ele ficasse comigo por pena e sim por amor. Corri o mais rápido e o mais longe que pude. Meu celular vibrou em meu bolso.

"Diga." Respondi ao numero de minha casa.

"Reneesme Carlie Swan Cullen." Era meu pai ao telefone.

"Fale papai." Não conseguir conter a voz de choro, tudo que eu não precisava agora era de uma bronca de meu pai.

"Esta tudo bem minha princesa." Ele percebeu. Droga!

"Sim papai o que houve?" Eu menti.

"Ness?" Era minha mãe.

"Oi mamãe." Eu respondi.

"O que houve minha filha?" Ela estava preocupada.

"Nada mamãe." Eu disse desligando o celular. _Nada que você possa me ajudar... _ Eu pensei em quanto caia de joelhos no chão.


	3. Verdade: 1 amor correspondido

A tristeza era muito grande. Eu havia sido rejeitada pela única pessoa que eu amei e que eu confiava, será que Jake ainda amava minha mãe? Será que ele estava apaixonado por uma humana, que não quis nos contar? Meu Deus, eu estou com ciúmes do Jake?

"Droga, droga, droga!" Eu gritei para mim mesma.

"Ness, você esta bem? Por que esta chorando?" Perguntou Jake, em quanto corria para me abraçar.

"Não estou chorando Jake" disse limpando meus olhos. "E é lógico que eu estou bem." Eu menti.

"Ness sobre aquilo que aconteceu agora a pouco..." ele disse constrangido.

"Eu sei, eu sei, não significou nada para você. Me desculpe a errada fui eu." Eu disse me levantando.

"Pelo contrario, significou muito para mim, e por isso peço que me perdoe. Eu deveria ter me controlado." Ele assumia a culpa para me consolar.

"Jake eu não sou mais criança e sei que o que eu fiz foi errado, eu te beijei." Eu assumi minha culpa.

"Você me beijou por que quis?" Ele parecia confuso.

"Lógico Jake." Eu disse me virando.

"Por que?" Havia algo em seus olhos, acredito que expectativa.

"Como assim?" Eu estava ficando confusa.

"Qual o motivo para você ter me beijado." Ele disse segurando meus braços.

"Por qual motivo a pessoas beijam Jacob?" Era uma pergunta retórica, ele estava me irritando.

"Não quero saber o motivo das outras pessoas, quero saber o seu motivo." Ele me pressionou contra uma arvore.

"Droga Jake. Pare com isso." Eu disse tentando conter a lagrima que forçava cair dos meus olhos.

"Não Ness, eu preciso saber. Por que você quis me beijar?" Ardia uma fúria contida em seus olhos.

"Me larga Jake!" Eu gritei.

"Me responde Ness." Ele pediu.

"Mas que merda! Por que eu te amo!" Eu gritei.

De repente eu não conseguia mais falar, Jake estava me beijando. Uma parte de mim dizia que _ele só esta com você por pena sai daí_, porem a parte que eu mais ou vi dizia _vai fundo garota e aproveita._ Entreguei-me ao beijo mesmo sabendo que ira me machucar mais tarde, Jake era um ótimo ator, ele me beijava como se o meu amor fosse correspondido. Suas mãos colocaram meus braços em volta de seu pescoço, depois elas se colocaram em volta da minha cintura, me trazendo para mais perto de seu corpo.

A felicidade me invadiu como antes. Ele era o meu verdadeiro amor, o problema é que esse amor não era correspondido. As lagrimas rolaram pelo meu rosto quando eu me afastei de sua boca.

"Qual é o motivo para o choro?" Ele perguntou animado.

"Qual é a graça de fazer outra pessoa sofrer." A raiva estava em mim junto com a angustia. Eu sabia que ele não iria ficar comigo. Eu iria perde-lo, antes mesmo de tê-lo.

"Não entendo. O que eu fiz?" Ele perguntou aturdido.

"Me beijou" eu respondi secando as lagrimas.

"E qual é o problema?" Ele me perguntou brincalhão.

"Todos! Jake para você isso pode ser uma brincadeira, mas para mim não é. Eu gosto mesmo de você." Eu critiquei sua animação.

"E quem foi que te disse que eu estou levando isso na brincadeira Ness?" Ele falava serio.

"Como assim?" Perguntei confusa.

"Quem foi o idiota que te disse que estou levando os seus sentimentos na brincadeira. Como eu poderia levar algo que espero há tanto tempo na brincadeira?" Ele perguntou.

"Espera? Como assim espera?" Eu estava muito confusa.

"Renesmee Carlie Swan Cullen, eu espero que você diga que me ama há muito tempo." Ele respondeu.

Eu não tinha voz, minhas pernas tremiam e minhas mãos suavam. Jake se aproximou e me encostou novamente na arvore e passou as mãos ao redor de minha cintura.

"Ness eu te amo há muito tempo. Hoje é o dia que tenho esperado há muito tempo." Ele cochichou em meu ouvido.

Eu sorri ao saber que ele também me amava. O amor que eu sentia por Jake era correspondido.


	4. Pedido

Nós nos beijamos por um bom tempo, Jake me contou que ele havia tido uma impressão de lobo comigo, quando eu ainda era um bebe, por isso ele havia saído de perto do bando e de sua família. Essas revelações só me fizeram ama-lo ainda mais. De repente meu celular tocou novamente, era minha tia Alice.

"Tia?" Eu perguntei atendendo o celular.

"Nessie, minha querida, seus pais estão preocupados com você. Eu sei que esta com Jacob e sei que tem uma novidade para nos contar, então, por favor, venham e contem pessoalmente a todos." Ela sugeriu.

"Claro tia, mas como meu pai vai reagir?" Eu perguntei preocupada com o que ele poderia fazer e dizer a Jacob.

Jake bufou percebendo minha preocupação.

"Ness ele vai acabar te fazendo uma grande surpresa. E antes que você me pergunte, essa é uma surpresa muito boa." Ela me assegurou.

"Tudo bem, estamos voltando para casa." Eu disse desligando o celular.

Eu dei um selinho em Jacob e me coloquei de pé, ele hesitou um pouco, mas me seguiu.  
Jake me beijou, saiu e se transformou em lobo. Com um aceno de cabeça ele me disse para que montasse nele. Subi em suas costas assim que ele começou a correr eu abri os braços para poder sentir o vento em meu rosto. Eu estava muito mais do que feliz. Jake parou bruscamente fazendo com que eu caísse no chão a sua frente.

"Jake!" Eu reclamei.

Ouvi sair de sua garganta um ruído que parecia uma risada contida. Ele se afastou de mim para voltar a ser humano. Continuei no chão, mas de barriga para cima, fechei meus olhos e comecei a processar em tudo o que tinha acontecido. Eu estava apaixonada pelo meu melhor amigo, que me amava do mesmo modo. Sorri com o pensamento.

"O que foi?" Jake perguntou.

"Nada."Ao abrir meus olhos vi que seu rosto estava muito próximo do meu, isso fez meu coração disparar.

Ele beijou minha testa e me ajudou a levantar. Nós subimos nas motos.

"Corrida?" Desafiei Jake.

"Te dou ate uma vantagem." Ele brincou.

Acelerei, mas ao olhar para trás ele não havia se movido, então parei. "Não vai vir?" perguntei.

"Só quero ter uma boa visão quando chegar perto de você." Ele brincou.

Balancei a cabeça e voltei a correr, ele ficou bem atrás de mim.

Todos nos aguardavam na sala, ouvi os passos de meu pai irem de um lado a outro da sala. Libertei minha mente e pensei _'Calma pai eu estou bem'_ vi ele na janela no mesmo instante, sorri para ele, que pareceu se acalmar. Jake segurou minha mão e nos entramos.

"Olá todo mundo." Ele disse animado se dirigindo para a sala.

"Ness o que houve?" Minha mãe perguntou, em quanto me abraçava.

"Você esta bem querida?" Tia Rose se juntou ao abraço.

"Sim estou muito bem." Eu assegurei.

"Claro que eu permito." Respondeu meu pai a Jacob.

"Muito obrigado Edward."Agradeceu Jake.

"Permite o que Edward?" Minha mãe perguntou.

"Deixe Jacob e Ness te explicarem querida." Ele sorriu.

"Bells, você sabe melhor do que qualquer outro o que eu sinto pela Ness. Eu finalmente fui correspondido por ela." Ele disse acariciando minha bochecha que ruborava.

"Que maravilhoso Jake! Ai meu bebe finalmente abriu os olhos. Que bom meu amor." Ela disse nos abraçando.

"Então Bells, eu pedi ao Edward e ele já permitiu, mas quero sua aprovação. Bells você permite que eu namore a Ness?" Ele perguntou a ela.

"Claro meu amigo!" Ela disse sorrindo para nos.

"Agora eu preciso de uma coisa." Ele disse se virando para a escadas.

"Aqui cachorro!" Disse Tia Alice jogando uma caixa pequena e branca para Jake.

"Valeu vidente." Ele sorriu.

"Deixa-me ver se entendi. A baixinha e o cachorro estão namorando. Da lê peludo!" Tio Emmett disse esticando a mão para Jake bater. Eu sorri vendo a cena.

"Ainda não." Ele disse se virando para mim. "Você ainda tem que aceitar." Ele disse abrindo a pequena caixa que tinha dois anéis de prata. O mais largo tinha inscrito _'Ness'_ e o mais fino tinha _'Jake'_.

"Mas quando?" eu perguntei confusa.

"Não importa. Apenas responda Ness. Você quer ser a minha namorada?" Jake disse colocando sua mão livre em meu rosto.

Olhei para o resto de minha família e todos acenaram com a cabeça dizendo que sim. Eu sorri e disse."Claro Jake. Namorar você é tudo o que eu mais quero."

Jake e eu trocamos alianças de compromisso, depois todos nos cumprimentaram e como sempre tio Emmett me deixou sem graça, porem Jake pediu para que ele parasse. Eu ri com a cara que meu tio fez.

"Vamos ter que sair para comemorar." Disse Esme.

"Onde vampiros vão para comemorar? Não é em um hospital é?" Perguntei brincalhona.

"Não minha querida, mesmo sendo essa uma idéia tentadora." Respondeu minha tia Rose.

"Podemos ir dançar?" Sugeriu Carlisle.

"Adorei essa idéia." Gritou tia Alice.

"Tudo bem para vocês?" Perguntou meu pai a Jake e eu.

Nós nos olhamos. "Sim." Respondemos juntos.


	5. Preparação

"Então sairemos ao anoitecer." Disse tio Jasper.

"Tia..." eu disse.

"Claro Ness, vou ajudar a todos." Interrompeu tia Alice.

Minha mãe e eu nos olhamos e fizemos caretas idênticas, meu pai e Jacob conteram o riso e tio Jasper fez com que tia Alice não nos visse.

"Vou selecionar as roupas. Rose me ajude. O restante voltem aos seus afazeres." Comandou tia Alice.

Meu pai e minha mãe voltaram ao piano, tio Emmett e tio Jasper foram para a garagem e meus avós Esme e Carlisle foram ouvir meu pai e minha mãe ao piano.

"Vamos para fora Ness?" Jake me perguntou segurando minha mão.

"Claro." Eu respondi.

Nós nos sentamos na escada e namoramos ouvindo a composição que meu pai fez para minha mãe quando ele a conheceu. Observei que Jake estava preocupado.

"O que foi?" eu perguntei tocando a ruga que estava em sua testa.

"Nada." Ele tentou mentir.

"Jake eu te conheço a muito tempo. O que esta te preocupando?" Eu insisti e depois beijei sua bochecha.

"É horrível amar uma pessoa que te conhece tanto. Tudo bem, eu conto, mas você não pode rir." Ele pediu.

"Juro." Eu jurei.

"É só que eu não sei dançar muito bem Ness." Ele confessou.

Eu havia me esquecido que sempre que tocava uma musica que eu pedia para ele dançar comigo, meu pai me puxava e me fazia dançar com ele.

"Tudo bem. Nos vamos ficar vendo os outros dançarem." Eu disse sorrindo.

"Não é justo Ness. Eu sei o quanto você gosta de dançar." Ele disse revoltado consigo.

"Tudo bem nos ainda temos tempo. Venha eu te ensino." Eu disse puxando ele para dentro da casa.

"Ness não dá mais tempo." Ele estava relutante.

"Papai o senhor pode tocar uma musica de salão para nos?" eu perguntei a meu pai ignorando Jake.

"Claro Ness. Jake ela é teimosa igual a mãe dela você não vai conseguir convence-la, então deixe ela te ensinar." Meu pai avisou Jake.

Eu sorri e fiz um sinal para meu pai começar a musica. Confesso que Jake pisou varias vezes no meu pé, porem com a ajuda de Carlisle e Esme que demonstravam para ele como fazer. Jake melhorou muito.

"Por favor. Todas para cima." Pediu tia Rose do alta da escada.

"Você está ótimo. Continue treinando sozinho" eu disse beijando Jake.

"Venho buscar vocês daqui a pouco." Informou tia Rose aos homens.

"Rose." Chamou minha mãe.

"Sim Bella." Rose respondeu.

"Ela não exagerou, né tia?" Eu completei o que minha ame ia perguntar.

"Vocês duas não sabem que ninguém segura a Alice." Afirmou vovó.

Eu e minha mãe reviramos os olhos e tia Rose riu da imagem.

"Agora Ness, vá pra o seu quarto, Alice esta te esperando." Rose me informou quando paramos na porta de seu quarto.

Eu gemi ao saber que tia Alice cuidaria de mim sozinha, afinal de contas ela iria acabar exagerando. Minha mãe sorriu pesarosa por mim.

"Vá com calma Alice, ela é só uma menina." Minha mãe alertou minha tia.

"Até parece que eu nunca fiz isso Bella." Minha tia disse do meu quarto.

Eu caminhei ate a porta e respirei fundo antes de entrar. Alice já me esperava em meu banheiro, com seu secador, chapinha, babyliss e maleta de maquiagem. Ela se apressou para me sentar na cadeira e lavar meu longo e cacheado cabelo castanho avermelhado com um xampu que tinha cheiro de menta.

Tia Alice secou meu cabelo todo antes de minha tia Rose chegar.

"Vá maquiar a Bella e a Esme, eu termino de preparar o cabelo da Ness." Ela disse pegando o babyliss.

"Você já chamou os garotos?" Alice perguntou.

"Sim disse a Edward para levarem todo para o quarto de Carlisle." Rose garantiu.

"Ótimo, vou maquia-las e depois vou me arrumar, isso deve te dar tempo de terminar o cabelo dela e de ajuda-la com o vestido." Alice disse saindo do quarto.

A porta mal tinha se fechado e tia Alice já estava dentro do meu quarto novamente.

"O que houve?" Eu perguntei assustada.

"Seu namorado vai tentar invadir o quarto para ver como você esta." Ela disse furiosa fechando a janela.

Rose e eu, começamos a rir.

"Já te falei cachorro, você não consegue me pegar desprevenida." Alice gritou. "Rose tranque a porta assim que eu sair."

Assim que Alice saiu Rose trancou a porta e trouxe consigo a chave.

"Por que ela esta fazendo isso?" eu perguntei com voz de choro.

"Apenas para ele ter uma grandiosa surpresa." Ela disse acariciando minha bochecha.

Em menos de 10 minutos Rose terminou de preparar meu cabelo, ela me ajudou a entrar em um vestido lilás curto, colado na cintura, mas que nas pernas era solto. O vestido, frente única de finas alças possuía um corte na base das costas que permitiam que minhas costas ficassem totalmente aparente, em sua frente haviam alguns pontos de brilho, mas nada exagerado.

"Tia Rose isso é muito curto." Eu reclamei.

"Ness é perfeito. Alice e eu sabemos o que estamos fazendo." Ela me tranqüilizou.

Uma leve batida foi ouvida da porta. "Rose abra sou eu e a Bella." Disse minha tia Alice. Rose caminhou graciosamente ate a porta e a abriu.

"Então o que acha?" Alice perguntou para minha mãe.

"Parabéns Alice ela esta realmente linda." Confirmou minha mãe sorrindo.

Quando virei para reclamar com minha mãe vi que ela usava um lindíssimo vestido azul escuro, decotado, de uma alça e que demonstrava bem suas formas. Seu cabelo estava preso em uma elegante penteado alto, que levava alguns pontos de luz e fios estavam soltos propositalmente.

"Uau! Mamãe você esta linda." Eu disse embasbacada com sua beleza.

Minha tia Alice estava com um gracioso vestido verde que ia ate abaixo do joelho, com duas alças finas sobre seus ombros e seu cabelo estava desfiado com uma fina tiara que dava um charme especial ao conjunto.

"Tia Alice você esta um luxo." Eu elogiei.

"Obrigado Ness, mas agora temos que cuidar de você. Vamos deixe-me te maquiar." Ela me puxou para a cadeira novamente. Ela demorou em torno de uns 5 minutos para me maquiar.

"Alice ela está deslumbrante." Minha mãe elogiou o trabalho de minha tia.

"Bella me ajude a terminar o cabelo dela." Minha tia pediu.

Mais uns 5 minutos se passaram, até que minha tia levou-me ate o grandioso espelho que havia em meu closet.

"Diga que você não esta linda?" Ela me desafiou.

No espelho eu vi uma garota com um curtíssimo vestido lilás, cabelo castanho avermelhado, preso pela metade, com graciosos cachos nas pontas e com uma maquiagem que davam um grande destaque aos olhos cor de chocolate.

"Tudo bem vou ter que admitir. Tia você fez um bom trabalho." Eu disse a ela.

"Onde estão as sandálias que eu separei? Aqui." Ela disse trazendo um par de sandálias lilás metalizadas, com uma salto de 8 centímetros.

"São muito altas." Eu reclamei.

"O cachorro também é." Ela retrucou, enquanto prendia as sandálias em meu pé.

"Como ela ficou?" Entrou perguntando minha tia Rose.

Ela usava um lindo vestido vermelho tomara que caia, longo e que possuía um corte na cintura. O cabelo de Rose estava apenas decorado com uma flor de brilhantes, presente que eu dei seu ultimo aniversário.

"Ah! Como ela esta maravilhosa." Analisou minha avó Esme, que estava com um vestido preto, longo e que tinha um corte ate a coxa. Seu cabelo estava liso e preso em um rabo de cavalo.

"Esta mesmo, mas falta algo." Minha mãe disse.

Ela saiu e retornou com um lindíssimo, porem delicado conjunto de colar e brincos em diamantes roxos."Alice nos avisou que você precisaria, então seu pai insistiu para que comprássemos em segredo." Ela disse os colocando em mim.

"Perfeita!" exclamou minha tia Rose.

"Vamos eles já estão lá em baixo nos esperando."avisou minha tia Alice.


	6. Par perfeito

Esme foi a primeira a descer as escadas, seguida por Rose e Alice. Minha mãe desceu junto comigo. Perto da porta estavam tio Jasper, que vestia uma camisa de botão branca e colete prata, sua gravata era verde do mesmo tom que o vestido de Alice e Tio Emmett estava com o mesmo visual apenas mudando a cor da gravata, que era vermelha assim como o vestido de tia Rose. Na frente meus tios estavam meus avós, Carlisle usava uma gravata preta.

Mesmo todos eles estando lindos aqueles que prenderam mais minha atenção eram os dois aos pés das escadas. Papai usava uma gravata azul e Jake usava uma gravata lilás que combinava perfeitamente com o meu vestido. Minha mãe soltou minha mão e instantaneamente, Jake e meu pai seguraram nossas mãos.

"Caramba Ed, que filha que você tem." Brincou tio Emmett.

"Ela esta mesmo muito bonita Em." Concordou meu pai.

Eu sorri envergonhada.

"Eu tirei a sorte grande." Cochichou Jake em meu ouvido. "Você esta maravilhosa."

Eu beijei sua bochecha em agradecimento.

"Vamos logo!" Disse meu avó Carlisle.

"Temos que ir mesmo, fiz as reservas para as 8." Avisou meu tio Jasper.

Todos fomos para a garagem.

"Vamos ter que correr. Você consegue nos acompanhar Jacob?" Perguntou meu pai atirando-lhe a chave do Vanquish.

"Claro, apenas mostrem-me o caminho." Respondeu Jake pegando as chaves no ar.

Meu pai e minha mãe entraram na F430, Meus avós Esme e Carlisle entraram na F599, minha tia Rose e meu to Emmett entraram na M3, tia Alice e tio Jasper no porsche 911 e Jake e eu entramos no Vanquish. Os motores roncaram e todos saímos. Era comum para minha família dirigir em alta velocidade, era instintivo correr. Demoramos 10 minutos para chegar em Toronto.

Tio Jasper tinha feito reservas no melhor clube de dança de salão. O lugar era gigantesco.

"Posso ajuda-los?" Perguntou o anfitrião.

"Fiz reservas mais cedo, em nome dos Cullen." Tio Jasper respondeu.

"Ah sim! Me sigam, por favor." Ele gesticulou para que o seguíssemos.

Esme e Carlisle, Rose e Emmett, Alice e Jasper, papai e mamãe e por ultimo Jake e eu. Todos que estavam dançando pararam assim que nossa família passou pelo salão. Meus avós sempre com o caminhar da realeza e meus tios e pais com o caminhar gracioso, cujo qual parecem estar dançando. Senti ao meu lado Jake enrijecer.

"O que foi? Você esta bem?" Cochichei perto de seu rosto.

"Sim e não. Acho que você vai acabar passando vergonha comigo Ness." Ele disse apreensivo.

"Confio em você." Eu afirmei antes de beija-lo no rosto.

Assim que chegamos na mesa, deixamos nossas coisas. Os vampiros saíram rodopiando pelo salão todo, chamando atenção, logo depois se juntaram perto de mim e Jake. Claro que Jake não rodopiava como meu pai, mas ele estava se saindo muito bem. Quando uma nova musica começou, minha família saiu novamente para o meio do salão deixando eu e Jake a sos.

"Viu você esta indo muito bem." Eu elogiei o esforço que ele fazia.

"Não tão bem quanto sua família." Ele respondeu tristonho.

"Posso te contar um segredo?" Cochichei em seu ouvido.

"Qual?" ele estava mais animado.

"Eu prefiro dançar com você." Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido antes de morder seu lóbulo.

Jake sorriu e estremeceu com a minha atitude.

"Posso rouba-la um pouco Jacob?" Perguntou meu pai.

"Claro." Respondeu cedendo minha mão a meu pai.

Eu beijei sua boca rapidamente e comecei a dançar com meu pai. A diferença entre os dois era enorme. Jake dançava mais lentamente, quase não rodopiava e era mais quente em relação a mim. Já meu pai dançava rapidamente, rodopiava diversas vezes e era mais frio em relação a mim.

Jake estava dançando com minha tia Rose, meu tio Emmett dançava com vovó Esme, vovô Carlisle dançava com Alice e tio Jasper dançava com mamã ri daquela estranha imagem.

Meu pai me conduziu ate a mesa onde todos estavam agindo como humanos e descasando.

"Qual é o motivo da risada?" Perguntou tio Emmett.

"A troca de casais." Eu expliquei rindo.

"Não entendo." Disse vovó Esme.

"Acho que eu entendi. Ness esta digamos que 'estranhando' os casais estarem trocados, afinal de contas os casais Cullen's nunca se separam." Explicou Jake.

"É isso Ness?" Perguntou Tio Jasper.

"É." Eu respondi gargalhando.

Coloquei minha mão disfarçada mente sobre a mesa, para que todos a tocassem. Mostrei a eles a imagem dos casais certos: Carlisle e Esme, Emmett e Rose, Jasper e Alice, Edward e Bella e por ultimo Jacob e Renesmee. Depois mostre a troca de casais que eu tinha visto, todos caíram na risada.

"Pessoal temos que admitir, Ness tem razão a troca de casais nos deixa estranhos." Concordou minha mãe.

"É que somos feitos uns para os outros." Disse meu pai a puxando minha mãe para seu peito e a beijou.

"Sempre soubemos que um era do outro." Disse tia Alice nos braços de tio Jasper, que depois a beijou.

"Temos um encaixe perfeito como estamos." Concordou tio Emmett puxando a perna de tia Rose para o alto, depois a beijando.

"Completamos um ao outro." Acrescentou vovó Esme, antes de beijar vovô Carlisle.

"Sei o que estão falando." Disse jake antes de me puxar para seus braços pela cintura, colocar a mão abaixo do meu queixo me forçando a olhar para ele e me beijar ate que me tirou o fôlego.


	7. Carta

Jake e eu voltamos para casa quando eu disse a meu pai que estava com sono. Eles queriam voltar conosco, mas insisti para que eles ficassem e se divertissem mais. Lembro-me de muito pouco do caminho de volta, pois fiquei olhando Jake dirigir. Todas as vezes que ele me olhava pelo canto dos olhos, ele sorria. Acabei adormecendo e acordando com ele me pegando no colo.

"Já chegamos?" Perguntei grogue.

"Sim, você dormiu boa parte do caminho." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Eu tentei descer de seu colo. "O que esta fazendo?" Ele perguntou.

"Quero descer, não preciso que me carregue." Eu respondi.

"Eu vou te levar ate seu quarto." Ele avisou.

"Jake me larga eu sei andar." Eu disse me debatendo em quanto ele entrava na casa.

"Já disse que não."Disse ele teimoso subindo as escadas.

"Cara você é o namorado mais irritante." Eu disse fazendo biquinho.

"Meu e você é a namorada mais teimosa." Disse ele brincalhão.

Assim que chegamos na porta do meu quarto Jake a abriu e me colocou de pé na porta.

"Pronto." Ele disse sorrindo. "Boa noite Ness." Ele beijou a minha testa.

"Boa noite Jake." Eu disse tocando seu rosto e mostrando minha felicidade de quando ele disse que me amava.

Ele sorriu e me puxou pela cintura. "Você não faz nem a idéia de quanto eu te amo."ele cochichou em meu ouvido, antes de me beijar. O beijo de Jake me fez tremer, quando nossos lábios se desligaram, Jake e eu estávamos arfando.

"Durma bem." Ele desejou saindo para seu quarto.

Eu fechei minha porta, ainda aturdida com aquele beijo, fui ate meu closet, troquei de roupa e fui dormir.

No dia seguinte, despertei com minha família discutindo.

"Mas ainda é muito cedo Ed, eles deveriam esperar ate que ela fizesse 10 anos." Disse minha mãe nervosa.

"Eu sei disso Bella." Concordou meu pai.

"Estou revoltada." Disse minha tia Alice.

"Por que meu amor?" Perguntou tio Jasper.

"Por não prever isso." Ela respondeu revoltada.

"Calma Alice, essa não é a primeira vez que você falha." Disse minha tia Rose.

"Não comece Rosalie." Pediu meu avô Carlisle.

"Mas eu só estou dizendo a verdade, essa não é a primeira vez que Alice erra." A voz de minha tia era de deboche.

"Cuidado com o que fala." Ouvi minha tia Alice pular sobre algo que deveria estar perto de minha tia Rose.

"Não toque nela." Gritou meu tio Emmett.

"Largue-a agora." Ouvi meu tio Jasper gritar.

"Parem todos agora mesmo." Ordenou minha avó Esme.

Eu estava tão assustada que acabei libertando minha mente _'O que esta acontecendo?'_ eu pensei.

"Ela esta acordada." Anunciou meu pai.

"Querida desça." Pediu minha mãe.

Coloquei-me de pé e fui ao quarto de Jake. Entrei silenciosamente, ele roncava em sua cama. Aproximei-me dele e sussurrei em seu ouvido "Preciso de você." Beijei seu rosto e ele despertou.

"O que houve Ness?" Ele perguntou sonolento.

"Não sei. Desce comigo?" Eu pedi.

"Claro." Ele disse se colocando de pé e segurando minha mão.

Todos estavam na sala de jantar nos esperando, sentados ao redor da enorme mesa. Carlisle estava na ponta, meu pai ao seu lado direito e Esme ao seu lado esquerdo. Ao lado de meu pai estava minha mãe, Jasper e Alice. Ao lado de minha avó estavam Rose e Emmett.

"O que esta acontecendo?" perguntei a meus pais.

"Querida precisamos conversar." Disse minha mãe.

"Digam eu estou bem aqui." Eu disse cruzando os braços no peito.

"É melhor vocês se sentarem." Sugeriu meu pai.

Jake se sentou ao lado do meu tio Emmett e eu me sentei ao lado oposto ao meu avô.

"Pronto já nos sentamos, agora o que esta acontecendo Bells?" perguntou Jake ansioso.

Minha mãe nada disse apenas olhou para um envelope que estava em cima da mesa com o um emblema em formato de 'V'

"Não é possível." Reclamou Jake indignado.

"O que não é possível?" perguntei confusa. "O que esta acontecendo?"

"Edward, eles não podem fazer podem?" Jake estava desesperado.

"O que esta acontecendo?" todos me ignoraram.

"Jake se acalme por enquanto eles só pedem para que nos a levemos ate eles." Explicou minha mãe a Jake.

"Mas que droga! Alguém pode me dizer o que esta acontecendo?" eu gritei.

"Minha filha, os Volturi, querem te ver." Disse meu pai pesaroso.

Eu me lembrara vagamente de minha mãe me contando sobre a batalha que eles tiveram a 8 anos a trás quando os Volturi foram a Forks. Eu sabia que para eles eu era algo estranho e que eles tentaram me matar.

"Mas por... Mas porque?" eu gaguejei.

"Nos não sabemos." Respondeu meu avô Carlisle.

"Eles não permitem que eu veja o futuro. Eles ficam brincando com as decisões." Explicou minha tia Alice.

"E o que vamos fazer?" perguntei confusa.

Todos ficaram em silencio.

"Me respondam. O que vamos fazer?" eu perguntei novamente.

"Digam a ela as opções." Disse minha tia Rose.

"Ness, você terá que escolher, entre duas opções." Disse minha avó Esme.

"Me digam quais." Eu pedi.

"Minha filha você pode escolher ficar..." disse minha mãe.

"Ou ir." Completou meu pai.

Olhei minha tia Alice e perguntei. "O que acontece se eu ficar?"

"Existe a possibilidade de uma guerra." Ela respondeu cabisbaixa.

"E se eu for?" perguntei já imaginando a resposta.

"A possibilidade de você não voltar." No momento que ela disse isso Jake levantou e saiu da sala.

Senti meus olhos marejarem, eu não poderia fazer minha família correr o risco de ser destruída por minha causa. As lagrimas rolaram pelo meu rosto. Minha mãe tentou se levantar, mas meu pai a impediu.

"Quanto tempo eu tenho?" eu perguntei

"Um mês." Meu avô respondeu.

"Ness todos nos estaremos com você aonde você for." Minha tia Rose garantiu.

"Nem todos." Eu disse pensando na distancia que eu colocaria em entre mim e Jake.

Respirei fundo e libertei meu pensamento. 'Não posso fazer esse mal a ele. Eu o amo demais para pedir que ele vá comigo para a Itália. Ele tem o pai e o bando dele para cuidar.' A cada palavra que surgia em minha mente a dor em meu coração aumentava e as lagrimas transbordaram pelos meus olhos.

Meu pai não disse nada apenas assentiu.


	8. Opções e Condiçoes

"Tal pai, tal filha. Edward não permita que ela faça isso." Minha tia Alice pediu.

"Como assim tal pai tal filha?" eu perguntei a minha tia.

"A muito tempo quando eu ainda era humana, ocorreu um acidente e seu pai resolveu que era melhor nos separarmos." Explicou minha mãe.

"Isso quase nos matou." Disse meu pai abraçando-ª

"Não! Você não pode fazer isso comigo Ness." Gritou jake em quanto corria de volta para a sala.

"Jake eu não posso..." eu tentei explicar.

"Cala a boca. Você não pode me afastar de você." Ele disse convicto.

"E o seu bando? Eu sei que já é difícil ficar longe deles mesmo que só algumas milhas. Imagine ter um oceano no meio Jake." Eu gritei.

"Antes sofrer coma dor de me separar dele do que morrer com a dor de viver longe de você." Ele disse quase em um sussurro.

"Não vou permitir que você se sacrifique mais por mim Jacob Black." Eu disse me soltando dele.

"Você não pode me proibir de ir aonde eu quero Renesmee Carlie Cullen." Disse ele irritado.

"Se você não ficar eu fico. Ai ocorrerá uma guerra e você não poderá me impedir de lutar e morrer." Eu disse fria novamente.

Ele ficou sem fala eu sabia que havia jogado sujo com ele, mas eu tinha que obriga-lo a ficar. Ele tinha um dever a cumprir para com o bando dele, e eu já o tinha atrapalhado o suficiente.

"Tudo bem eu fico... mas tenha noção de uma coisa Renesmee, se um dia você regressar, nem perca o seu tempo me procurando. Ou melhor, procure o meu tumulo." Ele disse enraivecido.

Ele sabia como jogar sujo comigo. Minha cabeça estava girando, a imagem de ter Jake triste ao meu lado era muito ruim, mas ter a imagem de Jake morto, para mim era pior do que a própria morte.

"Eu odeio te amar tanto sabia?" Perguntei irritada a ele.

"Eu sei." Ele disse sorrindo.

"Você vai conosco, porem tem duas condições." Eu avisei.

"Qual?" Ele perguntou ansioso.

"Nos vamos passar uma semana em Forks antes de ir." Eu disse a ele.

"Tudo bem." Ele disse animado. "e a outra?" ele perguntou curioso.

"Me esqueci" eu menti em voz alta, mas liberei minha mente 'Se algo der errado na Itália, que ele se salve.' Eu pedi a meu pai.

Ele apenas assentiu com os olhos, onde a tristeza de meu pedido transparecia. Jake me abraçou, me permitindo enterrar meu rosto em seu peito e esconder a tristeza que eu sentia de todos.

Depois da discussão fui para o meu quarto, para me trocar e ir caçar com Jake, mamãe e papai.

"Ness, posso falar com você?" Perguntou meu pai da porta do meu quarto.

"Claro pai entre." Eu disse me sentando em minha cama.

"Filha você sabe o que esta fazendo não sabe? Nos podemos ficar. Podemos reunir uma grande quantidade de amigos. Podemos lutar com os Volturi." Ele sugeriu.

"Pai obrigada, mas eu tenho que fazer isso, afinal de contas sou uma Cullen." Eu disse sorrindo.

"Você me lembra muito sua mãe." Ele disse acariciando meu rosto.

"Ela diz que sou mais parecida com você." Eu discordei.

"não, você é tão corajosa quanto ela. E a teimosia é igualzinha." Ele brincou.

"Ela diz que sou teimosa como você." Eu sorri.

"Ela tinha esse mesmo olhar quando estava sobre pressão e fazia o mesmo que você, mantinha se forte e tentava não mostrar a todos o que esta acontecendo." Ele disse me abraçando.

"É horrível me parecer tanto com ela. Não dá para esconder nada de você." Eu disse chorando em seu peito.

"Não só de mim. Ela também já percebeu que você esta mal, mas é que ela acha melhor não interferir." Ele disse secando minhas lagrimas.

"Vocês são tão diferentes, mas ao mesmo tempo são iguais." Eu disse tentando ver o rosto do meu pai por dentre as lagrimas acumuladas em meus olhos.

"Posso te contar um segredo?" ele cochichou em meu ouvido.

Eu apenas balancei a cabeça dizendo que sim.

"Ela liberou a mente dela e me disse exatamente o que você iria fazer antes mesmo de você me deixar ouvir seus pensamentos." Ele se afastou de meu ouvido e sorriu para mim.

Eu apenas sorri de volta e ele saiu do meu quarto.

Alguns minutos depois eu já havia terminado de me trocar, Jake papai e mamãe já me esperavam do lago de fora da casa, prontos para partir em um dia de caça.

"Alice te passou as ordenadas Edward?" Minha mãe perguntou.

"Todas." Meu pai disse dando um tapa na cabeça.

"Jake você não vai mudar?" eu perguntei entranhado ele ainda estar em sua forma humana.

"Vou senhorita apressadinha, mas antes eu quero isso." Ele disse me puxando para próximo de seu corpo. O beijo me passou um pouco a animação que ele sentia. Logo depois ele me deixou arfando e foi mudar, quando voltou o lobo estava sorridente, com um brilho especial nos olhos.


	9. Ideias

Durante duas semanas nos preparamos para as viagens a La Push, a Forks e para a Itália, mais precisamente para Volterra. Eu tentava mostrar animação para que a preocupação de todos incluindo a de Jake diminuísse.

"Jake vamos andar de moto?" Eu perguntei no entardecer antes de nossa partida para Forks.

"É... claro, claro! Vamos!" Ele respondeu saindo de seu devaneio.

Nos fomos a ate a garagem pegamos nossas Suzuki biplane e saímos. De repente Jake fez um sinal para que eu encostasse a moto.

"Que foi Jake, você esta passando mal?" Perguntei saindo da moto.

"Não eu estou... Não eu não estou bem." Ele parecia angustiado.

"O que você tem?" Eu perguntei preocupada em quanto sentava ele no chão.

"Você, esta planejando alguma coisa para me afastara não é?" Ele me acusou em quanto eu me sentava ao seu lado._ – Droga ele tinha sacado, mas que merda!_

"Você esta pirando sabia." Eu menti.

"Eu sei que esta Ness eu te conheço." Ele reafirmou sua teoria.

"Já saquei você ta querendo fazer com que eu perca." Eu mudei de assunto.

"Para de brincadeira Ness. O que quer que seja que você esteja aprontando esquece, você não vai me afastar de você." Ele jurou.

"Ai, não seu porque estamos perdendo tempo. Vamos voltar a correr." Eu disse me levantando.

"Sabe que eu morro se você me deixar né?" Ele perguntou me puxando para seus braços.

Eu queria confessar a ele tudo o que eu e meu pai tínhamos combinado, mas eu engoli as palavras e apenas acariciei seu rosto. Ele era tão quente, tão doce, eu não poderia deixar que ele corresse nem um tipo de risco. Eu o amava tanto que não suportaria vê-lo infeliz. Eu tinha que proteger o amor da minha existência, nem que para isso eu tivesse que permanecer longe dele.

Eu sorri e dei um beijinho na ponta de seu nariz. "Vamos voltar para casa." Eu sugeri.

Ele hesitou em me soltar, mas o fez. Nos subimos nas motos e retornamos para casa.

"Renesmee" meu pai gritou assim que chegamos em casa.

"Acho melhor eu ir ver o que ele quer." Eu sussurrei para Jacob.

"Boa sorte." Ele disse brincalhão.

Corri a te o quarto de meus pais de onde meu pai me gritara. Assim que entrei vi minha tia Alice, meu Tio Jasper, meu pai e minha mãe.

"O senhor me chamou pai?" Eu perguntei entrando no quarto.

Eu já sabia o que me aguardava na cabeça de meu pai.

"Como você se a trave a tentar se sacrificar?" Ele perguntou irritado.

"Você acredita mesmo que a deixaríamos?" Minha mãe perguntou atordoada.

"Ness nada que você fale para nos ou faça 'contra' nos, por pior que seja nos fará ama-la menos." Assegurou tio Jasper.

"Eu só achei que..." eu fui interrompida por tia Alice.

"Sei bem o que achou, mas nos te amamos minha querida e nunca permitiríamos que você se machucasse. Muito menos tentando nos proteger." Ela disse acariciando minha bochecha.

"O que esta acontecendo aqui?" Perguntou tia Rose da porta.

"Ness esta com uma idéia idiota de tentar proteger a todos." Respondeu meu pai revoltado.

"Aposto que isso surgiu do cachorro." Ela disse enraivecida.

"Não tia eu pensei nisso. Não quero que ninguém se machuque tentando me proteger." Eu expliquei.

"Eu entendi bem? A baixinha quer lutar sozinha?" Disse meu tio emmett da porta.

"É ela esta tentando nos proteger."

"Ra! Ela esta sendo egoísta, pegando toda a briga para ela." Ele brincou.

"Meu amor o que você acha que faríamos sem você?" Perguntou minha mãe.

"O mesmo que estavam fazendo antes de eu nascer e estragar tudo." Eu respondi.

"Onde será que eu ouvi isso?" Perguntou meu pai olhando minha mãe.

"Não comece Ed." Ela reclamou.

"Igual a mãe." Riu meu tio Emmett.

"Não nego minhas origens." Eu brinquei.

"Vamos parar de ri da minha cara." Pediu minha mãe.

"Sim, e vamos parar de ter idéias idiotas?" Meu pai disse olhando para mim.

Eu reclamei e fiz biquinho.

Meus tios e tias riram. "Idêntica à mãe." Disse meu tio Jasper entre as gargalhadas.

Sai do quarto onde todos continuaram rindo de minha atitude.

"Fique de olho nela Alice." Pediu meu pai. Senti que aquilo era mais uma ameaça dirigida a mim do que um pedido para minha tia.

Libertei meus pensamentos _'Ok! Você ganhou, mas só por em quanto.'_ Eu pensei em voz alta. Com isso ouvi meu pai rugir como um leão. Minha mãe deve ter segurado meu pai no quarto, pois ele não veio atrás de mim.

Tomei um banho demorado aquela tarde, imaginando em como seria me despedir de meu avô Charlie, Billy e os lobos. Como seria para jake a hora de partida e como seria ainda pior se ele tentasse me salvar se algo desse errado. Coloquei minha cabeça dentro da água tentando tirar dela os planos e pensamentos futuros, deixando apenas as memórias que mais me agradavam e que mais me tranqüilizavam. Jake foi o primeiro a surgir, seu cheiro, seu toque, seu calor tudo nele me tranqüilizavam, depois foi minha família, meus pais, tios e avós, tanto os humanos quanto os vampiros.

Com tudo aquelas imagens não ajudavam em nada, pois eu acabava por pensar no mal que eu estava prestes a causar a todos eles. Senti-me a pior criatura na face da terra, queria que algum volturi não agüentasse esperar e aparecesse em meu banheiro naquele exato momento e me aniquilasse. Eu não passava de um monstro terrível que estava concordando com a destruição em massa de sua família.

Esses pensamentos vazaram pela minha proteção.

"Jasper, a Ness!" Meu pai gritou.

Senti uma onda de calma me atingir, antes de ficar sonolenta. Vi meu pai entrando no banheiro, seguido por minha mãe.

"Você não é um monstro." Ele cochichou em meu ouvido.

Eles me colocaram em minha cama e me cobriram. Cai em um profundo sono onde duas palavras se completavam.

_Um monstro..._


	10. Igual aos dois

Só consegui despertar do meu sono quando já estávamos a caminho de Forks.

"Boa tarde Ness." Disse Jake animado ao meu lado.

"Nossa quanto tempo eu dormir?" Perguntei grogue.

"Mais ou menos 20 horas" respondeu minha mãe do banco da frente.

_'Você me sedou não foi?'_ Libertei minha mente para meu pai ouvir.

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça levemente.

"Argh!" Eu bufei.

"O que foi Ness?" Jake perguntou assustado.

"Nada, só estou inconformada de ter dormido tanto." Eu disse irritada com a atitude de meu pai.

Chegamos rápido ao aeroporto de Toronto. Todos se dirigiram ao salão de embarque fizeram check-in. Embarcamos na primeira classe um pouco antes do anoitecer, não demorou ate que Jake caísse em um sono profundo, aproveitei-me de seu estado e me levantei, indo ate onde meu pai e minha mãe fingiam dormir.

"Isso não foi legal sabia?" eu cochichei no ouvido do meu pai.

"Mas foi necessário." Ele respondeu ainda de olhos fechados.

"Entenda Ness seu pai fez o que achou ser o melhor para você." Acrescentou

minha mãe abrindo os olhos.

"Não importa o que eu diga ou pense, ele vai acabar fazendo sempre o que acha certo." Eu reclamei.

Meu pai abriu os olhos, assustado.

"Eu já sei. Onde será que eu ouvi isso?" Minha mãe imitou a voz de meu pai, ele sorriu e fechou os olhos.

"Igual a ela?" Perguntei a ele.

"Idêntica." Ele sorriu.

"Talvez por que você seja um pouco super protetor." Eu disse animada.

Ele deu de ombros.

"Querida eu odeio admitir isso, mas ele fez isso para o seu próprio bem." Minha mãe disse aquilo como se doesse concordar com ele.

Meu pai abriu os olhos e a beijou no rosto de minha mãe.

"Adorei ouvir isso." Ele disse em sua pele e depois voltou a sua posição sorrindo.

"Mas eu odiei dizer" ela reclamou.

"Eu sei." Ele disse contendo a gargalhada.

"Não vou mais tentar convencer vocês de que o que eu quero fazer é o melhor." Eu disse revoltada.

"Agora ela esta parecendo você, quando eu não ligo para o que você fala." Minha mãe disse a meu pai.

"Não sou tão igual a ela." Eu disse mostrando a língua para meu pai que olhava minha mãe desconcertado.

Eu sai de perto deles, indo para o meu lugar.

"Sua fofoqueira, não vou mais usar roupas novas." Eu sussurrei no ouvido de minha tia Alice.

"Edward!" ela gritou, todos que estavam acordados, menos ela riram, inclusive meu tio Jasper que estava ao seu lado.

"Ela sabe jogar sujo Alice." Respondeu meu tio Emmett.

"Sua monstrinha." Ela gritou para mim.

Mesmo eu e ela sabendo que aquilo era brincadeira, aquilo que ela me disse fez com que eu congelasse no lugar. Eu era mesmo um monstro.

"Ness o que foi?" Perguntou tia Rose de seu lugar.

"Nada." Eu disse tentando disfarçar como aquilo tinha me atingido.

Percebi que todos pararam de rir e me encararam.

"Jas..." meu pai tentou dizer.

Mas eu libertei minha mente e gritei _'Eu estou bem.'_

Eu me forcei a sair de meu estado de congelamento e me sentar. Jake não tinha ouvido nada, ele ainda dormia como um bebe.

"Jake?" Eu chamei-o.

"Ness?" Ele estava sonolento.

"Posso deitar no seu colo?" Perguntei aos sussurros.

"Vem." Ele disse abrindo seus enormes braços morenos.

Aconcheguei-me em seu colo, coloquei meu rosto em seu peito e inalei seu aroma amadeirado. Não demorei a pegar no sono.

"Ness? Ness meu amor, acorda chegamos." Anunciou Jake aos sussurros em meu ouvido.

Eu despertei e dei um beijo de bom dia em Jake. "Olá" eu disse.

"Isso é bom. Você esta mais animada do que ontem." Ele estava animado.

"Deve ser a sensação de estar em um lugar familiar." Eu menti.

"Vamos vocês dois." Chamou minha tia Rose.

Assim que saímos do aeroporto percebi que o dia como sempre estava nublado, não havia umidade suficiente para chover, mas também não havia espaço no céu para o sol brilhar, entramos nos táxis que esperavam. Eles nos levaram ate Forks, admito que a velocidade que os humanos dirigiam me irritou.

"Ai que raiva!" Eu disse assim que chegamos em casa.

"O que foi Ness?" Perguntou minha mãe.

"Humanos eles são tão lerdos." Eu respondi.

"Deixa essa comigo?" Perguntou tia Alice a minha mãe.

Minha mãe gesticulou para que ela perseguisse.

"Igual ao pai." Ela disse assim que ele entrou em casa.

Meu pai deu um sorriso e me abraçou.

"É que não gostamos de demora." Ele explicou.

"Por falar em demora, quando você vai dar a ela Edward?" Perguntou tia Rose.

"Me dar o que?" Eu perguntei a meu pai curiosa.

"Venha eu te mostro." Disse meu pai segurando minha mão.


	11. Presente adiantado

Nos fomos ate a garagem onde minha família guardava os vários Audi, que deixávamos para rodar em Forks quando vínhamos. Ao entra vi o TT conversível preto de tia Alice e tio Jasper, ao lado estava o S3 prata de meus pais, seguidos pelo A8 preto de meus avos, que estava parado ao lado da Q7 preta de tio Emmett e tia Rose, porem havia um carro coberto no fundo da garagem.

"O que aquilo?" Eu apontei para o carro coberto.

"Um presente." Minha mãe respondeu.

"Para quem?" Eu perguntei curiosa.

"Ness, você é tão bobinha. É para você!" Disse minha tia Alice.

"Um carro? Para mim?" Eu estava espantada, afinal de contas eu só ganhei o Mercedes Gaurdian, sob a condição de Jake dirigir.

"Sim íamos te dar no seu próximo aniversario, junto coma permissão de dirigi-lo você mesma. Assim você poderia vir para Forks quando quisesse." Explicou meu pai.

"Mas como viemos antes, resolvemos dá-lo a você antes." Continuou minha mãe.

"Posso vê-lo?" Perguntei indo em direção ao carro.

"Claro é seu." Mau pai disse gesticulando para que eu prosseguisse.

Ao chegar perto do carro passei minha mão e por cima da capa que o cobria, respirei fundo e então puxei. A capa levantou dando espaço a um deslumbrante Audi A3 conversível prata. Eu simples mente fiquei sem fala, pois eu acabara de ganhar um novíssimo carro no qual eu poderia dirigir.

"Uau é de mais pai." Seu disse rodeando o carro para vê-lo melhor.

"Que bom que gostou." Ele disse sorrindo.

"Eu melhorei algumas coisas nele, espero que goste." Avisou minha tia Rose.

"Claro que vou gostar, afinal foi a melhor mecânica que mexeu em meu carro." Eu assegurei a ela.

Jake pigarreou. "Você é bom com carros Jake, mas é melhor com motos." Eu tive que admitir.

"Tudo bem concordo, a loira é melhor com carros." Ele disse pesaroso.

Eu analisei cada detalhe do carro, ele era maravilhoso e com certeza tia Rose tinha colocado nele mais potencia. Eu tinha que testa-lo.

"Posso?" Perguntei a meu pai mordendo o lábio.

"Pode." Ele respondeu me jogando as chaves.

Eu entrei imediatamente no carro e o tirei da garagem. "Algum problema em eu dirigir?" Perguntei a Jake.

"Claro que não." Ele disse sorrindo.

"Então entre logo no carro." Eu o intimei.

Ele não esperou eu chamar duas vezes. Saiu correndo e pulou para dentro do carro. Era a primeira vez que eu estava dirigindo longe sos olhos atentos do meu pai, então a primeira coisa que eu fiz foi acelerar.

Cara minha tia tinha se superado, o motor do carro roncava quase que silenciosamente, porem sua potencia era enorme. Sempre que eu estava dentro do carro junto dos meus pais ou de Jake eu me sentia maravilhosamente bem por causa da velocidade, porem estar pilotando a quase duzentos por hora era infinitamente melhor.

"Se você sorrir assim sempre que dirigir, vou começar a quebrar as regras de seu pai."disse Jake rindo.

"Não precisa mais, vou poder dirigir sempre que eu desejar." Eu lembrei ele.

"Dessa parte eu não gostei." Ele disse desanimado.

"Como assim? Não entendi." Eu disse confusa.

"Agora você não vai mais sair tanto comigo, vai preferir sair sozinha." Ele explicou sua lógica.

Eu imediatamente pisei no freio, os pneus cantaram e protestaram, mas pararam rapidamente e eu pude sair do carro.

"O que você está fazendo?" Perguntou Jake em quanto eu dava a volta no carro.

"Estou te mostrando que não me importo com o carro, mas sim com a companhia. Agora vai logo para o banco do motorista." Eu disse abrindo a porta do passageiro.

Jake ficou congelado em sua posição.

"Jake vai logo, não tenho o tempo todo." Eu disse rindo de sua cara perplexa.

"Ness eu só estava brincando." Ele tentou argumentar.

"Eu sei, mas eu prefiro mesmo quando você dirige." Eu disse piscando para ele.

Jake sorriu e foi para o banco do motorista, eu entrei e ele ligou o carro. Em quanto Jake corria eu observava e ouvia a floresta. Nossa ela estava muito quieta.

"Jake você esta ouvindo?" eu perguntei olhando para ele.

"É eu sei, também estou estranhando essa quietude. Meus pelos estão começando a ficar em pé." Ele disse olhando ao redor.

"Será que esta acontecendo alguma coisa?" perguntei curiosa.

"Não sei faz muito tempo que não converso com ninguém do bando. Podemos ir a reserva?" ele perguntou olhando-me.

"Claro deixe-me só avisar a meu pai." Eu disse puxando o pequeno celular prata de meu bolso.

Disquei rapidamente os números do celular de meu pai. Com certeza ela já sabia que eu iria com Jake a La Push, afinal tia Alice não tirava os olhos de mim, mas era bom avisar.

"Ness?" Meu pai atendeu.

"Oi pai. Só estou te ligando para avisar que vou a La Push com Jake." Eu avisei.

"Eu sei sua tia acaba de me avisar. Com tudo eu gostaria de saber o porque dessa decisão repentina." Ele estava curioso.

"Pai você percebeu a quietude da floresta?" eu perguntei reciprocamente.

"Interessante observação Ness." Ele elogiou.

"Esse é o motivo, queremos saber se esta acontecendo alguma coisa e se estiver vamos descobrir o que é." Eu avisei a ele.

"Tudo bem, se houver qualquer problema em Forks nos avise." Ele pediu.

"Claro pai. Tchau." Eu desliguei o telefone.


	12. Algo errado

Jake chegou rapidamente a sua casa na reserva. Billy nos esperava na porta da pequena casa.

"Jacob" ele gritou assim que viu o filho.

"Pai." Jake gritou em resposta correndo para o velho homem que estava na porta da pequena casa sentado em sua cadeira de rodas.

"Como vai garoto?" ele perguntou animado com o reencontro.

"Bem pai. Senti saudades." Jake admitiu.

"Aquela é a Renesmee?" Ele perguntou em quanto eu caminhava em direção a casa.

"Olá Billy." Eu disse sorrindo timidamente.

"Nossa ness como você esta bonita." Ele me elogiou.

"Obrigada. Jake te contou?" Eu perguntei analisando Jake.

"O que?" Billy perguntou analisando o filho.

"Estamos namorando." Eu disse estendendo a mão onde a aliança da compromisso repousava.

"Finalmente garoto!" Billy disse dando um tapa nas costas de Jake.

"É valeu a espera." Ele disse sorrindo para mim.

"Bem então temos que comemorar, tanto a visita de vocês, quanto o tão esperado namoro entre ambos." Disse Billy animado.

"Pai não exagere." Jake pediu.

"Vou ligara para o bando e dizer para nos encontrarem essa noite ... onde podemos nos encontrar?" Billy estava pensativo.

"Não tenho a mínima idéia." Respondeu Jake.

"Será que seus pais se incomodariam de vir ate aqui?" Billy perguntou a mim.

O trato entre os Quileutes e os vampiros tinha se desfeito a muito tempo, dês que euando eles se juntaram para lutar contra os volturi, quando eu ainda era pequena. Mais recente mente descobri que o real motivo foi Jake que por ter uma impressão lobo comigo, não sentiu a necessidade de manter o trato.

"Acho que tive uma idéia." Eu disse pegando meu celular do bolso.

Liguei rapidamente para casa e a pessoa que eu queira que atendesse o fez.

"Tia Alice?" eu perguntei.

"Ness. Eu já sei o que preparar, pode deixar tudo comigo. Adorei que você tenha pensado em mim." Ela disse animada.

"Tia, por favor, nada de exageros." Eu pedi já imaginando em uma castigo caso ela não seguisse o que eu pedi.

"Credo Ness. Tudo bem eu vou me controlar." Ela prometeu.

"Peça a minha mãe para atender ao telefone." Eu pedia já planejando em alguém que possuía o controle de uma arama prefeita para conter as estripulias de minha tia.

"Alo?" Era minha mãe.

"Mãe faça-me um favor?" eu pedi.

"Claro Ness pode pedir." Ela concordou de primeira.

"Por favor, controle os impulsos de tia Alice." Eu disse em uma voz manhosa.

"Ness eu não sou a melhor pessoa para impedir a Alice de fazer o que quer." Ela tentou argumentar.

"Mamãe, por favor, me ajude." Eu pedi de um jeito que sabia que minha ame não conseguiria resistir.

"Você e sua tia tem que parar de fazer isso comigo." Ela disse irritada.

"Confio em você mãe." Eu afirmei.

"Edward!" eu ouvi ela gritando antes de desligar o telefone. O plano tinha dado certo meu pai não iria deixar minha mãe em maus bocados com a minha tia e também não me deixaria triste com ela.

Quando me virei sorrindo coma minha conquista vi Jake me olhando duvidosamente ele sabia que pedir a Alice para planejar uma comemoração era algo arriscado.

"Minha mãe pediu ajuda do meu pai para conte-la." Eu respondei a duvida que estava em seu rosto.

Ele voltou a respirar e sorriu.

"Pronto a festa irá acontecer na casa dos Cullen e todos os lobos estão convidados." Eu disse a Billy que ainda estava confuso com nossa conversa vaga.

"Pedirei que eles se alimentem." Disse Billy a mim.

"De maneira alguma, peça para que eles nem cheguem perto de comida, minha tia Alice ira digamos que..." eu pensei na palavra correta.

"Extrapolar?" Sugeriu Jake.

"Isso ela vai extrapolar, na quantidade de comida." Eu disse sorrindo.

Todos rimos imaginando a quantidade de comida que tia Alice iria encomendar.

"Pai, mas nos não viemos aqui para isso." Disse Jake.

"Billy o que esta acontecendo com a floresta?" Eu perguntei.

"Vocês perceberam foi?" Ele estava preocupado.

"Pai o que esta acontecendo?" Jake estava começando a ficar ansioso.

"Nós não sabemos, Sam veio aqui e disse que ele, Seth, Leah, Paul, Quil e Embry sairiam hoje para procurar algo que pudesse estar colocando a floresta nessa quietude." Explicou Billy.

"Há quanto tempo eles saíram?" Jake perguntou.

"Foram nessa manha." Respondeu Billy olhando para o céu que já anunciava o crepúsculo.

"E eles ainda não voltaram?" Perguntou Jake aterrorizado.

Billy apenas balanço a cabeça. Percebi que Jake tremia quando olhei para ele vi

que havia em seus olhos uma angustia nunca vista antes.

"Jake o que foi?" Eu disse tocando o seu braço. Nossa ele estava pegando fogo.

"Ness volte para casa." Ele disse passando por mim.

"Aonde você vai?" Perguntei correndo ate ele.

"Ver se aconteceu alguma coisa com eles. Agora, por favor, volte para casa." Ele pediu tentando controlara a angustia que saia pelos olhos dele.

"Nem sobre protesto eu volto para casa sem você." Eu disse ignorando-o.

"Ai você pode pelo menos uma vez fazer o que eu peço." Ele pediu segurando os meus braços.

"Não." Eu respondi friamente. Eu não ira deixa-lo sozinho, não naquele estado.

"Ai! Você é mesmo uma teimosa." Ele disse me encarando friamente.

"Talvez seja esse o motivo, pelo qual nós nos amamos." Eu disse tocando seu rosto e mostrando uma de minhas visões.

Mostrei que ele não iria conseguir me convencer e se ele tentasse fugir de mim eu iria atrás dele, podendo encontrar qualquer perigo tenha na floresta.

Ele tremeu na ultima parte de visão que passei a ele, então quando ele abriu os olhos eu pude ver que havia um misto de raiva, arrependimento, amor, dor e tristeza dentro dele.

"Eu odeio quando você joga sujo assim." Ele disse apertando meus braços.

"Eu nunca disse que jogava limpo." Eu disse antes de me soltar de suas mãos.

"Tudo bem você pode ir, mas fica comigo o tempo todo, entendeu?" Ele exigiu.

Eu apenas concordei com a cabeça.

"Me espere bem aqui." Ele disse indo para a garagem da velha cabana dos Black.

Eu olhei para Billy que ainda estava do lado de fora da casa rindo da minha conquista que eu acabara de obter sobre o seu filho. Ele fez um sinal positivo para mim e eu sorri em retribuição.

Não demorou ate que Jake voltasse em sua linda e gigantesca forma de lobo, com um gesto ele mandou que eu subisse em suas costas e assim que eu subi, ele saiu correndo.

"Faço isso por que não consigo ficar esperando você voltar. Tenho medo que algo aconteça com você." Eu cochichei em seu ouvido.

Ele grunhiu como quem disse 'Para com isso!'

"Eu sei que estou sendo uma idiota, mas sou uma idiota que te ama de mais, só isso." Eu cochichei novamente em seu ouvido.

Ele balançou a cabeça e senti seu corpo tremendo, ele estava rindo. Eu tinha acabado de conseguir faze-lo esquecer sua raiva.

De repente Jake ficou quieto e parou de correr, agucei meus ouvidos tentando capturar algum som. Não foi difícil ouvir aqueles passos, não conseguia sentir o cheiro, pois vento estava levando nosso cheiro para ele. Senti Jake enrijecer em baixo de mim. _Havia algo muito errado..._


	13. Cumprimentos

A vegetação atrás de nos começou a se mexer, senti meu corpo ficar rígido, prendi a respiração. Droga!

Senti Jake relaxar e cumprimentar quem estava atrás da vegetação, o vento soprou trazendo um aroma que eu reconhecia... Leah.

Eu desci das costas de Jake e fiquei a seu lado, ele olhava para os lados como se visse a aproximação dos outros. Busque sentir os aromas e pouco a pouco eles pareciam se aproximar, Sam seguido por Paul do lado direito, depois Seth Quil e Embry do lado esquerdo.

Quando dei por mim eu estava rodeada pela minha segunda família, o bando de lobo que a tanto tempo eu não via.

"Eles estão em forma de lobo, não estão?" Perguntei a Jake.

Ele sacudiu o focinho positivamente.

Esperei ate que todos se aproximassem, eles fizeram um circulo ao redor de mim e Jake. Todos menos Sam reverenciaram a figura grandiosa do alfa Jacob.

"Oi todo mundo!" Eu cumprimentei.

Ouvi um grunhido vindo do lobo prateado escuro, Jake rosnou em resposta.

"Ta legal não estou gostando de ser a única fora da conversa." Eu disse a todos.

O lobo cinza menor a nossa frente foi o primeiro a sair, Leah retornou em sua forma humana.

"Homens são tão patéticos." Ela disse vindo para perto de mim.

"O que aconteceu?" eu perguntei.

"Esquecer os bebes já pararam. E ai Ness como você cresceu!" Ela disse me abraçando.

Demorei a criar uma amizade com a Leah, já que ela não gostava muito de minha família em especial minha mãe, mas eu consegui, não posso dizer que ela é minha confidente, mas ela também não é só uma garota que eu suporto.

"Cortou o cabelo novamente?" Eu perguntei retribuindo o abraço.

Jake bufou e quando eu virei para olha-lo ele revirava os olhos como quem

dizia _'Garotas!'_ o conjunto de lobos que ainda restava se afastou.

Não demoraram a voltar em suas formas humanas. O primeiro a surgir foi Jake seguido por Seth, Quil e Embry um pouco mais atrás estavam Sam e Paul.

Seth correu e me abraçou, alem de ser um dos melhores amigos de Jake, ele também era amigo de meus pais e isso o tornava parte de nossa família, eu o via como um irmao.

"Seth" eu gritei correndo para abraça-lo.

"Parabéns Ness!" ele disse me cumprimentando.

"Já sabe?" eu perguntei confusa.

"Divisão de pensamentos lembra Ness." Ele disse batendo na cabeça de Jake que estava passando.

"Esqueci." Eu disse o soltando e me agarrando em Jake.

"Fico muito feliz por vocês." Ele disse apertando a mão de Jake.

"Valeu carinha!" Disse Jake sorridente.

"E ai jake libera a namorada para agente cumprimentar." Brincou Embry.

"Parabéns Ness." Disse Quil.

"É tirou a sorte grande. Conseguiu amarrar o alfa." Disse Embry.

"É sei que sou sortuda, mas não é por que ele é o alfa." Eu disse piscando para

Jake em quanto abraçava os dois.

Sam e Paul se aproximaram e eu os cumprimentei com apenas um sorriso. Não gostava muito deles, já que Sam tentava ficar acima de Jake no comando do bando e Paul por ser um completo idiota preconceituoso. Ele sempre fazia gracinhas por eu ser meio vampira.

"Então o que aconteceu agora a pouco?" eu perguntei abraçando Jake.

"Nada Ness, esquece. Com toda a certeza não vai se repetir." Jake disse isso lançando um olhar fulminante a Paul.

Eu beijei seu pescoço a baixo de sua garganta. Vi Paul tremer em repulsa, mas Jake sorriu e beijou minha testa.

"Eca, vocês são tão nojentos juntos." Brincou Quil.

Eu e Jake rimos.

"Então vocês descobriram o que esta acontecendo com a floresta?" eu perguntei curiosa.

"Por mais estranho que apreça não tem nada de errado." Disse Seth.

"Nos corremos o dia todo a procura de alguma coisa, mas nada." Completou Leah.

"Como isso é possível?" eu perguntei assustada.

"Não fazemos a menor idéia Ness." Respondeu Embry.

"A floresta geralmente se silencia quando algo está errado, este repentino silencio não é nada comum." Explicou Sam.

"Isso me dá calafrios." Disse Seth esfregando os braços.

"Eu sei é assustador." Eu concordei.

Todos ficamos escutando o silencio sombrio da floresta, isso me permitiu pensar no que poderia me aguardar em Volterra. Talvez eu voltasse de lá intacta, ou talvez não voltasse, poderia ser obrigada a ficar ou ser destruída pelos Volturi. Aqueles devaneios fizeram meu corpo estremecer, mesmo estando ao lado de Jake.

"Vocês já sabem da comemoração, imagino eu?" Eu disse quebrando o profundo silencio.

"Sim, muito obrigado por nos convidar Ness." Agradeceu Quil.

"Espero todos mais tarde então?" Perguntei confirmando a presença de todos.

"Claro." Respondeu Seth.

"Ótimo." Eu disse a todos.

"Ness acho que temos que passar na casa de Charlie e leva-lo." Disse jake para mim.

"Verdade. Vamos logo." Eu disse me lembrando que ainda não o convidara.

Jake sorriu, tocou meu rosto e saiu. Em quanto ele estava mudando de forma eu me despedi de todos, assim que Jake voltou, eu subi em suas costas e gritei em quanto ele acelerava. "Espero todos vocês!"

Não demoramos a chegar na velha cabana dos Black, nós nos despedimos de Billy e Jake prometeu voltar para busca-lo mais tarde.

Quando chegamos a casa de vovô Charlie, me lembrei imediatamente de todas as vezes que tinha vindo para cá e como ele tentava me empurrar comida humana, que minha mãe disse ser pior por que ele estava preparando. Eu sorri coma aquela lembrança.

"Charlie esta em casa." Jake disse apontando o carro de policia na entrada da garagem.

"Faz tanto tempo." eu disse analisando a casa.

"Se acalme." disse Jake percebendo minha agonia.

Nos saímos do carro. Eu toquei a campainha, ouvi dentro da casa o passo forte de Charlie seguindo ate a porta.

Eu gelei ao ouvir o trinco da porta se abrindo, eu sabia que Charlie tinha noção

que eu era diferente, mas já fazia tanto tempo desde que eu não vinha para cá, mais ou menos 4 anos. Ele não iria me reconhecer. O meu próprio avô não ira conseguir me reconhecer.

Sera que ele ficaria demasiado assustado quando visse que eu uma garota de 16 anos era na verdade sua netinha de 8 anos?

Eu iria descobrir naquele exato momento. _A porta foi aberta..._


	14. Caprichos

"Renesmee?" Ele perguntou ao abrir a porta.

"Vovô Charlie?" Eu perguntei temerosa.

"É você mesmo Ness?" Ele esticou a mão para coloca-la em meu rosto.

"Sou eu mesma." Eu disse apreciando seu toque.

"Entrem." Ele disse gesticulando para que o seguíssemos.

A velha casa ainda tinha o mesmo cheiro de carvalho e menta. Charlie se sentou em uma poltrona e fez sinal para que sentássemos no sofá.

"Há quanto tempo eu não os vejo. Jake nem tanto, mas você Ness, fazem o que 2 ou 3 anos?" Ele perguntou confuso.

"Já faz 4 anos vovô." Eu corrigi.

"Sua mãe e seu pai estão na cidade?" Ele perguntou olhando a foto de casamento pendurada na parede, minha mãe radiante vestida em um lindíssimo vestido branco em quanto ainda era humana e meu pai em seu belo smoking ao seu lado.

"Sim. Estão em casa." Eu confirmei.

"Quando sua mãe vira me visitar?" Ele perguntou ansioso. Também fazia 4 anos que ele não a via.

"Charlie, viemos aqui hoje te convidar para uma comemoração." Jake interrompeu.

"Comemoração, mas de que?" Charlie parecia confuso.

"Bem Charlie eu e a Ness estamos namorando." Jake disse sem jeito.

Charlie ficou quieto durante algum tempo.

"Vovô?" Eu perguntei me levantando.

"Eu estou bem, eu acho. Jake você não é muito velho para ela. Ness só tem 8 anos." Reclamou Charlie.

"Mas Charlie ela só tem 8 anos no papel, por que bem olhe." Disse Jake sem jeito.

"Vovô eu só tenho 8 anos de idade, mas fisicamente e mentalmente eu tenho a idade de Jake." Eu expliquei.

"Ora, ora, ora. Não acho nada certo uma menina da sua idade namorar. O que seus pais falaram?" Ele perguntou confiando no temperamento problemático e na moralidade obsessiva do meu pai.

"Eles não disseram nada, por isso não precisa fazer todo esse melodrama." Eu o avisei.

"Você é tão parecida com ela sabia?" Charlie acusou.

"Meu pai diz isso o tempo todo." Eu disse sorrindo.

"Mas fisicamente você se parece muito com ele, tirando os olhos." Ele acrescentou.

Eu sorri ao ver que nossa pequena briga de boas vindas tinha acabado. Meu celular vibrou no bolso.

"Com licença." Eu pedi me levantando do sofá.

Era o numero de casa.

"Alo?" Eu atendi.

"Renesmee Carlie Swan Cullen, volte para casa já." Minha tia Alice gritou.

"Tia pare de gritar. O que aconteceu?" Eu perguntei preocupada, minha família só me chamava pelo meu nome completo quando algo estava errado.

"Todos já estamos prontos esperando vocês. Os convidados chegaram logo e eu ainda nem te deixei divina." Ela estava mesmo irritada.

"Tudo bem vamos voltar agora mesmo." Eu disse desligando o celular.

"Algo errado?" Perguntou Jake se levantando.

"Tia Alice esta enlouquecendo porque ainda não voltamos." Eu expliquei caminhando para a porta.

"Estão todos aqui?" Perguntou vovô Charlie nos seguindo.

"Sim e estão todos esperando o senhor para a comemoração do nosso namoro." Eu disse sorrindo antes de abrir a porta.

"Em então preciso me arrumar, não quero chegar por ultimo." Ele disse segurando a porta para nos.

"Obrigada." Eu disse o abraçando.

"Esperamos você la Charlie. Casa dos Cullen." Jake informou, se despedindo.

"Vou estar lá" disse Charlie antes de fechar a porta.

Jake e eu nos apressamos na volta para casa. Quando chegamos tia Alice já esperava do lado de fora da casa.

"Ai Ness, por que faz isso comigo? Me odeia?" ela perguntou me puxando para dentro da casa, com uma voz de choro.

"Claro que não tia." Eu respondi.

"Agora vou ter que correr para te deixar divina." Ela disse me empurrando escada acima.

"Onde estão todos?" Perguntei, depois de reparar que não ouvia nem um som na casa a não ser meu coração, o de Jake e a respiração de minha tia.

"Estão caçando." Ela respondeu me empurrando para dentro de seu quarto.

Ela me levou para o banheiro, me sentou e começou a lavar meu cabelo.

"Tia, por favor, não exagere, é apenas uma reunião simples." Eu implorei.

"Eu sei não vou exagerar no cabelo e maquiagem." Ela me assegurou.

Tia Alice demorou em torno de 20 minutos e como prometeu não exagerou no cabelo e na maquiagem, ela apenas alisou meu cabelo deixando nas pontas graciosos cachos e no rosto apenas uma maquiagem leve.

"Perfeito." Ela disse me levantando da cadeira.

Ouvi minha família retornar da caça.

"Todos se arrumando, por favor!" Tia Alice gritou.

Imediatamente ouvi os passos leves, mas apressados de todos indo para seus quartos.

"Rose, me traga a roupa de Ness." Minha tia falou em um tom mais alto.

Minha tia Rose entrou no quarto trazendo nas mãos uma peça de roupa jeans, uma peça de roupa com brilhos e salto alto.

"Espera ai, brilho?" eu perguntei saindo de perto de minha tia Rose.

"Ah Ness o que tem, eu fiz o que me pediu, não exagerei em nada. Mas agora na sua roupa eu tinha que colocar um toque de Alice Cullen." Ela disse sorrindo.

"Mãe." Eu gritei.

"Sua mãe já sofreu o bastante nas mãos de sua tia." Respondeu meu pai.

Droga, eu não ia conseguir fugir desta vez. Acabei por gemer e me render ao capricho de minha tia.

Ela me forçou usar uma calça jeans preta colada, sobre chantagem de que não fosse a calça seria uma mini saia, a blusinha com finas alças no pescoço e frente única, era em um tom claro de azul, que contrastava com a minha pele clara em conjunto com uma sandália preta de salto alto que confesso não ficou tão horrendo quanto eu imaginei.

_Minhas tias e eu fomos as ultimas a descer..._


	15. Lábios frios

Cumprimentei algumas pessoas, mas a única que me interessava encontrar era Jacob. Tentei encontrá-lo olhando por cima dos ombros das pessoas com quem falei, mas como ele os garotos lobos eram muito altos. Tentei encontrá-lo pelo cheiro, mas como haviam tantos humanos, comida e bebida eu acabei por falhar. A musica e as pessoas falando atrapalhavam minha audição.

"Você está maravilhosa." Jake sussurrou em meu ouvido quando minha angustia já estava aumentando.

Virei-me para olhá-lo e me surpreendi. Jake usava uma camisa branca quase transparente justa em seu corpo que estava aberta mostrando seu peito, uma calça jeans azul clara um pouco desbotada e tênis branco.

"Não sou a única." Eu disse analisando seu visual.

Ele ficou vermelho e me beijou rapidamente.

"Vamos falar com o pessoal." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Eu concordei com a cabeça, ele passou o braço pela minha cintura e nos seguimos em frente para conversar cm todos.

Nossos amigos e familiares brincaram um pouco conosco, porem eu percebia que mesmo rindo das piadas e brincadeiras, Jake estava serio demais. Senti como se algo o preocupasse, porem todas as vezes que eu perguntava se estava tudo bem ele balançava a cabeça e dizia que havia aqueles como os quais nos, ainda não tínhamos conversado.

Durante as conversar meu pai pediu a todos um pouco de atenção.

"Gostaria de dizer que me alegro muito de estar em Forks novamente depois de todo esse tempo. E que mesmo gostando de Jacob como um amigo, irmão e ate como a um filho isso não muda o fato dele estar namorando Ness e que se ele a magoar eu vou lhe arrancar a cabeça." Disse meu pai rindo.

"Pode tentar leitor de mentes." Brincou Jake.

"Não me provoque lobo." Ele disse e todos começaram a rir.

A festa continuou e enquanto todos conversavam, eu liberei minha mente. _'Obrigada pai. Eu amo você muito!'_ Eu disse mentalmente olhando sua reação. Papai sorriu e piscou para mim.

Charlie foi o primeiro a ir embora com a eterna desculpa de que não era uma pessoa muito ligada em festas e eventos sociais. Em seguida foram os convidados da reserva de La Push.

Infelizmente todo aquele que ia embora elogiava tia Alice por ter feito um excelente trabalho em tão pouco tempo.

"Obrigada. Que bom que gostaram. Se não fosse imortal eu estaria morta agora mesmo." Ela disse aqueles que a elogiavam.

"Ela é tão melodramática." Disse tia Rose.

"Quem a ouve acha que nos a escravizamos para organizar eventos." Brincou tio Emmett.

"o pior é que nos é que acabamos sofrendo quando ela resolve dar festas." Concordou minha mãe.

"A modéstia de Alice é uma coisa rara." Papai disse brincando.

"Olha por quem eu fui me apaixonar." Disse brincando e revirando os olhos tio Jasper.

Todos caímos na risada, porem percebi que faltava alguma. Quando procurei, vi Jake encarando uma das enormes janelas do outro lado da sala. Aproximei-me silenciosamente.

"Um beijo pelo seu pensamento." Eu disse o abraçando por trás.

Ele apenas sorriu, me encarou por um tempo e voltou a seu pensamento silencioso admirando a floresta.

"Jake o que houve?" Perguntei preocupada com o seu silencio.

"Nada Ness, estou apenas pensando." Ele respondeu sem olhar em meus olhos.

Passei a imagem de seu rosto preocupado para ele e junto uma imagem minha perguntando a meu pai o que Jake tinha.

Funcionou, ele se virou sorrindo e me abraçou.

"Você me conhece melhor ate do que meu próprio pai." Ele sussurrou em meu cabelo.

"Acho que isso é sua culpa. Afinal eu sou sua impressão de lobo." Eu disse tentando animar a situação.

"Talvez" ele concordou com a voz ainda triste.

"É por causa dos Volturi, não é?" Perguntei já tendo certeza absoluta de sua resposta.

"Sim." Ele cochichou em meu cabelo.

Eu fechei os olhos por causa do peso que eu sentia. "Jake você não precisa correr esse risco. Você tem seu bando, seu pai e seus amigos para cuidar. Não quero que você vá simplesmente por acha que tem que me proteger. Eu..." ele me interrompeu colocando um dedo em meus lábios.

"O que você vai disser eu já sei. _'Eu posso me cuidar Jake.'_" Ele disse me imitando perfeitamente bem. "Porem não estou preocupado com nada disso que você disse Ness." Ele complementou.

"Então com o que você esta preocupado?" Perguntei confusa.

"A minha decisão de ir com vocês a Itália já esta tomada, porem o meu receio é que com isso VOCÊ se sinta obrigada a me proteger e com isso acabe se machucando." Ele explicou.

Droga! Como eu fui me deixar apaixonar por alguém que m conhecia tão bem?

"Então tenho uma solução. Eu vou e você fica aqui e me espera" eu sugeri em um tom brincalhão.

Porem ele percebeu a verdade dentro da brincadeira e enrijeceu os músculos de seus braços ao redor do meu corpo.

"Nem sonhe que eu te deixarei partir sem mim."ele disse em um tom serio.

"Não vamos brigar agora eu estou muito cansada e aposto que você também. Vem vamos dormir." Eu disse puxando ele comigo.

Subimos as escadas em silencio. Quando chegamos ma porta do meu quarto Jake me deu um leve beijo na testa e foi para o seu quarto.

"Jacob Black" eu chamei irritada com sua atitude.

Ele que já estava na porta de seu quarto parou e olhou em minha direção.

Eu caminhei a passos firmes ate onde ele estava e beijei-o. Não queria que ele fosse dormir pensando naquilo e eu também não queria adormecer pensando. Eu queria que ele me fizesse esquecer os Volturi. Com tudo não obtive respostas de seus lábios, Jake estava frio comigo. Abri os olhos e o vi imóvel de olhos abertos como se eu fosse uma estranha que o agarrara no meio da rua.

Eu me afastei dele sacudindo a cabeça. Como ele poderia ter ficado tão irritado comigo, eu so queria protegê-lo.

_Como esse idiota pode fazer isso comigo..._


	16. Longe dele

Minha raiva se misturava com a tristeza e a angustia de ter sido rejeitada pelo homem que eu amava. O meu coração parecia que tinha sido arrancado.

"Droga Ness! Desculpa." Jake pediu me segurando.

Senti algo molhado e frio em meu rosto uma lagrima.

"Te desculpara pelo que?" Perguntei tentando ser indiferente, mas minha voz rouca não ajudou em nada.

"Por fazer isso!" Ele disse tentando me virar.

"Não precisa se desculpar Jacob Black eu entendo." Minha voz rouca falhou.

"Você esta chorando?" Ele perguntou com uma voz de angustia.

"Não." Eu respondi friamente puxando o braço que ele segurava.

Fechei os olhos e tentei controlar minha tristeza, porem encontrei me com algo. Jake.

"O que foi?" Perguntei secando as lagrimas.

"Ah Ness me perdoe. Eu estou muito preocupado e agi com um idiota." Ele se desculpou me abraçando.

"Eu deveria ter respeitado o seu espaço. A errada fui eu." Eu disse me soltando de seu abraço.

Ele me segurou pelos braços e me forçou a olhá-lo.

"Quem agiu como um idiota fui eu e eu vou me desculpar." Ele me assegurou.

"Como?" Eu perguntei indiferente.

"Assim" ele disse antes de me beijar. A felicidade que estavam nos lábios quentes e macios de Jake me fez estremecer. Aquele era o beijo que eu queria anteriormente, aquele era o meu Jacob.

Coloquei minha mão em seu cabelo e tracei as curvas de seu abdômen com a outra. Jake segurou-me pela cintura com uma da mão enquanto a outra acariciava meu rosto. Ele era tão perfeito e tão meu naquele momento que eu me esqueci de tudo.

Jake encostou me na parede e quando eu já estava ficando sem ar ele começou a beijar meu pescoço, essa foi a melhor sensação que já tinha sentido, um choque percorreu todo o meu corpo. Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa seu lábios já estavam novamente nos meu, sua boca na minha tinha um sabor tão gostoso.

"Estou interrompendo algo?" Perguntou minha mãe de perto das escadas.

"Ele viu." Eu sussurrei para Jake. "Não mamãe." Eu respondi sorrindo.

"Droga! Gostaria de bloquear meus pensamentos como você." Jake cochichou em meu ouvido.

"Ainda bem que não consegue cachorro!" Meu pai gritou do andar de baixo.

"Vão dormir os dois." Minha mãe disse sorrindo.

"Tudo bem." Eu disse a ela. "Boa noite, meu Jacob." Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido antes de beijar-lhe a bochecha.

"Boa noite, minha Ness." Ele respondeu.

"Ate mamãe." Eu disse entrando em meu quarto.

"Durma bem Renesmee." Ela desejou do lado de fora.

Aquela foi a melhor noite de sono que já tive, ainda bem que eu tenho uma barreira mental contra o meu pai, pois se não ele teria me acordado na hora. Sonhei com o beijo que Jake me dera antes de dormir. Acordei com um toque gelado em minha pele.

"Olá." Eu disse ainda de olhos fechados.

"Boa tarde." Minha mãe respondeu.

"Tarde?" Eu perguntei espantada.

Ao abrir os olhos estavam meu pai ao pe da cama e minha mãe ao meu lado.

"Sim tarde, você dormiu bastante filha." Meu pai respondeu.

"E Jake?" Eu perguntei a minha mãe, eu não ouvia seu ronco estremecedor.

"Saiu. Foi ver os novos lobos do bando." Minha ame respondeu.

"Ness podemos conversar?" Meu pai perguntou com um olhar repreensivo.

"Claro o que foi/" eu disse me sentando e trazendo minhas pernas para junto do meu corpo.

"Ness não gostei do que aconteceu ontem." Ele disse em um tom repreensivo.

"Desculpa pai, mas não era nem para você saber do que aconteceu ontem entre Jake e eu." Eu disse em um tom de sarcasmo.

"Pode me dar um bom motivo para eu não proibir você de namorar ele?" ele perguntou irritado.

"Simples por que eu não vou obedecer." Eu disse irritada com sua atitude.

"Espera um minuto ai..." ele disse se levantando da minha cama.

"Desculpe pai, mas você não pode me impedir de amar quem eu quero. Eu amo Jake e mesmo o senhor sendo o meu pai, não vai conseguir me impedir de ficar com ele." Eu disse ficando em pé.

"Você é tão igual a sua mãe que chega a ser irritante." Ele disse esbravejando.

"Hei, espera um minuto. Se ela é igual a mim é porque você esta agindo como Charlie." Minha mãe disse ficando de pé.

"Como assim?" Perguntamos meu pai e eu juntos.

"Edward essa cena não te lembra em um episodio depois que voltamos da Itália?" Disse minha mãe.

"Ai vocês duas ainda me deixam louco." Ele disse saindo do quarto e batendo a porta.

"Que episodio é esse que eu não sei?" Perguntei a ela quando se virou.

"Te conto um dia mais tarde. Agora escute Renesmee, sei que seu sangue ferve quando esta com Jake, mas procure se controlar quando seu pai estiver próximo. Ele é ciumento e extremamente SUPER PROTETOR." Ela disse as ultimas palavras em um tom mais alto.

Nos ouvimos um rosnado vindo da garagem e rimos com isso.

"Tudo bem mamãe vou tentar, mas você sabe como é difícil." Eu disse fazendo bico.

"Eu sei meu amor, foi igual comigo e seu pai, mas aqui entre nos ele não gosta de admitir, mas ele agia comigo igual Jake age com você." Ela sussurrou e depois sorriu.

"Agia?" Eu perguntei ironicamente.

"Isso não é assunto para você." Ela disse 'envergonhada'.

Eu sorri, ela me deu um beijo e depois se levantou.

_'Faça longe do seu pai!'_ Ela disse na porta sem emitir som e depois sorriu.

* * *

Olá pessoal ... e ai vocês estão curtindo a fic?!?!? ... Tem muita gente lendo mas não recebi coments... :C ... Olha se você não me falarem o que acham eu vou parar de postar ... pois não sei se agrado ou naum Ok ?!?!? ... Bjss


	17. Pegos

Assim que terminei de me arrumar fui para a sala de estar, me deitei no sofá e liguei a televisão. Meu modo de distração não estava funcionando, eu passava por todos os canais e não parava em nem um. Meus pensamentos estavam distantes, meus pensamentos estavam nele. Por mais incrível que parece ficar longe de Jake já estava se tornando cada dia mais difícil.  
Irritada fui ate a cozinha tentar preparar algo para comer, e me distrair. Peguei sorvete na geladeira, coloquei duas bolas enormes em um pote e fui para sala me sentar no sofá.  
Ouvi a porta se abrir e a leve brisa que soprou do lado de fora trouxe consigo o cheiro que eu mais amava em todo o mundo, um cheiro de humano, madeira e terra. O cheiro do meu Jacob.  
"Jake" eu gritei em quanto corria para abraça-lo  
Ele absorveu o impacto do meu corpo batendo no dele, porem acabou caindo no chão.  
"Hei! Achei que estivesse dormindo Ness."  
"Acordei a pouco tempo. Senti sua falta." Eu disse colocando meu rosto em seu peito nu.  
"Desculpa, achei que iria demorar menos." Ele sussurrou em meu cabelo.  
"Tudo bem, eu entendo."  
Ele segurou meu rosto com as mãos e me fez olha-lo.  
"Você é a coisa mais linda e a mais importante que tenho sabia?" Ele perguntou com os olhos cheios de amor.  
"Você é tudo para mim." Eu afirmei corando.  
Ele colocou seus lábios pertos dos meus. Sua respiração estava irregular e seu coração estava em um ritmo disparado. Percebi que eu estava do mesmo jeito.  
"Posso te pedir algo?" Ele sussurrou em meus lábios.  
"Claro." Eu respondi arfando.  
"Sei que já tivemos essa discussão, mas eu gostaria que você não tentasse ir a Itália sem mim." Ele pediu e depois beijou rapidamente.  
Nossa como ele conseguia fazer isso comigo? Eu estava pensando, mas ao mesmo tempo eu não conseguia raciocinar.  
"Eu prometo." Eu sussurrei incoerente.  
Jake abriu um sorriso maravilhoso que fez com que eu não conseguisse respirar por um segundo e me beijou. Ele estava tão feliz com a mais recente conquista, que transpareceu em cada um de seus movimentos e em seus lábios. Ele me apertou mais contra seu peito nu e percorreu minhas costas com seus dedos, em quanto eu entrelaçava meus dedos em seu cabelo.  
Quando eu estava quase ficando sem ar Jake começou a beijar e mordiscar meu pescoço, isso fez uma corrente elétrica passar por minha espinha.  
"Eu te amo." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido antes de morder levemente o lóbulo da minha orelha.  
Isso fez a necessidade que eu tinha por sua boca aumentar. Logo que nossos lábios se tocaram eu sussurrei quase incoerente em seus lábios "Eu também te amo."  
Nossos lábios já não eram carinhosos, eles eram banhados de um fogo ardente e de uma urgência incontrolável.  
"Renesmee Carlie Swan Cullen" minha tia Alice falou próxima da cozinha.  
Jake e eu pulamos assustados e envergonhados por termos sidos pegos.  
"Tia?" eu disse sentido a vermelhidão aparecer.  
"O que... Esqueçam não quero saber." Ela disse se aproximando.  
Jake bufou baixo e eu contive meu riso quando minha tia o fuzilou com os olhos.  
"Por favor, Ness, controle-se. Poderia ter sido seu pai e não eu a entrar aqui." Ela me avisou.  
"Onde estão todos por falar nisso?" Perguntei curiosa.  
"Estamos todos caçando. Voltei para pear algumas coisas." Ela respondeu subindo as escadas.  
Minha tia não demorou muito no andar de cima, assim que desceu carregava uma mala pequena.  
"Juízo vocês dois." Ela disse antes de bater a porta da frente.  
Jake revirou os olhos, se levantou e me puxou com ele para o sofá.  
"Estou morto." Ele disse se jogando no sofá.  
"Muito trabalho alfa?" eu disse brincando.  
"Um pouco, mas nada que o senhor alfa aqui não possa resolver." Ele disse tocando o peito e fazendo ar de importante.  
"Oh meu alfa. Oh meu homem." Eu dramatizei revirando os olhos.  
Caímos na risada e eu me coloquei em seu colo. Jake me abraçou e eu olhei para seu rosto tão lindo. Seu sorriso de lobo era o mais bonito que eu já havia visto e acabava por dar um toque infantil a sua fisionomia adulta. Ele parou de rir quando me viu o deslumbrando.  
"O que houve?" ele perguntou levantando uma de suas sobrancelhas.  
"Nada. Só o estava observando sorrir. Adoro o seu sorriso." Eu disse ficando vermelha.  
"E eu adoro ver você encabulada. Você consegue ficar mais linda."ele disse beijando levemente onde meu rosto queimava.  
"Vamos fazer algo antes que nos deixemos levar e meu pai nos pegue." Eu sugeri desviando os olhos de seu rosto.  
"Tudo bem o que quer fazer?" ele perguntou dando de ombros.  
Eu toquei seu rosto e deixei que a imagem que eu havia criado onde eu e ele estávamos andando de moto se espalhasse em sua mente.  
"Só há um problema meu amor. Nossas motos ficaram no Canadá." Ele disse pesaroso.  
"Droga. Me esqueci desse detalhe." Eu bufei cruzando os braços em meu peito.  
"Porem podemos sair de carro." Jake sugeriu sorrindo.  
"Otimo." Eu disse correndo para a mesa onde as chaves dos carros estavam guardas em uma gaveta.  
Peguei a chaves do meu carro e joguei para Jake. "Você dirige." Eu disse sorrindo em quanto ele as pegava no ar.


	18. Emoção e Provocação

Peguei papel e caneta e deixei uma carta para meus pais:

_ **Pai,**_

_ **Estou saindo com Jake, não sei onde ou quando voltamos. Peguei meu carro e o celular. Ligue-me caso algo acontecer.**_

_**Beijos Ness**_

Deixei em cima do enorme piano de cauda e corri para a garagem onde Jake já me esperava com o carro ligado. Pulei dentro dele e Jacob acelerou.

Pegamos a estrada para La Push, Jake parou em uma praia vazia e desceu do carro. A praia estava vazia, por causa do tempo frio e nublado.

"Faz muito tempo que não venho em uma das praias da reserva." Eu disse em quanto aia do carro admirando o mar.

"Achei que você gostaria." Confirmou Jake com um sorriso em quanto eu me sentava ao seu lado no capo do carro.

"Obrigada é muita gentileza." Eu sorri me virando para olhá-lo.

Meu coração disparou quando vi que ele estava próximo demais de mim. Ele pareceu olhar para minha boca que eu tentava conter mordendo o lábio. Sua mão repousou em meu rosto, tão quente e tão macia.

Seu cheiro amadeirado invadiu minhas narinas e sobe o seu toque quente meu coração disparou. _Ai porque eu não consigo controlar minhas emoções quando eu estou com ele?_

Jake se inclinou e me beijou. Ao mesmo tempo em que seu beijo era de um cavalheiro ele também era de um animal. Acredito que isso se deva pelo enorme lobo que ele guarda dentro de si.

Resolvi que devia provocá-lo um pouco, fiquei na sua frente entre a suas pernas. Ele me puxou para mais perto de seu peito. Forcei-o a colocar suas costas no capo, depois desenhei com meus lábios o caminho de sua boca ate a orelha e a mordisquei.

Senti que um arrepio passou por seu corpo e ouvi um gemido se formar em sua garganta. Como parte do que eu havia planejado eu me afastei dele rapidamente.

"Chega. Já abusamos de mais."eu disse sorrindo.

"Ah não! Você não vai escapar de mim." Ele disse sorrindo e me puxando novamente de encontro ao seu peito.

Ele tentou me beijar, mas eu virei o rosto e seu beijo pegou no canto da minha boca.

"Ness, você me provoca e depois foge." Ele disse bufando.

"É legal provocar." Eu disse mordendo o lábio.

"Um dia eu vou acabar explodindo." Ele disse beijando meu pescoço.

"Jake você já explode quando vai se transformar em lobo." Eu disse gargalhando.

"Só que vou acabar morrendo." Ele disse em um suspiro.

"Por isso mesmo. Vamos para aquele penhasco. Você tem que se distrair. Não quero que meu cachorrinho morra." Eu disse saindo de seus braços.

Ele balançou a cabeça em ar de reprovação e se levantou do capo. Eu entrei no carro encarando ele que ainda estava indignado com o que eu acabara de fazer. Eu sorri em ver que eu consegui provocá-lo. Aquela seria uma excelente arma para quando eu precisasse conseguir algo mais para frente.

Ele ligou o carro e dirigiu por uma pequena estrada, ate que parou ao pé da montanha que levava ao penhasco.

"Teremos que seguir a pé." Ele disse serio saindo do carro.

Ele ainda estava irritado pelo que eu tinha feito com ele? Eu tinha que descobrir.

"Cachorrinho, você está bravo comigo?" Perguntei fazendo biquinho em quanto eu saia do carro.

"Não." Ele respondeu friamente.

"Tem certeza? Porque se você não estiver não posso te recompensar." Eu disse parando, colocando as mãos atrás do meu corpo e mordendo o lábio.

Jake hesitou por um momento, mas virou e me encarou.

"Se eu estivesse como seria recompensado?" Ele perguntou curioso.

"Você teria que estar para descobrir." Eu disse viando meu corpo de um lado para o outro tentando aparentar infantilidade.

Ele levantou uma das sobrancelhas, me fitou e antes que eu o percebesse já havia me colocado novamente entre os seus braços.

"Sim eu estou bravo, mas apenas por você me provocar e fugir." Ele me fitava com olhos transbordando calor e paixão.

"Eu sabia." Eu disse antes de beijá-lo.

Seu sorriso cresceu, porem antes que eu começasse a me deixar levar eu me afastei sorrindo com um ar de culpa e o olhei.

"Você não presta sabia?" Ele perguntou.

Eu balancei a cabeça confirmando sua acusação ele riu.

"Corrida?" perguntou admirando a trilha.

"Tente me pegar cachorrinho." Eu disse disparando na frente.

Como humano Jake era muito mais lerdo, então acabei conseguindo uma boa distancia dele, porem percebi que seus passos haviam parado. Quando olhei para trás vi um enorme lobo avermelhado saindo do meio das arvores.

Como lobo Jake era muito mais rápido do que eu. Tentei me manter a frente, porem ele me alcançou rapidamente e me ultrapassou. Assim que o fez o enorme lobo olhou para trás, sorriu e piscou para mim.

Forcei minhas pernas a empurrarem o chão com mais força e mais rápido, porem ele chegou antes no topo do penhasco. Como já havia perdido decidi que teria uma vingança. Me atirei contra o corpo peludo que estava parado a minha frente.

Caímos e rolamos no chão. Jake acabou ficando em cima de mim, ele estav com um sorisso de lobo tão travesso que não pude deixar de achar graça. Ele me lambeu e por reflexo eu o tirei de cima de mim.

"Que nojento Jacob." Eu disse limpando meu rosto.

O grande lobo voltou alguns metros para dentro da floresta e retornou como homem. Jake estava gargalhando.

"Para de rir de mim." Eu mandei.

"Não dá a sua cara foi muito engraçada." Ele disse entre as gargalhadas.

"Jacob." Eu disse com um leve rosnado de irritação na voz.

Jake tentou engolir a risada, mas não teve sucesso. Com raiva eu pulei em cima, ele caiu de costas no chão e eu sentada em cima dele.

"Para." Eu disse batendo no seu peito.

_Jake abriu os olhos e parou imediatamente assim que me viu em cima dele..._

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Olá meus amores!! E ai o que acharam ?!?!? Espero que tenham gostado ... :D ... Queria agradecer especialmente a SophiaCullenBlack(quando eu tiver um tempinho a mais eu vou ler sim ... deixo um recadinho para vc ... ok ?!?!? Bjss), Puket(Obrigado pelo aviso e vou presta mais atençao sim ... vlw!) e Maary Ashleey Cullen (Vlw por ter se registrado... e claro que pode mas vai ter que dividir o trono de nº1 com a Nathi ... hauahauah ... OK?!) esse cap Extra hj foi só pelo carinho de vocess ... Ameiii


	19. Brilho

Suas mãos que estavam em minha cintura me puxaram para seu peito. Jake pressionou minha cabeça contra seu peito definido e quente.

"Esta ouvindo?" Ele sussurrou em meu cabelo.

"Seu coração." Eu respondi ouvindo as batidas rápidas e descompassadas dele.

"Somente você consegue deixá-lo assim." Ele disse acariciando meu cabelo.

"Acho que consigo distinguir seu coração a km de distancia. Elas são perfeitas e fortes." Eu disse beijando seu peito e virando para encará-lo.

"Elas só são fortes porque estão perto de você." Ele disse a beijar meu nariz.

"É bom saber disso." Eu disse colocando meus lábios nos seus.

Jake me beijou ternamente e eu continuei a sentir se coração forte e descompassado sob o meu toque. Por mais que eu quisesse ocultar o meu coração agia da mesma maneira que o dele. O meu baita veloz e descompassado.

Assim que nos soltamos, eu fiquei em pé e o puxei junto comigo. Admirei a vista do alto do penhasco e resolvi que devia fazer o mesmo que minha mãe tinha feito quando ainda era humana. Eu deveria pular e sentir o mesmo que ela. Comecei a tirar minhas roupas ficando apenas de roupa intima.

"Aonde você vai?" Jake me perguntou meio que secando a baba que escorria pelo canto de sua boca.

"Pular." Eu respondi sorrindo e apontando o penhasco.

"Ta maluca. Eu não vou deixar você pular, é perigoso Ness." Ele disse segurando o meu braço.

"Hei! Eu já tenho pai e mãe não preciso de outro. E sou crescida o bastante para decidir o que é perigoso ou não para mim." Eu disse me soltando dele.

"Não vou deixar." Ele disse em um tom serio.

"E como o senhor Jacob Black pensa em me impedir?" Eu perguntei desafiadoramente.

"Você sabe que sou mais forte..." ele tentou argumentar e me segurou de novo.

"Porem não seria capaz de me machucar seria?" eu o desafiei novamente e olhei para o braço que ele segurava firme.

"Claro que não." Ele respondeu prontamente.

"Então me solte." Eu puxando o braço.

"Argh! Eu pulo e você me segue." Ele disse indo na direção da ponta do penhasco.

Eu assenti e ele foi até a ponta do penhasco, me olhou por sobre os ombros e pulou. No inicio não se ouvia nada, porem ele começou a gritar como uma criança. Eu sorri ao ouvir aquilo.

Quando eu ouvi que seu corpo se chocara contra a água eu corria ate a ponta do penhasco, a ponto de vê-lo submergir.

"Esta fria." Ele disse sorrindo para mim.

Eu me afastei um pouco e saltei. Foi a melhor sensação que eu já senti em toda a minha existência, lógico tirando os beijos de Jake. Eu me sentia totalmente livre de mim mesma.

Assim que bati na água um grandioso peso me puxou para o fundo. A água escura não deixava a luz chegar aos meus olhos. Comecei a subir olhando para todos os lados, tentando ver o corpo de Jake se movendo, mas não encontrei nada.

De repente vi uma luz um pouco distante de mim. Pare para ver o que se tratava, não poderia ser a superfície, afinal eu estava olhando para o lado. Comecei a nadar em direção àquela luz, mas senti que uma mão quente me trazia novamente para a superfície.

"Você esta bem ?"Ele perguntou me abraçando na superfície.

"Calma eu estou bem, relaxa." Eu disse beijando o seu rosto.

"Você demorou muito para voltar." Ele disse afastando um pouco o rosto do meu.

"Desculpe é que eu apenas vi algo que prendeu minha atenção." Eu expliquei.

"Tudo bem agora vamos voltar, já levei muitos sustos por um dia só." Ele disse me puxando para a terra firme.

Começamos a nadar em direção a terra, porem aquela luz que eu havia visto não saia da minha cabeça. Chegamos na praia e corremos novamente para o penhasco onde eu pus minhas roupas.

Assim que vesti a calça senti meu telefone vibrar.

"Alo." Eu respondi ao toque.

"Ness, já esta tarde querida, volte logo." Minha mãe pediu ao telefone.

"Papai esta louco não esta?" Eu perguntei adivinhando o motivo da ligação.

Ela conteve o riso e disse. "Bem ele se preocupa demais com você."

"Você quer disser que ele é muito super protetor não é isso?" Eu disse em um tom mais alto para que ele pudesse ouvir.

"Bem talvez um pouco." Ela disse rindo.

"Tudo bem já estamos voltando." Eu a tranqüilizei.

_Sorri para Jacob e lhe contei que nosso passeio havia acabado..._


	20. Pior parte

Depois de resmungar um pouco Jake nos levou para casa, assim que atravessamos a porta meu pai correu em minha direção.

"Por que a demora?" Ele estava com um tom de preocupação e irritação.

"Pai eu avisei que não sabia quando ia voltar. Não leu o bilhete?" eu perguntei apontando o papel que ele segurava nas mãos.

"Claro que li, mas Ness você sabe que os tempos estão difíceis e se um dos Volturi rsolve fazer um passeio em Forks?" Ele agitava e andava com o papel nas mãos.

"Quer dizer que não posso mais sair de casa simples mente porque recebi uma carta daqueles monstros?" Eu perguntei indignada.

"Claro que pode, mas não tão desprotegida." Seu olhos denunciavam a dor que ele sentia com aquela situação.

Jake rosnou.

"Sei que você é forte, mas não é capaz de detê-los sozinho." Meu pai respondeu a um pensamento de Jake.

"Chega." Eu disse antes que uma discussão se iniciasse.

"Com quem pensa..." meu pai começou a me repreender irritado.

"Ela esta certa Ed." Minha mãe interferiu ao meu favor.

"Bella, ela e se algo tivesse acontecido?" meu pai tentou argumentar.

"Eu estava com ela Edward." Jake disse.

"Você esta exagerando Ed." Minha mãe acariciou seu rosto.

"Vou para meu quarto." Eu disse sentindo que meus olhos começariam a derramar um mar.

"Ness..." Tio Jasper apareceu na cozinha.

"Mantenha-se longe de mim." Eu rosnei.

"Mas você..." ele tentou argumentar.

"Longe!" Eu disse correndo para o meu quarto.

Senti que jake tentou me seguir, mas me fechei em meu quarto ante que ele me alcançasse. Nossa ligação era forte de mais e eu sabia que ele sentia a minha agonia, mas se eu deixasse ele ficar perto de mim naquele momento eu sabia que ele cabaria sofrendo mais.

"Ness?" Minha mãe me chamou do outro lado da porta.

Não respondi apenas abafei meu choro, que agora eu não conseguia mais conter, no travesseiro.

"Querida?" Minha tia Rose tentou. Não respondi novamente.

"Ness, você sabe que nos podemos entrar a qualquer momento, não é?" Minha tia Alice disse do outro lado da porta.

Caminhei ate o banheiro com o travesseiro no rosto. Tranquei-me e escorreguei de costas na porta ate me sentar no chão. Sabia que eles não entrariam no meu quarto, mas eu tinha que ficar só. Senti que Jake estava muito próximo de mim, era como se ele estivesse do outro lado da parede. Ele sofria comigo. Ele sabia o motivo da minha agonia. Meus pais, meus tios, meus avos e principalmente ele acabariam fazendo tudo para me protegerem dos Volturi se algo acabasse mal, e isso incluía auto sacrifício.

Eu tinha que de alguma maneira protegê-los de alguma coisa que pudesse acontecer. Mas como? Mesmo eu escondendo meus pensamentos de meus pais, havia minha tia Alice e meu tio Jasper, que avisavam a ele qualquer coisa que eu decidia ou sentia. Eu tinha que de alguma maneira impedir que eles vissem ou sentissem algo sobre mim.

De repente me lembrei que minha mãe conseguia expandir sua proteção a todos que ela queria, talvez... Seu... Mas isso não funcionava com os poderes de Alice, nem de Jasper. Mas e se eu simples mente impedisse que as minhas decisões não fossem vistas. Não sabia o meu poder real já que meus pais nunca me treinavam.

Comecei expandir minha proteção na minha mente. O elástico resistia, o coloquei sobre meu corpo todo, como se quisesse me proteger de algo muito forte. Senti que a minha dor que antes era dividida com Jake agora se concentrava totalmente em mim. Era forte e massiva, as lagrimas já davam novamente sinais em meus olhos. Concentrei-me totalmente e deixei meus ouvidos se apurarem. Ouvi uma confusão se formando no andar de baixo.

"Edward, não consigo senti-la." Era meu tio Jasper próximo a escada.

"Como assim?" Meu pai perguntou preocupado.

"Ela estava sentindo algo muito.... forte, mas de repente ela foi sumindo, como se estivesse adormecida." Ele tentou explicar.

Ótimo estava funcionado.

"Alice vê algo?" Minha mãe perguntou próxima a minha porta.

"Eu a vi tentando algo, mas de repente ela sumiu. Não a vejo. É como quando ela ainda estava dentro de você. Apenas chuviscos." Ela explicou.

Pronto eu consegui sumir para todos. Agora eu tinha que sair. Tinha que me afastar.

Meu familiares continuavam conversando sobre mim. Sai do banheiro peguei uma mochila e comecei a jogar algumas peças de roupa nela. O cartão que meu pai tinha me dado a algum tempo, para emergências ainda estava lá guardado, eu o peguei e coloquei no bolso.

Fui ate a mesa de estudos e puxei uma folha de papel e escrevi.

_Pai e mãe, _

_ Não se preocupem. Estou bem. Tive que fazer isso, não adianta me procurarem, sei que sou a melhor criatura que existe para fugir de vocês. Não vou enfrentar os Volturi antes que vocês enlouqueçam, apenas vou me afastar para deixar que vocês vivam em paz._

_Desculpe-me por desapontá-los, mas tenho medo de enfrentá-los, tenho medo que se eles decidam que não tenho que continuar viva, e temo que vocês acabem se machucando. Nos já brincamos com a sorte uma vez e saímos ilesos por pouco. Não quero que nada aconteça a vocês._

_Amo muito vocês, _

_Ness._

Algumas gotas caíram sobre o papel quando eu o beijei.

Quando ia me levantar, lembrei que devia algo a uma pessoa, puxei outra folha e redigi um novo texto, porem esse acabou sendo molhado enquanto era escrito.

_Jake,_

_ Desculpe meu amor, ma não posso continuar imaginando o dia em que eu morrerei e acabarei trazendo todos junto comigo. Você foi, é e será sempre o amor da minha existência, por isso é que tenho que ir embora. Com certeza você será o primeiro a entrar no meu quarto quando perceber que eu não estou perto, por isso que quero jurar pela ultima vez que TE AMO._

_Nunca esqueça disso, você é o meu cachorrinho. Essa separação é tão dolorosa para mim quanto é para você, mas lembre-se que você sempre estará em meu coração. Cuide de todos por mim, principalmente da minha mãe. _

_**Il mio cuore è il tuo prendere cura di lui. Ti amo per sempre al di là!**_

_**(Meu coração é seu cuide dele. Amo-te além da eternidade!)**_

_Amo você!_

_Ness._

Dobrei aquela carta e uma dor em meu coração quase me sufocou, fez com que o ar entrasse e saísse com dificuldade pelo meu pulmão.

_Com certeza aquela era a pior parte de tudo aquilo..._


	21. Egoísta

Pulei pela janela e corri o mais rápido que pude, a favor do vento. Tinha que deixá-los completamente cego. Não demorou muito ate que eu ouvi um uivo extremamente angustiado. Por um momento parei ao ouvi-lo. Minha maior vontade era votar e dizer que aquilo tinha sido apenas uma brincadeira, mas eu não podia, forcei mais as minhas pernas. Eu tinha que me afastar mais antes que eles me encontrassem.

**POV- Jake.**

Senti que minha Ness estava chorando, senti que seu coração estava angustiado. Entrei em meu quarto e fui ate a parede com o intuito de me aproximar o máximo que ela me permitia dela. Seu sofrimento era abafado, ela queria que aquilo tudo não estivesse acontecendo e eu queria que sua vontade fosse feita assim ela não estaria não infeliz. Alguns minutos depois ela ficou em silencio, porem eu sentia seu coração ainda angustiado, ela estava tentando não me fazer sofrer junto com ela.

De repente um vazio tomou conta do meu peito, eu não sentia mais a Ness comigo era como se ela estivesse adormecida. O sofrimento foi embora e eu consegui recuperar minha respiração.

"Edward, não consigo senti-la." Jasper disse da sala, mas como assim ela não conseguia senti-la?

"Como assim?" Edward perguntou o que eu pensava.

"Ela estava sentindo algo muito.... forte"Jasper tentou explicar. _Agonia, tristeza_. Eu pensei alto para Edward entender. "Mas de repente ela foi sumindo, como se estivesse adormecida." Ele continuou a explicar.

Ness estava muito quieta. Ela não é do tipo de pessoa que adormece, mas ela estava tão mal. Os pensamentos não me deixavam, eu queria poder sentir Ness nos meus braços.

"Alice vê algo?" Bells do lado de fora do quarto.

"Eu a vi tentando algo, mas de repente ela sumiu. Não a vejo. É como quando ela ainda estava dentro de você. Apenas chuviscos." A vidente explicou.

_Ela deve ter se esgotado. Nesse deve ter adormecido._ Pensei em voz alta. Porem em meu coração u sentia que ela não estava dormindo, mas não podia confirmar. Eu não sentia o amor da minha vida. O vazio e a angustia no meu peito por causa daquele buraco era muito desconfortável. Nunca tinha me sentido assim.

Esperei algum tempo no meu quarto ate que ela realmente adormecesse. Quando entrei no quarto a luz da lua invadia o quarto pela janela aberta. A porta do banheiro estava fechada. Quando eu a abri esperando encontrar Ness encostada nela, me surpreendi. O banheiro estava vazio. Corri para o closet.

Haviam algumas roupas no chão, o desespero cresceu dento de mim. Fui ate a mesa e encontrei duas cartas uma delas com meu nome. _Edward corre! _Pensei automaticamente. Ao descobrir que Ness tinha fugido, com o intuito de proteger a todos, não consegui me conter corri para a janela e pulei.

O desespero que eu sentia, me obrigou a me transformar no ar. O ar faltava em meus pulmões. Eu não podia perder a Ness. Um uivo de desespero saiu de dentro de mim. Segundos depois ouvia as vozes em minha mente.

_O que houve Jake_?- Seth

_Jake? O que ta pegando?_ – Embry.

_Amigo o que houve?_ – Quil.

Deixei que eles vissem minha mente em quanto corria tentando alcançá-la. Eu tinha que recuperá-la. Minha vida é ela, não conseguia respirar sem ela perto. Em pouco tempo eles estavam comigo. Ordenei que todos se separassem para procurá-la.

**POV- Ness. [** N/A: Música -- .com/watch?v=rqdJf5EPsPE **]**

Não parei de correm em momento algum, mas eu sabia que ele ia acabar me alcançando se eu não o despistasse, eu já podia senti-lo próximo. Ela me conhecia tão bem, lógico que ele viria na direção certa. A impressão entre nos nunca foi simples. Ela era tão forte e tão resistente que mesmo eu bloqueando-me ele me encontraria.

Ouvi o barulho de cidade e corri para fora da floresta. O dia já começava a aparecer, então seria fácil me misturar com as pessoas. Coloquei-me no centro da cidade e comecei a perambular, assim seria mais difícil ele me encontrar.

O misto de cheiros que os seres humanos exalavam ajudaria, nem meus parentes vampiros conseguiriam me encontrar nesse misto de aromas.

Entrei em um banco e retirei uma boa quantia de 6 dígitos em dinheiro, assim eu dificultaria as coisas para eles. Fui a uma loja e comprei algumas peças de roupa e um perfume forte e adocicado, para poder disfarçar meu aroma.

Assim que sai da loja fui para uma lanchonete bem afastada da loja. Comi o suficiente, para não ter que me alimentar durante 2 dias. Assim que sai senti uma leve brisa no meu rosto.

Ela trazia consigo um aroma amadeirado. Posso afirmar que me irritei com aquilo, mas ao mesmo tempo fiquei estupidamente feliz. Olhei para o lado e o vi caminhando na minha direção.

"Você não vai me afastar de você nunca." Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

"É estranho, mas estou feliz por você ter me encontrado." Eu disse sorrindo.

Era estupidez e eu sabia tê-lo comigo traria apenas sofrimento para ele, mas eu era essencialmente egoísta. Eu precisava dele comigo, para me dar forças e ir em frente.

"Não faz mais isso comigo, ok?" Ele disse segurando meu rosto com os lábios perto da minha boca.

"Uhum" eu disse antes de beijá-lo.

O pouco tempo que eu estive longe dele já havia deixado sua marca amarga dentro dos dois. O beijo mesmo sendo carinhoso era cheio de desejo e saudade.

"Jake, eu tenho que continuar." Eu sussurrei em seus lábios.

"Você não vai fugir de mim de novo." Ele disse antes de prender minha cintura.

"Eu tenho que ir. Minha família." Eu disse virando meu rosto, evitando assim olhar naquele grandes e sedutores olhos negros.

"Vou com você." Ele disse beijando meu cabelo.

"E seu bando? Seu pai?" Perguntei me afastando dele.

"Eles superam a minha falta. Ness eu não sobrevivo sem você. Eles... vou sentir falta, mas eu agüento. Agora você." Ele segurou meu rosto nas mãos. "É o que eu preciso para respirar. Quase morri quando descobri sua fuga. Eu tenho... preciso ir com você. Você é minha força vital, meu ar... meu coração."

Senti as lagrima escorrerem pelos meus olhos, porem não eram de tristeza pelo contrario era de alegria. Ele estava falando exatamente como eu me sentia. Jake era o meu ar, minha força vital e meu coração.

"Vamos." Eu disse depois de beijá-lo rapidamente.

_Estava levando meu amor na direção do perigo, mas eu era egoísta demais para ficar longe dele..._


	22. Ele é meu mundo

Por mais estranho que pareça eu agora estava me sentindo completa e confiante, porem havia dentro de mim um medo absurdo de perda. Medo esse que se direcionava totalmente para o meu amor.

"Ness, como você conseguiu fugir sem que ninguém percebesse?" Jake perguntou me tirando de meus devaneios.

"Acho que sou mais poderosa do que imaginávamos." Eu disse sorrindo amarelo.

"Quer dizer que você bloqueou Alice e Jasper, assim como bloqueia o seu pai?" Ele perguntou quando entravamos no aeroporto.

Eu apenas assenti com a cabeça.

"Nossa isso é demais." Ele disse animado.

Eu fiquei em silencio, pois mal sabia ele que isso era perigoso, se os Volturi sonhassem que eu era capaz não só de bloquear os meus pais como também meus tios, eles me reconheceriam como uma terrível ameaça e acabariam me matando.

Compramos as passagens com o dinheiro que eu havia retirado do banco e fomos direto fazer o check-in, mas que o nosso vôo era em 30 minutos. Quando nos estávamos na fila o celular de Jake tocou.

"Seu pai." Ele me avisou olhando o numero antes de atender.

"Não." Eu tentei impedir, porem foi em vão.

"Alo?... Eu sei... Estou com ela... Ela desenvolveu o poder, você não vai conseguir impedi-la... Ele quer falar com você." Disse Jake estendendo o celular para mim.

Eu o fuzilei com os olhos por ele ter contado que estava comigo.

"Alo?" Eu disse antecipando a bronca que eu iría enfrentar.

"Filha? Você esta bem?" Ele parecia realmente preocupado.

"Estou pai." Eu respondi meio aturdida por causa da bronca tão esperada que não veio.

"Volte, estamos preocupados. Sua mãe esta louca." Ele dizia como se estivesse prestes a chorar.

_PARA O MUNDO QUE EU QUERO DESCER!! CADE O MEU PAI DE VERDADE? QUE É O LOUCO QUE ESTA FALANDO COMIGO? EU QUERO O MEU PAIIIII!_

"Desculpe pai, mas eu tenho que fazer isso sozinha." Eu respondi.

"Reneesme Carlie Swan Cullen, isso não é um pedido é uma ordem." Ele gritou no telefone.

_AGORAAAAAAAAAAAAA SIMMMM! ESSE É O MEU PAPAI! IoI_

"Pois sinto ter que lhe informar Sr. Cullen que eu não vou obedecer a suas ordens." Eu disse no mesmo tom de imponência que ele.

"Você esta ficando maluca, ainda é uma criança, como acha que vai enfrentar uma assembléia de vampiros sozinha?" Ele disse irônico.

"Do mesmo jeito que eu sempre te enfrentei de frente. Pai o senhor tem que admitir que eu não sou mais uma criança, eu tenho habilidades e vou me sair bem, não quero que vocês se machuquem." Eu disse tentando acalmar a ferra.

"Habilidades, que habilidades Ness?" ele disse em um tom debochado.

"Acho que bloquear aqueles que nunca são bloqueados já é um grande feito não é pai?" Eu disse ironicamente como ele a pouco tinha feito.

"Foi você?" ele perguntou assustado.

"Sim, assim como te bloqueio eu consegui bloquear tia Alice e tio Jasper, sem falar em Jacob." Isso eu disse olhando para ele. Que pareceu deprimido por um instante.

"Você consegue bloquear a ligação da impressão de lobo do Jacob?" Ele perguntou extremamente confuso.

"Sim, consigo bloqueá-lo com muita dificuldade e por pouco tempo, porem consigo." Jake abriu um sorriso tristonho com o que eu disse.

"Impossível. Ness volte agora." Ele disse de repente parecendo assustado.

"Já disse que não vou voltar." Eu avisei antes de desligar o celular.

Eu o entreguei para Jake. "Desligue-o."

Ele fez o que eu pedi, nos sentamos, esperamos e finalmente nos embarcamos no avião. Eu sentei ao lado da janela e fiquei a olhar o céu quando decolamos.

"Ness?" Jake me chamou.

"Fala." Eu disse virando para olhá-lo.

"Como você fez? Quero dizer rompeu... nossa ligação?" Ele perguntou curioso, mas ao mesmo tempo triste.

"Eu não rompi meu amor, eu apenas... como posso disser? Encobri. Foi isso eu apenas disfarcei a nossa ligação, a ponto de conseguir sentir sozinha as minhas emoções." Eu tentei explicar.

"Mas como você fez isso, quero dizer... a ligação não é algo da mente e sim do coração." Ele estava mais confuso ainda.

"Meu amor acho que meu poder esta ale da mente, afinal conseguir esconder minhas emoções de tio Jasper, não é algo da mente e sim do coração." Eu expliquei.

"Entendo." Ele disse triste.

"Porem esconder minhas emoções foi mil vezes mais fácil do que encobrir nossa ligação. Tanto que eu a fiz antes de tudo. Quando eu parei de dividir minha emoções com você senti uma dor tão grande como se meu coração estivesse sendo esmagado." Eu disse acariciando sue rosto macio e quente.

"Me senti péssimo quando descobri que você tinha ido e não tinha me levado, foi a pior dor que eu já senti em toda..." eu o calei com o dedo.

"Eu sei, eu te senti, foi ai que eu não consegui mais conter a ligação, parece que ela é muito mais forte do que todos imaginam. Me desculpe cachorrinho, mas eu tive que me afastar para te proteger." Eu tentei me explicar.

"Eu quase morri quando vi que estava longe de você, Ness eu preciso de você ate para respirar." Ele disse colocando minha mão em seu peito.

"Estamos em sintonia." Eu coloquei a mão quente de Jake sobre o meu coração descompassado e apressado.

"Eu te amo pequena." Ele disse me puxando para o seu colo protetor.

"E eu a você cachorrinho." Eu disse segurando o seu rosto em minhas mãos.

Jake era tão lindo, o corpo de um homem e o coração de um menino. Nossas respirações estavam descontroladas, porem eu não conseguia sai daquela doce tortura. Minha boca se enchia de água próximo aos lábios carnudos e quentes de Jake. Aqueles olhos negros e doces conseguiam prender os meus de uma forma incomum. Jake me beijou tão selvagem e ao mesmo tempo doce. Suas mãos brincaram em minha cintura e minhas costas, em quanto as minhas brincavam nos seus cabelos e rosto.

_Meu mundo não existia sem o meu ar, meu coração, meu Jacob..._


	23. O começo do fim

A viagem foi tranqüila, logo que chegamos em Veneza nos instalamos em um hotel.

"Ciao, benvenuto all 'Hotel Ai Pini. Il resserva avete_?"(Olá, bem vindos ao Hotel Ai Pini. O senhores possuem reserva?)_ perguntou a atendente morena do hotel.

"Non abbiamo alcuna prenotazione." _(Não temos reservas.)_ eu respondi sorrindo.

Ela encarava Jake como se quisesse come-lo com os olhos.

"È possibile ottenere uma suíte in favore?" _(Pode nos arrumar uma suíte por favor?)_ perguntei tirando-a de seus sonhos, que tenho certeza incluíam o meu Jake.

A mulher pareceu um pouco envergonhada e abaixou rapidamente a cabeça assim que percebeu que eu a encarava com cara de poucos amigos.

"Volete uma suíte com due letti e due suíte?" _(Gostariam de uma suíte com duas camas ou duas suítes?)_ ela perguntou de cabeça baixa.

"Vorremmo uma suíte per le coppie."_(Gostaríamos de uma suíte de casal.) _eu respondi. A mulher me olhou com a boca aberta, então eu completei. "Se possibile." _(Se possível.)_

"Certo perdere."_(Claro senhorita.)_ ela me respondeu com um sorriso falso no rosto.

Ela abaixou a cabeça e pareceu não acreditar no que havia acabado de pedir, demorou um pouco para voltar a realidade, fez nosso check-in e nos entregou a chave do quarto.

Assim que estávamos dentro do elevador Jake me perguntou. "O que foi aquilo lá em baixo?"

"O que?" Eu perguntei desconversando.

"Eu posso não entender nada de italiano, mas te compreendo muito bem. O que aconteceu?" Ele insistiu.

"Ela tava te secando e eu não consegui me segurar. Tive que ser um pouco digamos que territorialista." Eu expliquei.

"Você com ciúmes é muito charmosa." Ele disse me puxando para o seu peito e rindo da careta que eu fiz.

"Eu não estou achando nem uma graça. Ela que tire o olho do que é meu antes que eu quebre aquele pescoço fino que segura a cabeça dela." Eu ameacei abraçando Jake.

Nos chegamos em nosso andar e ele veio abraçado comigo em quarto procurávamos o nosso quarto.

"Aqui." Eu disse parando na porta.

Assim que entramos nos deparamos com uma belíssima suíte.

"Uma cama?" Perguntou Jake arqueando a sobrancelha.

"Algum problema?" Perguntei sarcasticamente.

"Só o fato de que eu vou acabar te agarrando." Ele disse me abraçando.

"Tudo bem eu me livro das suas garras." Eu disse dando um selinho nele.

Jake se jogou na cama e eu fui ligar a tv e pegar algo para que nos bebêssemos no frigobar.

"Termos que comprar algumas roupas para você." Eu disse antes de tomar um pouco de água.

"Acho que sim. Ness?" Ele me chamou quando eu virei para a janela.

"Fala." Eu voltei a olha-lo.

"Você não vai ligar para os sues pais?" Ele me perguntou tirando o celular do bolso.

"Não sei." Eu disse confusa. Ligar para os meus pais era sinônimo de briga e eu não queria isso.

"Eles devem estar preocupados." Jake argumentou.

"Eu sei. Ai! Droga! Me da o celular." Eu disse indo ate a cama.

Jake me entregou o celular sorrindo, eu revirei os olhos e comecei a digitar o numero tão familiar.

"Alo?" O telefone foi atendido no segundo toque.

"Tia Rose?" Eu perguntei reconhecendo a voz.

"Ness? Querida onde você esta? Esta bem?" Ela perguntou preocupada.

"É a minha filha?" Ouvi a voz de minha mãe pelo telefone.

"Ness esta bem?" Ouvi meu pai perguntar.

"Tia Rose diga a todos que estou bem e sem nem um arranhão." Eu respondi a pergunta de todos.

"Onde você esta querida?" Ela perguntou aflita.

"Tia, não posso dizer. Mas prometo que ligo todos os dias para dar noticias." Eu desconversei.

"Peça para avisarem a meu pai que estou bem." Jake pediu ao meu lado.

"Tia Rose avise ao bando e ao pai de Jake que ele esta bem, por favor?" Repassei o pedido.

"Claro querida." Ela afirmou.

"Tia diga aos meus pais que não adianta, eles tentar me localizar e diga também que eu amo os dois." Eu pedi.

"Eu digo querida, mas Ness porque você quer enfrentar o conselho dos Volturi sozinha? É perigoso." Ela argumentou.

"Tia eu tenho que fazer tente entender, ok?" Eu não quis responder.

"Tudo bem, eu entendo, porem não concordo." Ela disse antes de forçar uma risada.

"Eu sei. Agora vou desligar. Mande um beijo a todos." Eu disse.

"Cuide-se querida." Ela disse com uma voz triste.

Desliguei o celular e fiquei olhando o aparelho, como se assim eu pudesse estar mais perto deles. Meu coração doía ao ver que eles estavam tão preocupados comigo, porem eu sabia que aquilo era importante. A segurança deles era mais importante. Senti os braços de Jake envolta do meu corpo. Seu calor acolhedor e seu aroma relaxante fizeram com que as lagrimas rolasse pelo meu rosto. Eu sabia que estava segura, sabia que com ele ali e a minha família segura eu conseguiria ir ate o final dessa história. Esse era apenas o começo do fim

_Jake não disse nada apenas me acochei em seus braços...._


	24. Convite

Passamos o resto do dia todo no quarto. Pouco foi dito, porem todos os olhares que trocamos valeu por horas e horas de conversa. Jake me entendia muito bem e sabia que naquele momento eu precisava pensar e colocar minhas emoções e cabeça em ordem.

"Sabia que eu te amo muito." Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido me abraçando por trás, em quanto eu olhava a movimentação de Veneza pela janela.

"E você sabia que é recíproco, né?" Eu perguntei beijando seu rosto.

Ele sorriu e apoiou a cabeça em meu ombro para olhar a vista junto comigo.

"Vamos passear você já ficou muito tempo dentro desse quarto. Nos estamos em Veneza, vamos aproveitar." Ele disse animado pegando nossos casacos.

Eu sorri, não era justo prende-lo dentro de um quarto de hotel junto comigo havendo uma maravilhosa cidade para nos conhecermos juntos.

Jake segurou minha mão e nos saímos do quarto, Veneza a luz do luar é maravilhosa, nos andamos de gôndola pelos canais, jantamos em um restaurante aconchegante e caminhamos conhecendo alguns dos lugares mais bonitos de Veneza. Voltamos para o quarto do hotel bem mais relaxados, porem assim que nos abrimos à porta nos deparamos com uma garota que aparentava ser mais nova que eu. Uma menina loira de traços delicados.

"Quem é você?" Rosnou Jake para a garota.

"Me chamo Jane e vim a pedido de Aro." Ela respondeu.

"Você é uma Volturi?" Eu perguntei me aproximando.

"Sim, venho em nome do meu amo convidar aos dois para o baile de mascara." Ela disse nos entregando um envelope dourado.

"E como sabiam que estávamos aqui?" Perguntou Jake rosnando novamente.

Nesse momento a pequena Jane sorriu para Jacob e ele caiu no chão se contorcendo em uma agonia profunda. Ajoelhei ao seu lado ele tremia e lagrimas escorriam pelos seus olhos.

"Pare com isso agora." Eu gritei a Jane. Ela em resposta olhou para mim e sorriu, senti naquele instante minha proteção ser atingida diversas vezes. Jane trincou os dentes vendo que seu ataque não fora bem sucedido.

"Você é igual a sua mãe." Ela disse voltando a sua postura calma.

"Não sou mais poderosa que ela." Eu avisei.

Jane sorriu e se retirou do quarto. No momento que ela atravessou a porta eu voltei a me concentrar em Jake. Ele estava de olhos fechados e úmidos, continuava deitado no chão e imóvel. Meu coração se apertou ao ver o homem que era forte e parecia ser intocável, naquele estado frágil. Meu Jacob mesmo sendo um líder lobo era humano e tinha fraquezas. Fraquezas essas que poderiam mata-lo, ele era forte e ao mesmo tempo frágil.

Senti meus olhos se inundarem de lagrimas, eu o abracei e recostei minha cabeça entre o seu ombro e seu pescoço. Ali eu coloquei para fora todo o medo que eu tinha em perde-lo, fora ali que eu chorei.

"Esta tudo bem meu amor, ela não me machucou." Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

"Eu sei que esta mentindo Jake eu vi eu senti a sua dor, ela ia te matar se eu não tivesse interrompido. Eu quase te perdi." Eu disse entre o choro e os soluços.

Ele se levantou e me pegou no colo. Os papeis se inverteram e Jake agora me consolava. Era ridícula a situação afinal fora ele que a pouco sofrera com um ataque e não eu, porem era impossível controlar o choro e o medo de perde-lo. Passe boa parte da noite chorando no colo de Jake que apenas afagava o meu cabelo e me consolava com poucas palavras de carinho.

Acabei adormecendo em seus braços e tive uma noite onde as preocupações e os medos foram esquecidos e substituídos pelo doce aroma amadeirado e pelo reconfortante e acolhedor calor do meu Jacob.

Acordei com o sol batendo em meu rosto e o cheiro de comida enchendo minhas narinas.

"Bom dia esta melhor?" Perguntou Jake beijando minha testa.

"Desculpe por aqui, não sei o que aconteceu comigo. Eu não consegui me controlar" eu disse sentando na cama.

"Você ficou apavorada, nunca te senti com tanto medo." Ele disse afagando meu cabelo.

"Ver Jane fazendo aquilo com você me deixou... extremamente apavorada. Eu não deveria ter deixado você vir. Eles podem te machucar." Eu disse revoltado com o meu próprio egoísmo que não deixou que a segurança da pessoa que mais amo estivesse acima da minha vontade.

"Eu não ia ficar para trás. Chega de falar sobre isso. Venha comer." Ele disse sorrindo e estendendo a mão para mim.

Eu sorri e o acompanhei, nos sentamos e tomamos um maravilhoso café da manha que Jake pediu um pouco antes do meu despertar. Assim que terminamos começamos a conversar e eu vi o convite de Aro na cômoda atrás de Jake. Parei instantaneamente de falar e ele percebeu isso e olhou para ver o que eu havia visto. Ele pegou o convite e me deu. Olhei e vi que seria em Veneza o baile.

"Devemos ir?"Jake me perguntou me tirando do transe em que eu estava.

"Não sei, é perigoso para você." Eu disse observando o convite.

"Não vou discutir com você o risco que corro ou não. Será que Alice sabe as intenções deles?" Ele me perguntou duvidoso.

"Só há uma maneira de descobrir." Eu disse indo ate a mesa de cabeceira e pegando o celular.

Digitei o numero e aguardei.

"Ola Ness." Disse tia Alice animada.

"Tia já sei que você sabe o motivo da ligação então me diga, o que você vê?" Eu perguntei sem nem uma animação.

"Vai correr tudo bem. Seus pais estão a caminho, nos fomos convidados e eles vão nos representar." Avisou tia Alice.

"Ok." Eu disse antes de desligar.

Eu sabia que era perigoso ir a uma festa dos Volturi sozinha, mas era mais perigoso ir apenas com Jake, pois seriam muitos contra nos dois. Saber que meus pais estavam a caminho me tranqüilizava ao mesmo tempo em que me preocupava. Estava tranqüila, pois minha mãe não deixaria que nada de mal acontecesse com Jacob e preocupada, pois meu pai tentaria me levar de volta com eles.

"Então?" Perguntou Jake preocupado com o meu silencio.

"Então que temos que arrumar mascaras." Eu disse jogando o celular na cama e sorrindo falsamente.

_Enfrentar os Volturi sozinha seria difícil, mas ter minha família ao lado me preocupava..._


	25. Encontro e Poderes

Eu e Jake ficamos aguardando no hotel ate que a recepcionista avisou que um casal nos procurava, pedi para que ela os mandasse aguardar no bar do hotel. Jacob e eu descemos e nos dirigimos ate o pequeno porem luxuoso bar do hotel.

Minha mãe e meu pai estavam de costas para nos. Meu pai olhou para trás com certeza um reflexo por causas dos pensamentos de Jake. Seu rosto mostrava um sorriso de saudade e ao mesmo tempo de alegria. Liberei meus pensamentos e disse _'Que saudade eu senti de vocês.' _Em quanto caminhava na direção deles.

Papai tocou o braço de minha mãe e ela olhou automaticamente para trás. Seus olhos estavam tomados por uma dor que logo sumiu quando me viu indo na direção a eles. A saudade era tamanha que eu comecei a andar mais rápido na velocidade humana. Ela avançou também e nós nos encontramos.

Aquele abraço foi o mais emocionante de toda a minha vida. Os frios braços de minha mãe me apertavam contra seu peito. Eu ouvia sua respiração entrando e saindo. Não consegui segurar as lagrimas, eu precisei tanto dela e senti tanto a sua falta. Minha mãe foi minha melhor amiga ela sempre me ajudou a controlar os ataques de super proteção do meu pai. Ficar longe dela foi sem duvida muito ruim.

"Senti sua falta pequena." Ela sussurrou em meu ouvido. Sua voz era tão cheia de emoção que se ela pudesse chorar ela o faria.

"Também senti sua falta mãe." Eu disse em quanto ela me enchia de beijos.

"Filha?" Meu pai me chamou atrás de minha mãe.

"Por favor, sem broncas." Eu pedi caminhando em sua direção.

Ele sorriu o seu sorriso torto perfeito e eu sabia que a bronca que ele estava planejando me dar já havia sido esquecida. Eu o abracei forte e senti seu doce cheiro. Os braços protetores do meu pai me cercaram de forma protetora e as lagrimas voltaram a rolar pelo meu rosto. Ele beijou minha cabeça e sussurrou em meu cabelo. "Senti sua falta minha filha."

"E eu a sua papai." Eu cochichei em seu peito.

Nos voltamos a mesa onde eles estavam sentados depois que eles cumprimentaram e agradeceram a Jake por ele ter cuidado de mim. Pedimos drinques para Jacob e eu.

"Agora eu quero saber como a senhorita conseguiu bloquear os seus tios." Disse meu pai quando nossos drinques chegaram.

"Acho que tenho mais poderes do que nos imaginávamos." Eu disse dando um gole no meu suco.

"Será que ela consegue fazer algo a mais?" Perguntou minha mãe olhando meu pai.

"Não sei." Ele respondeu verdadeiramente.

"Como você fez aquilo Ness?" Perguntou-me Jake.

"Eu só resolvi fazer e me concentrei. Só isso." Eu respondi.

"E se você tentasse outras coisas como..." Meu pai propôs pensativo.

"Como levantar coisas." Minha mãe terminou.

"Não sei. Nunca tentei." Eu disse duvidando que a idéia daria certo.

"Tente Ness. Levante... hum... levante esse guardanapo." Ele disse colocando o fino guardanapo de papel a minha frente.

Eu olhei para meus pais. Papai parecia curioso e minha mãe me encorajava a continuar. Eu voltei a olhar o papel. Bem não custava tentar. Eu fechei os olhos tentando esquecer de onde eu estava me concentrando apenas na fina e delicada folha de papel na minha frente. Senti meu escudo tornar-se mais flexível. Abri os olhos e direcionei o escudo em direção a folha. O coloquei em volta dela e o levantei. A folha subiu com ele flutuando no ar. Aquilo me assustou e eu me desconcentrei.

A folha delicadamente pousou na mesa e eu olhei todos ao meu redor. Meus pais e Jake estavam boquiabertos.

"Temos um lugar mais calmo para conversar?" Perguntou meu pai.

Eu afirmei com a cabeça, retirei o escudo para ele me 'ouvir' e disse _'Nosso quarto.'_Meu pai assentiu com a cabeça e nos no levantamos, passamos pela recepção e subimos. Ao entrar no quanto senti meu pai enrijecer perto a porta.

"Uma cama?" Minha mãe sorriu olhando a expressão do meu pai ao fazer a pergunta.

"Relaxa pai. Você tem uma mente muito suja." Eu disse rindo.

"Não sou eu Ness. Não sou eu." Ele disse fulminando Jake.

Eu sorri e Jake corou.

"São apenas pensamentos pai." Eu disse defendendo meu namorado que agora sentava em uma cadeira cabisbaixo.

Minha mãe tentou abafar o riso com a mão, mas foi inútil. Meu pai analisou todo o quarto e olhou diversas vezes para Jake, acredito que se pudesse mataria o naquele momento.

"Pois bem, vamos continuar testando o poder que a mente de Ness tem." Disse minha mãe interrompendo a analise de meu pai.

"Como eu posso testar isso?" Perguntei confusa.

"Tente levitar algo mais pesado. Erga-me." Disse meu pai parando na minha frente.

Concentrei-me ao máximo e o envolvi com o escudo, confesso que foi mais difícil do que a folha de papel, mas não foi impossível. Quando estava no alto meu pai riu e me cumprimentou. O coloquei novamente no chão.

"Impressionante." Ele disse me abraçando.

"Como podemos testa-la agora?" Perguntou minha mãe.

Jake se levantou de sua cadeira e meu pai o seguiu como o olhar.

"Ótima idéia cão." Ele falou, em quanto Jake se aproximava da cama e pegava o travesseiro.

"Ness eu vou jogar esse travesseiro em você tente para-lo sem toca-lo, apenas empeça que ele te toque." Ele disse tomando uma pouco de distancia de mim.

"Ok." Eu respondi fechando os olhos para melhor me concentrar.

"Pronta?" ele perguntou.

"Jogue."nesse momento eu abri os olhos. Coloquei meu escudo um pouco a minha frente e o solidifiquei ao máximo, o travesseiro se chocou contra ele e caiu no chão. Meus pais começaram a rir do meu feito e jake veio ate mim e me beijou casta e docemente.

"Carlisle vai adorar saber de seus novos poderes." Disse minha ame me abraçando.

"Isso Carlisle deve ter outras maneiras de testa-la." Meu pai disse retirando o celular do bolso.

Papai passou algum tempo falando com vovô Carlisle e quando desligou me testou de diversas formas. Descobrimos que eu conseguia transformar líquidos, mudar formas de objetos, controlar a mente e ler pensamentos, mas não igual a meu pai. Eu conseguia ouvir todos os pensamentos que uma pessoa já teve, eu entrava em sua memória, conseguindo altera-la.

"Impressionante. Ela é esplendida." Disse meu pai.

"Ed, isso não é um problema?" Perguntou minha ame receosa.

"Como assim?" eu perguntei me aproximando dela.

"Os Volturi... se eles souberem..." Ela tentou explicar.

"Ela não tem que mostrar isso a eles, ela pode ocultar isso de Aro. Não será um grande esforço para ela." Disse meu pai despreocupado.

Nos ficamos em silencio. Agora eu sabia que era poderosa o suficiente para temer ainda mais o julgamento dos Volturi. Eu não podia demonstrar a eles meus poderes

_Agora eu corria um serio risco de perder a vida se eles me julgassem uma ameaça..._


	26. Máscaras

"Nos temos um baile para ir." Avisou Jake, me tirando de meus devaneios.

"Ainda não temos roupa." Eu avisei.

"Alice já sabia disso e mando roupa para todos." Disse minha mãe.

"Alice." Papai, Jake e eu dissemos antes de cair na risada.

Mamãe foi ate o quarto onde haviam deixado suas coisas, dois andares a cima do nosso e trouxe uma enorme mala junto consigo quando retornou.

"Agora eu sei o porque dessa mala."disse meu pai sorrindo.

Mamãe sorriu sem nem um entusiasmo e fechou a cara rapidamente. Colocou a mala sobre a cama e a abriu.

"Bem, esse é seu."ela disse entregando a meu pai um smoking."Esse é do Jake." Ela entregou um parecido.

"O meu" ela disse tirando um longo vestido preto de dento.

"E por ultimo o de Ness." Ela disse ao tirar um elegantíssimo vestido branco e dourado de dentro.

"Mamãe, mas ainda falta o principal as mascaras." Eu disse pegando meu vestido de suas mãos.

"Sabia que tinha esquecido algo no quarto. Ed vá ate la e traga-me a mala de mão." Ela pediu a meu pai que assentiu e saiu do quarto imediatamente.

Poucos minutos depois ele retornara com uma pequena mala de mão e a entregou a minha mãe. De lá duas mascaras brancas que entregou a papai e Jacob, uma negra que possuía um delicado desenho e uma branca com detalhes dourados que ela entregou a mim.

"Pronto agora já entreguei tudo." Ela disse sorrindo.

"Bem acredito que as damas vão começar a se arrumar, então eu e Jake vamos para o nosso quarto querida." Papai disse acariciando o rosto de mamãe, que concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

"Vamos lobo, temos que ter uma pequena conversa." Disse meu pai fuzilando Jake com os olhos.

"Pai por favor pega leve." Eu pedi vendo que Jake se encolhia sobre aquele olhar.

Meu pai sorriu sem humor, abriu a porta e esperou que Jacob atravessasse na sua frente. Ao passar por mim ele acariciou meu rosto e beijou levemente minha testa.

"Seu pai não fará nada." Garantiu minha mãe assim que a porta se fechou atrás deles.

"Como você sabe?" Eu perguntei curiosa.

"Filha seu pai pode ser superprotetor, mas ele sabe que se fizer mal a Jake terá que se resolver com duas feras." Ela riu piscando para mim.

Eu sorri e ela me mandou ir tomar banho para poder arrumar o meu cabelo e fazer uma maquiagem para o baile. Assim que sai mamãe me esperava atrás de uma cadeira na qual me mandou sentar.

"Não sou tão boa quanto Alice e Rose, mas aprendi alguns truques com elas durante esses anos. Espero que goste do resultado final." Ela disse antes de começar a mexer no meu cabelo.

"Vou gostar mamãe." Garanti sorrindo.

Eu gostava quando tia Alice e tia Rose arrumavam-me pois não conseguia faze-lo sozinha, porem sempre achei que elas exageravam. Com tudo minha mãe sempre teve o mesmo estilo básico que eu, então eu tinha certeza que ela não exageraria como minhas tias.

Assim que minha mãe terminou de arrumar o meu cabelo ela começou a fazer a maquiagem, logo que terminou ela me ajudou a colocar o vestido e me entregou a mascara antes de entrar apressada no banheiro. Fui ate o espelho e fiquei maravilhada com seu trabalho.

Mamãe tinha deixado meu cabelo parcialmente preso por um prendedor dourado, ele estava liso e cacheado nas pontas e a franja estava lisa e repousava delicadamente em meu rosto. A maquiagem não era escura, porem marcava meus olhos. O vestido branco e dourado caia e demarcava cada curva do meu corpo. Ao colocar a mascara o rosto ficara totalmente misterioso e sedutor. Minha mãe tinha feito um excelente trabalho.

"Gostou?" Ela perguntou saindo do banheiro já vestida.

"Sim, gostei muito. Acho que não permitirei mais que tia Rose e tia Ali me produzam." Eu disse sorrindo.

"Nem sonhe em falar isso para elas, é bem capaz que você perca a mãe se brincar com elas de se jeito." Ela disse sorrindo indo para frente do espelho com o secador em mãos.

"Posso?" Eu perguntei tocando o secador.

"Nada mais justo." Ela entregou o secador e se sentou.

Comecei a secar o cabelo dela, mamãe tinha um cabelo maravilhoso. As ondas de cachos iam aparecendo à medida que os fios iam secando. Assim que já estava seco eu o prendi em um delicado porem ousado rabo de cavalo. Enrolei as pontas de seu cabelo e fiz a maquiagem de maneira sutil, pois a pele de vampira de minha ame não precisava de muita maquiagem já que era perfeita, porem ousada onde eu abusei levemente do preto para marcar bem os seus olhos dourados.

"Pronto, agora veja e me diga o que acha." Eu disse assim que terminei.

Mamãe sorriu e caminhou ate o espelho.

"Acredito que Alice e Rose, perderam duas bonecas de brincar." Ela falou assim que se virou.

"Quer perder a filha?" Eu disse brincando.

"Elas não se atreveriam." Ela disse fingindo estar furiosa.

Nos rimos com a brincadeira, ate que fomos interrompidas pelo telefone. Mamãe o atendeu falou poucas palavras e o desligou.

"Nossos acompanhantes nos aguardam no hall do hotel." Ela me avisou sorrindo esticando a mão para mim.

"Então vamos, pois o baile já vai começar." Eu disse segurando sua mão.

Nos descemos e nos encontramos com papai e Jake. Eles estavam divinos em seus trajes, possuíam um ar de mistério por trás das mascaras. Eles nos elogiaram e nos deram uma rosa. Entramos em uma limusine que papai havia alugado e fomos para o baile de mascaras dos volturi.

Durante o caminho percebi que alem da mascara que eu usava sobre o rosto eu teria que usar uma mascara em minha mente, para impossibilitar que a um simples toque Aro visse a extensão de meus poderes.

_Naquela noite eu teria que usar duas mascaras... _


	27. Baile e controle

Nos chegamos a um maravilhoso castelo em um ponto de Veneza, a iluminação noturna deixava-o mais charmoso na noite escura. Havia alguns vampiros entrando quando chegamos que estavam próximos a porta.

Assim que saímos do carro todos olharam na direção dos dois únicos corações pulsantes do local. Mamãe e papai se posicionaram protetoramente atrás de mim e Jake, esse estava com a mão em volta da minha cintura. Pude sentir que Jake tremia, com certeza por causa do seu instinto de matar vampiros.

"Calma você é um Cullen." Eu sussurrei para ele, que abriu um sorriso lobo sem humor.

"Vamos?" Meu pai perguntou atrás de nos.

Eu olhei para Jake que demorou a responder e quando o fez foi com um simples gesto de cabeça.

Começamos a caminhar e ao nos aproximarmos da recepcionista pude sentir o cheiro humano que exalava dela. Entregamos os convites e fomos encaminhados ate um grande salão, que possuía uma decoração negra e rubra. Senti um aroma de sangue humano quando nos atravessamos as portas do salão.

"Estão servindo sangue humano?" perguntei a meu pai que trincava os dentes.

"Os Volturi estão servindo-o em taças." Ele gesticulou para uma vampira que levava uma taça com um liquido viscoso e vermelho aos lábios.

"Ed não estou me sentido bem." Disse minha mãe demonstrando sua franqueza perante aquele cheiro.

"Vou tentar ajudar." Eu disse a ela. Estiquei meu escudo e envolvi seu cérebro de maneira a controlar suas vontades e alterei seu instinto. Ela relaxou um pouco com meu feito mostrando que tinha dado certo. Vi nos olhos do meu pai que mesmo tendo um auto controle formidável ele também sofria com a queimação constante que a sede lhe causava. Acabei fazendo o mesmo com ele.

"Obrigado minha filha." Ele agradeceu quando viu que sua dor havia passado.

Eu sorri e olhei Jake. Ele tremia ao ver a cena que mais detestava, a de vampiros se alimentando de sangue humano.

"Volte para o hotel." Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido.

"Vou ficar." Ele disse desviando seus olhos da cena da vampira que se alimentava para encontrar os meus.

"Você vai acabar explodindo aqui e acabar se machucando." Eu argumentei com ele.

"Fico." Ele disse decidido.

"Então me deixa te dar um pouco mais de paciência?" eu perguntei tocando seu rosto.

Ele me encarou e eu não o deixei autorizar, se ele perdesse o controle acabaria se machucando e eu não poderia deixa-lo correr tamanho risco. Invadi sua mente e a acalmei. Alterei o tamanho da raiva que ele tinha de vampiros normais e aumentei um pouco mais seu alto controle.

Os olhos de lobo furiosos deram lugar ao do lobo preocupado, porem calmo que eu conhecia. Ele sorriu e agradeceu com um gesto simples de cabeça.

"Vamos dançar?" Ele me perguntou quando uma valsa lenta começou a tocar.

"Claro." Eu disse e olhei para meu pai que convidou minha mãe no mesmo instante.

Em quanto caminhávamos por entre os vampiros eu me deixei ouvir seus pensamentos, a maioria se sentia provocada com os batimentos cardíacos de Jake, mas quando sentiam seu cheiro que para eles era desagradável mudavam seu foco para mim, mas logo desistiam, pois a confusão de cheiro humano e de vampiro fazia para eles um agradável aroma que não aguçava seus instintos caçadores.

Meus pais nos seguiam e eu pude perceber que meu pai não gostava dos pensamentos dos homens vampiros, já que a maioria estava encantada com meu cheiro. _'Calma pai'_ eu pensei quando ele trincou os dentes.

Chegamos no meio da pista de dança e começamos a valsar, mesmo dançando meus pais não se afastavam de nos com receio de que algo acontecesse. Durante a dança senti Jake estacionar e papai e mamãe pararem ao nosso lado.

"Edward e Isabella." Um homem de pele azeitonada e de longos cabelos pretos disse se aproximando de nos.

"Demetri" Respondeu meu pai ao cumprimento.

"Vejo que vossa filha cresceu e esta..." ele disse me encarando, meu pai rosnou e ele completou sorrindo. "Magnífica. Bem mas não vim aqui para isso."

Fiquei em silencio em quanto segurava Jake para ele não avançar no pescoço do idiota.

"Para que veio então?" Perguntou minha mãe impaciente.

"Aro, Marcus e Caius querem vos ver." Ele respondeu.

"Para que?" Perguntei temerosa.

"Não sei. Agora me sigam." Ele disse antes de se virar e começar a andar.

Olhei meus pais e Jake antes de nos começarmos a segui-lo. Meu coração batia forte em meu peito, em quanto eu tentava me concentrar ao máximo para encobrir minhas memórias e meus poderes dentro de minha em uma enorme porta onde Demetri nos disse para entrarmos.

_Senti meu coração dar um pulo no peito e depois parar de bater quando meu pai girou a maçaneta..._


	28. Erro cometido

"Bem vindos." Disse um homem de pele quase translúcida.

"Aro." Cumprimentaram meu pai e minha mãe juntos.

"Querida Bella e Edward, vejo que a filha de vocês conseguiu ficar ainda mais

bela." Ele disse olhando para mim.

Eu sorri e não disse nada.

"Quem é este jovem rapaz de aroma estranho?" perguntou ele olhando para Jake.

"Esse é nosso amigo Jacob ele é um dos transfiguradores que viu em sua ultima visita." Respondeu meu pai.

"Um dos filhos da lua. Isso é uma insolência." Falou outro vampiro com pele quase translúcida.

"Não meu querido Caius, ele não é um deles. Se não já estaria transformado." Interveio Aro.

"Perdoe-me Aro, mas peça a Jane para parar de tentar me atingir." Pediu minha mãe encarando a jovem que entregou-me o convite.

"Minha querida, sabe bem que não pode atingi-la." Aro disse a garota.

"Apenas testando meu amo." Ela disse antes de parar de encarar minha mãe.

"O que vocês querem conosco?" perguntou Jake contendo a furia em sua voz.

"Como se atreve?" Rosnou a garota antes lhe dar um sorriso e jake cair no chão se retorcendo em agonia.

Senti uma fúria crescente em mim, meu escudo se soltou de mim e protegeu Jake a garota ainda tentava atingi-lo, então fiz com que ela sentisse a dor que proporcionou a Jake. A garota soltou um grito agudo antes de cair no chão.

"Ness." Disse meu pai.

Voltei a me concentrar e deixei a garota.

"Sua filha provocou isso em Jane?" Perguntou Aro.

"E farei novamente se ela ousar tentar machucar qualquer um que eu amo." Eu disse me levantando e trazendo Jake comigo.

"Como ousa pirralha." Ela disse rosnando antes de pular na minha direção.

Soltei meu escudo novamente e a segurei no ar. Ela olhava-me abismada.

"Não tente novamente." Eu disse a ela rosnado.

"Solte-me." Ela reclamou. Eu a joguei com força contra o chão.

"Alec leve sua irmã daqui." Disse Aro ao garoto que estava ao lado de Jane e se parecia muito com ela.

Ele assentiu e saiu controlando a garota que tentava avançar novamente em mim. Assim que a porta se fechou Aro gargalhou.

"Você não possui o auto contole de seu pai." ele disse ainda rindo.

"Não gosto dela e muito menos do que ela faz." eu respondi friamente a sua provocação

"Ao contrario do que voce pensa Aro, Ness é muito controlada." Defendeu-me meu pai me olhando sorrindo.

Aro voltou a rir.

"Impressionante. Nunca vi alguém alem de sua mãe conseguir impedir um ataque de Jane, mas alem de tudo ainda controla-la e fazer sentir o mesmo e depois a suspender no ar." Ele disse balançando a cabeça contendo a risada.

Olhei aterrorisada para meu pai, sabia que tinha feito merda em demonstar meus poderes, mas eu não podia deixar Jake sofrer nas mãos daquela garota. Ele mantinha um semblante calmo, para a cituação.

"Ela tem mais poderes?" Caius perguntou a meu pai.

"Ela sabe falar por si só." Ele respondeu estupidamente ao vampiro que se aproximava de mim.

"Tem minha querida?" Aro me perguntou.

Olhei para meu pai que confirmou que eu poderia responder tranqüilamente as perguntas.

"Sim." Eu disse ao olha-los.

"Magnífico. Pode nos mostrar?" Aro me perguntou interessado.

Meu pai continuava calmo então eu assenti levemente.

Comecei a me concentrar e levantei os dois vampiros a minha frente. Senti que Demetri, um vampiro alto e forte e uma garota que estava próxima a Aro começaram a avançar. Eu me protegi do ataque fazendo um muro sólido de proteção em volta de mim, papai, mamãe e Jake. Pousei os dois vampiros no chão sem desmanchar a proteção em torno de nos.

"Cria campos de proteção física assim como você minha querida Renata." Disse Aro a garota que tentava atravessar a proteção.

"Na realidade Aro, o campo de Ness é mais forte." Afirmou meu pai orgulhoso olhando o vampiro alto e forte que continuava tentando ultrapassar a barreira.

"Posso ver, nem Felix a ultrapassou." Disse ele olhando o mesmo vampiro.

"Mais alguma coisa?" Perguntou Caius.

"Preciso de um liquido qualquer e me digam algo que posso usar que seja sólido." Eu respondi a ele.

Aro fez um sinal aos guardas que pararam de atacar e os dois homens saíram rapidamente e retornaram com uma taça de sangue e uma espada. Ele os colocaram a minha frente em cima de uma mesa.

Olhei para meu pai que sorria orgulhoso assim como minha mãe e Jake. Retirei o escudo de proteção para me concentrar e comecei ao mesmo tempo transformar o sangue em água e a espada em um cálice de prata.

"Ela é esplendida." Afirmou Aro assim que eu terminei as transformações.

"Caius não acha o mesmo." Disse meu pai serio.

"Ela é poderosa demais." Ele afirmou rosnando.

Senti que todos os meus pesadelos tinham se tornado realidade, tudo o que eu não poderia ter feito e agora eu teria que pagar o preço, mesmo sem ter feito nada de errado.

_Pagar por errar... Pagar por um erro cometido... Erro de ser quem eu sou..._


	29. Insolente

Senti meu Jacob estremecer ao ouvir o rosnado acusatório de Caius. Vi um outro homem translúcido se levantar e caminhar em nossa direção.

"Eu não escolhi ter tantos poderes quanto tenho." Eu disse rispidamente a Caius.

"Porem sabe controla-lo minha querida?" Perguntou o homem translúcido agora ao lado de Aro.

"Como assim?" Perguntou minha mãe ao colocar os braços em cima dos meus ombros de forma protetora.

"Marcus quer saber se sua filha consegue controlar seus poderes. Se ela não será um risco a todos." Explicou Aro.

"Acredito que minha filha precise de um pouco mais de treinamento, mas não de controle e sim aprimoramento de seus poderes." Respondeu meu pai.

"Então você afirma que quer torna-la ainda mais poderosa?" Rosnou questionando Caius.

"Sim." Respondeu friamente meu pai.

Neste momento vi Caius avançando em meu pai que estava imóvel. Meu instinto de proteção não deixou que Caius avançasse em seu ataque. Movimentei o escudo fazendo novamente uma barreira em torno de nos. Caius acabou por dar de cara com a parede transparente fazendo Aro soltar uma gargalhada.

"Fedelha insolente." Rosnou uma vampira que avançava em minha direção.

Automaticamente levitei-a e a choquei contra a parede mais distante de nos.

"Basta." Gritou Aro fazendo com que todos parassem no mesmo lugar onde estavam. A maioria continuou em posição de ataque, me forçando a permanecer e solidificar ainda mais a barreira em torno de nos.

"Essa abominação nos ataca e você manda pararmos o ataque?" Rosnou Caius para Aro.

"A menina apenas defendeu quem ama e a sim própria, os ataques foram começados por vos." Ele disse a Caius me olhando.

Eu sorri em agradecimento, porem não tirei o escudo que estava ao nosso redor. Jake ainda tremia, então eu entrei em sua mente novamente e acalmei seus ânimos. Ele me fitou com um ar de reprovação que me fez fitar o chão. Ele com certeza não tinha ficado feliz com a minha atitude de acalma-lo, mas se eu não o fizesse era capaz dele cometer alguma loucura.

"Admito que a menina tem um excelente auto controle." Disse Marcus me tirando de meus devaneios.

"Obrigada." Eu sussurrei em agradecimento.

"Mas ainda continua sendo um risco. Ela ainda pode nos expor se não conseguir em alguma circunstância se controlar." Ele afirmou olhando para Jake.

"Não entendo o que Jacob tem haver com isso." Disse mau pai confirmando a duvida que havia em minha mente.

"Posso perceber, mesmo sem ter os poderes de Caius que sua filha tem uma ligação muito forte com o transfigurador." Ele afirmou olhando a mim e a Jake.

"O qual é o problema disso?" Perguntou minha mãe.

"Ela agiu impulsivamente para proteger o pai. Imagino o que ela faria para protege-lo." Ele disse caminhando ate a barreira.

Ele a encontrou e começou a passar a unha nela indo do meu pai, passando pela minha mãe, depois eu e por ultimo Jake. Assim que chegou no final Marcus recolheu a mão, seu olhar continha uma maldade e seu sorriso era obscuro.

"Ela o considera mais fraco de todos, tanto que na parte que pertence a ela a barreira é mais fraca." Afirmou meu pai encarando Marcus.

"Isso não muda o fato dela tentar protege-lo incondicionalmente." Ele diss fitando me.

"Assim como protegerei toda a minha família."eu afirmei rsipidamente.

"E se tivesse que escolher?" perguntou Caius sorrindo.

"Morreria tentando salvar todos." Eu disse dando um passo fora da barreira.

"Sabe que assim que morresse mataríamos a todos não sabe?" perguntou Caius sorrindo caminhando em minha direção.

"Se é a minha morte que vocês desejam que assim seja. Mas minha família não tem absolutamente nada em relação a isso." Eu disse dando mais um passo a frente ficando cara a cara com os dois vampiros translúcidos a frente.

Meu pai e minha mãe tentavam avansar para fora da barreira, mas eu os mantinha presos assim como Jake. Eles não poderiam se arriscar então os aprisionei para manter-los seguros.

"Ness." Meu pai chamou.

Eu o fitei ele tinha um ar de agonia minha mãe estava segurando seu braço. Instantaneamente olhe para Jake ele tinha o mesmo olhar agoniado de meu pai, porem havia dor uma dor que eu podia sentir em mim. Uma dor gerada pelo medo da perda. Eu sorri tentando acalma-lo.

"Se minha morte acaba com esse jogo de perseguição que vocês tem para com a minha família e os meus amigos, não irei resistir. Mas quero a verdade e tenho como obter-la." Eu disse invadindo a mente de Aro, Marcus e Caius.

Na mente de Aro eu vi admiração e ganância por obter-me em sua guarda, como sua pupila. Na mente de Marcus vi o temor de uma levantada minha em direção ao poder, ele temia ser tirado do poder por uma híbrida. A mente que mais me assustou foi a Caius, que assim como Marcus tinha medo de perder o poder, mas também havia inveja, ele queria mostrar que eu era fraca.

Assim que eu morresse na mente de Caius minha família seria morta por demonstrar uma 'fraqueza' que ele tanto repugnava, a bondade e a decisão de não matar humanos e mataria os transfiguradores nojentos sobre a alegação de serem os lobisomens verdadeiros que aprenderam a voltar a forma humana.

"Vejo que suas inteções não são apenas a minha morte e sim a morte de todos que eu amo." Disse a Caius. "Então não entregarei minha vida a vontade dos Volturi." Eu disse a Aro.

"Alega que a mataremos?" Perguntou Aro parando na minha frente.

"Ao que eu saiba vocês sempre deliberam e eu sei que Marcus e Caius não me querem viva. Admito que o motivo de ambos é ridículo. Porem Caius tem planos para os meus familiares e amigos." Eu expliquei a ele.

"Essa abominação supõe que eu esteja planejando o que?" ele disse em um tom debochado.

"Primeiramente essa abominação como você me chama tem nome e é Renesmee." Eu disse rosnando.

"Insolente." Ele disse antes de me dar um tapa na cara.

Senti meu rosto arder, porem não me preocupei em me vingar tive que conter Jake e papai no escudo. Já que naquele ato Jake se transformou e junto com meu pai avançaram contra o escudo quase rompendo-o.

Olhei para ele antes de voltar a virar. Jake rosnava brutalmente junto com meu pai. Minha mãe tinha os olhos inundados de raiva e sorri e voltei a olhar os três homens translúcidos a minha frente. Aro e Marcus olhavam para meus pais e Jake contidos pelo escudo em quanto Caius olhava-me mortalmente.

"Segundo eu não suponho o que você esteja planejando eu sei o que você pretende fazer se eu morrer." Eu disse serenamente como se nada houvesse acontecido.

"Então diga." Ele ordenou.

"Você pretende matar os meus parentes por eles serem melhor do que você é, pretende mata-los por terem bondade e pretende matar meus amigos alegando que eles são os malditos lobisomens que você tanto teme." Eu afirmei friamente.

Ele levantou mais uma vez a mão para me bater mais eu coloquei o meu escudo em tono do meu corpo e ao bater nele a mão de Caius se quebrou.

"Terceiro nunca mais toque em mim novamente." Eu disse rosnando jogando-o longe.

"Guardas." Ele gritou assim que se levantou.

Muitos vampiros entraram no salão sendo liderados por Jane, Alec e uma outra mulher magnífica vestida em uma roupa de couro que deixava seu corpo esguio bem definido. Todos pararam e eu soltei meus pais e Jake do escudo.

_Nunca gostei de lutar mais para salvar as pessoas que eu amo eu faço de tudo... Ate lutar contra um exercito..._


	30. Proposta

O grande lobo avermelhado se colocou atrás de mim de forma protetora e meus pais se colocaram ao meu lado. A guarda se posicionava a nossa frente todos os vampiros em posição de ataque.

"O que eles fizeram a vocês?" eu perguntei a Aro. "Quem o atacou fui eu, meus pais e Jake não fizeram nada. Se querem brigar que seja apenas comigo."

"Esta louca minha filha?" Perguntou minha mãe enquanto meu pai e Jake rosnavam em reprovação a minha atitude.

"Suponho que eles não te deixaram aqui." Disse Caius se aproximando de nos.

"Senhor eu apenas defendi a minha família. Eu tenho mais um dom o dom da leitura da mente. Eu consigo ver todos os pensamentos tantos os antigos quantos os novos." Eu disse a Aro que me olhava aturdido.

"Minha filha possui o mesmo poder que o senhor, porem ela o usa a distancia como eu." Disse meu pai.

"Esplendida." Foi a única coisa que Aro disse me olhando.

Senti Jake estremecer ao meu lado e segundos depois ele estava no chão. O grande lobo vermelho se contorcia. Instintivamente ataquei Jane com o seu próprio poder.

"Já não avisei para ficar longe dele?" Eu perguntei jogando-a contra uma parede.

"Não sinto nada." Disse meu pai depois que cuidei de Jane. Olhei jake e ele parecia cego.

"O que esta acontecendo com eles?" Eu perguntei a minha mãe que estava normal.

"Alec os esta atacando com muita força. Não consigo mover meu escudo." Sua voz parecia agoniada.

Tentei esticar meu escudo, mas percebi que o jovem que nos tinha guiado estava usando toda sua força. Forcei-me ate que consegui proteger meus pais e Jake.

"Coloque seu escudo neles rápido. Vou para-lo." Eu disse a minha mãe que assentiu.

"Eles estão protegidos." Ela me avisou.

"Haja o que houver não perca sua concentração, por favor." Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Ela me olhava aterrorizada.

Retirei meu escudo e vi que ela cambaleou tamanho poder em sua mente. Tinha que agir rápido. Mordei rapidamente meu escudo e o direcionei a mente de Alec. Fiz com ele o que ele estava fazendo contra a minha família.

Sabia que se o deixasse acordado ele continuaria a usar seu poder e minha ame não resistiria. Acabei decidindo que o deixar inconsciente era melhor opção, então o fiz. A guarda se moveu ao ver cair no chão inconsciente. A mulher que esta a frente junto com eles rosnou.

"Chelsea vai tentar mudar nossos laços." Disse meu pai enquanto a mulher nos analisava.

"Ela tem o mesmo poder do tio Jasper?" Eu perguntei aturdida protegendo-me de todas as formas possíveis olhando a mulher que me encarava.

"Mais ou menos, porem o dela é muito poderoso. Ela pode nos colocar um contra o outro." Ele explicou-me.

Aquela mulher era poderosa de mais. Não tive tempo de pensar apenas agi quando ela avançou um passo em minha direção. Acabei por bloquear sua mente que se forçava comtra o escudo. Tinha que admitir a garota era forte. Minha única opção foi deixa-la inconsciente assim como Alec.

"Basta." Gritou Aro quando sua guarda começou a rosnar para mim assim que Chelsea caiu no chão.

"Aro essa insolente esta nos atacando." Rosnou Caius ao lado de Aro que continuava a me olhar.

"Estava apenas me protegendo." Eu me defendi.

"Sei disso minha criança." Disse Aro com um tom de voz ate que amável.

"Ela é uma ameaça." Disse Caius avançando em minha direção.

"A garota me parece controlada." Disse Marcus.

"Ela seria uma jóia em nossa família." Disse Aro com um olhar de ganância sobre mim.

"Aposto que sim" Concordou Marcus sorrindo.

"Quero essa híbrida imunda morta." Rosnou Caius vindo na minha direção.

Jake defensivamente se colocou na minha frente e rosnou em resposta. Fazendo Caius paralisar no local, porem ele não perdeu o ar de superioridade que possuía e rosnou novamente. Os dois não deixavam de se fitar.

"Acho que o transfigurador não te deixara encostar nela." Disse Aro antes de rir.

"Esse animal morrera se atrever tentar me impedir." Disse Caius antes de dar mais um passo a frente fitando Jake fazendo o rosnar.

"Paz irmão, por hora." Disse Marcus colocando a mão no ombro de Caius e sorrindo.

"Calma." Eu disse tocando seu pelo. Ele não me olhou continuou a fitar Caius.

"Qual a condição para que ninguém saia machucado?" Perguntei a Aro e Marcus.

"Você terá que se juntar a nossa família. Será a jóia de nossa família." Respondeu Aro.

"Impossível." Rosnou Caius.

"NÃO!" Gritou meu pai mãe quanto minha mãe o segurava no lugar.

"Responda criança." Intimou me Aro ignorando os rosnados violentos que meu pai soltava.

Olhei o por um momento ele estava descontrolado, minha ame tinha um olhar preocupado e jake. O meu Jacob possuía um olhar receoso e cheio de dor.

"Responda híbrida." Ordenou Marcus já impaciente.

_Eu tinha que escolher entre viver com vampiros odiosos ou ver a morte das pessoas que eu amava... Sorri para as três figuras translúcidas a minha frente..._


	31. Sou uma Cullen

"Ness?" Perguntou meu pai preocupado. Eu o olhei liberei minha ame para ele e disse _'Confie em mim, ok?'_ ele me olhou com receio e assentiu uma vez.

"Filha?" Minha mãe chamou e eu sorri. Ela estava tão apreensiva.

Ouvi um ganido baixo ao meu lado, mordi o lábio sabendo que aquela seria a parte mais difícil e encarai Jake. Seus olhos eram um misto de fúria e medo. Jake colocou sua grande cabeça peluda perto do meu rosto e eu pude ver um mar de lagrimas se formar em seus olhos. Acariciei seu rosto e sorri, tentando tranqüiliza-lo.

"Então minha jovem o que responde?" Perguntou Aro impaciente.

Voltei a olha-lo sorrindo. "Aceito, porem quero ficar com a minha família ate um dia depois do meu aniversario. Quero poder me despedir de todos." Eu disse sorrindo.

"Ness não." Gritou meu pai.

"Minha filha ouça seu pai." Pediu minha mãe.

"Eu já escolhi." Eu disse sem olha-los. _'Pai confia em mim, por favor.'_ Eu pedi mentalmente.

Consegui ouvir ele rosnar baixo para si mesmo.

"E quem nos garante que você retornara." Perguntou Marcus.

"Se eu não retornar vocês matam a todos que eu amo, o que eu ganho fugindo?" eu perguntei reciprocamente.

"E de quanto tempo estamos falando?" Perguntou Aro. Meu pai rosnou novamente junto com Jake, ao verem o interesse de Aro.

Eu os olhei pedindo que se acalmassem com as mãos. Minha mãe estava em estado de choque. Ela me olhava atônica, com se não acreditasse no que eu estava fazendo.

"Completo 9 anos em exatos dois meses." Eu respondi. Senti Jake bater sua cabeça em meu braço. Ignorei seu pedido de atenção.

"Maravilhoso. Em dois meses mandaremos dois dos nossos para buscar nossa joia." Disse Aro.

"Não vou fugir do acordo." Eu disse prendendo o rosnado em minha garganta.

"Claro que não ira híbrida, senão mataremos sua amada família." Disse Caius com um tom de nojo ao pronunciar a palavra família.

"Apenas iremos te proteger criança." Disse Aro tentando acalmar os nervos.

"Podemos ir?" Perguntei a eles.

"Claro criança, ninguém a tocara." Ele disse olhando para seus guardas.

Olhei meus pais e Jake que me condenavam com os olhos. Abaixei minha cabeça e começamos a caminhar para fora do grande salão. Meu pai apoiava minha mãe como se ela a qualquer momento pudesse perder as forças. Jake que caminhava a frente não olhou um momento se quer para trás.

O grande lobo saiu por uma das janelas e se perdeu na noite. Assim que saímos do castelo e entramos no carro eu tomei coragem para olha-los.

"Como você pode Renesmee?" Perguntou meu pai olhando pela janela.

"Pai eu... não..." eu tentei falar em quanto prendia as lagrimas.

"Eles são monstros filha!" Gritou minha mãe com um olhar cheio de dor, se ela pudesse estaria chorando.

"Parem de pensar em mim... Pensem no vovô, na vovó, na tia Alice, no tio Jasper... eu não posso deixar que eles morram." Eu disse entre as lagrimas.

"E você acha e nos suportaremos a eternidade sabendo que você se sacrificou por nos Renesmee!" Gritou meu pai sua cara era uma mistura de incredulidade e nojo.

"Me desculpem." Eu sussurrei.

Eles não falaram nada estavam machucados com a minha atitude. Eu sei que eles já haviam enfrentado um principio de batalha com os Volturi e sei que se ocorresse uma luta corpo a corpo seriamos dizimados. Eu não poderia aceitar isso, ainda mais quando eu tenho o poder de evitar.

Chegamos ao hotel, meus pais seguiram na frente. Entramos no elevador minha ame olhava meu pai como se estivesse cega e pedindo socorro.

"Temos que terminar a conversa chame Jacob e nos encontre em nosso quarto." Disse meu pai antes de eu sair do elevador.

Eu não disse nada apenas sai do elevador e rumei ate meu quarto. Abri a porta e vi Jake de costas olhando pela janela. Controlei-me para não chorar e andei ate a cama.

"Meu pai quer nos ver em seu quarto." Eu disse quase em um sussurro e olhei para o chão.

Jake se virou e caminhou ate parar ao meu lado.

"Vamos." Sua voz era fria.

Eu o tinha magoado e sabia disso, sua voz era a prova do ódio e do nojo que agora ele sentia por mim. Meu coração pareceu se quebrar quando eu o olhei. Seus olhos antes negros e calorosos tinham uma frieza e um rancor doloroso e assustador. Eu o tinha machucado e teria que sofrer as conseqüências.

Jacob me deu passagem na porta do quarto, eu caminhei na frente sentindo o mar se acumular em meus olhos, mas eu não poderia chorar, não agora. Entramos no quarto dos meus pais, meu pai abriu a porta, vi que minha mãe estava sentada na cama. Ouvi a porta se fechar e vi Jake passar por mim para se sentar ao lado de minha mãe.

"Você não ira voltar." Disse meu pai ao meu lado.

"Não tenho escolha." Eu retruquei.

"Esse não é um pedido e sim uma ordem." Ele disse indo ate a janela.

"Pai eu... não vou obedecer." Eu afirmei.

"Renesmee nos não deixaremos você se juntar aos volturi." Disse minha mãe com uma voz autoritária que eu nunca tinha ouvido.

"E que vocês esperam? Que eu fuja? Que os deixe matarem minha família e meus amigos?" Eu gritei fazendo as lagrimas presas em meus olhos jorrarem. "Vocês acham o que? Que quero me juntar os monstros? Que sou tão baixa a ponto de estar fazendo isso com prazer." Eu disse antes de cair ao chão de joelhos.

Jacob tentou se aproximar de mim, mas eu o empurrei.

"Droga! Eu não quero ta legal, eu não pedi para ter poderes e nem ao menos pedi para ser uma aberração. Mas eu sou e não posso mudar isso." Eu desabafai.

"Você se considera uma aberração?" Perguntou meu pai com nojo na voz.

"Se você tivesse forçado mamãe a me abortar você não precisariam estar aqui e não teriam que correr todos esses riscos." Eu disse em um sussurro entre as lagrimas.

"Não repita isso esta me ouvindo?" Perguntou minha mãe chacoalhando meus ombros. "Não admito que você pense assim. Renesmee você é o nosso maior tesouro." Ela completou me abraçando.

"Um tesouro que é capaz de trazer a morte a você. Não mãe eu sou uma maldição a todos." Essa ultimas palavras eu disse olhando Jake.

"É isso que acha?" ele me perguntou fitando o chão.

"Não é achar e sim ser Jake. Você já parou para pensar quantas vezes desde que eu nasci você este a ponto de morrer. Morrer por uma aberração." Eu disse a ele.

Tirei os braços de minha mãe de mim e me levantei.

"Pai quantas vezes você esteve cara a cara com os volturi?" eu perguntei.

"Três vezes." Ele respondeu depois de um momento de hesitação.

"Quantas dessas vezes eu era o motivo principal?" Eu perguntei sorrindo ele nada disse. "Não posso deixar que da próxima vez vocês se machuquem. Pode parecer ridículo, mas prefiro conviver com os monstros sabendo que minha família esta bem do que fugir e saber que minha família esta morta por eu ser covarde." Assim que terminei de falar sai do quarto.

_Sou uma Cullen e tenho que ser forte por eles... pela segurança deles... por amor a eles... _


	32. Conto de fadas

Não sei como consegui abrir a porta do meu quarto, o mar de lagrimas não me deixava ver absolutamente nada. Abandonar minha família, amigos e ... o meu Jake, na era a coisa mais fácil para mim, mas era preciso. Sentei me olhando para a noite la fora e encostada na cama. Sequei as lagrimas quando ouvi a porta se abrir, uma brisa leve trouxe consigo o cheiro que eu mais amava e que perderia em breve.

Abracei minhas pernas as forçando contra o peito e apoiei minha cabeça nos meus joelhos. Senti Jake se agachar perto de mim, mas não tive coragem de olha-lo ele devia estar com raiva, ódio e muito mais de mim. Senti suas mãos afagarem meus cabelos.

Olhei para o homem que eu amava e vi seu rosto molhado pelas lagrimas que jorravam de seus olhos, uma dor absurda tomou conta de mim e eu senti a lagrimas queimaram meu rosto.

Pulei para os braços que sempre me deram forças e que sempre me protegeram. Jake me apertou contra si. Nos corações estavam no mesmo ritmo lento e dolorido. Jake e eu chorávamos uma dor que não cabia dentro de nos. A dor da perda. Eu iria perde-lo para poder salva-lo.

"Não faça isso." Ele pediu entre os soluços.

"Eu não posso." Eu disse me afastando para ver seu rosto.

"Claro que pode. Vamos fugir?" Ele propôs.

"e minha família?" eu perguntei quando na verdade eu queria apenas dizer sim.

"Eles são fortes e o bando cuidara deles." Ele disse em quanto mais uma lagrima rolava pelo seu rosto.

"E quem cuidara do bando Jake? Os volturi não vão perdoar ninguém. Caius quer exatamente isso a morte de todos." Eu disse segurando seu rosto em minhas mãos.

"Eu vou morrer longe de você." Ele disse desviando os olhos dos meus.

"Não. Você vai viver e cuidar de todos por mim. Me ouviu?" Eu o forcei a me olhar novamente.

"E você? Como você vai ficar?" Ele me perguntou voltando a me olhar.

"Vou sobreviver." Eu disse depositando lhe um beijo na testa.

"Não. Você não pode se sacrificar assim. E nos como nós ficamos?" Perguntou ele secando suas lagrimas.

"Eu te amo e sempre vou te amar." Eu jurei a ele.

"Eu não vou suportar ficar longe de você meu amor. Eu quase morri quando você fuigiu da mansão, não vou permitir que você saia de perto de mim." Ele disse beijando o meu rosto.

"A distancia não vai mudar o que sinto por você. Jake como você acha que eu ficaria se soubesse que a causa de sua morte fui eu? Eu não sobreviveria, eu iria acabar definhando de desgosto. Vai ser um sacrifício que eu vou ter que suportar por amor a você e a minha família." Eu disse ficando em pé.

"Você só esta esquecendo um detalhe Ness." Ele disse se levantando.

"Qual?" Perguntei curiosa.

"Você não esta só se auto sacrificando, mas também sacrificando a todos que te amam. Pense na sua família, suas tias, seus tios, seus avos... Deus! Ness pense nos seus pais, nunca vi sua mãe tão triste. Se ela pudesse morrer morreria no instante que ouviu você disser aos Volturi que se tornaria um deles." Ele disse me abraçando por trás.

"Eu não quero, mas eu preciso fazer isso. Não quero me tornar um monstro. Meu sonho não era esse Jake." Eu disse próximo da sua orelha.

"Qual é o seu sonho meu amor?" Ele perguntou frisando a palavra é.

"Meu sonho... ter uma família, dar netos aos meus pais... netos esses que seriam seus filhos. Eu queria poder viver minha eternidade ao seu lado. Esse era o meu sonho, mas para as aberrações os contos de fadas não existem... e o felizes para sempre não é de verdade. Não vou dizer que prefiro uma eternidade ao lado de monstros, mas se é esse o preço que tenho que pagar pela sua vida e pela vida dos meus familiares... Eu pago." Eu confessei a ele.

Ele soltou um rosnado irritado e se afastou de mim. O frio que tomou meu corpo fez minha dor aumentar e meus olhos marejaram de novo. Sabia que em pouco tempo eu ficaria longe dele, mas imaginar aquilo naquele instante de afastamento era horrível.

Virei me e o vi de costas para mim, me aproximei para tocar suas costas, mas hesitei.

"Desculpe me." Foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer.

"É injusto sabia?" Lê me perguntou ainda de costas olhando para o teto.

"Perdão, eu não deveria ter aceitado que você viesse comigo. Acabei te causando mais dor. Na verdade eu queria..." eu hesitei e me virei novamente caminhando para a janela.

"Você queria o que?" Ele perguntou.

"Poder romper nossa ligação. Eu queria ser capaz de me distanciar sem causar sofrimento a você. Pare que isso torna ainda pior minha atitude." Eu disse em um sussurro, já que aquele simples pensamento já me machucava terrivelmente.

"Você queria não me amar?" Ele perguntou surpreso atrás de mim.

Virei-me e dei de cara com seus olhos já marejados. Toquei seu rosto moreno de temperatura elevada, senti seu cheiro amadeirado e sorri pela sensação de conforto que eu sentia.

"Não me amor... queria que você não me amasse tanto, assim não sofreria." Eu expliquei dando logo em seguida um leve beijo em seus lábios.

"Mesmo que possuísse esse dom não conseguiria pegar de volta o coração que entreguei a garota mais especial e linda que já vi." Ele disse sorrindo.

"Eu te amo cachorrinho." Eu declarei me a ele.

"Eu te amo mais princesa." Ele disse sorrindo um lindo sorriso de lobo.

_No meu conto de fadas... o príncipe era um lobo... a princesa uma aberração... e o felizes para sempre era inexistente..._


	33. Um só

Jake me beijou de uma forma tão urgente, mas ao mesmo tempo carinhosa e cheia de desejos. Sua língua quente dança ao mesmo ritmo que a minha. Seu corpo quente em contato com o meu me causava arrepios.

Ele segurou minha cintura e me puxou para perto de si, seu corpo exalava um cheiro inebriante. Quando já estávamos ficando ofegantes Jake soltou minha boca, porem não tirou sua boca de minha pele. Ele plantou beijos quentes e cheios de carinho em meu pescoço.

"Como vou ficar longe de você... da sua boca... da sua pele?" Ele perguntou em um sussurro em meu ouvido, me fazendo sentir arrepios em quanto suas mãos subiam e desciam pelas minhas costas.

Jake mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha me fazendo soltar um gemido que estava preso em minha garganta. Como reflexo ao seu ato eu lhe arranhei a nuca fazendo-o gemer.

"Jake eu quero ser sua por completo." Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido. Ele parou a caricia e eu temi ter falado algo errado. Jake afastou o rosto para me olhar, seu olhar era cheio de carinho e luxuria.

"Ness não brinque comigo." Ele pediu segurando meu rosto.

"Não estou brincando meu amor. Eu quero ser sua por interiro." Eu disse a ele antes de beijar seu rosto indo ate seu ouvido e sussurrando. "E quero essa noite." Após essa declaração eu mordi o lóbulo de sua orelha.

Ouvi um gemido e senti que jake me pressionava mais contra seu corpo. Ele voltou a me beijar agora o beijo era mais urgente e mais sedutor. Jake me acariciava como nunca tinha feito. Suas mãos desvendavam meu corpo.

Senti Jake me levantar e colocar minhas pernas em torno de sua cintura. Com essa atitude senti que seu amigo já estava bem animado. Por reflexo à proximidade acabei por pressionar minha _'bichinha',_ que já estava úmida, contra seu amigo.

"Hum... você não presta sabia?" Disse jake soltando pela primeira vez meus lábios.

Eu sorri e voltei a beija-lo. Jake me deitou na cama e ficou em cima de mim beijando minha boca e meu pescoço. Eu arfava em quanto tirava sua camisa, depois deslizei a mão por seu peito nu. Jake era perfeito seu abdômen era perfeitamente esculpido.

Jake abriu o zíper lateral do meu vestido e me ajudou a tira-lo. Ele se afastou para me olhar, ele mordia o lábio como se eu fosse um delicioso prato de comida a sua frente, senti-me corar imediatamente sobre seu olhar.

Ele beijou meu ventre, me fazendo sentir uma corrente elétrica por todo o meu corpo, depois subiu ate meus seios me beijando por cima do corpete.

"Você é..." ele disse beijando cada seio por cima da fina camada de pano rendado que os cobria. "Perfeita." Ele terminou abrindo cada fecho frontal com a boca. [N/A: Lingerie de Ness http://translate. google. / translate?hl=pt-BR&sl=en&tl=pt&u =http%3A%2F% 2F .com%2F]

Jake acariciou meus seios nus fazendo uma corrente elétrica percorrer meu seu corpo. Jake beijou e chupou meus seios arrancando gemidos de mim que pareciam estimula-lo ainda mais. Minhas mãos percorriam toda a extensão de suas costas.

Em quanto isso as mãos de Jake deslizaram por minha cintura parando no elástico da calcinha, enrolando-a em seus dedos Jake deslizou pelo meu corpo beijando do o e tirando minha calcinha na descida.

"Você é perfeita." Ele disse me admirando novamente como um delicioso prato de comida. "Seu cheiro, sua pele e seu gosto me enlouquecem." Ele disse se deitando sobre mim e entrelaçando nossas pernas.

Jake me beijou, seu beijo possuía uma quantidade tão grande de desejo que fez o fogo que ardia dentro de mim aumentasse. As mãos dele deslizaram dos meus seios para meu sexo onde ele começou a brincar as sensações que eu sentia se intensificaram junto com os beijos de Jake. Senti meu corpo vibrar me fazendo gemer mais alto e como movimento reflexo senti meu quadril se mover inconscientemente.

Minhas mãos alcançaram as calças de Jake, eu a abri e o deixei apenas de cueca boxer branca.

"Você confia em mim?" Jake perguntou entre os beijos.

"Dou meu coração, meu corpo e minha alma a você." Eu respondi.

"Te amo." Jake disse antes de me penetrar de vagar.

Ele contraria se tentando se controlar, porem comecei a sentir dor quando ele começou a entrar mais, Jake percebendo meu incomodo começou a me beijar tentando me relaxar e eu gemia tanto de dor quanto de prazer, pois nos éramos um agora. Ele me deu tempo para me acostumar mexendo se lentamente.

Percebendo que a dor sumira e agora o prazer era a única coisa que eu sentia eu o abracei com minhas pernas. Jake me beijou sedento e quando nos lábios se soltaram seus movimentos ficaram mais rápidos, me fazendo entrar em um tipo de frenesi, o êxtase estava tomando conta de mim e quando eu senti que não suportaria mais aquela sensação senti meu corpo todo estremecer. Jake continuou os movimentos, mas logo estremeceu em cima de mim. O senti arfando em meu pescoço assim como eu.

Jake rolou abraçado comigo me colocando sob seu peito definido. Nos apenas nos olhamos e sorrimos. Eu estava extremamente feliz, o homem que eu amava tinha acabado de me possuir. Seus olhos brilhavam cheios de carinho e paixão.

"Eu te amo." Eu disse a ele antes de beija-lo.

"Você é a minha vida. Obrigado por existir." Ele disse no meio do beijo.

Deitei minha cabeça em seu peito sentindo seu coração bater e sua respiração entrar e sair do peito. Dormi com ele me fazendo cafuné e sentindo seu cheiro.

_Amar é se entregar... sem pensar... ou hesitar... apenas se entregar... por inteiro!_


	34. Juro

Os raios de sol batiam em meu rosto quando acordei e meu Jake fazia-me cafuné. Sorri e olhei para ele que estava de olhos fechados com um lindo sorriso no rosto.

"Bom dia." Eu disse beijando seu peito.

"Bom dia, princesa." Ele disse abrindo os olhos.

"Estava pensando em que?" eu perguntei me sentando nele com uma perna em cada lado do seu corpo.

"Seu pai." Ele respondeu agora com uma ruga de preocupação em sua testa.

"O que tem ele?" eu perguntei me deitando sobre seu corpo.

"Ele ouviu os meus pensamentos noite passada e com certeza não esta nada fez em saber que a filhinha dele não é mais um bebe."ele me explicou.

"E quem disse que ele escutou?" eu disse sorrindo.

"Eu não tenho um escudo como você N... Você fez o que eu achou que fez?" ele perguntou atordoado entendendo a situação.

"Se o que você esta perguntando é se eu coloquei um escudo em seus pensamentos que estão relacionados a mim? Então a resposta é sim. Essa hora ele deve achar que você estava ou lendo um livro ou dormindo." Eu disse sorrindo travessa.

"Você é um demônio." Ele disse sorrindo.

"Se você prefere enfrentar a ferra eu posso tirar agora mesmo e te tocar mostrando para ele tudo o que aconteceu." Eu disse me fingindo de ofendida.

"Claro que não ta louca? Seu pai me castra se sabe de ontem." Ele disse rindo junto comigo.

"Ele não faria isso... Não ele faria sim." Eu disse brincando.

"Só tem um problema e quando eu me transformar em lobo. Todos vão saber e ele vai acabar descobrindo." Ele disse preocupado me olhando.

"Não vai não porque a proteção é para todos. Não dava para arriscar. O máximo que os lobos vão ver são imagens nebulosas. Relaxa Jake meu pai não vai saber nunca." Eu disse rindo.

"So você mesmo Ness." Ele disse me abraçando em quanto ria.

"Tenho que ser a filhinha do papai." Eu disse brincando.

O telefone tocou.

"Alo?" Eu atendi ainda abraçada a Jake.

"Filha?" Meu pai perguntou.

"Sim pai o que houve?" eu perguntei.

"Nada, eu e sua mãe só queremos terminar a conversa com você e Jake. Podemos nos encontrar no salão?" Ele perguntou.

"Cl-claro pai." Eu disse antes de desligar o telefone.

Droga tinha me esquecido completamente do trato que tinha feito com os Volturi e ainda mais que eu ainda teria que enfrentar meus pais e família para poder cumprir esse trato.

"Que foi?" Perguntou Jake acariciando meu rosto.

"Meu pai quer continuar nossa conversa." Eu respondi me levantando enrolada no lençol.

"Ah." Ele disse voltando a entristecer.

"Jake, por favor, não fique assim meu amor." Eu disse voltando a cama e acariciando seu rosto.

"Como você quer que eu fique sabendo que a mulher que eu amo, que é tudo para mim, que é o ar que eu respiro, que é por quem o meu coração bate e que é por quem eu ainda continuo vivo fez um trato com vampiros horríveis, que a querem morta, vai conviver com eles dia após dia e o pior longe de mim?" Ele disse segurando meu rosto deixando as lagrimar voltaram a correr por seu rosto.

"Quero te ver sorrir o meu sorriso de lobo favorito, pois é por ele que eu vou. É por você e pela minha família que estou encontrando forças para ir. Estou indo por amor." Eu respondi para ele tentando sorrir.

"Eu..." ele começou a falar, mas eu o interrompi colocando um dedo em seus lábios.

"Eu juro que vou dar um jeito de voltar para vocês, mas para isso eu preciso que você fique perto dos meus pais e que seja forte como sempre foi." Eu disse a ele.

"Por que?" Ele me perguntou tirando meu dedo de sua boca.

"Não sei quanto tempo vou me afastar, então você precisa ficar com eles para não envelhecer e preciso que seja forte por mim." Eu respondi antes de dar lhe um selinho e me levantar novamente.

"Você promete voltar?" Ele perguntou me segurando pelo pulso.

"Eu juro voltar, afinal eu te dei o meu coração e não sei viver sem ele." Eu respondi sorrindo.

Ele se levantou e me beijou com tanto carinho e doçura que fizeram as lagrimas que eu tentava prender dentro de mim rolaram pelo meu rosto se misturando com as que Jake. Nos sabemos que lutar nunca é algo fácil a se fazer, porem quando duas pessoas amam e tem que lutar por esse amor a batalha tornasse algo simples.

Eu e meu cachorrinho tínhamos uma luta pela frente e íamos fazer de todo o possível para ganhar. Jake e eu terminamos o beijo e fomos nos trocar, depois descemos para conversar com meus pais.

_Uma luta travada em nome do poder é ridículo, porem a luta travada em nome de corações é algo puro e lindo._


	35. Conversa

Meu pai e a minha mãe nos esperavam em uma mesa em uma parte reservada do restaurante do hotel. Jake e eu caminhamos lentamente até eles e nos sentamos apenas com os olhares deles sobre nos, eles não disseram uma única palavra.

"Podemos parar com esse silencio torturante." Eu disse a eles.

Os dois suspiraram ao mesmo tempo e meu pai colocou os braços apoiados na mesa.

"O que quer que digamos? Que ficamos felizes em ver nossa única filha se colocar em risco, por nossa causa?" Ele disse sorrindo sarcasticamente.

"E o que vocês querem que eu faça? Fuja? Chore? Deixe vocês morrerem por minha causa? Vocês já sofreram um ataque dos Volturi por minha causa e quase perderam a luta, como vocês querem que eu deixe vocês correrem esse risco por mim?" eu perguntei tentando controlar minha voz e meu choro.

"Filha você não pode fazer isso. Não é justo, você não pode se arriscar tando por nossa causa. Fuja. Fuja com Jacob e seja feliz, não se preocupe conosco." Minha ame disse segurando meu rosto.

"A oferta é tentadora mãe, mas você acha que eles parariam de me caçar? Eles matariam vocês, os lobos e qualquer outro que estiver perto de mim mãe. Eles temem e cobiçam meu poder. Não tenho escapatória." Eu expliquei a ela que apenas abaixou a cabeça deixando evidente a dor que estava sentindo.

"Mas eles te farão de tudo para te matar, principalmente Caius." Disse meu pai.

"Pai eu sou forte o suficiente para me defender." Eu disse sorrindo.

"Ed esse nós nos entrássemos para os Volturi junto com Ness?" Sugeriu minha mãe.

"Não!" Eu gritei.

"Como assim não? Não vou te deixar sozinha na toca do lobo." Ela disse indignada com minha atitude.

"Mãe se vocês forem comigo eu ficarei preocupada com vocês e não saberei me proteger." Eu expliquei.

"Mas..." ela tentou argumentar.

"Bells ela esta certa, preocupada ela se torna mais fraca." Disse Jake com os olhos cheios de dor.

"Pensei que você a amasse Jake. Não sabia que a queria morta." Cuspiu minha mãe cheia de ódio para Jake.

"Bella odeio admitir, mas o cachorro esta certo." Disse meu pai com a voz cheia de nojo.

"Vocês só podem estar loucos, eu não permitirei que meu bebe se envolva com aqueles monstros. Ela não pode Edward eles vão mata-la, vão matar nosso bebe." Pela primeira vez vi minha mãe em desespero. Ela se levantou e meu pai a abraçou contendo seu desespero.

"É o meu bebe Edward. Não deixe por favor, não a deixe ir vão mata-la." Ela dizia entre soluços secos de lagrimas. Se ela pudesse estaria vertendo se em um enorme mar de lagrimas.

Eu me levantei e fui ate eles toquei o braço de meu pai que me deu espaço e abracei minha mãe, ela era a minha melhor amiga, minha confidente e uma das pessoas que eu mais amava.

Ela me abraçou forte como se tivesse medo que eu partisse naquele exato instante, como se eu fosse morrer a qualquer minuto, eu nunca em toda a minha existência tinha visto minha ame ao desesperada.

"Calma mãe eu vou dar um jeito de voltar eu juro." Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido.

"Ele não mão deixar Ness, eles vão tentar te matar filha. Eles são monstros minha querida, não pensam em ninguém." Ela sussurrou.

"Como você mesma disse mãe eles vão TENTAR, mas eu sou forte e eles não vao conseguir. Eu tenho uma família que vai estar me esperando e não vou desistir de voltar para ela" eu disse afastando meu rosto e sorrindo.

"Você sorri como seu pai sabia?" Ela disse acariciando meu rosto.

"Mas sou teimosa e decidida como você." Eu brinquei fazendo ela abrir um pequeno sorriso tímido.

"Por favor, querida tome cuidado eles não são bons e não desistiram em quanto não matar você." Ela disse colocando meu cabelo atrás da orelha.

"Vou voltar sem nem um arranhão, juro. Eu amo vocês." Eu disse abraçando os dois.

"Prometa que vai nos manter informado. Liberte sua mente para Alice e mantenha sua ligação constante com Jake." Pediu meu pai.

"Pode ficar tranqüilo vou ligar sempre que der também." Eu disse sorrindo.

Eles me abraçaram e por cima dos ombros deles eu pude ver que Jake estava de cabeça baixa, então eu vi que algo caia de seu rosto e reluzia ate chegar a toalha da mesa. Meu cachorrinho estava chorando e aquilo me destroçava por dentro. O vi levantar de cabeça baixa e sair do restaurante do hotel.

_Amar é sentir uma felicidade plena, porem quando a plenitude é perturbada a dor que sentimos é inigualável._

Olá queridas ... vou chama-las como chamos minhas leitoras do outro site ... Flores ... viram hj eu fui bem legal ... postei um montão soh para vcss ... adoraria agradecer a todas que me mandaram recadinhos ... OBRIGADÃO!! ... me flem o que axaram OK?!?!? ... bjsss


	36. Amigos

Sai de perto dos meus pais e segui Jake ate um píer onde ele se sentou.

"Amor o que houve?" Eu perguntei preocupada.

"Nada Ness." Jake respondeu segurando o choro.

"Foi o que minha ame te disse, não é?" Eu perguntei me sentando a seu lado.

"Ela sabe que você é a pessoa mais importante do universo para mim. Ela não tinha o direito de me dizer aquilo." Ele disse ante que eu o abraçasse.

Jake começou a chorar abraçado a mim. Eu sabia que a amizade de minha ame era muito importante para ambos e que ela não tinha dito isso por mal, ela só estava nervosa, mas acabou descontando na pessoa errada.

"Calma amor ela estava nervosa." Eu disse acariciando seu cabelo.

"Mesmo assim não é justo." Ele disse entre os soluços.

"Eu sei que não meu amigo." Minha mãe disse atrás de nos.

"Mas você fez. Sabe que o que eu sinto pela Ness, sabe que é tão difícil para eu permitir quanto é para vocês." Ele disse irritado a ela.

"Ness vai com seu pai. Eu e Jake precisamos ter uma conversa." Ela me disse mostrando meu pai que estava alguns passos atrás com uma expressão seria.

"Ok." Eu disse antes de beijar Jake e me levantar.

Sorri para minha mãe e caminhei a te meu pai. Ele me abraçou e nos voltamos para o hotel, onde eu tomei café da manha. Já estava quase na hora do almoço quando minha mãe e Jake retornaram abraçados e sorrindo.

"E ai?" Eu perguntei olhando ambos.

"Amigos não conseguem ficar brigados muito tempo." Respondeu Jake.

"Esta tudo bem querida." Minha ame disse acariciando minha bochecha em quanto sorria.

"Amor vamos fazer um passeio esta tarde?" Jake me perguntou me segurando pela cintura.

"Hei, você não esta esquecendo de pedir alguma coisa, não cachorro?" Meu pai disse antes de beijar o topo da cabeça de minha mãe.

"Pai!" Eu reclamei rolando os olhos.

"Ué eu ainda sou pai!" Ele disse baixo para ouvidos humanos.

"Edward deixe-os." Reprimiu minha mãe.

"Mas..." ele tentou argumentar.

"Mas nada, nos estamos em Veneza a cidade do romance."ela disse beijando o peito dele, fazendo com que ele abrisse aquele sorriso bobo para ela.

"Ótimo. Quando saímos amor?" Eu perguntei para Jake.

"No final da tarde." Ele disse sorrindo meu sorriso lobo favorito.

"E para onde nos vamos?" Eu perguntei curiosa.

"Surpresa." Ele respondeu rindo.

"Jake!" Eu reclamei.

"Jacob quero saber."pediu meu pai.

"Tudo bem." Ele disse sorrindo.

Eu esperei ansiosa ele falar algo, mas ele ficou mudo encarando meu pai, que depois de alguns segundos sorriu.

"Ótimo." Disse meu pai sorrindo.

"Não creio que você pensou aonde iríamos só para ter que me falar." Eu disse batendo no peito de Jake.

"Ai. Mas é lógico que eu não falaria alto, já disse que é surpresa." Ele disse esfregando onde eu tinha batido.

"Chato." Eu falei fazendo bico e cruzando os braços.

"Curiosa." Ele disse me beijando no rosto fazendo meu pai e minha mãe caírem na gargalhada.

"Papai mais lindo do mundo que eu amo tanto. Me conta onde o chato do meu namorado vai me levar." Eu pedi fazendo a melhor cara de cachorrinho abandonado que eu pude.

"Ness eu odeio ter que te decepcionar, mas acho que se eu contar sua mãe e o cachorro vão me matar." Ele disse rindo.

"Droga. Então eu não vou." Eu disse fazendo birra.

"Vai sim. Se não vai se arrepender." Disse minha mãe rindo junto com meu pai.

"Vou me arrumar." Eu disse indo para o elevador.

Subi fui tomar banho, assim que sai sequei meu cabelo e o amarrei em um rabo de cabalo alto. Quando sai do banheiro jake estava sentado na cama assistindo tv.

"Que roupa eu coloco?" Eu perguntei indo ate a mala.

"Uma confortável." Ele respondeu sem me olhar.

"Você não vai mesmo me falar aonde vamos?" eu perguntei parando na sua frente.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

"Mesmo?" Eu perguntei mexendo na toalha que estava enrolada em meu corpo, com o intuito de me provoca-lo.

"Ness não adianta eu não vou estragar a surpresa." Ele disse me olhando.

"Chato." Eu disse voltando a mala.

Ouvi Jake gargalhar, em quanto eu procurava por uma roupa confortável, quando achei algo perfeito voltei para o banheiro e terminei de me arrumar.

"Está bom assim?" Eu perguntei saindo do banheiro.

Eu usava uma bata rosa, jeans, tênis e um bolero. A maquiagem estava simples, porem marcante.

"Ótimo. Agora eu vou me arrumar." Disse Jake sorrindo entrando no banheiro.

Esperei algum tempo por Jake ate ele terminar de tomar banho e se arrumar. Quando saiu do banheiro estava com uma calça jeans, uma camiseta preta e tênis. Tenho que admitir que eu tenho muita sorte, não é todo mundo que tem um namorado gostoso e que te ama tanto.

"Vamos?" Ele perguntou abrindo a porta e estendendo a mão para mim.

"Preciso de bolsa?" eu perguntei.

"Não." Ele respondeu.

"Você sabe que eu odeio isso né?" Eu perguntei saindo do quarto de mãos dadas com ele.

"Sei, mas eu prometo que valera a pena." Ele disse sorrindo.

"Acho bom mesmo." Eu brinquei.

Jake rolou os olhos e me abraçou por trás beijando meu pescoço me fazendo arrepiar inteira, por causa da corrente elétrica.

Confiar, apoiar e proteger quem nos ama é a única forma de nos manter fortes em nossas lutas.


	37. Ciúme

Leiam ouvindo: .com/watch?v=6c2MHMhWHZ8

Saímos do hotel falando besteiras e rindo de tudo. Jake não tinha mais aquele ar de sofrimento de mis cedo, o meu Jake que tem um sorriso de lobo prefeito estava de volta e isso me deixava radiante.

"Me diz aonde nos vamos." Eu implorei para Jake em quanto caminhávamos nas ruas de Veneza.

"Para de ser apressada já estamos quase chegando." Ele disse sorrindo.

Eu bufei e fiz bico não gostava quando ele mantinha segredos de mim.

"Amor me faz um favor?" Jake sussurrou parando de andar.

"Fala." Eu disse ainda irritada pela surpresa.

"Feche os olhos." Ele disse sorrindo.

"Você ta brincado né?" Eu perguntei inconformada.

"Não. Para de ser chata e fecha logo." Ele disse beijando minha testa.

"Ta." Eu disse fechando meus olhos.

Jake colocou suas mãos em cima deles e começou a me guiar, não demoramos muito a chegar e Jake me mandar abrir os olhos. Nos estávamos em um restaurante chamado Antico Martini, que é um dos mais caros e mais famosos restaurantes de Veneza.

"Como... você?" Eu perguntei embasbacada apontando para o restaurante.

"Na verdade foi sua mãe. Ela me ajudou eu queria algo especial e ela armou tudo." Ele disse sorrindo um sorriso de lobo maravilhoso.

"É perfeito." Eu disse abraçando-o.

"Só tem um problema." Ele disse sem graça.

"Qual?" Perguntei curiosa.

"Não sei falar italiano, você vai ter que me ajudar." Ele disse abaixando a

cabeça envergonhado.

"Hei, não precisa ter vergonha. É claro que eu te ajudo." Eu disse erguendo seu rosto e sorrindo para acalma-lo.

"Me lembre de quando voltarmos eu pedir umas aulas tanto para Carlisle e Esme. Eu não deveria ter fugido dessas aulas quando eles a deram para você." Ele disse rindo.

"Também acho, mas não se preocupe, eles te ensinaram." Eu disse dando-lhe um selinho em seguida.

"Vamos, temos reservas." Ele disse me virando e caminhando abraçado a mim.

O restaurante era simplesmente perfeito, sua decoração era majestosa, mas ao mesmo tempo acolhedora, em tons de rosa e carmim. Não conseguia tirar do meu rosto o sorriso que ali se instalou.

"Buona notte, come lei ha riserve?" Perguntou a atendente. (_Boa noite os senhores possuem reservas?_)

"Sì, questo il nome del signor Black." Eu respondi. (_Sim, estão em nome do senhor Black._)

"Naturalmente, tavolo per due a destra?" Ela disse olhando para Jake. (_Claro, mesa para dois correto?_)

"Esattamente." Eu respondi sorrindo cinicamente para ela, em quanto entrelaçava meus dedos aos de Jake. (Isso mesmo.)

A mulher me mediu e começou a caminhar pelas mesas.

"O que foi isso?" Jake cochichou em meu ouvido.

"Nada. Só estou cuidando do que é meu." Eu disse entres os dentes que apareciam de um sorriso falso.

"Ciumenta." Cochichou Jake contendo o riso.

Eu o olhei com raiva e soltei minha mão da sua e caminhei na frente. Se ela gostava que eu sentisse ciúmes ele também teria que sentir. Nos passamos por uma mesa repleta de homens trajando terno. Um deles era muito bonito e chamava atenção. Passei pela mesa sorrindo e olhando o homem de terno grafite de risca.

Ele que levava a taça de vinho a boca parou no mesmo instante e me encarou com cara de bobo. Na mesma hora ouvi um rosnar vindo do peito de Jake e sorri ainda mais. Olhei para Jake e vi que ele soltava fogo pelas narinas.

"Ciúmes?" Eu perguntei quando chegamos a nossa mesa.

"Lógico." Ele disse bufando encarando o homem que não estava muito distante de nos.

"Una volta che un cameriere risponderà loro, buon appetito." Disse a mulher para Jake sorrindo.(_Logo um garçom ira atende-los, bom apetite_.)

"Grazie." Eu disse curta e grossa. (_Obrigada_)

"Não gosto disso Ness." Ele disse me olhando.

"Ah você não gosta? E por algum acaso você acha que eu gosto que uma... italianinha idiota que fica dando em cima de você?" Eu perguntei controlando minha voz.

"Mas eu nem sei o que ela fala, em quanto você sabe." Ele disse olhando novamente para o homem que ainda me olhava.

"Você esta querendo dizer o que Jacob Black?" eu perguntei elevando o tom da minha voz.

"Que se você quisesse poderia muito bem sair com o senhor engravatado ali." Ele disse apontando para o cara. "E eu nem ficaria sabendo, por que eu sou um estúpido que não estudou italiano." Ele disse me olhando.

"Eu não acredito nisso. Você percebe o que você fala?" Eu perguntei a ele.

"Não é verdade?" Ele perguntou aturdido.

"Não e o 'se' que você colocou em sua frase anterior não existe e nem nunca vai existir. Porque eu te amo e não é um engravatado ou uma língua que você não saiba falar que vai me separar de você nunca." Eu disse sentindo a lagrima quente e salgada rolar pela minha face.

"Ness, me perdoa, por favor? Eu sou um idiota. Mas aquele panaca ficou te olhando" Ele disse se corroendo de ciúmes.

"Tudo bem. Eu também fiquei com ciúmes por culpa daquela idiota. E tem mais eu que provoquei aquele cara, pra te mostra que não sou só eu que sinto ciúmes." Eu confessei e ele começou a sorrir.

"Sabia que por pouco não voei no pescoço dele?" Jake disse rindo.

"Coitadinho do humano Jake, lembre-se que não é muito justa a luta de um lobo enorme e um humano frágil." Eu disse rindo imaginando a cena.

"Pouco me importa se o idiota continuar te olhando é isso que vai acontecer." Ele disse rindo olhando na direção do cara.

"Isso é fácil de ser resolvido." Eu disse olhando o cara e a atendente que nos encaravam.

"Como?" ele perguntou curioso me olhando.

"Assim." Eu fiquei em pe e fui ate Jake sentando em seu colo e beijando cheia de desejo, amor e carinho. Mostrando para todos aqueles que estavam no restaurante que um pertencia ao outro e que nada iria nos separar.

_O ciúme é um fator que mostra o amor verdadeiro existente entre dois corações... entre dois amantes._


	38. Fadinha

O jantar ao lado de Jake foi maravilhoso, depois que saímos do restaurante caminhamos um pouco e voltamos para o hotel onde a noite que o se seguiu foi maravilhosa. Jake era mais do que o meu príncipe encantado ele era o amor da minha existência. Na manha seguinte acordei com o telefone tocando. Eu estava com a cabeça no peito nu de Jake, que nem despertou com o toque.

"Alo?" Eu atendi ainda grogue.

"Ness?" Minha mãe perguntou.

"Fala mãe." Eu disse caindo de sono.

"Querida já esta quase na hora do almoço e seu pai gostaria de sair para almoçar e conhecer um pouco mais a cidade antes de voltarmos para casa." Ela disse animada.

"Tudo bem. Nos encontramos que horas?" Eu disse me sentado na cama.

"Acho que em meia hora já é o suficiente." Ela respondeu.

"Ótimo. Mãe quando voltamos?" Perguntei curiosa.

"Amanha ao anoitecer." Ela respondeu.

"Ok, ate já." Eu disse me despedindo.

"Até." Ela respondeu antes de desligar.

Antes de levantar olhei para jake que ainda dormia como um anjo e sorri. Aquele homem perfeito era meu e só meu. Levantei e fui ate o banheiro lavar o rosto. Prendi meu cabelo e fui despertar o meu anjo que ainda dormia.

Dei-lhe vários beijos no peito nu e subi ate chegar em sua boca.

"Vamos acorda dorminhoco. Papai e mamãe querem almoçar conosco." Eu disse próximo a sua boca.

"Não quero ir." Ele disse ainda de olhos fechados.

"Vamos Jake acorda." Eu disse beijando seus lábios depois mordendo em seguida.

"Acordar assim é uma delicia sabia." Ele disse abrindo finalmente os olhos que tanto me prendiam.

"Uhum" eu respondi beijando-lhe novamente.

Jake começou a aprofundar mais o beijo tirando o meu fôlego junto com o dele. Suas mãos que antes estavam atrás da cabeça ganhar vida e já me puxavam de encontro a ele.

"Acho que vamos ter que faltar nesse almoço." Ele disse sorrindo em quanto beijava meu pescoço.

"Nem pensar." Eu disse me afastando dele que bufou me fazendo rir.

"Isso provoca, foge e depois ri." Ele disse se levantando.

"Mas eu não te provoquei." Disse ainda rindo.

"Que seja. Quanto tempo nós temos para nos arrumar?" Ele perguntou irritado.

"Uns vinte minutos." Eu respondi rindo.

"Eu tomar uma ducha gelada." Ele disse indo para o banheiro.

"Isso esfria a cabeça." Eu disse brincando.

Ele riu sem humor e disse."Não tem graça." Ele entrou no banheiro.

Assim que ele fechou a por eu gargalhei, depois me arrumei rapidamente e fiquei esperando Jake se trocar. Não demoramos muito, por isso na hora marcada já estávamos esperando meu pai e minha mãe.

O almoço com meus pais foi perfeito, o assunto de eu me juntar aos volturi foi esquecido e nos passamos uma tarde agradabilíssima, paramos em um café de Veneza onde conversamos, depois passamos boa parte da tarde conhecendo vários pontos turísticos da cidade. Quando já era de noite voltamos para o hotel onde jantamos e depois fomos dormir.

Passei o dia todo no quarto com jake arrumando minhas coisas e a dele. Comemos no quarto e quando já estava para anoitecer nos começamos a nos arrumar. Depois de estar tudo pronto nos descemos e encontramos com meus pais. Fizemos o check-out e seguimos para o aeroporto. Não demorou muito eu já estava adormecendo nos braços de Jake dentro do avião que estava destinado a Seattle.

"Ness, Jake, já chegamos acordem." Sussurrou minha mãe próximo a nos.

Abri meus olhos encontrando dos de Jake abertos no mesmo instante. Sorrimos e nos beijando.

Saímos do aeroporto e rumamos para a Mercedes do meu avo carlisle que estava no estacionamento. Assim que Pegamos a auto-estrada meu pai começou a andar de maneira certa, ou seja, não estava andando como humano e sim como vampiro. Demoramos um pouco mais de 1 hora.

"Ness!" Todos gritaram juntos assim que sai do carro.

A primeira pessoa a me abraçar foi tia Rose. "Esta querendo me matar do coração?" Ela perguntou me abraçando.

"Rose isso é meio impossível. Seu coração já não funciona faz um tempo." Disse tio Em arrancando gargalhadas de todos e um olhar mortífero de tia rose antes de me abraçar.

"Ness minha querida." Disse vovó Esme me abraçando carinhosamente.

"Sentimos sua falta anjo." Disse vovô Carlisle antes de me abraçar.

"Também senti." Eu disse a todos.

Senti uma paz grande me invadir e olhei em direção a tio Jasper que sorria.

"Bom te ver Ness." Ele disse sorrindo.

"Senti falta disso." Eu disse a ele que sorriu e assentiu.

"Cadê tia Alice?" Perguntei a todos.

"Esta triste e muito brava com você." Respondeu papai.

"Ela já sabe." Eu disso olhando para ele, que assentiu com um olhar triste.

"Sabe o que Ness? Ela não disse a ninguém." Perguntou tia Rose preocupada.

"Depois eu conto. Pai onde ela esta?" Eu perguntei a ele.

"Na nossa cabana, mas exatamente no seu quarto." Ele respondeu.

"Vou falar com ela." Eu disse antes de sair correndo deixando todos confusos.

Não demorei a chegar e sentir o cheiro da fadinha. Entrei em casa e caminhei ate meu quarto.

"Por que fez isso?" Ela perguntou quando eu estava na porta. Tia Alice estava de costa para mim olhando pela janela.

"Eu tive que fazer isso." Eu respondi entrando no quarto.

"Você sabe o quanto vamos sofrer não sabe?" ela perguntou ainda de costas.

"Menos do que sofreriam se eu ficasse." Eu respondi a ela sentando em minha cama.

"Ness você é a jóia de nossa família, você foi e é o bem mais precioso que temos." Ela disse se virando para mim.

Nunca tinha visto minha fadinha tão triste, ela que sempre estava fazendo valer sua vontade, que sempre que conseguia dava os famosos pulinhos de alegria, agora estava triste. Seus olhos não tinham aquele brilho de moleca que todos adoravam, eles tinham medo, dor e angustia. A fadinha não estava sorrindo estava triste e seria. Aquilo me machucou e eu senti minhas lagrimas se formando em meus olhos.

"Eu não tive escolha, ou eu me juntava ou acabaríamos todos mortos. Tia você acha que eu deixaria o mundo ficar sem a Fadinha Alice?" eu perguntei tentando sorrir.

"Querida e você acha que haverá fadinha Alice sem a boneca Ness?" Ela perguntou se juntando a mim na cama.

"Tem que haver tia se não todo o sacrifício que eu vou estar fazendo vai ser em vão. E eu sei que minha fadinha não faria isso comigo." Eu disse me deitando em seu colo.

"Ai meu amor, não sei como será ficar sem você. Vejo apenas sofrimento nos olhos de todos, principalmente seus pais e o lobo." Ela disse me fazendo carinho.

"Tia me prometa que não deixar eles ficarem triste. Você é boa em alegra qualquer ser. Você tem que me prometer que não deixara ninguém mal. Promete-me?" eu perguntei olhando a nos olhos.

"Claro meu anjo." Ela disse me dando um beijo na testa.

"Vou sentir falta de suas maluquices sabia?" eu disse a ela.

"E eu vou sentir falta de te fazer de modelo." Ela disse rindo.

Nós nos abraçamos e ficamos assim por algum tempo. Eu sentiria alta da fadinha ela sempre me alegrava, mesmo quando e fazia de modelo ela me alegrava. Sentiria falta de todos, mas esse era um sacrifício que eu teria que fazer para protege-los.

_A distancia às vezes impede que vejamos as pessoas que amamos, mas elas sempre estarão conosco... em nossos corações._


	39. Familia

Antes de atravessarmos o rio já podíamos barulhos vindos da casa.

_'Edward fale logo! __O que Ness estava fazendo? Porque Alice ficou tão perturbada? Diga logo!' _Ela berrava.

"Acho melhor nos andarmos logo." Disse tia Alice tomando distancia para pular o rio. Eu assenti e tomei distancia junto com ela.

Atravessar era fácil então corremos para casa. Entramos e todos param de falar na hora. Tio emmett estava ao lado de tia Rose abraçando-a, como se ela fosse atacar a qualquer momento meu pai que estava em sua frente ao lado de minha mãe. Tio jasper estava no sofá junto com vovô Carlisle e vovó Esme, apenas observando. Jake estava encostado na parede me observando.

"Podemos ir para a sala de jantar?" eu perguntei e todos assentiram.

Rumamos para a sala de jantar que era mais usada como sala de reunião, já que quase ninguém comia na casa. Vovô sentou na cabeceira da mesa com meu pai do seu lado direito seguido por mamãe, tia Alice e tio Jasper. Do lado ao seu lado esquerdo sentaram vovó Esme, tia Rose, tio Em e Jake. Eu fiquei com a outra ponta da mesa.

"Diga logo minha querida, todos estão aflitos com esse silencio." Disse vovó Esme com um olhar temeroso.

Eu respirei fundo e comecei a falar. "Todos sabem que nessa viagem eu acabei por descobrir que tinha mais poderes do que imaginava." Todos assentiram, em quanto Jake e meu pai abaixavam a cabeça. "Pois bem, na festa de mascara que os Volturi nos convidaram, eu tive que, por motivos maiores, que mostrar meus poderes para eles."

"Oh meu Deus!" Disse vovó Esme colocando a mão na boca.

Todos estavam tão perplexos quanto ela.

"E agora?" Perguntou tia Rose.

"Agora eu tenho menos de 2 meses antes de me juntar a eles, como sua jóia mais preciosa." No final da frase minha voz saiu com um tom de nojo por lembrar de Aro e sua ganância.

"Como assim?" Gritou tia Rose.

"Ness fez um trato com eles de que se eles nos deixassem vivos ela se juntaria a eles. Caius tinha medo de nos a usarmos para tomar o poder deles." Respondeu meu pai.

"Ela não pode fazer isso! Edward! Como você deixa? Bela pelo amor de deus diga algo!" Pediu tia Rose.

"Eles não vão fazer nada eu escolhi e não tem como voltar atrás." Eu disse a ela. Meus olhos já queimavam pelas lagrimas que se acumulavam neles.

"Onde a ganância dos volturi vai chegar?" Perguntou meu avô perplexo.

"Meu deus Rose esta certa Ness não pode se sacrificar dessa forma por nos." Disse minha avó Esme.

"E o que vocês supõe que nos façamos?" eu perguntei rindo sem humor.

"Lutamos, como da ultima vez." Respondeu meu tio Em.

"Não dá. Eles não nos atacaram como da ultima vez, eles viram para nos eliminar e não julgar. Mesmo eu sendo forte e tendo toda a ajuda de vocês e dos lobos, nos não conseguiremos. Caius teme que eu tomo o poder dos Volturi." Eu expliquei.

"Mas nos não podemos permitir que você entre em um ninho de vespas." Argumentou tio Jasper.

"Não tenho opção. Ou eu entro no ninho de vespas, ou o ninho inteiro ataca as pessoas que eu amo." Eu expliquei a ele.

"Então, vou pedir aos Volturi para deixar que todos da família juntem se a eles." Disse meu avô carlisle.

"Não podem!" Eu disse em um tom mais alto.

"Claro que podemos Ness." Disse minha tia Rose. "Por mim nos juntamos ainda hoje." Ela afirmou.

"É estupidez. Se todos se juntarem a eles, os Volturi vão ter um poder absurdo nas mãos." Eu argumentei.

"Ela esta certa." Disse meu pai com a voz cheia de dor. "Se eles tiverem a todos nos, eles podem decidir fazer coisas absurdas. Acredito que já somente com Ness eles vão começar a ter muitas idéias." Ele argumentou.

"Analisando por esse lado o Edward está certo." Disse vovó Esme triste.

"E VOCES ESTÃO PENSANDO EM DEIXA-LA IR?" Tia Rose gritou saltando o rosnado preso em sua garanta, ficando em pé no mesmo instante.

"Ok e o que vocês vão fazer para me impedir?" Perguntei irônica.

"Não sei, mas não deixarei você ir." Ela disse rosnando.

"Odeio isso, mas lembre se que sou mais forte psiquicamente." Eu disse me levantando.

"Você ainda faz parte dessa família e não usaria seus poderes contra nem um de nos." Rosnou meu pai ficando em pé.

"Se for necessário para protege-los. Sim eu usarei meus poderes." Eu disse enfrentando-o.

Comecei a sentir uma paz me invadir. "Não preciso disso tio Jazz." Eu disse olhando-o.

"Pare com isso." Rosnou tia Rose.

"Somente quando eu sentir que vocês estão com os ânimos mais calmos." Ele respondeu a ela.

"Não vamos continuar a discutir isso. Eu disse aos Volturi que me juntaria a eles e assim vou fazer." Eu disse olhando todos.

Encontrei em todos os olhares de minha família um misto de dor, angustia, fúria, tristeza e ate mesmo orgulho.

"Ness você vai se tornar um deles, esquecer seus princípios você e vai acabar esquecendo de nós." Disse tia Rose com uma voz que demonstrava grande sofrimento.

Eu corri ate seus braços e a abracei, deixando que finalmente minhas lagrimas caíssem. Tia rose sempre foi como uma segunda mãe para mim.

"Nunca vou me esquecer de quem sou e de quem amo. Você sempre vão ser minha família o meu porto seguro. Vou apenas para protege-los, e prometo a todos que vou arranjar uma forma de retornar mais cedo ou mais tarde." Eu disse voltando a olhar todos.

"Mas minha querida..." tentou argumentar vovó Esme.

"Mas nada vovó eu tenho que fazer isso é a única solução. Mas eu quero que me prometam algo. Vocês têm que sem manter juntos, finjam que eu fui apenas viajar, prossigam suas vidas." Eu pedi a todos, que concordaram com a cabeça.

"Mas como vamos saber que você esta bem Ness?" perguntou meu avô Carlisle.

"Ela vai liberar a mente para que Alice possa prever seu futuro." Disse meu pai.

"E eu tenho a minha impressão com ela que me permite ter uma ligação constante e indestrutível com ela." Explicou Jake.

"E eu vou ligar sempre que puder." Eu disse a todos.

"Mas se acontecer algo? Estaremos muito longe." Tio Emmett disse.

"Nós vamos nos mudar." Disse minha mãe.

"Não! Vocês têm que ficar juntos." Eu disse alto demais.

"Nos vamos ficar junto Ness." Disse minha tia Alice.

"Mas Jake." Eu disse olhando-o.

"Eu também vou Ness." Ele disse sorrindo amarelo.

"Mas e seu bando querido?" Perguntou minha avó Esme antes de mim.

"Uma parte ira comigo e a outra ficará com Sam." Ele respondeu.

"Seth, Leah, Quil e Embry já concordaram." Disse meu pai.

"Mas Quil não tem a Claire?" Perguntei me lembrando de sua impressão.

"Ela vai com ele." Disse minha mãe. "Conversei com os pais dela por telefone e eles aceitaram, já que não podem afastar os dois." Ela completou.

"Nossa. E quando nos mudamos?" Perguntei a todos.

"Acredito que o melhor é na semana que vem." Disse meu avô Carlisle.

"Eu poderei dar um jeito de vê-los sempre." Eu disse sorrindo a todos.

"Não se arrisque Ness." Disse minha tia Alice.

"Não se preocupe fadinha, te ligo quando quiser visitar vocês e você me ajuda a fugir." Eu disse sorrindo.

"Pode deixar." Ela disse batendo continência. Todos acabamos rindo, mesmo estando em uma situação muito delicada.

"Vou começar a ver casas na Itália." Disse minha avó se levantando.

"Vou com você Esme." Disse minha tia Rose.

"Tenho que procurar um novo hospital." Disse sorrindo meu avô, antes de ir para o escritório.

"Vou começar a arrumar meus livros." Disse minha mãe.

"Te ajudo." Disse meu pai saindo com ela pela porta da frente.

"Tenho que ver lojas próximas onde vamos morar. Me ajuda Jazz." Disse tia Alice sorrindo. Meu tio Jasper sorriu e foi com ela para o andar de cima.

"Vou deixar o casal sozinho. Não quero ser vela." Disse meu tio Em rindo indo em direção a garagem.

Fiquei vermelha na mesma hora e abaixei a cabeça para rir. Minha família mesmo correndo risco de ser morta não me abandona em nem uma circunstância. Eles mudariam novamente suas vida apenas para ficar perto de mim caso algo acontecesse. Eu tinha feito a escolha certa. Minha família valia o sacrifício que eu estava pronta para fazer, e isso me orgulhava.

Olhei para Jake e vi que ele estava cabisbaixo.

"O que houve cachorrinho?" Eu perguntei me sentando ao seu lado.

"Nada." Ele respondeu balançando a cabeça.

"Jake, você sabe que não precisa ir comigo e minha família não é? Sabe que se quiser viver uma vida normal, basta você ficar e assim que partirmos você volta a ser normal." Eu disse sem olha-lo nos olhos.

Separar-me de Jake era algo insuportável, mas que se fosse necessário para que ele fosse feliz eu faria com toda a certeza.

"O que?" ele perguntou aturdido.

"Jake eu não vou te prender. Não é justo eu te pedir para me seguir, deixar de viver por minha culpa." Eu disse voltando a olha-lo. Ele tinha lagrimas nos olhos e unto com isso um misto de incompreensão.

"Você só pode estar maluca. Ness eu nunca vou ser feliz longe de você. E se você quer saber estou com medo por você. Aqueles caras não regulam bem, podem fazer alguma coisa com você e se algo te acontecer eu morro." Ele disse segurando meu rosto, me fazendo chorar junto com ele.

Jake era tão especial que eu não sabia se era merecedora dele. Eu mesmo sendo o que sou tinha um anjo, lindo e diga se de passagem muito gostoso do meu lado. Eu era a pessoa mais sortuda da face da terra.

Jake me beijou e mesmo o gosto salgado de nossas lagrimas de tristeza estragassem aquele momento onde nossos corações e respirações estavam no mesmo ritmo irregular. Momento onde ele me pertencia e eu pertencia a ele. Nos éramos feitos um para o outro.

_Família não é só aquela que te aconselha e entende, mas também aquela que te segue e te protege de tudo e todos!_


	40. Presentes

Nós já havíamos nos mudado há algum tempo. A casa era bem maior de que a de Forks.

Escolhemos a cidade de Saint-Claude na França, uma cidade pequena, mas que era próxima, em termos de criaturas com super velocidade, de Volterra. O primeiro andar da casa tinha um escritório, sala de estar, sala de jantar, cozinha, sala de musica, sala de jogos e biblioteca.

O segundo andar eram os quartos de hospedes, e os quartos de meus avós, pais e tios, junto com o atelier de tia Rose e tia Alice. _(As imagens estao colocadas respectivamente)_

_Rose e Emmett_

_Alice e Jasper_

O terceiro andar era dos jovens, do lado direito ficavam os quartos das meninas e do esquerdo o dos meninos. _(Ordem das imagens: Ness, Leah, Claire, Quil, Embry, Seth e Jake)_

Minha avó tinha feito de tudo para que os quileutes principalmente Claire se sentisse em casa e havia conseguido isso graças à participação constante de Quil, eu e Jake estávamos mais ligados do que nunca, Leah tinha iniciado um romance com Embry e Seth tinha encontrado uma garota de sua idade chamada Laura que morava nas proximidades. Ela ainda não sabia nada sobre quem na verdade nós somos, mas sempre vinha a nossa casa.

Faltava apenas 1 semana para o meu aniversario e mesmo ninguém tocando no assunto todos estavam assustados com a minha partida. Eu teria que me juntar aos Volturi em exatos 8 dias, sempre que eu podia treinava meus poderes e aproveitava para ficar só e pensar.

"Ness o que esta fazendo?" Perguntou Leah.

"Treinando apenas isso." Eu disse antes de colocar a estatua da fonte no lugar.

"Sei. Porque você treina todos os dias durante horas e sozinha?" ela disse se sentando na grama ao meu lado.

"Como assim por que? Quero conseguir controlar melhor seus poderes." Eu respondi sem tirar os olhos da estatua.

"Ness, há quanto tempo nos conhecemos?" Ela perguntou olhando para a estatua.

"Acho que te conheço minha vida inteira." Eu disse finalmente olhando para ela.

"Então você não quer mesmo que eu acredite que você só vem aqui para treinar não é?" Ela disse me olhando pelo canto do olho.

"Ok eu estou com medo, ta bom?" Eu finalmente confessei.

"Cara você tem certeza de que quer se juntar a ele?" Ela perguntou me encarando.

"Lee isso não é questão de querer e sim de ter que fazer. Se eu não fizer..." eu expliquei a ela.

"Já sei já sei eles vão nos matar. Mas Ness isso é um sacrifício enorme." Ela disse se levantando.

"Eu sei." Eu disse ficando em pé junto com ela.

"Vamos sua avó fez seu predileto." Ela disse me dando a mão.

Eu sorri e nos entramos em casa, todos já nos esperavam na mesa. Hoje os Cullen teriam que comer um pouco já que nossa visitante Laura estava lá.

_ Laura_

Aos olhos dela todos éramos filhos adotivos. Quil e Embry eram os primos Antera; Claire e Jake eram os irmãos Black; papai, tia Alice e tio Em eram os irmãos Masen; mamãe e eu éramos as primas Swan; Leah e Seth continuaram como os irmãos Clearwater; e tia Rose e tio Jasper eram os gêmeos Hale. Todos como sempre adotados pelo generoso casal Cullen.

"Oi Ness." Ela disse assim que me viu.

"Oi La. Oi gente." Eu disse dando um beijo em cada um.

"Como foi sua aula de ballet querida?" Perguntou minha avó disfarçando.

"A mesma de sempre muitos saltos e piruetas" eu respondo ironicamente fazendo meus pais e tios rirem.

"Vamos jantar." Disse minha mãe indo em direção a mesa.

"Emmett você terá que comer mais do que eu hoje." Eu disse rindo da careta que ele fez.

"Claro vou ganhar de vocês." Ele disse irônico fazendo todos os Cullen e Lobos rirem.

O jantar foi super engraçado, minha família tentava não fazer careta quando engolia a comida, mas sempre que Laura não estava vendo eles cuspiam a comida no guardanapo.

"Acho que já esta tarde." Disse Laura assim que terminamos de jantar.

"Seth leve Laura para casa sim?" Pediu meu avô.

"Claro Carlisle. Vamos Laura." Ele disse ficando de pé.

"Tchau e muito obrigado a todos." Ela disse se levantando.

"Tchau." Dissemos todos juntos.

"Aposto 10 como meu pai ganha." Eu cochichei para Jake.

"Emmett comeu muito ele tem que ganhar." Ela respondeu.

Assim que ouvimos a porta da frente sendo fechada, meus tios e meu pai corram para o banheiro para colocar tudo que comeram para fora. Como sempre fazendo todos rirem.

_'Droga!'_ Ouvimos o resmungo de meus tios próximo ao banheiro mais próximo.

"Paga!" Eu disse a Jake fazendo todos rirem.

"Tenho que parar de apostar no Emmett ele nunca ganha."Ele disse tirando a nota de 10 euros da carteira.

"Eu já disse papai é o mais rápido." Eu disse pegando o dinheiro e lhe dando um selinho.

Depois de algum tempo todos já estavam reunidos na sala de estar. Conversando e brincando.

"Se eu tiver que comer comida humana mais uma vez eu juro que te caço lobo." Disse Emmett a Seth em quanto se sentava no sofá mais próximo.

"Não se preocupa seth eu te protejo." Eu disse a ele.

"Como assim?" Perguntou Jake que estava atrás de mim sentado encostado no sofá.

"Amor se eu não proteger o Seth quem vai trazer a Laura para eu conseguir dinheiro fácil de você?" Eu disse me virando olhando-o nos olhos.

"Então o seu interesse em mim é só o dinheiro?" Ele perguntou se fingindo de ofendido.

"É e algumas coisas mais." Eu disse rindo e voltando a me encostar em seu peito em quanto todos caíram ma risada.

"Vocês apostaram o que? Posso saber?" Perguntou meu pai rindo.

"Quem chegava no banheiro primeiro." Respondeu minha mãe rindo.

"Claro que eu apostei em você papai." Eu disse sorrindo.

"E você cachorro em quem apostou?" Perguntou meu tio Emmett curioso.

"Em você grandão e para variar você perdeu." Ele disse melancólico.

"Depois que a Bella se casou com Edward eu tenho perdido muito." Tio Emmett disse.

"Calma Emmett só ganhei algumas milhares de vezes na queda de braço." Disse minha mãe rindo.

"Vamos correr?" Quil perguntou a Jake.

"Ness?" Jake me convidou.

"Claro." Eu disse sorrindo.

"Esse passeio é só para lobo." Disse Emmett sorrindo.

"Comportem-se e não voltem tarde." Disse minha ame sorrindo.

"Vamos Claire." Quil disse puxando a garota.

"Quil eu não consigo correr." Ela disse triste.

"Claire eu consigo e vou nas costas de Jake. Vamos para de ser boba." Eu disse puxando ela junto com Leah.

Ela sorriu e nos saímos da casa. Os garotos e Leah foram para a parte coberta pela floresta se transformar em quanto eu e Claire ficamos esperando. O meu lobo vermelho foi o primeiro a reaparecer.

"Oi cachorrinho." Eu disse brincando em quanto ele sorria vindo na minha direção.

Jake chegou próximo a mim e se deitou para que eu subisse em suas costas, logo o lobo cinza escuro (Quil) fez os mesmo para Claire. Acariciei o pescoço peludo de Jake fazendo ele soltar um grunhido de satisfação. Ouvi o lobo cinza prateado uivar e revirar os olhos.

"Para de ser chata Lee." Eu disse a ela.

Ela em resposta balançou a cabeça dizendo _'Grudentos'_.

"E você não faz carinho no Embry não? Reclama com ela." Eu disse me virando para falar com o lobo caramelo escuro, ele assentiu com a cabeça e todos nos rimos.

"Como voce consegue entende-los?" Perguntou-me Claire.

"Eles falam com os olhos. Isso eu aprendi com meu totó." Disse batendo na cabeça de Jake.

"Eu acho tão difícil. Não consigo entender o que Quil me diz." Ela disse cabisbaixa.

Os lobos começaram a caminhar em direção a floresta.

"Você sente o seu coração no mesmo ritmo que o dele?" eu perguntei a ela.

"Quando estamos juntos." Ela afirmou.

"Então deixe o medo que você sente por eles serem grandes de lado e sinta as batidas do coração dele em você. Confie ele é seu e somente seu. Tudo o que ele pensar ele vai te contar e tudo o eu você pensar conte a ele. Vocês são um so." Eu disse antes de nos do bando começar a correr.

As passadas eram firmes e rápidas. Leah estava atrás de Quil e eu pude ver que estava entediada. Seth estava ao seu lado atrás de Embry.

"Pare de mandar eles agirem como se estivessem na reserva. Leah esta entediada la trás." eu disse a Jake.

Ele balançou a cabeça dizendo que não e os lobos continuaram em formação. Eu fiquei agachada nas costas de Jake e saltei pousando nas costas de Leah.

"Vamos me mostre do que é capaz amiga." Eu disse a ela, que balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Leah você mais do que eu sabe que não suporta ouvir ordens. Vamos ignora-las sim." Eu disse invadindo sua mente.

_'Não sai da formação.'_ Gritava o alfa em sua cabeça. Eu impedi que Jake ou qualquer outro se comunicasse com Leah. "Vamos corra. Me mostre o que a única Loba é capaz de fazer."

Leah começou a bater suas patas com mais força e logo passamos Jake que tinha um semblante de lobo irritado. Comecei a rir e abrir os braços aproveitando a sensação de correr com Leah. Sua velocidade era superior a de Jake, que nos seguia rosnando.

"Não pare. Deixe-o cansado." Eu disse a ela que balançou a cabeça positivamente.

Não demorou ate que eu pudesse perceber que Jake estava ficando para trás, então Leah começou a diminuir e voltar. Assim que alcançamos Jake vimos que enfrentaríamos uma bela bronca, por isso eu não liberei a mente de Leah.

Jake me derrubou das costas de Leah com o focinho e se abaixou para que eu subisse. Eu subi segurando a risada assim como Leah. Voltamos e encontramos todos os outros parados próximos da entrada da floresta sentados no chão.

"Caraça Ness ele esta puto." Disse Seth assim que Jake me deixou fora das arvores.

"Vamos ouvir muito amiga." Leah disse voltando da floresta já em sua forma humana.

"Eu sei." Eu disse ainda rindo.

"Mas que merda foi aquela?" Jake voltou esbravejando.

"Uma corrida." Eu respondi.

"Você não deveria ter me desobedecido Leah eu sou o Alfa." Ele disse apontando o dedo em seu rosto.

"Hei quer brigar com alguém, então briga comigo." Eu disse me enfiando no meio dos dois.

"Você por algum acaso é um lobisomem?" Jake me perguntou ironicamente.

"Não, mas quem impediu que você invadisse a mente dela fui eu, então briga comigo." Eu disse a ele.

"É gente vamos sair." Disse Claire se retirando com todos os outros deixando apenas eu e Jake.

"Qual o seu problema? Porque não os deixou correr livremente? Porque manter a maldita formação?" Eu perguntei quando já estávamos a sos.

"Porque eles têm que me obedecer." Ele respondeu virado de costas para mim.

"Ótimo. Me avise quando Sam for embora do corpo do meu namorado para que eu possa conversar com ele." Eu disse me virando e caminhando de volta a casa.

"Ness." Jake disse segurando o meu braço.

"O que esta acontecendo com você?" Eu perguntei me virando novamente para ele.

"Eu só... eu... Droga eu tenho medo o dia esta chegando e eles podem estar próximos. Eles podem tentar te machucar." Ele disse em quanto um mar se formava em seus olhos.

"Jake eles não fariam isso. Eu irei me juntar a eles em 8dias qual seria o propósito de Aro fazer isso?" Perguntei segurando seu rosto em minhas mãos.

"Aro não teria nem um propósito, mas e Caius e Jane?" Ele me surpreendeu.

Jake estava certo Aro não teria motivo para me machucar, mas Jane e Caius sim teriam todos os motivos. Jake estava tentando me proteger e eu fui inconseqüente, me colocando em risco e pior colocando Leah em risco junto comigo.

"Desculpa, mas não brigue com a Leah ela não fez nada a culpa foi minha." Eu disse a ele.

Jake afirmou com a cabeça e me beijou. Aquele carinho que ele tinha por mim era simplesmente indescritível e eu não era merecedora daquilo. Eu não merecia aquele homem, mas por algum motivo que eu não sei qual eu o tinha e agradecia todos os dias por aquilo.

*******

_(1 semana depois )_

*******

"Querida acorda." Eu ouvi alguém me chamando. "Querida acorde. Feliz aniversario." Disse minha mãe assim que abri os olhos.

"Obrigada." Eu disse abraçando-a.

"Parabéns princesa." Disse meu pai vindo me abraçar.

Todos estavam no quarto. Tia rose foi a próxima seguida por tio Em, Tia Alice, tio Jasper, vovó, vovô, Jake e os lobos.

"Vamos seus presentes estão lá em baixo." Disse minha tia Alice.

Eu desci abraçada com papai e mamãe a te a sala. Lá encontrei três caixas em cima da mesa de centro.

"Primeiro acho que o dos seus pais." Disse tia Alice me entregando uma caixa pequena branca com uma fita rosa. Quando abri me deparei com um porta retrato digital com fotos dos meus amigos, família e muitas minha e de Jake.

"Obrigada." Eu disse abraçando os dois.

"Não sabíamos o que lhe dar, então resolvemos te dar uma forma de se lembra de nos quando estiver longe." Disse minha ame emocionada.

"Uma forma de voce nos ter por perto." Explicou meu pai me dando um beijo na testa.

"Agora o presente de todos nos tanto os Culle quanto os lobos." Disse tia Alice me entregando uma outra caixa um pouco maior azul com uma fita roxa.

Assim que abri me deparei com um DVD portátil e eu CD. Eu olhei paras todos que assentiram, então eu coloquei o CD, todos apareceram me incentivando e agradecendo pelo meu sacrifício.

Claire foi a primeira a aparecer seguida por Quil, Embry, Seth, Leah, vovô, vovó, tio Jasper, tio Emmett, tia Alice, tia Rose, papai e mamãe e por ultimo Jake.

_'... Oi pequena, nossa é meio difícil falar alguma coisa quando eu sei que daqui alguns dias eu não vou poder te ver todos os dias, não vou poder te abraçar e beijar. Você sabe que não gosto dessa idéia de você ficar sozinha em um ninho de cobras com é aquele lugar, mas eu também sei que você esta fazendo isso por todos nós. Cara eu lembro que mesmo quando você era um bebe já era decidida e isso parece que não mudou nada. Bem o que eu quero te dizer é que você é a meu ar, meu coração, enfim minha vida. Vou sentir sua falta e vou cumprir o que te prometi. Beijos te amo.' _A tela ficou preta e eu chorei ainda mais. Olhei para todos e vi que todos que podiam chorar estavam chorando e aqueles que não podiam estavam com um sofrimento enorme nos olhos.

"Bem o seu ultimo presente não serei eu a entregar." Disse tia Alice com a pequena caixa preta na mão.

"É seu você entrega. E todos saindo." Ela disse entregando a caixa na mão de Jake e saindo com todos os outros.

"Parabéns pequena." Ele disse me entregando a caixinha.

Eu mordi o lábio e abri, Jake que me deu um colar com dois corações como pingente um em cristal e o outro em pedra ônix.

"Significado?" Perguntei sorrindo.

"O cristal é você e o Ônix sou eu." Ele disse pegando o colar e colocando em meu pescoço.

"Amei." Disse olhando a peça em meu pescoço.

"Que bom, essa é uma forma de você me ter sempre com você." Ele disse tocando os corações.

"Você sabe que eu vou fugir sempre que puder não sabe." Eu disse segurando sua mão.

"Sei, mas como eu disse no vídeo não vai ser a mesma coisa." Seu olhos já estavam cheios de lagrimas.

"Mas eu sempre vou estar com você. Aqui." Eu disse tocando seu peito.

"Já esta marcado a ferro." Ele disse sorrindo.

"Assim como o meu." Nós nos beijamos e fomos aproveitar meu ultimo dia junto de minha família.

_Deixar minha família não será fácil, mas nessa nova fase não poderei ser fraca. Tenho que protege-los e somente os Volturi me ensinaram suas fraquezas..._


	41. Até logo

Acordei cedo no dia seguinte, ouvi os humanos dormindo e os vampiros andando de um lado a outro na casa. Tome um banho, escolhi uma roupa leve, peguei uma mochila, onde coloquei meu presentes do dia anterior e desci.

Estavam todos andando de um lado para outro na sala de estar.

"Ness?" meu pai perguntou quando eu já estava terminando de descer as escadas.

"Sim." Eu respondi aparecendo.

"Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso?" Minha mãe perguntou com os olhos cheios de dor e angustia.

Eu apenas assenti com a cabeça e minha tia Alice veio ate mim.

"Vou chamá-lo." Ela disse passando por mim.

"Não." Eu disse me virando e a segurando.

"Você não vai se despedir do cachorro?" perguntou minha tia Rose vindo ao meu encontro.

"Não quero que ele sofra mais do que já esta sofrendo. Uma despedida o mataria." Eu disse as duas.

"Não acho isso certo minha querida." Disse minha avó Esme.

"Ele te ama. Tem o direito de se despedir." Completou vovô Carlisle.

"Eu vou deixar algo para ele. Quero que entreguem e digam que eu virei buscar." Eu disse retirando o colar que ele me dera no dia anterior.

"Tem certeza filha?" Perguntou meu pai se aproximando.

"Tenho." Eu disse entregando-lhe o colar.

"Baixinha voce sabe que não tem que fazer isso. Vamos lutar se preciso." Disse tio Em se juntando a roda que se formava ao meu entorno.

"Sei que esta louco para brigar com uns Volturi, mas não quero ver ninguém machucado." Eu disse sentindo uma grande angustia acompanhada por culpa, saudade e dor tomando meus sentidos. Quase no mesmo instante senti uma paz me tomando, instintivamente bloqueei meu corpo.

"Não. Isso eu tenho que sentir." Eu disse a meu tio Jasper que se aproximava.

"O que?" Perguntou minha mãe a mim.

"Angustia, dor, saudade e culpa." Respondeu tio Jazz.

Todos me olharam cheios de remorso, culpa e dor.

"Não me olhem assim. Eu tenho que sentir isso e tenho que enfrentar. Sozinha." Disse sorrindo amarelo.

"Não tem não." Disse minha tia Alice.

"Sim eu tenho. E já esta mais do que na hora de partir." Abracei e me despedi de todos. Deixando por ultimo meu pai.

"Sabe que você é meu melhor amigo né?" eu perguntei abraçando-o.

"Não faça isso filha." Ele suplicou em meu ouvido.

"Lembre-se do que eu te pedi. Entre a ele e diga que o amo. Não deixe meu cachorrinho ficar mal, por favor." Eu disse a ele ignorando seu pedido.

"Farei." Ele disse beijando minha bochecha.

"Lembrem-se que eu amo a todos e que nunca vou esquecer de quem sou e de onde vim. Ligo assim que chegar e assim que for escapar." Eu disse sorrindo.

"Cuide-se pequena." Disse meu tio Emmett abraçando tia Rose.

"Pode deixar grandão. Cuida da tia Rose por mim ta?" eu disse rindo vendo o sofrimento nos olhos de todos.

"Pode deixar." Ele disse com aquele sorriso de menino, mostrando suas covinhas fofas.

"Ness, não vá." Pediu tia Ali.

"Minha fadinha você mais do que ninguém sabe o que ira acontecer se eu não for." Assim que eu disse isso a ela, seus olhos ficaram fora de foco e assim como ela meu pai fez uma expressão de dor por causa de sua visão.

"O que foi?" Minha mãe perguntou a meu pai.

"Eles viram o que acontecera se eu não for." Eu respondi a ela.

"Mas o futuro pode mudar não é. Nos podemos lutar e vencer." Disse tia Rose.

"Se eles viram os planos de Caius eu julgo que será impossível." Eu disse a ela.

"Então você viu a mente dele?" Perguntou meu pai.

"Sim e com certeza vi ate mais que vocês. Acredito que vi os detalhes mais sórdidos possíveis e digo com certeza o que Alice viu não é nada comparado ao que ele planeja." Eu disse a eles.

"Tudo bem, mas o que ela viu afinal?" Perguntou tio Em.

"Não foi nada agradável. Tinha dor, medo e angustia. Um sofrimento enorme." Disse tio Jazz abraçando tia Alice.

"Digam logo, mas que merda." Pediu tia Rose.

"Eles vão torturar a todos perante Ness ate que imploremos pela morte, então farão com que ela sendo tão poderosa mate a própria família para que paremos de sofrer." Disse meu pai.

"Meu deus." Disse vovó Esme.

"Depois eles me torturariam ainda mais me fazendo ver a morte do bando de Jake. Eu presenciaria sua dor e depois eu veria ele matarem-no. Isso com certeza me faria implorar pela morte, mas eles seriam bondosos e me manteriam viva." Eu disse sorrindo ironicamente.

"Eles são monstros." Disse vovô Carlisle revoltado.

"Não eles não poderosos." Eu retruquei.

"Mas nos podemos impedi-lo com os escudos. Filha você não precisa ir." Minha mãe disse aparentando um fio de esperança.

"Não vão torturar vocês mentalmente mãe e sim fisicamente. Eles iriam queimar vocês vivos, mas antes que morressem apagariam o fogo e deixaram vocês se recuperarem para vocês voltarem a serem queimados." Eu disse vendo o fio de esperança que estava em seus olhos sumirem.

"Mas você não tem o escudo de proteção física?" Perguntou tio Jazz.

"Sim, mas lembrem-se que sou muito nova e não consigo manter uma firmeza constante nele. Ele é resistente, mas não sei ate que ponto. É algo perigoso demais para arriscar." Eu expliquei. "Então a minha única possibilidade é me juntar a eles para salvar vocês e me desenvolver, depois que estiver forte voltar."

"Mas eles tentaram descobrir suas fraquezas." Disse meu avô.

"Eu sei, por isso tomarei cuidado para não mostrá-las e ao mesmo tempo supri-las." Eu disse tranqüilizando-o.

"Ness isso é perigoso filha." Disse minha mãe.

"Eu sei, mas tomarei cuidado. Prometo." Eu disse a ela antes de abraça-la mais uma vez.

"Se você não quer se despedir de Jacob é melhor ir logo. Ele ira acordar daqui a 10 minutos, acho que é uma boa vantagem para você." Disse minha tia Alice.

Eu assenti, olhei todos antes de partir, me virei e parti.

Quando já estava alcançando o portão da mansão olhei mais uma vez para a casa, a janela dos quarto de jake ainda estava fechada e encoberta pela cortina. Atravessei o portão e comecei a correr pela floresta em direção a Volterra.

Já estava distante de casa quando olhei no relógio e vi que os 10 minutos que Alice me dera tinham acabado, em conseqüência senti uma dor muito forte me atingir e finalmente as lagrimas que eu segurei durante todo esse tempo começaram a rolar pelo meu rosto descontrolavelmente.

Eu sentia a dor de Jake, ele com certeza já tinha recebido o cordão das mãos de meu pai ele já sabia que eu havia ido embora sem me despedir dele. Minhas pernas começaram a perder força e eu tive que parar. Olhem em volta eu estava sozinha, então meus joelhos cederam a dor que antes estava presa em mim saiu pelo grito de angustia que eu soltei.

Eu sabia que essa separação seria dolorida, mas não imaginava o tamanho dessa dor. Eu vi nos olhos deles a dor e a angustia, mas eu também vi o sofrimento que Caius causaria neles se eu não me juntasse a eles. Em meu peito só pulsava uma dor aguda, uma dor que não fazia sangue ser derramado, apenas lagrimas.

Senti um cheiro amadeirado sendo trazido pela brisa e tentei me levantar para correr. Lógico que Jake não me deixaria ir sem se despedir ele era teimoso, minhas pernas não tinha a força necessária para correr eu mal podia caminhar. O cheiro tão inebriante estava cada vez mais próximo e uma alegria mínima invadia meu peito, ele estava feliz por me encontrar.

Ouvi a aproximação das patas pesadas e em um ritmo frenético se aproximando. Tentei novamente correr ele não poderia me ver daquela maneira, ele me levaria para casa. Ele me levaria para o único lugar onde eu queria estar. Minha casa. Mas não eu não podia fazer isso com eles. Com ele. Eu tinha que ser forte. Juntei minha forças e comecei a dar passadas, mas minhas pernas falharam e eu fui ao chão.

"Ness?" Ele me chamou.

Fiquei em silencio tentando conter as lagrimas que escorriam pelo meu rosto.

"Meu amor." Ele disse me levantando e me segurando. Jake estava chorando.

"Jake." Eu disse abraçando-o. Eu queria me sentir em casa e o único lugar onde eu conseguiria isso naquele momento era nos braços dele.

"Por que você veio embora sem se despedir?" Ele perguntou me apertando em seu peito.

"Por que sou fraca e não conseguiria ir. Eu estou com medo." Eu confessei a ele.

"Então não vá pequena." Ele disse beijando todo o meu rosto.

"Não posso. Você não viu a mente de Caius. Ele é um monstro." Eu disse colocando meu rosto em seu ombro.

"Mostre-me." Ele pediu.

Fechei meus olhos, me afastei dele e toquei rosto. Assim que senti as imagens da mente de Caius invadiram a visão de Jake eu abri meus olhos e vi suas reações. A dor tomou conta de sua face, e logo que ele morria e as imagens da mente de Caius acabavam eu mostrei minha decisão de morrer junto com eles. As lagrimas de Jake rolaram e eu soltei seu rosto.

"Como voce quer que eu deixe isso acontecer?" perguntei por fim a ele.

"Ele não pode fazer isso." Jake disse rosnando.

"Tanto pode como ira se eu não partir." Eu disse ainda na proteção dos braços de Jake.

"Então esse é nosso adeus?" ele perguntou mais uma vez entre lagrimas, fazendo as minhas também rolarem.

"Prefiro um ate logo, afinal eu quero meu colar de volta" Eu respondi a ele.

"Mas esse é o meu presente para voce lembrar de mim em Volterra." Ele disse esticando a mão que carregava a joia.

"Não essa sera a mais uma razão para eu voltar." Eu disse sorrindo e fechando sua mão. "Guarde-a por mim." Eu pedi.

"Então leve isso." Jake disse puxando a corrente que eu havia dado a ele a muito tempo atrás com o inscrito _**'Mon chiot'**_ (_Meu cachorrinho_).

"É seu Jake." Eu disse recusando.

"Por isso. Essa corrente te obriga a voltar e me devolver o que é meu." Ele disse sorrindo o meu sorriso de lobo favorito.

"Eu te amo." Eu disse a ele em quanto ele prendo a corrente em volta do meu pescoço.

Jake sorriu, segurou meu rosto e me beijou com todo o carinho, amor e saudade antecipada que já sentia. Aquele beijo me deu forças novamente para enfrentar o que me aguardava, pelo que eu amava e que me amavam.

"Vá logo antes que eu te prenda aqui." Disse Jake no fim do beijo.

Sorri para ele, fiquei em pé e corri o mais rápido que pude.

Cheguei a Volterra antes do meio dia. Muitas pessoas caminhavam nas ruas, não foi difícil me misturar a elas. Caminhei ate o grandioso castelo no centro da cidade. O cheiro de vampiros exalava de suas paredes de pedra. As janelas eram cobertas por cortinas grandiosas.

Bastava apenas um passo para que eu deixasse de ser a Ness doce que meus pais e amigos conheciam e passasse a ser Renesmee Carlie Swan Cullen a garota que fora obrigada a deixar as pessoas que amava, para poder salva-las de uma 'família' de loucos, invejosos e doentes por poder. Um passo para o meu futuro despertar.

_Circunstâncias são impostas, cabe a nós sabermos resolve-las de maneira correta._


	42. Nova realidade

Meu coração que estava acelerado perante a porta do castelo se acalmou assim que coloquei meus pés dentro do castelo. Parecia que os volturi tentavam passar por moradores desapercebidos do local, já que havia algumas pessoas visitando o lugar e não tinha nem um vampiro no meio delas. Olhei o local e vi que tinha uma pequena recepção.

"Per favore, si parla inglese?" perguntei a recepcionista (_Por favor você fala inglês?_)[N/A: Como a historia da tia Sthep é escrita em inglês, ou seja seus personagens falam naturalmente inglês. Eu irei seguir o mesmo pensamento, mas vou escrever nem português.]

"Sim." Ela me respondeu sorrindo.

"Onde me encontro com Aro?" Perguntei impaciente, fazendo a mulher ficar branca como papel.

"Na-não tem ninguém com esse nome aqui senhorita." Ela me respondeu visivelmente nervosa.

"Querida eu sei que tem." Eu disse perdendo minha pouca paciência. "E com certeza ele não vai gostar de saber que a nova jóia dele foi embora por causa de uma imbecil e reles humana." Eu disse trincando os dentes.

"Temperamento forte assim como o cheiro." Sussurrou uma voz melodiosa em meu ouvido.

"Cheiro frio e irritante assim como o dono." Eu disse me virando e dando de cara com um vampiro loiro jovem na aparência e com olhos vermelhos.

"Ness?" ele perguntou assim que me virei.

"Renesmee." Eu o corrigi, não deixaria que esse tipo de pessoa me chamasse assim.

"Claro, Aro a aguarda devo dizer ansiosamente." Ele disse sorrindo me indicando o caminho.

"Obrigada." Eu disse caminhando a sua frente.

"Estranho você será transformada?" ele perguntou atrás de mim.

"Não." Eu respondi grosseiramente.

"Duvido, seu cheiro é muito apelativo." Ele retrucou.

"Aro não ousaria tocar em mim. Alias ele nem conseguiria tocar em mim." Eu avisei ao vampiro.

"E o que uma reles humana faria contra um dos três mais poderosos vampiros?" ele me perguntou rindo ironicamente.

"Não sei o que uma reles humana faria, mas sei muito bem o que uma híbrida poderosa poderia fazer." Eu disse sorrindo no final da frase vendo a cara de espanto do vampiro.

"Você é uma híbrida?" ele me perguntou assustado. Eu confirmei com a cabeça. "Quantos anos tem?" ele me perguntou desconfiado.

"Aparentemente tenho 18, porem na minha certidão de nascimento tenho apenas 9 anos." Eu respondi deixando-o mudo o restante do caminho.

"Eles a esperam." Ele disse me indicando uma porta.

Eu assenti com a cabeça e comecei a virar a maçaneta, porem o vampiro não havia me feito nada, tinha sido ate gentil e eu nem sequer sabia seu nome. "Espera." Eu pedia a ele que já caminhava para longe.

"sim?" ele perguntou se virando.

"Seu nome?" eu perguntei a ele que sorriu.

"Nataniel, mas prefiro Nate." Ele respondeu sorrindo.

"Obrigada e pode me chamar de Ness." Eu disse a ele que assentiu e voltou a caminhar para longe.

Respirei fundo e entrei na enorme sala. Aro, Marcus e Caius estavam sentados em uma mesa, com Jane, Alec, Renata e alguns outros vampiros.

"Bem vinda criança." Disse me Aro sorrindo.

"Quer dizer que a aberração resolveu mesmo se juntar a nos?" perguntou ironicamente Caius.

"Sim." Eu respondi fazendo-o rosnar para mim. Atitude essa que eu ignorei.

"Pois bem, Jane minha querida mostre a nossa jóia suas acomodações." Aro pediu a pequena e fofa criaturinha do mal.

"Sim meu senhor." Ela respondeu a ele sorrindo.

"Minha criança deixaremos você descansar hoje, para amanhar te levarmos ao centro de treinamento." Disse me Aro sorrindo.

"Espero que comece a usar roupas menos humana." Disse caius me medindo.

"Como quiserem, porem não trouxe roupas menos humanas só que essas." Eu respondi.

"Para isso minha criança é que tomei a liberdade de arrumar-lhe novas roupas querida." Disse me uma vampira que estava junto ao grupo.

"Criança essa é Sulpicia minha companheira." Aro a apresentou a mim.

"Prazer em conhece-la chamo me ..." eu me apresentei.

"Ness." Ele me interrompeu.

"Renesmee." Eu corrigi.

"Claro." Ela me deu um sorriso sem graça.

"Vamos garota." Disse Jane ao lado da porta.

"Com licença." Eu disse saindo da grande sala.

Jane fechou a porta atrás de mim e começou a caminhar. Andamos um pouco ate que entramos em uma sala com vários vampiros.

"Você venha." Ela chamou Nate que estava em um canto sentado.

Ele caminhou ate nós e Jane indicou o lado de fora da sala. Percebi que todos os vampiros da sala eram homens e todos me olhavam com olhos cheios de fome e desejo.

"Pois não?" Nate perguntou a Jane.

Ela sorriu para ele, o mesmo sorriso angelical, vi Nate cair no chão se contorcendo em agonia. Cara como essa garota me irritava. Soltei meu escudo e coloquei sobre Nate que parou no mesmo instante. Entrei na mente de Jane e comecei a tortura-la da mesma forma que ela tinha feito com Nate.

"Quando... você... ira... aprender... a não... fazer... isso... na... minha... frente?" Eu perguntei fazendo com que sua agonia fosse pior a cada palavra, assim que terminei a frase parei de tortura-la.

"Fedelha insolente." Ela disse antes de tentar me bater no rosto.

A idiota acabou colidindo com o escudo que eu coloquei em torno do meu corpo.

"Cuidado Jane com o que fala e faz. Alem de eu ser mais forte também sou a nova jóia de Aro, você não vai querer irrita-lo vai?" eu perguntei sorrindo.

"Você esta agora no meu mundo híbrida, lembre-se que seu papai e sua mamãe não estão mais aqui para te proteger e ajudar. Aqui você não é nada." Ela cuspiu as ameaças na minha cara. "E você inútil leve-a para o quarto dela." Ela rosnou para Nate que ainda estava caído no chão, antes de sair.

"Você esta bem?" Eu perguntei me abaixando para ajuda-lo quando Jane já estava longe.

"Sobrevivo." Ele brincou.

"Que bom. Venha deixe-me ajuda-lo." Eu disse ajudando-o a se levantar.

"Uau. Como você fez aquilo com ela?" ele perguntou assim que o coloquei de pé.

"Meu dom é esse." Eu disse tentando evitar o assunto.

"Como assim tortura?" ele perguntou curioso.

"Não. Eu digamos que tenho uma mente bem trabalhada." Eu fugi novamente do assunto.

"Não entendi." Ele insistiu.

"Bem... er... digamos que eu tenho a mente mais poderosa já existente." Eu disse evitando os detalhes.

"Quer dizer que sua tortura mental é mais forte que a de Jane?" ele perguntou curiosa já me indicando o caminho.

"Não, é ... Droga! É o seguinte: meu pai é leitor de mentes e minha mãe é um escudo, acho que a junção dele fez uma combinação um tanto quanto perigosa em mim." Eu expliquei superficialmente.

"Ok, mas qual é realmente o seu poder?" ele perguntou ainda mais curioso.

"Bem, eu controlo a mente, altero memórias e pensamentos, controlo emoções invadindo a mente, leio, transformo coisas, as levito, construo bloqueios mentais e corpóreos entre outras coisas." Eu respondi.

"Pe-pe-perai. Se eu entendi bem você é mais forte do que Aro, Caius e Marcus juntos com todas as jóias deles." Ele disse parando no meio do corredor.

"É." Eu respondi voltando a andar.

"Então por que esta aqui, que dizer você poderia estar mandando neles e não recebendo ordens." Ele disse me segurando pelo braço.

"Por que infelizmente ou felizmente minha família possui um lado humano e isso gera em nos uma coisa que poucos de vocês vampiros tem. O amor. Caius sentiu o amor que eu tenho pela minha família, amigos e ... enfim e ameaçou tortura-los e mata-los diante dos meus olhos por eu simplesmente existir, para que isso não acontecesse eu me ofereci de presente a Aro se em troca ele desse garantia de proteção a minha família. Ele aceitou e aqui estou eu." Eu expliquei a historia toda a ele, em quanto segurava a corrente de Jake.

"E o que é isso que você carrega?" ele perguntou apontando para o cordão.

"Alguém muito especial me deu, para que um dia eu o devolva." Eu respondi me lembrando das palavras de Jake.

"Posso ver?" ele perguntou.

"Claro." Eu mostrei-lhe a pequena peça.

"Meu cachorrinho?" ele perguntou curioso.

"Sim, ele é meu namorado é um apelido que eu dei a ele quando ainda era aparentemente criança." Eu expliquei.

"Ah, bem aqui é seu quarto." Ele disse me indicando a porta.

"Obrigada. É Nate, você sabe onde é esse local de treinamento?" eu perguntei entrando no quarto.

"Sim é o palácio de Versalhes na França. Todos os jovens vampiros vão para lá treinar. Sou um dos treinadores." Ele me respondeu.

"Legal. Bem agora acho que vou tomar um banho e depois sair para caçar." Eu disse prendendo o cabelo.

"Não sei se te avisaram, mas não pode caçar na cidade, sangue humano apenas nas cidade vizinhas." Ele me avisou.

"Não tomo sangue humano." Eu disse a ele.

"Não?" ele perguntou incrédulo.

"Não sou como diz a minha família vegetariana." Eu brinquei. "Apenas sangue de animais, porem estou tentando transformar líquidos em um composto que imite sangue assim não terei que caçar mais." Eu expliquei a ele.

"Como você consegue?" ele perguntou curioso.

"O que não caçar pessoas?" eu perguntei e ele assentiu com a cabeça. "Bem fui criada assim, minha família toda bebe sangue de animais. O mais legal é que assim ele podem se misturar com os humanos sem ter que usar lentes. Os olhos dele ficam de uma cor de ouro derretido é lindo." Eu expliquei a ele.

"Estranho, nunca vi vampiros sem esses olhos escarlates." Ele disse rindo.

"Há quanto tempo você foi transformado?" Perguntei curiosa.

"Quase 50 anos." Ele respondeu sorrindo.

"Quem?" eu perguntei.

"Acho que Athenodora." Ele respondeu ficando serio.

"Athe o que?" Perguntei confusa.

"Athenodora. Ela é a companheira de Caius." Ele explicou.

"Ah, mas como assim você acha que foi ela? Você não se lembra de sua vida humana?" Perguntei curiosa.

"Não nada, me lembro apenas da dor da transformação. O fogo que queimava o meu corpo por dentro." Ele explicou.

"Sinto muito." Eu disse a ele, que agora parecia abatido, como se falar de sua transformação fizesse-lhe mal.

"Vou deixa-la." Ele disse se virando e fechando a porta atrás de si.

Corri ate a porta e a abri Nate caminhava tranqüilamente pelo corredor. "Nate, quer vir caçar comigo?" Perguntei.

"Pode ser interessante." Ele respondeu sorrindo.

"Ótimo. Pegue uma capa para se cobrir esta um pouco sol." Eu disse a ele que assentiu.

Fechei a porta do meu quarto e fui para o banheiro. Tenho que admitir ambos eram lindos e espaçosos, mas eu queria realmente o _meu_ quarto, o _meu_ banheiro e a _minha_ casa.

Tomei um longo banho de banheira, depois fui ao armário e vi que finalmente eu me transformaria, as roupas eram todas praticamente de couro e veludo a maioria em tons escuros.

Escolhi uma roupa que me desse mobilidade, e fui procurar sapatos, e para a minha surpresa todos eram de salto. Escolhi uma bota de cano alto e peguei uma capa de veludo preta. Prendi o cabelo e sai do quarto.

Voltei a recepção do castelo e encontrei Nate me esperando.

"Parece que nossa jóia já esqueceu o seu grade amor fedorento." A voz musical de Alec sussurrou em meu ouvido.

"Nunca. Eu sou a impressão dele e nunca vou esquece-lo." Eu disse sem me virar e olha-lo.

"Parece que não foi apenas a ele que você esqueceu, mas também a sua família, afinal de contas ate já se veste para caçada como nos." Ele disse abrindo a capa e analisando minha roupa.

"Vou te avisar apenas uma vez Alec não encoste sua mão em mim, anão ser que queira perde-la."eu disse rosnado fazendo-o se afastar de mim.

"Tudo bem, mas lembre-se pequena jóia, mais dia menos dia você acabara por se tornar uma de nos e esquecera aqueles que você diz amar." Ele cuspiu seu veneno em mim e saiu.

Tentei avançar em seu pescoço para mata-lo, mas Nate me segurou. Senti as lagrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto, nate me abraçou. Por um breve momento me lembrei dos braços de meu pai quando eu chorava.

"Vamos logo antes que eu mate algum vampiro idiota." Eu disse saindo de seu abraço.

"Tem certeza?" Nate perguntou receoso.

"Absoluta." Eu respondi colocando o capuz sobre minha cabeça de maneira a cobrir parte do meu rosto. Nate fez o mesmo e nos saímos do castelo para caçar. As pessoas nos olhavam e eu podia sentir o medo e a tensão que elas sentiam.

"Medo." Eu sussurrei assim que atravessamos o portão da cidade.

"Elas nos temem tanto por sermos a 'guarda especial' da cidade quanto por não saberem nada sobre nós." Ele me explicou.

"Ótimo era tudo o que eu queria." Eu disse ironicamente, fazendo Nate rir.

"Você se acostuma." Ele disse me tranqüilizando.

"Espero que não." Eu disse me lembrando das palavras de Alec.

"Você não faz parte mesmo dessa realidade não é?" ele perguntou e eu neguei com a cabeça.

"Posso fazer uma pergunta indiscreta?" Nate me perguntou em quanto corríamos pela floresta.

"Claro." Eu disse tentando sentir o cheiro da algum animal.

"Quem é o 'seu grande amor fedorento'?" Ele perguntou usando os termos de Alec.

"Ele é um Lobisomem." Eu respondi a ele.

"Como assim?" Ele perguntou parando de correr.

"Ele na realidade não é um dos chamados meninos da lua, ele é um transfigurador. É uma herança genética, ele pode se transformar em um grande lobo. Ele é conhecido como protetor de onde nos viemos, pois ele protege os humanos dos vampiros. O termo fedorento que Alec usou é por que para os vampiros o cheiro dele é forte, mas para mim é o melhor cheiro do mundo. É um cheiro amadeirado."eu expliquei a Nate.

Ele riu e nos voltamos a caçar, porem minha cabeça não parava de pensar em minha família e em tudo que Alec disse. Será que eu esqueceria eles? Será que eu deixaria de ser que sou por conviver com os Volturi? Não eu não podia deixar isso acontecer, eu prometi a eles. Eu jurei a Jake que voltaria para ele e minha família. E eu iria cumprir a promessa, não iria virar um dele. Nunca.

_Para encarar uma nova realidade é necessário ter uma nova face, uma face que possa ser moldada e quando não mais necessário retirada._


	43. Novos Amigos

Nate caçou comigo e ate se alimentou de animais de me deixando mais do que embasbacada.

"Me explique essa atitude!" eu pedi apontando para o animal morto alguns passos de distancia de mim.

"Ness eu nunca gostei dessa idéia de me alimentar de pessoas. Na minha opinião elas merecem viver e nos não temos o direito de mata-las, mas ate eu te conhecer eu não sabia que poderia me alimentar de animais, os Volturi sempre falaram que a única forma de se alimentar era sugando sangue de pessoas inocentes." Ele explicou sorrindo

"É bom saber que nem todos são monstros." Eu comentei.

"Obrigada pela parte que me toca." Ele brincou comigo.

"Vamos voltar?" Perguntei a ele.

"Claro. Ness gostaria que você conhecesse algumas pessoas você topa?" ele perguntou quando já corríamos de volta a cidade.

"Pode ser." Eu respondi sorrindo.

Em quanto corríamos eu me lembrei de minha família e de jake eles ficariam felizes em saber que alguém dentre os Volturi não concorda com a dieta deles. Meu avô ficaria muito feliz em conhece-lo.

"Carlisle iria ficar feliz em conhece-lo." Eu comentei durante a corrida.

"Quem é esse?" Nate perguntou curioso.

"Meu avô. Bom não meu avô de sangue, mas eu sempre o considerei meu avô vampiro. Ele decidiu assim que transformado a não se alimentar de pessoas e ele ensinou isso a meu pai, meus tios e minha avó quando a transformou." Eu contei a ele.

"E sua mãe?" Ele perguntou curioso.

"Nunca precisou ela sempre teve um nível altíssimo de auto controle. Ela conviveu com eles durante um ano antes de me dar à luz e ser transformada pelo meu pai." Eu contei a ele, quando nos já estávamos nos portões da cidade.

"Parece ser um homem sábio." Nate disse sorrindo.

"E é." Eu afirmei.

Caminhamos novamente pelas ruas de Volterra e todos nos olhavam assustados. Adentramos o castelo sobre os olhares curiosos de alguns humanos, caminhamos sem dizer nada nem tirar o capuz.

"Vamos vou te apresentar ao meu amigo." Disse Nate entrando novamente na sala onde Jane o havia chamando.

"Erik vem aqui um minuto, sim?" Nate chamou.

Um vampiro saiu de dentro da sala e tinha cabelos castanhos no mesmo corte que Nate seus olhos eram vermelho escarlate.

"Ness esse é Erik." Ele apontou para o moreno. "Erik essa é a Ness. A jóia que aro estava esperando." Ele nos apresentou.

"Essa é a híbrida?" Perguntou Erik a Nate, que confirmou com a cabeça.

"Ta brincando né?" Perguntou Erik assustado.

"Não você não esta sentindo... espera ai." Ele me olhava confuso. "Por que eu não sinto mais o seu cheiro?" Ele me perguntou assustado.

"Por que eu não quero. Coloquei uma proteção em torno do meu corpo, para não aguçar os sentidos dele." Eu apontei o vampiro atrás de Nate que ainda me olhava assustado.

"Você não pode fazer isso... pode?" perguntou me Erik ainda mais aturdido.

"Eu estou fazendo." Eu disse a ele.

"Nate eu sei que você é um piadista cara, mas essa não ta colando. Essa garota não pode ser a poderosa híbrida que deixou inconsciente as maiores jóias de Aro." Erik disse apontando para mim.

"Como sabe que eu fiz isso?" Eu perguntei assustada.

"Todos os vampiros foram avisados da chegada da híbrida, já que Aro fará um baile amanha no centro de treinamento para apresenta-la." Respondeu Erik.

"Cara para de falar dela como se ela não estivesse aqui." Pediu Nate irritado.

"Eu pararia se ela estivesse mesmo aqui Nate." Disse Erik rindo ironicamente.

Já não agüentando mais o modo como eles falavam de mi eu tirei a proteção de meu corpo deixando com que meu aroma único se dissipasse no ambiente. Os dois vampiros a minha frente ficaram rígidos.

"Nem tente avançar em mim." Eu avisei a ele.

"Cara ta de brincadeira que você é mesmo ela." Erik disse com os olhos brilhando parecendo uma criança na manha de natal.

"Eu disse." Ralhou Nate.

"Meu você vai ter que me contar como colocou a insuportável da Jane para dormir." Pediu Erik rindo.

Acabei gargalhando junto com os dois, comecei a ver que Volterra não seria de todo o mal afinal, haviam dentro das próprias paredes dos Volturi aqueles que não gostavam deles e isso me alegrava.

"Eu apenas fiz ela sentir o que ela proporciona aos outros." Eu disse em meio as risadas.

"Como assim?" Perguntou Erik curioso.

"É o poder dela. Ness é a criatura que mais pode controlar a mente, ela chega a ser mais poderosa que os três senhores e suas jóias." Explicou Nate.

"Caraca é melhor não mexer com ela." Brincou Erik.

"Como se você fosse ousar olhar para qualquer outra alem da Nanda." Afirmou Nate sorrindo.

"Ele não seria louco." Uma voz musical e feminina soou atrás de mim.

Quando me virei me deparei com uma garota de longos cabelos loiros e lisos seus olhos eram de vermelho escarlate como os outros.

"Ola Nanda, deixe me te apresentar..." Nate disse puxando a garota consigo.

"Ness, correto?" ela disse interrompendo Nate e esticando a mão para mim.

"Sim. Prazer" eu disse apertando sua mão.

"Ness, Nanda é a companheira de Erik." Ele disse emquanto a garota caminhava na direção de Erik e se pendurava em seu pescoço.

"Percebo." Eu disse brincando, a garota sorriu para mim um sorriso amarelo.

Resolvi invadir sua mente e ver o porque daquela reação. E me depara com seus pensamento ciumentos.

_'Ela pode ser uma híbrida poderosa, mas o Erik é meu. Ela que tiro o olho dele.'_

Não consegui conter o riso e todos me olharam assustados.

"Desculpe." Eu disse rindo.

"O que houve?" perguntou Nate assustado.

"Ela." Eu aponte a garota ainda gargalhando.

"O que tem eu?" ela perguntou cheia de raiva.

"Esta com medo que eu roube ele de você." Eu apontei o garoto caindo ainda mais na gargalhada.

A garota ficou atônica, apenas gaguejava coisas sem sentido e me fulminava com os olhos.

"Desculpa." Eu disse me acalmando. "Nanda serio cara não precisa mesmo ter ciúmes, eu tenho namorado." Assim que terminei a frase comecei a rir novamente, por causa da cara de besta que a garota fez.

"Ai me desculpe então você." Ela pediu sem graça.

"Tudo bem. Só me respondam uma coisa. Tem mais alguma companheira que eu tenha que disser que tenho namorado ou é apenas a Nanda?" Perguntei a todos.

"Acredito que a Milla." Respondeu Nanda olhando para Nate.

"Você tem uma companheira?" eu perguntei a Nate sorrindo.

"Não eles se gostam, mas não ficam juntos." Explicou Erik.

"Que gay." Eu disse a eles arrancando risos de Erik e Nanda.

"Vamos logo. Vou te apresentar para as meninas."Disse Nanda me puxando.

"Pronto era só o que faltava. O clube da luluzinha vai aumentar agora." Ralhou Erik de brincadeira.

Nanda me puxou pela mão, conversamos durante o percurso ate o jardim na parte de trás do castelo. Os garotos nos seguiram e eu descobri que mesmo estando entre as paredes dos Volturi eu poderia fazer amigos, já que eles estavam lá por acreditar que a realeza dos vampiros só queria o bem de todos.

No jardim conheci Milla a vampira apaixonada por Nate e Selena amiga do grupo. Milla era uma ruiva de cabelos compridos e lisos e Selena era uma garota de cabelos negros com mechas vermelhas e cacheados, ambas assim como os outros tinham olhos escarlate.

Milla

Selena

Nós nos sentamos em circulo na grama e começamos a conversar, todos tinha o brilho de diamantes que eu tanto invejava, me lembrava minha família.

"Vocês possuem dons?" Perguntei a todos.

"Somente eu, Selena e Milla." Respondeu Nate.

"Legal e quais são?" eu perguntei a eles.

"Bem eu controlo sonhos dos humanos." Respondeu Nate.

"Eu consigo controlar os animais, principalmente os pássaros." Respondeu Milla.

"E eu consigo me teletransportar." Respondeu Selena.

"Que legal." Eu disse sorrindo.

"E você explique-nos o seu poder." Pediu Milla.

"Melhor, você poderia nos demonstrar." Disse Erik.

"Tudo bem o que vocês querem que eu demonstre primeiro.?" Eu perguntei.

"Levitação." Disse nate animado.

Eu sorri e estiquei meu escudo ate ele e o suspendi no ar, arrancando gargalhadas de todos menos dele que tentava a todo custo descer. Eu o coloquei no chão e esperei que mais alguém dissesse a próxima demonstração.

"Agora pode ser controle da mente?" perguntou Milla.

"Claro. Nate posso te usar de cobaia novamente, prometo que não vai sentir dor alguma." Eu pedi a ela que assentiu com a cabeça.

Invadi a mente de Nate e o deixei cego.

"O que esta acontecendo com ele?" perguntou erik curioso.

"Não vejo absolutamente nada." Respondeu nate.

Eu o deixei ver novamente, mas o impedi de ouvir.

"Podem falar mal dele à vontade ele não escuta." Eu avisei a todos, que começaram a rir e falar um monte de merda.

"Por que não escuto nada?" ele perguntou visivelmente assustado, fazendo todos rirem mais.

_'Nate pode me ouvir?'_ Perguntei em pensamento.

"Sim." Ele respondeu em voz alta.

"O que foi?" Perguntou Selena curiosa pela resposta de Nate.

"Ele não escuta vocês, mas eu estou falando com ele através da mente. Milla pense em algo que eu vou ouvir seu pensamento, depois dou dizer também por pensamento a Nate e pedir que ele fale alto." Eu expliquei e a garota assentiu.

_'Bem Vinda domadora de mentes!'_ Ela pensou em alto e bom som me fazendo rir.

"Que foi?" Perguntou erik curioso.

"Já vai saber." Eu respondi ainda rindo.

_'Nate, por favor, repita isso em voz alta para mim. Bem Vinda domadora de mentes!'_ eu repeti as mesmas palavras de Milla.

"Bem Vinda domadora de mentes!" Ele disse em voz alta com um sorriso carinhoso, depois e sai de sua mente.

"Obrigada." Eu disse aos dois.

"Cara isso é muito legal." Disse Selena. "Ness agora transforme algum objeto." Ela pediu.

Olhei em torno de nos e vi apenas arvores, então tirei uma macieira que havia perto de nos e a transformei em uma par de pedras rosa com o formato de coração e entreguei a Milla e Nate.

"Guardem apenas vocês tem isso." Eu disse a eles que sorriram e me abraçaram.

"A também queremos." Reclamou nanda.

Eu sorri e fui ate a macieira e peguei mais duas maças e as transformei em dois pares de pedras em formato de coração o primeiro para eram corações vermelhos que eu dei a Nanda e Erik.

O segundo para era de corações azuis que eu entreguei a Selena.

"Ness eu não tenho um companheiro." Ele disse triste.

"Mas um dia terá e pode dar a ele o outro coração." Eu disse sorrindo.

Ficamos conversando durante horas, todos estavam curiosos sobre meus poderes e minha família. Conheci a historia de cada um e descobri que Selena assim como eu era recém chegada, só estava em Volterra a cerda de 5 dias e que ela iria fazer treinamento junto comigo.

"Desculpem, mas por ser meio humana eu tenho que dormir." Eu disse me levantando.

"Tudo bem Ness. Nos veremos amanha cedo." Disse Milla.

"Boa noite." Eu disse a todos e comecei a caminhar.

"Ness me espere vou para meu quarto." Disse Selena correndo para ficar do meu lado.

Nos caminhamos e conversamos ela era uma ótima vampira e estava interessada em adotar a dieta de animais assim como todos os meus novos amigos. Acabei descobrindo que ela era muito parecida com minha fadinha, ela adorava compras e festas.

"Cara você é muito parecida com a minha tia Alice." Eu disse a ela quando chegamos no corredor.

"A que prevê o futuro?" ele perguntou curiosa.

"Essa mesma, ela adora compras assim como voce. Acho que se daria bem com ela." Eu disse rindo imaginando Alice e Selena no shopping.

"Me promete que me apresenta sua família." Ela pediu.

"Bem, podíamos ir lá e eu te apresentava ainda hoje. Ele estão morando aqui no interio da França e Saint-Claude." Eu disse a ela.

"Será que não nos descobrem?" ele perguntou receosa.

"E se descobrirem?" Eu perguntei a ela. "Você vai estar com a nova jóia de Aro e outra eu sou poderosa não vou deixar nada acontecer com você." Eu disse a ela me animando com a possibilidade de poder ver minha família, amigos e meu amor.

"Não sei ness é muito longe." Ela disse temerosa.

"Ah, por favor." Eu pedi fazendo cara de cachorrinho.

"Vamos fazer assim, amanha vamos para Versalhes que é mais próximo e eu teletransporto agente durante o baile, depois que te apresentarem. O que acha?" Ela disse em voz baixa.

"Combinado. Você vai adora-los assim como eles vão adorar você. Se você não tomar cuidado ele te adotam." Eu afirmei a ela.

"Seria muito bom, faz muito tempo que eu não tenho uma família." Ela disse triste.

"Pois você acaba de ganhar uma irmã." Eu disse sorrindo a ela.

"Obrigada." Ela disse me abraçando.

"De nada. Alias obrigada você, afinal eu que ganhei uma irmã." Eu disse brincando.

"Oh mais que coisinha mais... nojenta." Disse a melodiosa e irritante voz de Jane.

"O que quer aqui?" Eu perguntei encarando-a.

"Apenas de passagem. Você suma." Ela disse a Selena.

"Mas..." selena tentou dizer mais foi tomada por uma agonia causada por Jane.

Mais uma vez e ela fazia a sua tortura em na minha frente e o pior na minha mais nova irmã. Protegi Selena com meu escudo e avancei no pescoço de Jane. Segurei-a contra a parede pelo pescoço e comecei a tortura-la. Ela gritava em agonia e eu apertava cada vez mais seu pescoço sufocando-a.

Ela começou a ficar inconsciente, então eu segurei sua consciência e sussurrei em seu ouvido.

"Dessa vez você não morre, mas não ouse fazer isso novamente na minha frente e quer se torturar alguém faça comigo que posso retribuir a altura." Dito isso eu a deixei cair inconsciente no chão.

No momento que Jane caiu no chão Alec apareceu.

"O que fez com ela?" ele perguntou avançando em mim, porem o impedi fazendo uma parede a minha frente obrigando-o a ficar um passo a minha frente.

"Fiz apenas o que uma Volturi faria com quem a irrita. Viu Alec parece que eu sou mesmo parecida com vocês, então faça o favor de manter sua irmã bem longe de mim, ou eu a mato da próxima vez. Prometo que se eu decidir mata-la não será nada agradável." Eu disse me virando de costas e voltando ate selena que ainda esta no chão me olhando horrorizada.

"Você esta comprando uma briga muito feia Renesmee cullen." Rosnou Alec.

"Não me irrite vampiro, você não sabe do que sou capaz." Eu disse sem olha-lo.

Esperei ate que seus passos se afastassem e em abaixei para ver como Selena estava.

"Tudo bem?" eu perguntei preocupada.

"O que foi aquilo?" ela perguntou com um sorriso no rosto.

"Apenas um acerto de contas. Jane já torturou muita gente na minha frente." Eu disse a ela ajudando a se levantar.

"Obrigada pela ajuda." Ela disse sorrindo.

"Ela não vai mais fazer isso, senão é uma vampira morta." Eu disse sorrindo.

"Você definitivamente não é como as jóias de Aro você é uma boa amiga." Ela disse me abraçando.

"Obrigada." Eu disse a ela.

"Acho que é melhor você dormir, vamos levantar cedo amanha e eu acho que você já usou demais sua mente hoje." Ela disse sorrindo.

"é acho que preciso de uma longa e boa noite de sonhos." Eu disse sorrindo e indo para a porta do meu quanto.

"Quer que eu chame o nate?" ela perguntou.

"Não eu sei exatamente como e com quem sonhar." Eu disse me lembrando de Jake.

"Aposto que é um transfigurador com o nome de Jacob" ela brincou e eu confirmei com a cabeça e instintivamente segurei o cordão preso em meu pescoço.

"Boa noite ness." Ela desejou antes de fechar minha porta.

Assim que me troquei e coloquei um pijama que havia no armário me deite na cama e deixei meus pensamentos vagarem ate onde minha família estava, não demorei a dormir e sonhar com Jake.

_Nos lugares mais sóbrios é onde encontramos a luz mais forte... Essa luz te ajuda a superar todos os obstáculos... Essa luz são os amigos._


	44. I P ASOS

No dia seguinte acordei cedo coloquei uma roupa parecida com a do dia anterior e sai do quarto. Caminhei sozinha ate o jardim haviam alguns vampiros que me olhavam mas eu os ignorava, senti uma mão fria tocando meu ombro.

"Já acorda criança?" perguntou Aro.

"Sim." Respondi secamente.

"Então, poderia me acompanhar ate a biblioteca?" ele perguntou apertando levemente meu ombro.

"Claro." Eu respondi ficando de pé.

Aro caminho na minha frente sem mais falar nada e eu o segui, não demoramos a chegar na porta da biblioteca.

"Devo admitir que o vampiro que se encontra atrás dessa porta sabe ser muito convincente, porem tenho que lembra-los que partiremos para Versalhes antes do entardecer." Aro disse sorrindo.

"Quem esta aqui?" perguntei intrigada.

"Entre e descubra." Ele disse se virando e indo embora.

Fiquei um tempo tentando descobrir quem estaria a trás da porta, quem estaria lá para falar comigo. Não resistindo me coloquei na mente do vampiro e me assustei não poderia ser... Ele não seria capaz. Como ele tinha conseguido entrar aqui? Como ele tinha conseguido essa permissão?

Não consegui conter as lagrimas e abri a porta e la estava ele sorrindo me esperando de braços abertos, seu rosto tinha uma expressão abatida, porem o sorriso torto estava lá. Meu pai tinha entrado em volterra e estava lá. Corri para seu braços e ele me recebeu com um abraço apertado cheio de saudade.

"Como...?" eu tentei perguntar a ele.

"Eu consegui?" ele completou e eu assenti com a cabeça. "Um acordo que fiz com Aro." Ele respondeu.

"Mas, eu ia visitá-los hoje mais a noite." Eu disse a ele ainda com lagrimas escorrendo pelos olhos.

"Pois não mude seus planos, Jacob e sua mãe estão insuportáveis." Ele disse brincando.

"é horrível estar afastada de vocês. Me sinto péssima." Eu admiti.

"Todos estamos, mas agora Aro dará a você mais liberdade." Ele disse com um sorriso que não chegava a seus olhos.

"O que você fez pai?" eu perguntei preocupada.

"Nada que deva se preocupar." Ele disse me abraçando.

"Pois então sua intenção já não serve de mais nada. Já estou preocupada." Eu disse a ele saindo de seus braços.

"Eu na realidade não diz nada." Ele admitiu.

"Então quem fez pai?" eu perguntei preocupada.

"Alice e Jasper." Ele falou quase em um sussurro.

"Ai meu deus qual foi a festa que a fadinha arrumou agora." Eu brinquei, não poderia ser nada serio.

"Alice decidiu se juntar aos Volturi para te proteger deles e Jasper decidiu vir com ela." Ele disse pesaroso.

"Não é poder demais nas mãos de Aro." Eu disse assustada. Tia Alice não poderia ter feito isso era idiotice.

"Acalme-se, ela e seu tio Jasper serão seus tutores em Versalhes, depois que retornarem do seu treinamento você poderá voltar para casa." Ele disse tentando me acalmar.

"e quando acaba o treinamento?" perguntei preocupada, já que aquilo não aliviava a tensão que meu pai sentia.

"Mínimo de 5 anos, mas o máximo é você quem determina." Ele disse triste.

"espera um minuto, tem alguma coisa que você não esta querendo me contar o que é?" perguntei vendo que ele estava demasiado pesaroso de me dar uma noticia dessas.

"Alice viu quais são os planos deles para você e também viu seus novos amigos." Ele confessou.

"Eles não me fariam mal nem um." Eu disse convicta, afinal todos tinha se interessado pelo modo de vida da minha família e ate certo ponto me temiam.

"Eles serão fieis a você quando precisar deles, mas tem um que necessitará da sua ajuda e você terá que escolher entre um amigo fiel ou Jacob." Ele disse o ultimo nome e um enorme aperto em meu peito se formou.

"Ele corre risco?" Perguntei desesperada.

"Não, mas nesse momento de escolha ele verá isso como uma traição." Admitiu meu pai.

"Impossível ele sabe que o amo com todas as forças do meu ser, ele não seria capaz de me julgar dessa formar. Seria?" eu perguntei incrédula com a possibilidade de Jake duvidar do meu amor.

"As visões de Alice podem mudar, mas tome cuidado com suas decisões filha, não quero que o seu sofrimento que ainda esta em uma visão se torne realidade." Ele pediu.

"Certo tomarei cuidado." Eu afirmei a ele. "Onde esta tia Alice e tio Jasper?" perguntei curiosa.

"Voltaram para casa, mas retornaram para viajarem junto com voce." Ele afirmou.

"sei que é perigoso esse contado de Alice com os Volturi mas sera ótimo ter a minha fadinha por perto. Alias quero que conheça uns vampiros." Eu disse a ele sorrindo.

"Ótimo vamos lá me apresente seus amigos." Ele disse sorrindo.

Segurei a mão de meu pai e rumamos ate o jardim brincando e falando um monte de besteiras.

"Voce fica muito diferente com essas roupas... Não gosto delas e nem dos pensamentos que elas provocam." Ele disse rosnando em direção a um grupo de vampiros que estavam olhando em nossa direção.

"Pai voce é absurdo e eu não tenho outras roupas." Eu dei de ombros.

"Acredito que aqueles devem ser seus amigos." Ele disse apontando o grupo que se aproximava.

"sim são eles." Eu confirmei.

"ness quem é esse?" perguntou Nate.

"Pai dela." Meu pai respondeu rindo.

"Desculpe." Pediu Nate.

"O que foi?" perguntei a ambos.

"Ele achou que eu estava te fazendo mal ou algo parecido." Respondeu meu pai sorrindo.

Liberei minha mente e conversei rapidamente com meu pai.

_'Irmão superprotetor?'_ perguntei

_'É o que parece. Ele tem um carinho grande por você assim como a morena baixinha.'_ Ele respondeu.

Eu sorri ao saber que acabara de adquirir também um irmão de consideração.

"Pai esse é Erik, Milla e Nanda." Eu disse apontando para os vampiros na frente da fila.

"Prazer." Respondeu meu pai sorrindo.

"Prazer." Responderam todos em coro.

"E quem é aquela?" Perguntou meu pai apontando Selena.

"Essa é sua filha adotiva. Selena" Eu respondi rindo.

"Adotiva é ela quem diz." Disse sem graça Selena a meu pai.

"Por mim tudo bem, com certeza Bella ira adorar." Disse ele sorrindo um lindo e simpático sorriso torto.

"Selena hoje a noite você será oficialmente uma Cullen." Eu ri junto com meu pai.

"Obrigada." Ela disse tímida.

"Ah também queremos." Reclamou Milla fazendo biquinho.

"Acredito que Rose e Alice ficariam muito felizes em ter filhos." disse meu pai sorrindo.

"Seremos primos, esta noite vamos todos para casa. Acredito que tio Emmett vai adorar ter dois filhos e tio jasper vai amar ter duas filhas." Eu brinquei.

"Mais duas fadinhas na vida dele." Riu meu pai.

"Concordo plenamente. Não acredito que serei mãe." Soou a voz melodiosa de tia Alice atrás de mim.

Em um salto me pus a correr na direção dela e de tio Jasper que me abraçaram e beijaram meu rosto.

"Como esta Ness?" perguntou tio Jazz.

"Melhor agora que a família aumentou." Eu comentei.

"Como assim?" ele perguntou intrigado. "Sinto ansiedade e curiosidade." Ele refletiu os sentimentos ao redor.

"Ganhamos filhas adotivas Jazz. Milla e Nanda." Explicou tia Alice apontando as duas garotas. "São lindas não? E também ganhamos dois sobrinhos por parte da Rose. Erik e Nate. Edward e Bella nos presentearam com uma sobrinha Selena." Ela disse mostrando todos a tio Jasper.

Ele ficou um momento atônico, mas depois sorriu.

"Fico muito feliz. Espero ser um bom pai." Ele disse sorrindo as meninas.

"Será." Disse tia Alice.

"Ganhamos uma família é isso?" perguntou Nate aturdido.

"Sim se quiserem." Disse meu pai.

Todos se entreolharam e responderam em coro."Queremos."

"Mas vocês dois terão que esperar para conhecer seus pais. Tia rose e tio Emmett estão em casa. E você Selena vai adorar nossa mãe." Eu disse sorrindo.

"Faz um bom tempo que não tenho uma família." Confessou Nate.

"Faz um bom tempo que não TEMOS uma família." Corrigiu Milla.

"Pois saibam que serão todos muito bem vindos a nossa. Esme vai amar saber que sera avó 5 vezes mais." Disse tia Alice sorrindo.

"Acredito que as únicas azaradas foram Milla e Nanda." Eu disse pesarosa.

"por que?" perguntaram junto com Alice e Jasper.

"Por que ela vê o futuro e ele controla emoções, não vai dar para vocês escaparem." Eu disse rindo fazendo meu pai e os outros rirem em quanto Milla e Nanda se entre olhavam assustadas.

"Relaxem sou bem liberal." Afirmou tia Alice.

"Mas eu não." Reclamou tio Jasper.

"Mas ela sempre te convence Jazz." Disse meu pai rindo.

"Isso é verdade." Eu confirmei fazendo ambas rirem e se tranqüilizarem.

Minha família estava aumentando eu adorava isso.

Tia Alice e tio jasper começaram a conversar agora com suas filhas adotivas em quanto Erik e Nate saíram para caçar, claro que animas, pois já tinham decidido adotar nossa dieta.

"Então Selena você tem algum dom especial para estar na guarda dos Volturi ou não?" Meu pai perguntou.

"Consigo me teletransportar." Ela respondeu em quanto caminhávamos.

"Incrível. Ness você percebeu que todos temos dons em nossa família?" Meu pai me perguntou.

"Verdade, mamãe é um escudo, você leitor de mentes, Selena uma teletransportadora e eu..." eu disse morrendo a frase quando cheguei a mim. O que eu era afinal?

"Voce é uma meia vampira irmã super poderosa." Completou Selena sorrindo, me fazendo sorrir também.

"Que horas vocês irão para casa hoje?" perguntou meu pai.

"depois que os Aro apresentar ness como sua nova pupila." Respondeu Selena.

"Não gosto disso." Disse meu pai trincando os dentes.

"Mas não temos opção. Veja pelo lado bom, agora tia ali e tio jazz vao cuidar de mim." Eu disse sorrindo.

"essa baixinha vai fazer da vida deles um inferno isso sim." Disse meu pai olhando para tia Alice que conversava distraidamente com sua novas filhas adotivas.

"Quero só ver quando ela entrar em crise de compras." Eu disse rindo.

"Eu não." Disse meu pai me fazendo gargalhar.

"Isso é algo para se temer?" Perguntou Selena assustada.

"Meter..." disse meu pai.

"e muito." Eu completei. E nos três caímos na gargalhada.

"Jacob vai ficar animado em saber que você ira em casa hoje." Disse meu pai mudando de assunto.

"É verdade eu tenho um cunhado. Como ele é?" ela perguntou para mim.

"Lindo, incrivelmente carinhoso e muito divertido." Eu respondi a ela segurando a corrente de Jake.

"Agora eu entendo por que não o vi com a corrente." Disse meu pai segurando a pequena peça na mão.

"Isso era dele?" Perguntou Selena.

"Ness deu a ele há muito tempo, desde então não o vejo sem, entre tanto esses dias não o vi com a corrente. Agora sei onde esta." Ele disse sorrindo para mim.

"Nossa ele gosta mesmo de você, né?" Ela perguntou retoricamente.

"Como eles dizem sou a impressão dele." Eu respondi mesmo sendo desnecessário.

"Como assim?" Ela perguntou confusa.

"Ele é um transfigurador, na tribo dele acreditam que pessoas como ele tem um tipo de amor a primeira vista que eles denominam impressão de lobo. Ele teve isso com Ness assim que ela nasceu, desde então ele tem cuidado dela, antes com tio, depois com irmão e agora..." explicou meu pai.

"Como o homem que eu amo." Eu o interrompi.

"Nossa isso é incrível. Existem outros como ele? Quer dizer transfiguradores?" selena perguntou.

"Sim e hoje mesmo vocês vão conhecer alguns deles. Seth, Leah, Quil e Embry." Eu respondi.

"Tiraremos Claire de casa hoje." Disse meu pai.

"Não precisa, eu colocarei um escudo na mente deles e um corpóreo nem Claire. Tranqüilize Quil por mim sim." Pedi a meu pai que assentiu.

"Bem agora preciso ir. Aro esta gritando em minha mente que vocês precisam partir." Disse meu pai olhando para uma das grandes janelas onde era possível ver Aro nos observando.

"Nos vemos mais tarde." Eu disse a ele.

"tomem cuidado." Ele pediu e nos assentimos.

Meu pai me abraçou e em seguida a Selena.

"Adorei saber que serei pai de mais uma linda menina." Ele disse a Selena.

"Obrigada." Ela agradeceu, depois meu pais e virou e caminhou ate tia Alice e tio Jasper, onde se despediu do restante que conversava.

_Família é aquela que te ampara e da carinho não importando seus erros ou defeitos._


	45. Juramento

Ficamos conversando meus tios, meus novos primos, minha novas primas, minha nova irmã e eu, ate que Jane veio nos dizer que partiríamos. Como sempre ela pensou em torturar alguém do grupo, porem eu a precavi de que estava presente e lembrei da promessa que havia feito a ela no dia anterior.

"Que promessa foi essa Ness?" perguntou minha tia em quanto caminhávamos atrás de Jane, que em resposta a pergunta dela rosnou.

"Eu jurei a ela que se tentasse machucar mais alguém a mataria." Eu Jane virasse para mim e rosnar.

"Como se eu tivesse medo de uma aberração como você." Ela disse rosnando a centímetros do meu rosto.

"Tente então. Machuque alguém." Eu a desafiei.

Jane bufou, se virou e continuou a andar. Minha tia Alice esticou a mão para que eu batesse e assim eu fiz arrancando risadas abafadas de tio Jasper e de meus amigos. Alguns vampiros nos esperavam no saguão de entrada do castelo em Volterra. Assim que nos viu Aro veio caminhando ate nos.

"Pronta para partir criança?" ele perguntou sorrindo.

"Sim." Respondi secamente.

Minha tia Alice e meu tio Jasper me abraçaram protetoramente pelos ombros, um de cada lado, em quanto meus amigos ficaram atrás de nos. Aro cumprimentou meus tios com um aceno singelo de cabeça.

"parece que a insolente já tem amigos." Disse Caius se aproximando.

A raiva que sentia dele se aflorou quando ele se aproximou de nos, porem senti uma paz atingindo me. Olhei para tio Jasper que fitava Caius com os dentes trincados.

"Parece que foi uma ótima escolha aceitar mais integrantes da família de renegados." Disse Caius sorrindo para tio Jasper que tentou avançar, mas tia Ali e eu o seguramos.

"Ousas atacar a um superior?" Perguntou Caius com um sorriso arrogante no rosto.

Tio Jasper rosnou em resposta, então Alec invadiu o ambiente deixando todos, menos eu e os Volturi cegos.

"Solte-os agora." Eu ordenei rosnando ao lado dos meus tios.

"Não acato suas ordens híbrida." Disse Alec invadindo suas mentes com mis força.

"Você não quer realmente que eu te empeça não é Alec?" eu perguntei, porem sem esperar pela resposta, protegi a mente de todos que estavam ao meu redor e lancei um escudo corpóreo na direção de Alec fazendo com que ele se chocasse com a parede.

"Ousa interferir em minhas ordens?" perguntou Caius rosnando.

"Se elas atingirem com violência quem amo sim." Respondi a ele no mesmo tom.

"Atrevida insolente." Rosnou Caius fazendo com que Renata e Jane se postassem ao seu lado.

"Vão querer participara da brincadeira? Ambas sabem que não sou de brincar." Eu disse as duas, fazendo Jane rosnar e Renata ficar surpresa.

"Basta." Gritou Aro. "Não quero um aranhão nessa criança." Ele apontou para mim, fazendo Jane rosnar ainda mais e Renata abaixar a cabeça.

Com o mesmo sorriso que Jane usa para invadir a mente alheia eu dei a ela antes de invadir sua mente e fazer ela se contorcer em agonia, antes de ficar inconsciente pela força que eu estava usando meus tios tocaram meu braço e me fizeram perder a concentração.

"Vamos ou chegaremos tarde em Versalhes. Todos peguem os mantos." Ordenou Marcus.

Meus tios colocaram seus mantos e tia Alice me ajudou com o meu.

Todos entramos em carros que estavam esperando por nos na porta, para garantir fui com meus tios e Selena no carro da frente em quanto meus primos foram no carro de trás, porem todos sobre a minha proteção caso Jane ou Alec decidissem me enfrentar mais uma vez. O motorista não me parecia uma ameaça muito grande então não coloquei escudo corpóreo em nos.

Não demoramos a chegar no grandioso castelo de Versalhes, claro que uma parte dele era usada para visitação, mas a maioria era usada por nos e nossos treinamentos. A grandiosa biblioteca possuía ate alguns papiros de Alexandria, os quais falavam sobre a raça vampírica.

"Vocês podem ir para as respectivas salas de concentração." Disse Aro a alguns vampiros que nos acompanharam. "Você criança me acompanhe." Ele disse me apontando um caminho.

"Quero ficar com meus tios." Eu disse me segurando a eles como uma criança mimada.

"Então que nos sigam." Ele disse a ambos.

Começamos a caminhar por um corredor enorme, depois aro parou em uma das portas e a abriu era um quarto como o de Volterra. Ele indicou para que nos entrássemos, sobre a cama havia um vestido em estilo medieval, porem curto e negro.

"Espero que tenha lhe agradado." Aro disse sorrindo vendo que eu olhava o vestido.

"Para que essa peça?" Perguntei curiosa.

"Para sua apresentação querida." Respondeu minha tia com a voz cortada alisando meu cabelo.

"Apresentação?" perguntei a Aro.

"Como minha mais nova jóia. Minha pupila." Ele disse visivelmente animado.

"Terás que jurar." Disse minha tia com um sussurro.

"Como assim? Jurar o que?" eu perguntei curiosa.

"Lealdade. Farás os juramento de sangue." Ele me respondeu.

"Não." Gritou tia Alice.

"Ela se juntou a nos, terá que jurar sobre o sangue." Aro disse autoritariamente antes de se retirar do quarto.

"Alice, Ness não pode jurar pelo sangue." Disse meu tio Jasper visivelmente abalado.

"O que acha que eu posso fazer Jasper. Ele está certo ela se juntou a eles." Ela disse aturdida.

"Esperem. O que significa esse juramento?" perguntei intrigada.

"Nesse juramento, os mentores no caso eu, Jasper e Aro, bebemos seu sangue, sobre um juramento de fidelidade e você bebe o nosso, nesse caso veneno." Tia Alice explicou.

"O elo entre nos e você fica visivelmente forte e isso gera uma obrigação em você de nos proteger com sua vida." Ele explicou.

"Isso significa que eu terei uma obrigação para com Aro maior que meu amor a vocês?" eu perguntei aturdida e os dois confirmaram com um aceno de cabeça.

Minha mente começou a trabalhar em uma velocidade enorme, para tentar uma forma de não jurar, ate que finalmente algo me pareceu possível.

"Se eu não beber o sangue de Aro o juramento ocorrera?" Perguntei temerosa.

"Se somente você não beber Aro fica preso a você, mas você fica livre." Disse meu tio jAsper.

"Ótimo, então não há com o que se preocupar. Vou fazer o juramento." Eu respondi a eles, que me olharam atônicos.

"Ness você sabe que depois de feito, não há uma maneira se quer de se desfazer esse juramento, né?" perguntou minha tia Alice aflita.

"Sei o que estou fazendo tia." Eu disse a ela.

"Ness cuidado eu vejo você tomando o veneno de Aro. Tem certeza do que vai fazer?" ele me perguntou temerosa.

Invadi a mente de ambos e fiz uma conexão em nossas mentes.

_'Vamos conversar por aqui ok?'_ perguntei a ambos que assentiram.

_'Ness esse juramento é perigoso. Aro pode mandar você fazer coisas que não quer.'_ Pensou tio jasper.

_'Ate mesmo matar Jacob.'_ Pensou tia Alice.

Aquelas palavras ecoaram em minha mente me ferindo por dentro com ferro em brasa. Matar a pessoa que mais amo só me deu mais certeza do que faria nessa apresentação durante esse juramento.

_'Apenas confiem em mim.'_ Eu pedi antes de desligar nossas mentes.

"Não sei o motivo, mas eu confio que tem algo errado em minha visão que eu não sei o que é." Disse minha fadinha me abraçando.

"Confiamos em você querida." Disse tio jasper me abraçando.

"Obrigada. Agora preciso da minha fadinha." Eu disse olhando para o vestido.

"Mesmo não gostando e achando de péssimo gosto esse vestido, já que ele não foi feito sob medida para você eu te ajudo querida." Ela disse sorrindo.

"Vou deixa-las a sos." Disse meu tio jasper saindo do quarto.

"Tio Jazz espere, posso pedir algo a vocês?" ele assentiu e eu continuei. "Sei que é um saco, mas vocês podem velar meu sono e me acordarem caso algo aconteça em quanto eu durmo?" perguntei fazendo ambos rirem.

"Acha mesmo que nos não iríamos fazer isso?" perguntou tia Alice.

"Claro que velamos." Disse tio Jasper.

"Obrigada." Agradeci a ambos.

"Vou indo." Disse tio Jasper antes de fechar a porta.

"Vamos começar a trabalhar." Ela disse sorrindo para mim.

Tia Alice começou lavando e penteando meu cabelo, ela cacheou meu cabelo e depois o prendeu em estilo princesa, a maquiagem que fez foi delicada, já como ela mesma disse o vestido já era grosseiro por si só. Nunca vi tia Alice maquiar com tal suavidade, quase me deixou ao natural, não o fez, pois adicionou brilho em meus lábios e uma mascara incolor nos cílios.

"Pronta." Disse tia Alice ao me olhar já vestida.

"Sei que não gosta dessa cor. Mas estou no mundo deles e não tenho opção." Eu disse tentando consola-la.

"Tudo bem, mas me prometa uma coisa." Ela pediu e eu assenti. "Quando voltarmos me deixe dar uma festa e te usar de manequim?" ela pediu com os olhinhos brilhando.

"Ok." Eu disse a ela rindo ao ver ela dar pulinhos de excitação.

Alguém bateu na porta e tia Alice foi abrir era tio Jazz avisando que era para nos descermos em 15 minutos. eu e tia Alice assentimos, depois eles foram se trocar. Tia Alice voltou com uma calça de couro preta, um corselet vermelho, sandálias de salto e uma capa. Sua cabelo estava espetado, porem muito bonito e a maquiagem era leve assim como a jasper estava com uma calça de couro e uma camisa de linho ambas preta e sapatos de couro preto sem capa.

"Vamos?" perguntou tio Jasper.

Eu assenti ele tomou uma de nos em cada braço, começamos a nos aproximar do salão onde a apresentação e o juramento seriam feitos, Jane estava na porta.

"Sigam me." Ela disse caminhando para um outro corredor.

Nos subimos alguns degraus onde alcançamos uma porta, onde Jane pediu para que meus tios entrassem, mas eu continuei com ela ate uma outra pequena escada na qual ela me mostrou outra porta que ela abriu para mim.

"Saia por aquela porta quando ouvir seu nome ser anunciado." Ela disse apontando a uma porta do outro lado do ambiente. "Ate lá espere aqui." Ela disse saindo batendo a porta atrás de si.

Conseguia ouvir a agitação e a musica do outro lado da porta.

"Atenção." Gritou Aro, fazendo um silencio se formar no ambiente. "Esta noite estamos reunidos pois acabo que obter mais uma jóia, a qual será protegida por Jasper Hale e Alice Cullen." Dito isso ouvi um grande ranger de porta e passos. Meus tios tinham sido apresentados. "Apresento-lhes nossa mais nova jóia Renesmee Cullen."minhas pernas tremeram, eu girei a maçaneta e abri a porta.

Havia uma multidão de vampiros olhando me quando eu sai da sala em que me encontrava. Aro e meus tios estavam a poucos degraus a baixo de mim. Eu era exibida como um troféu, desci calmamente as escadas e no final segurei a amo que Aro esticou para mim. Assim como meus tios eu não sorria.

"O cálice." Ele pediu, depois de segundos Alec o entregou um cálice de prata.

Caius e Marcus olhavam tudo atrás de nos, as jóias de Aro estavam postuladas ao lado das companheiras, imóveis. Jane e Alec que se juntou a ela depois de entregar a Aro o cálice estavam de dentes trincados. Procurei na multidão meus amigos, que encontrei no mundo do salão com os olhos temerosos.

"Daí seu sangue que juro proteção." Disse aro me entregando uma adaga.

Eu me cortei minha mão fazendo o sangue cair no cálice que Aro segurava. Ele bebeu saboreando o liquido, depois entregou a minha tia Alice.

"Bebo e lhe juro proteção." Ela disse com amor nos olhos antes levar o cálice aos lábios.

"Bebo e lhe juro proteção." Disse meu tio jasper temeroso antes de beber o meu sangue.

Meu tio jasper me entregou o cálice e mordeu seu pulso para que o sangue caísse no cálice.

"Bebo e lhe juro lealdade." Eu disse sorrindo a meu tio jasper. Seu veneno era amargo e desceu por minha garganta arranhando-a.

Caminhei a te tia Alice que mordeu o próprio pulso e deixar o veneno cair no cálice. Com um sorriso e uma piscadela de olho jurei a ela o mesmo e bebi seu veneno. Seu veneno era tão amargo quanto o de tio Jasper.

Depois foi a vez de Aro ele sorria como se fosse o ganhador de um premio gigantesco. Ele mordeu o pulso sem demora e deixou o liquido cair no cálice.

"Bebo seu veneno e lhe juro lealdade." Comecei a levar o cálice a boca, porem liberei minha mente e fiz com que o veneno a vermelhado de Aro de transformasse em sangue de animal antes de chegar a minha boca. O sangue escorreu por minha garganta a acalmando a fome que eu sentia. Quente, porem refrescante. Sorri ao tirar o cálice de minha boca sem mais nem uma gota de sangue ou para os olhos dos outros, o veneno de Aro. Somente eu sabia a verdade e somente Aro sentia a obrigação de me proteger. Um elo fraco e sem obrigações se formou entre eu e aro um elo que eu poderia romper quando fosse embora.

Aro sentia se triunfante, em quanto nos olhos de minha tia via que havia algo amais que temor... havia esperança. Eu sorri e pisquei novamente para ela e meu tio Jasper. Ambos relaxaram momentaneamente.

"Aproveitem a festa" disse Aro a todos, antes de se retirar com suas jóias, companheiras, Caius e Marcus.

Meus tios e eu descemos a escadaria que nos separava da multidão de vampiros e fomos falar com meus amigos que nos esperavam nos fundos do grandiosa salão.

"Sabe o que fez não sabe Renesmee?" perguntou Selena.

"Sei muito bem." Eu disse sorrindo.

"Ela fez alguma coisa que não quer nos contar." Disse tia Alice visivelmente curiosa.

"Vamos logo quero ir para casa." Eu disse a todos.

"Acho melhor nos afastarmos daqui primeiro." Sugeriu Milla.

"Vamos para o jardim." Disse Nanda.

"Ótimo." Dissemos todos e começamos a andar em passos apresados.

"Não sei onde fica a casa de vocês." Disse Selena em quanto caminhávamos para o jardim do castelo.

"Sua casa querida." Disse tio Jasper a ela. "você agora é também uma Cullen." Ele disse sorrindo.

"Desculpem acho que não me acostumei." Ele disse sorrindo.

"Nem um de nos." Disse Nate.

"Quero conhecer minha mãe." Disse Erik visivelmente animado.

"E eu nosso pai." Disse Nate a ele.

"Nos já conhecemos ambos." Disse Milla.

"E já os adoramos." Confirmou Nanda, fazendo tia Alice e tio jasper as abraça-las.

"Será que sua mãe vai gostar de mim?" Perguntou Selena.

"Nossa mãe vai te adorar." Eu disse a ela.

"Acho que aqui já é bem afastado." Disse meu tio jasper quando chegamos próximos a uma arvore bem afastado do castelo, já que não conseguíamos ouvir mais a musica.

"Vou invadir sua mente e mostrar a casa ok?" Perguntei a Selena que assentiu, então o fiz.

"Já sei onde é." Ela agradeceu e eu abandonei sua mente. "segurem as maão um dos outros." Ela ordenou.

Nos formamos um circulo, onde a ordem era Selena, eu, Nate, Erik, Nanda, Milla, Alice e Jasper. Selena fechou os olhos e em alguns instantes senti o ar faltar e as inagens ao meu redor ficaram distorcidas, todos apertamos as mãos.

De repente senti um cheiro familiar, doce e amadeirado. Me virei e me deparei com a minha casa, eu finalmente estava em casa. As luzes estavam acesas e havia uma pequena movimentação. Meu coração deu um pulo.

_Lar é o lugar onde você se sente bem, é o lugar onde as pessoas te amam e te querem mesmo com todos os seus defeitos ..._


	46. Apresentações

"Casa." Eu disse deixando as lagrimas rolarem pelos meu rosto. "Estamos em casa." Eu disse a todos. Corri pelo jardim de minha avó com todos bem atrás de mim. Abri a porta e me deparei com meus pais, tios e avós na sala. Todos me olharam atônicos.

"Ness!" gritou minha mãe vindo me abraçar.

"Mãe, senti sua falta. Deixa eu te apresentar uma pessoa." Eu mostre Selena a ela. "Essa é Selena minha irmã." Eu disse a ela.

"É ela Edward?" ela perguntou a meu pai que agora estava a trás dela e assentiu. "é linda. Prazer me chamo Isabella, mas todos me chamam de Bella. Acho que sou sua nova mãe." Ela disse a Selena que sorria.

"Selena." Ela disse estendendo a mão para minha mãe que a abraçou fortemente.

"Tia Rose você ainda quer filhos?" eu perguntei a ela me desencilhando de minha mãe.

"Você sabe que não é possível querida." Ela disse com um sorriso que não chegava a seus olhos.

"Gostaria de adotar esses dois?" perguntei apontando para Erik e Nate que estavam temerosos atrás de mim.

"Cara dois moleques para mim!" exclamou meu tio ursão chegando perto dos dois.

"Filhos?" tia rose perguntou temerosa.

"Se você quiser." Eu disse a ela.

"Nate e Erik." Nate disse apresentando se.

"Adoraria tê-los como filhos. Me chamo Rosalie e esse é meu marido e agora pai de vocês Emmett."ela disse se aproximando de ambos.

"Ae molecada." Disse meu tio Emmett abraçando ambos.

Deixei minha tia e meu tio conhecendo seus novos filhos e me aproximei de mesu avós que olhavam tudo sentados no sofá.

"Aceitam novos netos?" eu perguntei depois de abraçar e cumprimentar ambos.

"Claro." Respondeu meu avô Carlisle.

"Finalmente Rose conseguiu seus filhos." disse vovó Esme sorrindo.

"Acertei em pelo menos uma coisa." Disse sorrindo e olhando para meus pais e meus tios, que conversavam e conheciam seus novos filhos.

"Como assim?" perguntou meu avô.

"Nada esqueçam." Eu disse sorrindo. "Onde estão os lobos?" perguntei a ambos.

"O bando saiu, mas Jacob esta trancado no quarto, aparentemente sonhando com voce." Disse meu pai rindo.

"Vou acorda-lo" disse indo em direção a escada correndo.

"Ele esta no seu quarto." Avisou minha mãe.

"No meu?" perguntei confusa.

"Ele dorme lá agora, já que seu cheiro é mais forte." Disse meu pai dando de ombros.

Sorri e voltei a correr escada a cima. No corredor já ouvia o ronco de Jake um som tão família e que senti falta. O cheiro dele marcava o caminho para meu quarto. Ai quanta falta eu senti do meu cachorrinho.

Abri a porta sem fazer barulho e entrei, ele estava dormindo na minha cama, abraçado ao meu travesseiro. A lua no céu fazia a iluminação do quarto, seu rosto estava inchado, provavelmente de tanto chorar. Sentei na ponta da cama e o fiquei observando dormir tranqüilamente.

Ele estava abatido Jake nunca deixava de sair com o bando, devia estar tentando evitar pessoas em sua mente. Entrei em sua mente para ver seu sonho. Ele estava sonhando comigo, eu era um anjo aos olhos dele. Ele me chamava e tentava me tocar, mas não conseguia. Achei aquele sonho ruim então comecei a mecher em sua mente e domar seus sonhos.

Coloquei-me como sou e me fiz caminhar em direção a ele, ao encontro dele na praia de La Push. Jake sorria e eu dizia a ele o quanto o amava e pedia para ele acordar.

_"Mas você não esta lá. Não quero voltar." Ele disse chorando._

_"Volte, tem uma surpresa para você cachorrinho." Eu disse tocando seu rosto e lhe dando um beijo na ponta do nariz._

As imagens começaram a ficar turvas e eu sabia que meu lobo estava começando a despertar. Abandonei sua mente e esperei ele abrir os olhos e ele assim o fez, porem havia medo e confusão em seu olhar.

"Não disse que tinha uma surpresa para você?" eu perguntei sorrindo.

"Não pode ser. Você esta em Volterra. Isso é um sonho." Ele alegou temeroso.

"Não Jake, estou aqui com você no meu quarto." Eu disse me aproximando dele.

"Impossível, seu pai disse cinco anos." Ele disse deixando as lagrimas rolaram por seu rosto.

"Estou aqui lobinho." Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Resolvi que era hora dele saber que não era realmente um sonho, cravei meus dentes em sua pele. Fazendo ele se contorcer de dor e depois me afastei.

"Hei isso coça sabia?" ele disse rindo.

"Agora sabe que sta acordado." Eu disse rindo.

"Obrigado." Ele agradeceu me puxando para seu colo.

"Senti falta de você. Do seu cheiro." Eu disse afundando meu rosto em seu peito nu.

"Também senti sua falta pequena." Ele disse beijando meu cabelo.

"Porque não saiu com os lobos?" eu perguntei sem olhar em seus olhos, apenas ouvindo seu coração.

"Não tinha motivos para sair, não tinha você por perto. Quem ia montar em mim?" ele perguntou tentando rir.

"Não foi isso que eu pedi a você Jake." Eu disse o recriminando.

"Não dá Ness. Simplesmente não dá." Ele disse antes de puxar meu rosto e encarar meus olhos. Jake já tinha um mar formado em seus olhar.

"Não quero isso para você meu amor. Não quero que deixe de viver por que não estou presente." Eu disse tocando seu rosto.

"Viver? Só vive aquele que tem vida e eu não tenho. Você esta longe de mim. Você é minha vida Ness. Não vivo sem você." Ele disse encostando sua testa na minha.

"Porem voce me prometeu tentar." Eu disse ainda acariciando seu rosto. Quanta falta eu senti daquele cheiro, daquela pele, em fim daquele homem.

"Desculpe-me." Ele pediu beijando meu rosto todo.

"Não quero falar isso agora. Eu quero matar a saudade que senti de voce." U disse beijando sua boca.

Aquele gosto doce e provocante que eu tanto senti falta esta de novo em minha boca, a temperatura elevada da língua dançando com a minha estava novamente sendo apreciada por mim. Eu estava finalmente de volta, temporariamente, nos braços do único e meu verdadeiro amor. Jake o meu cachorrinho.

Suas mãos dançavam urgentes em meu corpo, em quanto eu senti sua textura quente e forte sobre meus dedos. Jake soltou minha boca para poderemos respirar porem não desrugou de mim um segundo sua boca foi para o meu pescoço me arrepiando e me fazendo arfar. Minhas mãos eu não consegui controlar e arranhei as costas de Jake fazendo-o soltar um gemido abafado em minha pele. Sabendo onde pararíamos com aquelas caricias resolvi que era hora de parar, afinal haviam vários vampiros no andar de baixo. Reuni toda a minha força de vontade e empurrei Jake para longe de mim.

"Meus pais Jake." Eu falei resfolegando.

"Desculpe não consegui me controlar." Ele disse passando a mão nos cabelos.

"Se não estivéssemos aqui não gostaria mesmo que você se controlasse, mas é que tem vampiros que tenho que te apresentar." Eu disse levantando da cama.

"Vampiros?" ele perguntou assustado.

"Relaxa a Alice já viu que quando eu precisar eles serão totalmente leais a mim. Venha conhece-los." Eu disse puxando ele pela mão para fora da cama.

"Ok. Já vou, mas antes." Ele disse me puxando para mais um beijo que não consegui e nem queria impedir. Era maravilhosa a sensação de estar nos braços dele.

Terminamos o beijo como sempre sorrindo como tontos e arfando, nossos corações no mesmo ritmo descompassado. Entrelaçamos as mãos e descemos. A primeira pessoa que vi no andar de baixo foi Selena.

"Jake, essa é Selena. Ela é a minha mais nova irmã adotiva." Eu disse a Jacob. "E Selena esse é Jacob. Ele é meu irmão, amigo e namorado." Eu disse a ela.

"Prazer." Disse Selena receosa ao esticar a mão para que Jake a cumprimentasse.

"todo meu." Ele disse sorrindo um sorriso lindo de lobo que a tranqüilizou.

"Onde estão os outros?" perguntei a ela.

"Milla e Nanda estão com a vovó no jardim, Erik esta com vovô e tio Em perto da piscina e Nate esta com tia Rose em algum lugar por ai." Ela disse sorrindo, depois foi em direção ao sofá onde estava minha mãe.

Sai com jake da casa e fui em direção ao jardim.

"Nanda Milla." Eu chamei e ela vieram. "Bem essas são Nanda e Milla, minhas novas primas adotivas por parte da tia Alice e do tio Jazz." Eu disse apontando respectivamente para cada uma. "E meninas esse é o Jacob meu namorado lobo." Eu disse a ela.

"Oi." Ele disse sem graça.

"Olá." Respondeu Milla abraçando-o.

"Prazer em conhece-lo." Disse Nanda abraçando-o.

"Vamos ainda faltam dois." Eu disse puxando-o em direção a piscina, depois que ambas voltaram ate onde minha avó estava. Erik estava brincando com tio Emmett, então eu cheguei interrompendo.

"Vamos parar com a baderna." Eu disse me colocando no meio dos dois que brigavam.

"Chata." Reclamou tio Em.

"Erik quero que conheça Jacob meu namorado." Eu disse mostrando-lhe Jake.

"Jake esse é Erik." Eu disse indo para o seu lado.

"Oi cara." Disse Jake estendendo a mão para Erik.

"E ai lobo!" Cumprimentou Erik.

"Onde esta Nate?" Perguntei a Erik.

"Deve estar por ai com Rose. Ela se encantou por ele. Deve tentar te substituir agora." Provocou tio Em.

"Impossível Emmett, minha menina será sempre ela." Disse tia Rose caminhando ao nosso encontro ao lado de Nate que sorria.

"Jake esse é o ultimo que faltava. Nate ele que me recebeu quando cheguei a Volterra se tornou meu amigo." Eu disse em quanto Nate caminhava ate nos. "E Nate esse é o meu Jake." Eu lhe apresentei.

Nate estendeu a mão para Jake que hesitou, mas cumprimentou meu amigo. Estranhei aquela atitude justo com Nate que sorria e o tratava sem o menor receio.

"É um prazer finalmente conhecer o namorado lobo de Ness. Ela falou muito sobre voce." Disse Nate sorrindo.

"Pena que não posso dizer o mesmo sobre você, já que ela não passa mais tanto tempo comigo." Ele disse ressentido.

Fiquei observando o rosto de Jake e sabia que tinha algo realmente o chateando naquela situação, mas eu não conseguia saber o que era. Com era minha ultima alternativa eu invadi a mente de Jake e para minha real surpresa ele estava morto de ciúmes de Nate. A vontade que ele tinha de mata-lo era enorme quase não suportava aquela situação. Deixei sua mente e o puxei para longe de todos sem dizer nada. Entramos e andamos na floresta em silencio, ouvíamos apenas nossas respirações.

"Sabe que isso é infantil não sabe?" eu perguntei ainda virada de costas para ele.

"O que?" ele perguntou confuso.

"Esse ciúmes idiota que você esta sentindo de Nate." Eu disse me virando para ele e vi em seus olhos a surpresa.

"Invadiu minha mente?" ele perguntou aturdido.

"Sabia que tinha algo errado, apenas quis confirmar minhas suspeitas. Só não esperava uma coisa tão banal e infantil como isso." Eu disse revoltada com sua atitude de desconfiança.

"Desculpe eu não poder invadir a mente dele e saber por que ele olha a minha namorada como se fosse comida." Ele disse em um tom de posse.

"Ele tem uma paixão Jacob e o pior ou melhor de tudo você a conhece. Milla." Eu disse em defesa de Nate.

"Então me diga por que ele olha o que é meu daquela forma?" ele perguntou indignado.

"Não sei se ele me olha de maneira diferente, mas como você mesmo disse eu sou sua e de mais ninguém então trate de tirar isso da sua cabeça dura de lobo." Eu disse me aproximando dele.

"Não gosto de saber que você esta próximo dele 24 horas e longe de mim. Admito que me sinto inseguro, mais isso é porque te amo Ness desde o dia que nasceu. Enfrentei sua mãe e seu pai para poder ficar perto de você e não aceitaria que u idiota vampiro ..." eu não deixei ele terminar eu o beijei com todo o meu amor, paixão, carinho e alma. Ele era meu e eu era dele e nada nem ninguém iria mudar isso.

_Se um sentimento é verdadeiro nada pode destruí-lo a não ser os próprios que os sentem._


	47. Lobo e vampiro?

"Ness!" Ouvi Leah me gritando.

Corri na direção da voz e me deparo com o bando todo parado de maneira defenciva ao lado de Claire, porem com sorrisos enormes no rosto. Antes de falar com qualquer um deles eu coloquei um escudo corpóreo em Claire e inibi seu odor na mente de meus amigos.

"Ela esta protegida Quil pode ficar tranqüilo, nem se ela quisesse agora nem um vampiro poderia morde-la." Eu assegurei a ele e em resposta os outro correram em minha direção. Leah foi a 1ª a me abraçar.

"Senti sua falta amiga." Ela disse.

"Também senti a sua Lee." Eu assegurei.

"Nanica que falta você faz. Finalmente ele saiu do quarto." Disse Seth ao me abraçar.

"Já briguei o suficiente com ele. E todos vocês tem a minha total aprovação para arranca-lo de dentro de casa quando eu voltar." Eu disse a todos.

"Pode deixar faremos." Disse Embry vindo me abraçar.

"Obrigada." Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido, pois sabia que ele faria o que eu havia pedido.

"Mas sabe que você é a vida dele né?" ele me perguntou rindo e eu assenti com a cabeça.

"Ele estava insuportável. Tem certeza de que tem que voltar?" Perguntou Quil vindo em minha direção de mãos dadas com claire.

"Tenho, ainda mais agora que uma parte da minha família esta lá e precisa da minha proteção contra Jane e Alec." Eu expliquei a ele, em quanto o abraçava.

"Não sei como consegue se afastar dele." Indagou Claire.

"Às vezes nem eu." Respondi durante o abraço que dava nela.

"Amiga por que o cheiro de vampiro esta mais forte?" Leah me perguntou.

"Ness acabou de incorporar novos membros a família Cullen... na verdade são mais 5 vampiros. Uma irmã para Ness, dois filhos para Rosalie e duas filhas para Alice." Respondeu Jake em tom de brincadeira.

"Vegetarianos né?" Indagou Quil nervoso.

"Ainda tem olhos vermelhos, mas estão começando a se adaptar a dieta... mas não precisa tirar Claire daqui ela esta mais do que segura ao meu lado. Eles não farão nem um mal a ela. Para eles ela é uma humana sem cheiro e que tem a pele tão dura quanto aço." Eu disse tranqüilizando-o.

"Menos mal, mas mesmo assim Não saia do meu lado amor." Quil disse a Claire que assentiu com a cabeça.

"Então vamos logo conhecer os novos membros da família cullen." Disse Seth animado.

"Vocês vão adora-los." Eu disse animada.

Jake me abraçou pela cintura e todos nos seguimos para dentro da casa. Segurei a risada ao ver a careta que Leah, Quil e Embry fizeram ao entrar em casa e sentir que o cheiro de vampiro estava mais forte do que o normal. Porem algo me deixou intrigada Seth não fez nem uma careta, estranhei, mas levei em consideração sua amizade com meu pai e minha mãe.

Apresentei meus primos aos lobos e todos se adoraram, depois fomos para fora para que os lobos mostrassem a eles como o bando era em forma de lobo.

"Bem, o lobo menor é a Leah, o maior avermelhado é o Jake, aquele a sua direita é Embry e o da esquerda é Quil e Seth é aquele que esta do lado de Leah." Eu mostrei aos meus primos quando o bando já estava todo transformado.

Jake se aproximou de mim e com o focinho tocou meu rosto.

"Que foi?" perguntei a ele.

Jake levantou os olhos me dizendo para montar em suas costas.

"Sabe o que ele esta falando?" Nate me perguntou assim que eu fui para o lado de Jake e esperei que ele deitasse no chão para que eu pudesse montar.

"Ele quer que eu suba em suas costas." Eu respondi sorrindo.

"Você consegue ouvir todos os pensamentos deles não é?" Indagou Milla.

"Não invado a mente deles. Eu os compreendo." Eu disse já em cima de Jake.

"Como assim?" perguntou Nanda curiosa.

"Depois que se convive 9 anos ao lado de um lobo dia e noite aprendesse a entender o que ele diz com os olhos, atitudes e coração." Eu disse em quanto acariciava Jake.

"Bem acho que somente Ness consegue pois eu convivo com Quil desde o dia em que nasci assim como ela e não entendo nada o que ele me diz."Assumiu Claire que já subia nas costas de seu par lobo.

Senti que Jake bufava em baixo de mim.

"Ele esta virando os olhos não esta?" perguntei a Nanda que estava a nossa frente.

"Sim." Ela disse rindo.

"Isso se traduz mais ou menos assim ... 'Besteira, ela não entende por que não quer.'" Eu disse imitando a voz de Jake.

Em resposta a minha brincadeira Jake ficou sobre duas patas me fazendo cair de costas no chão em quanto ria e pousava novamente no chão rindo de mim.

"Não fale mais comigo Jacob Black." Eu rosnei para ele me levantando.

Meu lobo ficou com um olhar triste, me fazendo o perdoar imediatamente, porem não demonstrei isso e comecei a caminhar em direção a casa passando pelo meu grupo de amigos, sorrindo e invadindo suas mentes com um pensamento. _'Observem!'_

Todos controlaram as risadas ao ver que Jake veio atrás de mim e segurou minha roupa com a boca, me forçando a olhos tristes me amoleceram ainda mais, porem continuei indiferente.

"Não adianta fazer essa cara de lobo abandonado. Você me derrubou, estou de mal." Eu disse lhe mostrando a língua assim como uma criança birrenta.

Jake começou a chorar, porem permaneci fria com ele. Soltei-me dele e voltei a andar. Senti as patas firmes e pesadas passando por mim e o grande lobo avermelhado parou na minha frente impedindo que eu continuasse.

Apenas alguns passos nos separavam, então depois de alguns segundos Jake tirou essa distancia e encostou sua testa enorme, quente e peluda na minha como um pedido de perdão. Acabei não conseguindo levar aquela pequena torturar adiante e sorri.

"Claro que te perdôo cachorrinho." Eu disse abraçando seu rosto.

Jake me lambeu no rosto arrancando vários 'Eca!' de meus amigos.

"E é assim que se tortura um lobo mal." Eu me virei novamente para todos que estavam atrás de nos e disse.

Todos inclusive, os lobos do bando estavam rindo, com certeza a zoação na cabeça de Jake estava rolando solta. Acabei me juntando aos outros e rindo descontrolavelmente, porem Jake tentou se controlar, mas acabou rindo junto conosco.

"Do que vocês estão rindo?" Perguntou Selena se aproximando.

Me virei em quanto a respondia. "Jake." De repente me deparei com ela olhando algo que estava atrás de mim extremamente perplexa. Algo novo invadiu meu corpo era como se algo me inundasse... amor? Sim um amor incondicional.

Segui o olhar de Selena e me deparei com olhos castanhos que possuíam um brilho de alguém que via o sol pela primeira vez na vida. Era o mesmo olhar com o qual Jake me olhava. Era extremamente incrível presenciar aquilo. Todos ficaram em silencio tanto lobos como vampiros.

"O que esta havendo?" Perguntou Erik quebrando o silencio.

"Uma impressão e por incrível que pareça entre uma vampira e um lobo." Eu disse sorrindo sem olha-lo.

Com minha resposta Selena saiu de sua bolha daqual so ela e ele faziam parte. A mesma bolha que me envolvia quando estava com meu cachorrinho. Uma bolha da qual não havia como fugir, uma bolha que era gerada por um laço que ninguém , nem humano, nem vampiro poderiam romper, uma bolha eterna.

"Co-como?" Perguntou Selena aturdida.

"Você esta sentindo uma felicidade enorme e inexplicável?" perguntei a ela.

"Sim como você sabe?" ela perguntou ainda mais assustada.

"Ao olhar naqueles olhos você se sente em casa?" eu ignorei sua pergunta e aponte para o lobo que se aproximava de nos.

"S-si-sim." Ela respondeu encarando-o.

"Ultima pergunta. O que sente com ele tão perto de você?" eu perguntei sussurrando em seu ouvido, já que ela voltava a olha-lo perplexa.

"Segurança... me sinto segura." Ela respondeu fazendo-o sorrir.

"Que bom. Pois ele é a sua impressão e você é a impressão dele. Em outras palavras você esta e sempre será irrevogavelmente apaixonada por ele e o mesmo acontecera com ele." Eu disse a ela indo para o lado de Jake que observava toda a cena.

"Mas ... co-como...?" ela perguntou voltando a me olhar.

"Não tem explicação amiga, ele simplesmente será seu para sempre assim como voce sera dele. Não tem como fugirem disso... Ah e o nome dele é Seth." Eu disse rindo.

Seth se deitou no chão os pés dela.

"O que ele esta fazendo?" ela perguntou em quanto Jake fazia o mesmo que ele para que eu subisse em suas costas.

"Pedido para que suba." Eu disse a ela subindo em Jake.

"Mas ... eu posso correr." Ela disse a ele.

"Seth sabe disso. Assim como eu também sei correr, porem a união de quando vocês estão juntos correndo é incrível. Seth sempre sentiu essa ligação entre mim e Jake, e Quil e Claire. Entre tanto ele quer sentir por si só. Confie em mim é incrível, mas antes confie nele." Eu disse a ela antes de Jake começar a andar.

"Ness, Selena. Nos iremos voltar para casa e deixa-las." Disse Nate.

"Valeu ela precisa disso." Eu disse a ele.

Olhei meus amigos voltarem para dentro da casa, vi Selena subir nas costas de Seth com receio e os lobos apareceram em suas formas humanas saindo da floresta, logo em seguida.

"Vamos deixar Seth aproveitar o momento." Disse Quil.

"Acho que você deveria voltar ao normal Jake." Eu disse ao lobo a vermelhado em baixo de mim. Ele em resposta sacudiu a cabeça dizendo que não.

"Meu irmão e sua amiga precisão de ajuda e ninguém melhor do que vocês dois, o casal alfa, para isso." Disse Leah com um pouco de humor.

"Vamos." Disse Embry aos outro em quanto puxava Leah consigo de volta a casa.

Olhei-os indo embora e esperei Seth e Selena se juntarem a nos. Ela ainda estava receosa em cima de Seth, que por sua vez tomava todo o cuidado com ela. Parecia que ela era uma boneca de porcelana, pelo modo que ela a tratava.

"Selena relaxa. Ele está todo tenso com a sua atitude." Eu disse a ela rindo da situação.

"Você fala isso porque anda em cima do Jacob desde bebe, mas eu não né." Ela reclamou.

"Uma coisa que você tem que aprender é que ele nunca vai por sua vida em risco. Para ele você não é uma vampira difícil de morrer e sim uma bonequinha de porcelana francesa. Ele esta todo travado por sua culpa." Eu disse a ela.

"Ok, vou tenta." Selena disse fechando os olhos e respirando fundo mesmo sem precisar.

Acenei para que Seth começasse a caminhar e acariciei Jake para que ele fizesse o mesmo, assim que Seth deu o primeiro passo Selena abriu os olhos e sorriu.

"Você tinha razão, é uma ligação única." Ela disse sorrindo quando já estávamos na floresta.

Seth parecia mais relaxado isso mostrava que Jake também estava conversando com ele, tentando acalma-lo. Isso mostrava que estávamos progredindo.

"Quer ver quando ele corre?" perguntei a ela.

Ela assentiu ainda com um pouco de medo.

"Feche os olhos e escute as batidas do coração dele, depois ousa as batidas de suas patas na terra e quando se sentir pronta peça para ele correr. Adianto que ele é o terceiro melhor corredor." Eu disse a ela sorrindo.

"Quem é o primeiro?" ela perguntou curiosa.

"A primeira é a Leah, a irmã dele e depois Jake." Eu contei a ela.

"A morena de cabelos curtos?" ela perguntou curiosa.

"essa mesma. Por ser pequena ela é muito rápida e é a única loba do bando." Eu contei.

Selena sorriu e fechou os olhos.

"Corra assim que eles forem, mas deixe-os sentir a ligação." Disse em um sussurro na orelha de Jake que assentiu com a cabeça.

Não demorou muito ate que Selena abrisse os olhos e pedisse para que Seth corresse. Seus olhos brilharam quando ela pediu a ele, assim que o fez Jake disparou atrás deles deixando um espaço para que aproveitassem sozinhos aquela sensação maravilhosa. Ouvi algumas risadas distantes de Selena e alguns latidos de Seth, acabei rindo.

"Pare. Deixe-os aproveitar o momento." Eu disse a ele pulando de suas costas.

Jake me olhou, depois se afastou um pouco de mim e voltou transformado sorrindo meu sorriso de lobo favorito.

"Acredita que Seth teve uma impressão?" ele me perguntou em quanto se transformava.

"Se tivessem me contado não ainda mais com uma vampira." Eu disse rindo em quanto ele me abraçava.

"Hei você é vampira, acha que isso é impossível?" Jake perguntou beijando minha testa.

"Jake eu sou uma aberração. Não sou nem vampira nem humana." Eu disse a ele ainda rindo.

"Não gosto quando fala assim de si mesma." Ele me repreendeu.

"Ué mais é a verdade. Me diga o que sou que eu aceitarei com uma boa menina que sou." Eu disse sorrindo para ele.

"É uma criatura única, linda e perfeita." Ele disse me beijando por todo o rosto.

"Se você jurar me amar para sempre eu aceito." Eu disse rindo beijando sua boca doce e quente.

"Então aceite sua condição eterna, pois terá que me agüentar por toda a eternidade." Ele disse rindo em quanto me beijava.

"Aceito." Eu disse segurando sua nuca e o puxando para mais junto de meu corpo, em resposta ele me enlaçou pela cintura com seus braços fortes.

Alguns momentos se passaram ate que ouvimos passos e avistamos Selena e Seth e sua forma humana se aproximando de nos com sorrisos enormes no rosto.

"então? Se conheceram?" eu perguntei a ambos.

"Ele é incrível." Disse Selena.

"Ela é incrível." Disse Seth junto com ela.

Eu e Jake nos olhamos e não seguramos a risada, ambos se juntaram a nos. Começamos a andar de volta para casa.

"Parece que nós somos dois bobos." Disse Seth.

"Relaxa amigo, isso é normal no começo. Eu ficava assim com a Ness quando ela era um bebe." Disse Jake tranqüilizando o amigo.

"Nunca me senti tão bem." Admitiu Selena fazendo Seth a abraçar mais forte.

"É assim mesmo, vai ver que mesmo com o passar do tempo essa sensação só aumenta. É simplesmente incrível essa ligação. Vai até haver um dia que vocês vao sentir ate o que o outro esta sentindo." Eu disse a ambos.

"Cada dia passado junto só aumenta essa ligação." Completou Jake.

"Mas eu vou voltar com Ness para Versalhes." Disse Selena em um tom triste.

"Calma viremos sempre que pudermos vê-los. E o treinamento só durara 5 anos, depois teremos um teste e em fim seremos livres." Eu disse a ela sorrindo.

"Vou me empenhar ao máximo para sair de lá o mais rápido possível. Voce vai me esperar não vai lobinho?" ela perguntou carinhosa.

"Claro que vai." Eu e Jake respondemos juntos.

"Ele é totalmente..." disse Jake.

"Dependente de você." Eu completei.

Seth apenas assentiu e em resposta Selena o beijou. Eu e Jake vendo aquela cena de carinho não resistimos e nos beijamos também.

"Ness." Selena me chamou.

"Jake." Seth o chamou.

"Queremos pedir algo." Selena nos disse assim que olhamos eles.

"Digam." Incentivou Jake.

"Gostariam de ser nossos padrinhos?" Seth perguntou.

"Não vamos nos casar amanha, mas assim que for acontecer gostariam de ser?" explicou Selena.

Olhei Jake que sorria para mim e respondemos juntos olhando para o casal." Claro."

Selena correu e me abraçou e Seth agradeceu a Jake depois trocamos e seth me abraçou em quanto Selena abraçava Jake.

Depois Selena nos levou de volta para casa e nos contamos aos outros. Minha mãe e meu pai brincaram com minha irmã e Seth.

"Já sabe as regras não é cachorro. A magoou perde a perna." Ameaçou meu pai brincando.

"Sim senhor." Disse Seth rindo antes de abraçar meu pai.

"Vocês lobos adoram roubar minhas filhas de mim, antes que eu possa se quer conhece-las bem." Disse minha mãe em quanto abraçava Seth.

Selena me olhou com uma cara confusa e eu explique para ela o que havia acontecido comigo e Jake quando eu nasci. Ela entendeu e assim como os outros riu da situação que se repetia.

_O amor não escolhe raça, religião ou sexo... ele apenas escolhe duas pessoas... dois corações... _


	48. Decisão

Sabia que a hora de me separar novamente de Jake estava próxima, mas ela chegou muito rápido. Selena e os outros vieram ao jardim onde eu estava matando as saudades do meu cachorrinho e avisaram que já tínhamos ficado tempo demais e que os Volturi principalmente sua guarda já deveriam ter se dado conta de nosso sumiço.

"Não vá, por favor." Jake me pediu quando todos se afastaram de nos.

"Não me peça para fazer minha vontade Jake, por favor. Já é bem difícil sem você me pedindo." Eu disse fechando os olhos e encostando minha testa na dele.

"Sabe que agora não será só agente que sofrera com a separação não é." Ele disse alisando meus cabelos.

"Isso torna minhas fugas para cá mais fáceis, já que ela também ficara doida para ver Seth." Eu disse rindo.

"Seremos agora dois tontos sofredores pelos cantos." Ele disse com voz de choro, me fazendo abrir os olhos e vendo que grandes lagos já se formavam neles.

"Por favor, não chore." Eu pedi beijando sua boca.

"Você melhor do que ninguém sabe o que eu estou sentindo Ness. Não me peça para sorrir ao ver pela segunda vez o meu amor ir embora e eu não poder fazer nada." Ele disse segurando meu rosto antes de me beijar.

Seu beijo já tinha o gosto da saudade, essa separação era difícil para ambos. Era como se o ar faltasse, não queria perder o meu coração, mas era obrigada a me afastar dele. Tinha que perde-lo temporariamente.

"Ness." Selena me chamou interrompendo o beijo.

"Cuide de meu coração. Ele ainda esta com você." Eu disse sorrindo antes de me levantar do colo de Jake.

Ele não me seguiu e eu senti a dor que nossa separação estava causando em ambos. Eu o entendia e sabia que se ele se juntasse aos outros ele me impediria de partir novamente.

"Jake." Eu chamei me para olha-lo.

"Sim?" ele se virou para me olhar.

"Corra, corra para longe. Não me veja partir. Vire lobo e saia daqui." Eu pedi sorrindo. Ele se levantou e pulou se transformando no ar. O grande lobo avermelhado pousou do outro lado do jardim e me olhou com um mar nos olhos.

"Te amo Cachorrinho." Eu disse para ele.

As lagrimas escorreram pelo pêlo do rosto e ele ganiu. Fechei os olhos para conter minhas lagrimas e assim que abri o vi correndo para longe de mim. Quando me virei para encontrar com os outros ouvi um uivo dolorido e logo em seguida vi Seth saindo da casa com os olhos cheios de lagrimas.

"Vá com ele." Eu disse a Seth.

Ele me olhou com dor e duvida no rosto.

"Siga seu alfa e se afaste, volte somente quando os outros chamarem. Vai." Eu disse a ele.

Assim como Jake, Seth correu e ao saltar se transformou em lobo o vi sumir por entre a floresta que cercava a casa. Me virei novamente e entre todos estavam me esperando e mais uma vez vi a dor nos olhos daqueles que me cercavam. Selena era a que mais me entendia, assim como eu ela estava sofrendo por dois. O pior é que ela acabara de encontrar seu par ideal.

"Lee. Assim que nos sairmos se transforme em lobo e chame os dois." Eu disse a ela, que assentiu prontamente.

"Onde eles foram?" perguntou Selena.

"Se afastaram de nos duas, é uma forma de enfraquecer um pouco a nossa ligação. Assim eles não sofrem tanto com a separação." Eu expliquei a ela.

"Vamos antes que os Volturi percebam que nos saímos." Disse tia Alice a nós.

A despedida dessa vez foi mais rápida, novamente pedi aos lobos que não deixassem nem a Seth nem a Jake mal. Que os obrigassem a viver em quanto estamos longe.

Selena nos levou para Versalhes da mesma maneira que havíamos saído de lá. A festa de apresentação ainda estava acontecendo, então resolvemos voltar a ela. Meus tios e meus primos foram na frente me deixando a sos para conversar com Selena que estava visível mente abalada com o fato de se separar de Seth.

"Lena, ele vai te esperar." Eu disse a ela que estava sentada em um dos muitos bancos do jardim.

"Ah Ness é tão difícil ficar longe dele, parece que..." ela dizia com voz de choro.

"Uma parte de você foi arrancada?" eu perguntei me sentando ao lado dela.

"É." Ela respondeu me olhando.

"Se para você que acabou de conhece-lo é assim imagine entre mim e Jake." Eu disse forçando um sorriso.

"Deve ser horrível isso." Ela disse me abraçando.

"é a pior dor que eu já senti em toda a minha existência e é a segunda vez que me forço a senti-la." Eu disse deixando as lagrimas rolarem pelo meu rosto.

"Ele me contou que sentimos as mesmas emoções. É verdade?" Ela perguntou ainda abraçada a mim.

"Sim é verdade." Eu disse me afastando para ver o que ela estava tramando.

"Você conseguiu bloquear Jake quando fugiu não foi?" ela perguntou curiosa lembrando se da minha fuga que eu havia lhe contado.

"Sim. O que você esta planejando?" Perguntei curiosa.

"Quero que bloqueie a minha ligação com Seth não quero que ele sinta o quão estou mal." Ela pediu chorosa.

"Não consigo bloquear por muito tempo, e ele esta sentindo a mesma coisa sem precisar sentir o que você esta sentindo. É tão difícil para você quanto é para ele." Eu disse me levantando. "O que nos resta e nós focarmos em sair o mais rápido daqui." Eu disse estendendo minha mão para ela.

"Você esta certa quanto mais nos empenharmos aqui, mais rápido saímos e voltamos definitivamente para eles." Ela disse sorrindo em quanto se levantava e segurava minha mão.

Sorri em resposta e começamos a voltar para o palácio, porem na metade co caminho ainda no jardim me deparo com Alec torturando meus tios e primos. Lena gritou me fazendo virar e ver que Jane estava atrás de nós a torturando. Foi o suficiente para que eu depois não enxergasse mais nada. Alec havia me pego eu estava sem proteção alguma.

Senti braços gelados me impedindo de me mexer. Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali sem poder me mexer, ver ou sentir. Ate que finalmente me soltaram. Eu estava em uma sala com Aro, Marcus e Caius a minha frente. Aro e Marcus estavam sérios poderia dizer ate decepcionados, porem Caius estava sorridente.

Olhei e vi Jane, Alec, Felix, Demitri e uma vampira alta e ruiva atrás de mim. Todos sorrindo vitoriosos assim como Caius.

"Por que estou aqui?" perguntei assustada.

"Acha que pode tentar fugir e sair impune?" perguntou Caius sorrindo.

"Como assim?" perguntei temerosa.

"A guarda apanhou você e seus amigos tentando fugir e assim como eles." Ele apontou para os vampiros que estavam estirados no chão, um liquido prateado impedia que os ferimentos cicatrizassem rápido. Todos estavam desmaiados próximos a mim. "Será punida." Terminou Caius e antes que eu pudesse dizer algo senti algo batendo em minhas costas e me rasgando.

Minha família havia sido castigada por aquela corja apenas por me ajudarem. Uma fúria tomou conta de minha mente as pancadas em minhas costas não me faziam mais nada. Senti meu escudo tomar força e atingir minha agressora em cheio.

Minha visão estava tomada de ódio, eles não haviam dado chance a nem um deles, de deixaram por ultimo para que os visse em estado deplorável.

Demitri e Felix avançaram em minha direção para me atacarem porem ao baterem no escudo, eu os aprisionei. Alec e Jane tentavam me atacar mentalmente, mas acabaram mais uma vez sofrendo toda a tortura que minha mente podia proporcionar, ate que acabaram caindo desacordados. Alguns guardas que tentaram invadir a sala foram empurrados para fora da mesa.

Avancei calmamente ate os três vampiros que estavam sentados a minha frente, Aro tinha assim como Marcus admiração e terror nos olhos vermelhos. Porem Caius tinha ódio assim como eu.

"Híbrida insolente." Gritou Caius vindo a meu encontro.

Apesar de sua velocidade e força minha raiva fez com que eu avançasse ate ele com mais rapidez e força que o mesmo. Cravei minhas unhas em seu pescoço fazendo com que os outros dois de levantasse.

"Não. Toquem. Mais. Em. minha. família." Eu disse apertando ainda mais o pescoço de Caius e bloqueando que Aro e Marcus avançassem no bloqueio corpóreo que tinha posto em volta de nos dois.

"Vai morrer... híbrida." Ameaçou Caius me fulminando com os olhos.

"Se tocarem mais uma vez em qualquer um que esteja a meu redor pode ter certeza que não existira mais o clã dos Volturi. Esse foi apenas um aviso que lhes dei. Saibam que se estou aqui não é por temer vocês e sim por respeita-los. Não me obriguem a esquecer o respeito eu tenho e obrigue vocês a se lembrarem que sou mais forte do que toda essa escoria que você chamam de guarda." Assim que terminei de falar lancei Caius para o lado de seus irmãos e disse a Aro. "Mantenha-os longe de mim e daqueles que me cercam, antes que não existam mais jóias em sua pequena coleção."

Não prestei mais atenção neles, apenas me livrei de Demitri e Felix os deixando inconscientes assim como os outros três e caminhei calmamente ate minha família que ainda continuava, caída ao chão com os ferimentos abertos nas costas mostrando os ossos sob a carne.

A primeira coisa que fiz foi ajudar Lena, transformei o liquido prateado em sangue para que ela se curasse, não demorou ate isso acontecer.

"Ah." Ela gemeu se levantando. "Ness?" ela perguntou assustada olhando para os lados e vendo os três vampiros nos encarando.

"Não pergunte nada, apenas nos leve para um lugar seguro. Nos leve de volta para casa." Eu disse a ela que arregalou os olhos assustada.

"N-na-não ... podemos." Ela disse olhando os três.

Fiz o mesmo que minha irmã e respondi a ela ainda os encarando. "Nos vamos para casa Lena e não seremos seguidas, ou então irei cumprir minha promessa." E depois olhei para ela que finalmente engoliu seco e assentiu.

"Vamos matar sua família híbrida." Avisou Caius rosnando.

"Se ousares tocar em qualquer um deles será o primeiro a morrer." Avise me levantando e caminhando ate eles novamente.

Caius estava em pé. "Tem um acordo conosco." Ele rosnou. "Se você não o cumprir temos todo o direito de matar sua família, você e seu amado bando de lobos." Ele disse desdenhoso.

"Assim como você não cumprirei mais o acordo. Já que feriram membros de minha família. Não somos peças de seu jogo ridículo de tabuleiro." Eu rosnei em resposta.

"Criança você sabe que se sair estará quebrando o acordo. Esse castigo fora apenas um aviso, o correto seria matar a todos." Disse Aro.

"Pois bem, se eu sai desse castelo, serei considerada uma traidora?" perguntei aos três.

"Sim e a pena para tal crime é a morte." Afirmou Marcus.

"Gostaria de saber quem lhes deu poder para serem considerados os donos das leis e os soberanos dos vampiros?" perguntei rispidamente.

"Somos o clã mais poderoso e em maior numero existente." Anunciou Aro.

"Errados. O clã dos Cullen é o de maior poder e numero. Sendo assim Somos a lei e a realeza vampirica." Eu disse a eles fazendo como em resposta Caius tentar avançar em mim e dar de cara com o escudo.

"Esta declarando uma guerra contra nos?" perguntou Marcus.

"Não estou dizendo que por ter tamanho poder que não quero vocês ameaçando-nos. Vou embora com a minha família. Retornarei para uma discussão." Eu disse virando as costas.

"Sabe que se tentar voltar estará morta, não sabe criança?" perguntou Aro.

"Podem tentar nos matar o problema será conseguir. Volto para discutir." Avisei.

Voltei ate onde Selena estava debruçada ao lado de todos os outro e pedi para que ela nos levasse definitivamente para casa e assim ela o fez. Lena nos levou para a sala da casa dos Cullen local de onde tínhamos acabado de sair. Todos estavam lá.

Durante a viajem me senti fraquejar e Selena me apoiou e sussurrou. "Você é maluca, mas muito obrigada. Deve estar exausta."

"Ness?" Gritaram todos juntos.

"O que aconteceu? Você esta bem?" Jake perguntou correndo e me segurando em seus braços.

"Tirem o liquido prateado das feridas deles. Estou bem." Eu disse quase sem forcas e depois me deixei cair na escuridão tomar conta de mim.

Não sei dizer por quanto tempo a escuridão dominou minha mente só sei que acordei no meu quarto com Jacob dormindo sentado em uma cadeira ao lado da minha cama. Ele ficou cuidando de mim esse tempo todo.

"Jake." Eu chamei.

"Ness? O meu Deus que bom que acordou. Você nos deu um susto meu amor." Ele disse vindo ate minha cama e me beijando.

"Desculpa, não consegui ficar consciente por muito tempo." Eu disse a ele.

"Carlisle ficou extremamente preocupado com você. Desacordou 3 dias e seu pais só via escuridão em sua mente." Ele disse visivelmente preocupado.

"Eu não... Eu tive que tira-los de lá... Oh meu deus! Como estão os outros?" eu perguntei tentando me levantar, porem estava fraca e Jake me segurou.

"Estão todos bem, os Volturi tentaram nos atacar quase uma hora depois que você chegou, porem como todos que foram punidos por eles já haviam curado, conseguimos chuta-los da casa. Depois assim que amanheceu viemos embora para Forks, já que Selena mostrou a seu pai as memórias dela e Alice teve uma visão deles tentando atacar o bando." Ele explicou calmamente.

"Me diga que não aconteceu nada que todos estão bem." Eu pedi imaginando as barbaridades que ele poderiam ter feito.

"Todos muito bem. Sam e eu arrumamos os lobos de maneira estratégica e sua família, os Denali e seus amigos do Brasil vieram com mais algumas amigas e nos ajudaram como sempre." Ele me tranqüilizou.

"Ness?" Meu pai disse entrando no quarto ao lado de minha mãe.

"Desculpem." Eu pedi a eles assim que se sentaram na cama ao meu lado.

"Desculpara pelo que?" Minha me perguntou visivelmente espantada.

"Por causar-lhe tantos problemas." Eu disse sendo abraçadas por eles.

"Você foi muito corajosa Ness. Salvou sua família, não podemos te pedir mais nada. A decisão de agradar os Volturi foi sua, nos apenas lhe respeitamos querida." Disse meu pai me acalmando.

"Obrigada. Mas vocês sabem que eu prometi voltar e conversar, nos não podemos viver em guerra para sempre com os volturi." Eu disse aos três.

"Não gosto nem um pouco disso. Eles te ameaçaram de morte Ness." Disse Jake que estava em pe ao lado do meu pai.

"Mas não sou uma fraca Jake." Eu disse a ele.

"Tudo bem, se você quer tentar conversar com eles meu anjo." Disse minha mãe.

"Obrigada, vou amanha de manha." Eu avisei-os.

"Porem nos vamos com você." Disse ela.

"Não." Eu tentei argumentar mais meu pai levantou o dedo pedindo silencio.

"Vamos Carlisle, eu, sua mãe e você." Ele disse sorrindo. "Ele geralmente escutam Carlisle, eu escuto seus pensamentos, sua mãe protege nossa mente e você nos protege fisicamente." Ele explicou.

"Eu posso proteger tanto corpórea e quanto fisicamente e também escuto pensamentos. Vocês não precisam ir ... e eu consigo falar com eles. " eu argumentei.

"Isso não será discutido mocinha. Se a senhorita não nos obedecer iremos sem você." Ameaçou meu pai.

"Também vou." Disse Jake.

"Ele não." Eu disse a meus pais.

"Posso ir sobre a sua proteção ou ir sozinho sem vocês saberem, porem eu vou de qualquer jeito." Disse Jake.

"Ai se eu não te amasse tanto juro que torturaria você mentalmente." Eu disse a ele.

"Que bom que você é minha impressão." Ele disse com um sorriso de lobo divertido no rosto.

"Vou fazer algo para você comer querida." Disse minha me beijando minha testa.

"E eu vou avisar ao seu avo que partiremos amanha de manha." Disse meu pai.

"Pai Lena vai querer ir, não deixe. Já é bastante preocupante para mim ter todos vocês no ninho das cobras." Eu disse a ele em quanto ele caminhava ate a porta.

Antes de sair ele assentiu ao meu pedido e sorriu. A porta logo se fechou e eu fiquei olhando Jake que estava com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

"O que foi?" perguntei a ele.

"Sabia que eu entrei em desespero quando você ficou inconsciente nos meus braços?" ele perguntou e eu neguei com a cabeça. "Achei que tivesse te perdido, ainda mais no estado que todos os outros chegaram. Selena estava super assustada ela confessou que ficou com medo de você." Ele disse divertido.

"Nunca senti tanto ódio deles, por pouco não matei Caius, Jane, Alec, e outros. Posso dizer que meu auto controle é excelente." Eu disse rindo sem humor.

"Como aconteceu Ness? O que você fez com eles que assustou ate a Selena que é uma vampira?" ele perguntou curioso.

"Vou te mostrar." Eu disse a ele antes de invadir sua mente e mostrar cada detalhes do que aconteceu desde quando eu terminei minha conversa com Lena no jardim ate quando eu cheguei na sala da casa e desacordei nos braços dele.

"Uau. Como você conseguiu aquela velocidade e força? Ser mais rápida que eles pelo que eu pude ver é quase surreal." Disse Jake admirado.

"Não gostei do que fiz Jake. Me envergonho de lembrar que quase matei um ser vivo, não foi assim que fui educada." Eu disse a ele de cabeça baixa por causa da vergonha que sentia.

"Hei, ele te ameaçaram, te tiraram da sua família, machucaram seus primos, tios e irmã e você não tem o direito de defende-los? Como assim? Eles são monstros Ness." Ele disse erguendo meu queixo. "Não sinta vergonha por ser justa. Você apenas se defendeu eles não são seus donos." Ele disse sorrindo.

"Não quero mais falar sobre isso." Eu disse olhando para ele.

"Tudo bem não vamos mais falar sobre isso." Ele disse sorrindo.

_Dar a própria vida pela de outra pessoa é um ato de amor, porem basta saber se a pessoa vale esse sacrifício..._


	49. Indignação

No dia seguinte acordaram-me cedo para que fossemos o mais rápido possível ate os Volturi. Coloquei algo confortável para a viagem e para uma possível batalha caso eles nos atacassem, algo que meu pai julgava impossível, com sua auto confiança.

O sol começava a aparecer em Forks quando entramos no carro com destino ao aeroporto de Seatle. Assim como Jake eu não consegui dormir no vôo para a Itália. Meus pais e meu avo pareciam seguros do que estava para acontecer. Minha mãe se concentrou a viagem toda para conseguir manipular seu escudo de maneira eficiente, em quanto isso eu lembrava-me das conversas que havia tido com o grupo de vampiros que estavam em Forks para nos ajudar.

_***~* INICIO DOFLASH BACK *~***_

Eu havia descido junto com Jake depois de me arrumar e tomar um café da manha que minha avó e minha mãe haviam preparado. Todos os meus amigos que eu havia salvado dos Volturi estavam lá junto com os outros. Os lobos estavam divididos, alguns dentro da casa em forma humana e outros em forma de lobo do lado de fora. Alguns dos clãs que nos ajudaram da primeira vez estavam lá, como os Denali, as amazonas, o Egípcio, o Irlandês e alguns nômades como Alistar, Peter e Charlotte.

Todos assim que me viram sorriram como se aquele momento tenso não existisse. Minha velha amiga Zafrina que não via a muito tempo foi a primeira a se aproximar e me cumprimentar.

"Pequena Ness, vejo que já não é mais tão pequena assim. Esta magnífica criança." Ela disse me abraçando. Senti uma de suas imagens tentando invadir minha ame que agora permanecia protegida, porem como ela era uma amiga e eu me lembrava de adorar suas visões deixei que perfurasse meu escudo.

Me senti bem por ser invadida por aquela mistura de cores e calma, era exatamente como eu me recordava de quando era ainda um bebe.

"Senti saudades suas. E de seus poderes." Disse em tom de brincadeira assim que sues poder se esvaiu de minha mente.

Ela sorriu em resposta e depois se afastou para que os outros também pudessem falar comigo.

Assim que os cumprimentos e questionamentos terminaram eu comecei a explicar o que havia acontecido a todos e muito se mostraram indignados com a atitude dos Volturi, depois tia Alice e Selena explicaram como aconteceram os castigos e a maneira como Caius havia imposto aquela atitude. Isso fez com que meu sangue fervesse nas veias e todos me olharam assustados quando meu coração começou a bater freneticamente de raiva um barulho tão forte e alto para ouvidos vampíricos que poderia se confundido com tambores.

"Calma filha você não pode ficar assim." Disse min há ame tentando me acalmar.

"Co-como? Eu não posso simplesmente fingir que o que Caius fez foi normal mãe. Eu já vi aquele maldito vampiro matando um inocente na minha frente." Eu disse fazendo referencia as imagens de Irina sendo morta diante dos meus olhos, quando ainda era um bebe. "Não sei se você pensou, mas ele poderia ter feito o mesmo com tia Alice e tio Jasper. Poderia ter matado todos eu não seria capaz de fazer nada." Eu disse revoltada. Todos me olharam espantados.

"Caius é um monstro querida, mas ele não teria feito nada de mal a nos, para Aro somos as jóias mais raras que ele já teve e Caius teme uma reação sua assim como teve quando você foi solta da prisão mental que te mantinham." Disse tia Alice acariciando a mão de tio Jasper que havia tremido quando eu falei da possível morte dela.

"Não vamos nos preocupara com o que poderia ter ocorrido e sim com o que poderá ocorrer." Disse meu pai tentando acalmar os ânimos.

"Primeiro termos que falar com os Volturi." Disse meu avo.

"Vamos todos para Volterra." Sugeriu Tanya.

"Isso só os iria provocar para um confronto. Eu prometi que iria conversar e não guerriar." Eu respondi a ela vendo o rosto de meu tio Em e Erik murcharem em desgosto.

"Posso leva-los." Disse Selena.

"Acredito que não, quanto menos forem conosco melhor." Respondeu meu avo.

"Seth não te deixaria ir." Disse Jake olhando pela janela e vendo Seth em sua forma de lobo de um lado para outro apreensivo.

"Ele entenderia." Ela disse olhando para ele também.

"Maninha me escute é melhor ficar com ele. Jake vai comigo, meu pai, minha mãe e vovô." Eu disse a ela sorrindo e vendo a musculatura do lobo relaxar.

"É melhor assim querida. Confie." Pediu vovó Esme a abraçando.

"Acreditam mesmo que o melhor é irem somente vocês?" perguntou Benjamin, do clã egípcio.

"Sim. Eu protegerei a mente de todos contra possíveis ataques de Jane e Alec." Disse minha mãe confiante.

"A mente você protege, porem e o físico. Eles estaram cercados por guardas que atacaram imediatamente assim que virem vocês." Disse Siobhan apreensivo.

Olhei imediatamente confusa para meu pai, pois havia imaginado que ele tinha explicado que meus poderes haviam aumentado, porem ele não me olhou.

"A criança híbrida cresceu e seus poderes aumentaram absurdamente." Disse Eleazar.

"Como assim?" Perguntou Tia.

"Ness agora é mais poderosa de todos nós juntos nessa sala. Seu poder cresceu absurdamente, tanto em questões de proteção quanto de ataque e ate gerou o poder de transformação." Ele disse a todos que me olhavam assustados.

"Eu crio tanto escudos mentais quanto corpóreos. Leio mentes quando quero, empeço que interfiram em meus sentimentos, porem altero tanto a mente quanto os sentimentos e sentidos. Posso transformar objetos e consigo levitar e destruir coisas e acredito que ate pessoas e vampiros." Eu disse a todos como um sussurro. Senti a mão de meu pai em meu ombro e Jake enlaçado nossos dedos.

"Uau." Disse Senna.

"Porem tem um problema." Disse meu avo tentando amenizar as caras de animo e admiração que todos tinham.

"Qual é?" perguntou Carmem. "Ela me parece a criatura mais perfeita."

"Todos esses poderes drenam muita energia dela e quando os usa demais acaba ficando inconsciente." Ele respondeu.

"Por isso ela não veio falar conosco antes? Ela estava inconsciente?" Perguntou Liam.

"Sim." Respondeu Jake.

"Ao ajudar minha família cabei forçando minha mente." Eu respondi.

"Ao nos salvar." Corrigiu Milla.

"Ness lutou com as jóias dos Volturi, Jane e Alec, impediu que o restante da guarda a ferisse, transformou o veneno de filhos da lua que estavam em minha pele em sangue apaziguou a dor que sentia e ainda teve tempo de ter um corpo a corpo com Caius." Contou Selena com um tom de admiração na voz.

Todos arregalaram os olhos em minha direção.

"Corpo a corpo com Caius? Isso é brincadeira não?" Perguntou Kate.

Eu apenas neguei com a cabeça deixando todos os vampiros ainda mais estáticos do que antes e os garotos lobos que estavam no canto da sala apenas ouvindo sem respirar.

Depois de algum tempo choveram perguntas e elogios. Todos quiseram testar seus poderes contra mim e eu fiquei feliz por ser resistente a todos. Somente Benjamin por não ser de ataque direto conseguiu me tirar do lugar, porem acabou perdendo igual aos outros. Eles passaram a me chamar de perfeita, A criatura perfeita de talentos perfeitos.

_***~* FIM DO FLASH BACK *~***_

Com tudo essa 'perfeição' não conseguia deixar sua família e amigos longe de problema e sempre acabava por coloca-los e frente a perigosas batalhas. Todos que estavam na sala eram a favor de lutar a nosso lado contra os Volturi. Todos estavam dispostos mais uma vez a morrer por nós... por mim. Contudo não sabia se merecia esse sacrifício. Os sacrifício de tantos por tão pouco. Já que com a minha morte tudo se resolveria.

Quando desembarcamos na Itália alugamos um carro e seguimos ate Volterra, onde tia Alice tinha nos dito que eles estariam. O crepúsculo já se iniciara quando chegamos ao castelo da realeza vampírica. Não tivemos praticamente tempo de sair do carro e já estávamos cercados pela guarda.

"Ness?" Meu pai me perguntou olhando ao redor.

"Estamos protegidos." Eu disse já emoldurando o escudo em torno de nós.

"Bella?" Meu avó perguntou.

"Mentes mais do que protegidas." Ela afirmou sorrindo.

"Ness, você esta em baixo da proteção da sua mãe?" Jake me perguntou.

"Não eu tenho minha própria proteção mental." Eu disse a ele.

"Ela não me deixou proteger a mente dela." Disse minha mãe a ele.

"Você vai cansar de mais sua mente amor." Ele me advertiu.

"Ele esta coberto de razão Ness." Disse meu avô.

"Libere sua mente e deixe sua mãe te proteger filha." Pediu meu pai.

Olhei para ela e vi que ela sorria timidamente para mim, mostrando-me que podia confiar nela. Essa era uma das poucas coisas das quais não tinha duvida. Eu confiava nela, então tirei minha proteção psíquica e deixe o escudo dela me atravessar.

"Pronto, protegida como da primeira vez." Ela me disse sorrindo.

"Ótimo mas eu quero que você fique entre eu e Jake, pois é onde o escudo corpóreo é mais forte. Eles não conseguiram tocar em você." Eu disse a ela, que assentiu e se postou ao meu lado.

Começamos a caminhar pro entre os guardas que nos atacavam, vovô ia à frente sendo seguido por mim, Jake e minha mãe e logo atrás de nos meu pai. Jane estava no salão central com Alec e Demitri.

"Parece que você não aprende, não é híbrida?" ela disse rosnando e vindo em minha direção.

"Não de mais nem um passo Jane." Avisou meu pai se postando ao lado de meu avo a nossa frente.

"Essa aberração é uma traidora e morrera hoje." Disse Alec se colocando ao lado da irmã que tinha congelado no lugar.

"Veja como fala Alec ela é minha filha." Rosnou meu pai em resposta.

"Devíamos ter acabado com ela antes." Disse Demitri ainda no mesmo lugar.

Senti Jake tremer de raiva em resposta a Demitri e acabou soltando um rosnado baicho mais perfeita mente audível.

"Parece que o lobinho ficou bravo comigo. Venha vamos brincar." Disse Demitri chamando Jake com um sorriso no rosto.

Jacob tentou avançar mas eu o segurei pelo braço e neguei sua atitude com um aceno de cabeça. Ele bufou e voltou.

"Viemos falar com seus mestres." Disse meu avo calmamente.

"Mestre Aro não quer conversas. Ele quer a cabeça dessa insolente." Disse Jane rosnando.

"Acredito que não Jane." Disse Renata que acabara de chegar.

"Mas..." Jane tentou argumentar.

"Nada de mas Jane. Irei ignorar sua atitude e não comentarei nada com nossos mestres." Ela repreendeu a garota. "Sigam me vou leva-los os mestres." Ela disse a nos.

Passamos pelos três que rosnaram baixo. Segurei a mão de Jake e papai a mão de mamãe. Vovô continuava na frente seguindo Renata, Jake e eu estávamos logo atrás seguidos por mamãe e papai. Ela nos guiou ate um salão onde os três irmãos estavam.

"Novamente essa sala?" perguntou minha mãe a meu pai.

"Sim." Ele respondeu. Eu e Jake os olhamos confusos. E meu pai respondeu a pergunta muda de Jake. "Foi aqui que nos trouxeram quando Bella veio me salvar. Fora aqui que os volturi me obrigaram prometer que a transformaria."

"Ótimo, um julgamento." Resmungou minha mãe.

"Ate parece que vão nos pegar." Disse Jake se afastando um pouco de mim abrindo a camisa.

"Lobo?" perguntei a ele que me jogou a camisa e sorriu.

"Trouxe outra calça." Disse minha mãe sorrindo.

"Proteja-o Ness. A transformação é um momento frágil para ele." Disse meu pai antes de Jake se afastar mais e pular explodindo no ar e pousando como lobo.

Prendi sua blusa na barra da minha calça , enquanto ele se recolocava a meu lado. Afaguei sua orelha e prendi minha mão entre seus pelos, sentindo sua pele quente que tanto me acalmava.

"Parece que manteve sua promessa criança." Disse finalmente Aro, em quanto caminhava em nossa direção, com Renata já postada ao seu lado.

"Meus pais me ensinaram a cumprir meus tratos." Eu disse a ele.

"Não sua híbrida insolente, voltou pois teme nosso poder e tem um trato de sangue com Aro, e isso a obriga a obedece-lo." Disse Caius em um tom asqueroso de superioridade.

"Ao que me recordo Caius não tenho nada a temer, alias como esta seu pescoço?" perguntei atrevidamente, fazendo-o rosnar em resposta e avançar.

Porem Aro o segurou impedindo que entrasse em confronto comigo, meu pai me olhava de forma a me repreender pelo que havia dito.

"E mais uma coisa, não devo obediência a Aro. Não existe juramento nem um de minha parte." Eu disse ainda olhando para meu pai que agora estava confuso.

"Como? Você jurou perante todos os vampiros e existe uma ligação eu a sinto." Disse Aro revoltado.

"Sim ela existe, porem somente para você. Não bebi seu sangue." Eu disse ainda olhando meu pai que começava a esboçar um sorriso orgulhoso. Voltei meu olhar a Aro que possuía uma face de indignação. "Você sim me deve proteção, porem eu nada lhe devo. Pois transformei seu veneno em sangue animal. Me alimentei aquela noite, não fiz juramento algum, não com você pelo menos." Eu conclui minha explicação.

Vendo seu rosto se transformar em revolta. O de Caius que estava ao seu lado havia mudado de raiva para ódio. Ódio esse que era todo dirigido a mim. Ficamos todos em silencio ate que esse fora quebrado pela gargalhada de Marcus.

"Creio que essa pequena jovem fora mais esperta que ti meu irmão." Ele disse a Aro ainda rindo. "Parabéns meu amigo, sua neta mostra a mesma inteligência e astúcia que você." Disse ele a meu avo se postando ao lado de Caius e Aro.

Aro rosnou e eu provocativamente acabei sorrindo,já que as palavras de Marcus eram verdadeira eu uma jovem híbrida consegui enganar um ancião gagancioso por poder.

"Vou mata-la." Disse Caius se desvencilhando de Aro e avançando.

Meu pai e minha mãe com instintos de proteção se colocaram a minha frente e rosnaram em resposta. Porem eles haviam esquecido do escudo que acabou impedindo Caius de chegar perto de nos.

"Não toque nela." Disse Aro em voz alta fazendo com que Caius parasse imediatamente o ataque.

"Como?" ele perguntou indignado ao irmão.

"Ela não pode ser tocada eu jurei a ela. Se ela morrer será depois de minha morte irmão, pois nesse exato momento estou quase lhe atacando por colocar a vida dela em risco." Ele disse com a voz visivelmente e fortemente controlada.

"Essa é uma piada ridícula. Você nunca bebe o sangue, ou veneno." Disse Caius rosnando em resposta ao irmão.

"Porem ela é a jóia mais fabulosa que já encontrei e o único vinculo que eu poderia ter formado eu formei a ela." Ele explicou. Acabei sorrindo e forçando a passagem por entre meus meu escudo mantendo minha família portegida atrás de mim.

"Ataque-me Caius, porem antes veja a morte de Aro." Eu provoquei.

Caius revoltado segurou me pelo pescoço e começou a aperta-lo, senti minha família tentando atravessar o escudo, porem os segurei dentro deles, em questão de milésimos de segundos Aro estava me libertando das garras de Caius e apertando o pescoço do próprio irmão para me proteger. Sorri abertamente e olhei em volta vendo alem de minha família, as jóias e as esposas boquiabertos, o único que se mantinha imóvel era Marcus que assistia tudo se divertindo.

Jane vendo a sena indignada avançou em minha direção, deixei que ela se aproximasse de mim e assim que ela se colocou em posição de ataque ou gargalhei.

"Vai me atacar Jane? Vai correr o risco de ser morta por seu mestre apenas para descontar sua raiva. Pois bem se é isso que quer, vá em frente, não vou mover um músculo." Ela avançou um passo. "Apenas lembrasse de seu mestre. Você tem um vinculo de veneno com ele não tem?" eu perguntei.

"Isso não é da sua conta híbrida maldita." Ela disse dando mais um passo. Ouvi os rosnados de meu pai, mãe, avô e Jake.

"Você não poderá ataca-lo, porem se me matar ele sofrera e te matara por vingança. Vamos Jane ataque-me." Eu disse vendo que sua postura já se suavizar.

"Viemos para conversar." Disse meu avo, interrompendo a discussão.

Voltei para o lado de minha família Jane voltou para seu lugar bufando e Aro e Caius pararam sua discussão. Marcus voltou a rir e se afastou voltando para as esposas que olhavam nos chocadas.

"Digam para que vieram conversar, pois essa criatura." Ele disse apontando para mim. "Cometeu traição e não será perdoada."ele disse olhando para Aro que agora parecia poderá.

"Não posso ser morta, pois..." eu disse em quanto invadia a mente de Aro e desvendava seus segredos e pensamentos.

"Impossível." Sussurrou meu pai.

"Se a garota morrer morrerei imediatamente." Concluiu Aro visivelmente amargurado.

Caius olhou assustado e impressionado assim como minha família estava. Jake dividia olhares entre eu e Aro. Em seu olhar havia curiosidade e medo de como as coisas se arranjariam.

"Ele jurou-me proteção. O mesmo juramento que ele 'fez' a Jane, Alec e ate mesmo Renata, porem ele não bebeu o veneno de nem um deles, pois achou dispensável, já que eles eram apenas peças sobressalentes para ele. Já comigo ele ficou admirado e ganancioso como é achou necessário dar me proteção total, porem a iludido dessa vez fora ele pois eu não me coloquei nesse trato, ou seja, Aro dá a vida por mim se necessário, entre tanto o mesmo não acontece comigo." Eu respondi a pergunta muda de Jake.

"A criança sobrevivi a minha morte, porem eu não sobrevivo a morte dela." Resumiu Aro, me fazendo sorrir novamente e arrancando bufadas indignadas de suas jóias iludidas.

"Sua neta se mostra astuta, como nem uma outra que eu tenha visto." Disse Marcus junto as esposas.

"Criança insolente. Como ousa fazer algo dessa magnitudes?" Perguntou Caius enraivecido.

"Desculpe-me se não fui idiota ao ponto de entregar minha vida na mão sujas de tiranos como vocês. Vampiros que não pesam os mesmos ideais que eu cresci aprendendo." Eu respondi em um tom falso de indignação.

Caius rosnou e Aro me olhou com um misto de indignação, arrependimento e admiração no olhar.

"Gênio. Essa garota é simplesmente um gênio." Disse Marcus rindo novamente.

"Nunca me senti como... como.." disse Aro perdendo as palavras ao me olhar sorrindo em sua direção.

"Como um objeto? É exatamente assim que eles." Eu disse apontando para suas jóias. "Devem estas se sentindo. Cada um aqui morrer para salva-lo e aposto que todos querem nesse momento minha morte, porem olhe só a ironia. Sou intocada, já que ninguém aqui quer sua morte. Conseqüentemente minha família, amigos e seres humanos a minha volta estão totalmente protegidos, pois eu dou minha vida para a segurança de cada um deles." Eu disse a ele.

"Tem que haver uma forma." Disse Caius pensativo.

"Não existe irmão. Essa criança esta correta, ela é intocada." Disse Aro pesaroso.

"Irmão você sabe que a lei esta acima de nos, não sabe?" Caius disse colocando a mão no ombro de Aro.

"Não ouse me ameaçar Caius." Disse Aro rosnando.

Nesse momento as jóias de Aro se postaram a sua lado e alguns guardas e a esposa de Caius se postaram do lado oposto. Marcus e a esposa de Aro continuaram imóveis. Meu pai congelou e minha mãe ficou apreensiva. Meu avô observava cada detalhe apreensivo e Jake olhava para todos os lados visível mente temeroso. Invadi sua mente e via que ele procurava saídas caso acontecesse uma batalha diante de nossos olhos. Ele tinha medo pela nossa segurança.

"Calma Jake." Eu tentei acalma-lo, porem ele continuava sua procura frenética.

Os vampiros estavam em posições de ataque, todos do lado de Caius caíram, menos ele com o ataque de Jane e Alec.

"Faça-os parar Ness. Não viemos para ver a destruição de ninguém." Disse vovô.

Acabei invadindo a mente dos guardas restantes e das jóias de Aro, deixando todos inconscientes propositalmente. Permitindo a consciência apenas para os três irmãos e as duas esposas, o restante caiu no chão aos pés deles, fazendo Caius me olhar espantado.

"Parece que ela lhe obedece Carlisle." Disse Marcus.

"Minha filha sabe o que é certo e errado e dá o devido respeito a quem merece." Respondeu a provocação minha mãe.

"Ness, não obedece a nem um tirano, apenas protege a família. Ela assim como nós não veio para ver ou participar de um massacre." Disse meu pai.

"Sempre ensinamos a ela o valor de cada vida, humana ou não. Ela teria feito mesmo sem meu pedido." Disse meu avô.

Nesse momento duvidei de mim, será que eu teria agido mesmo da forma como ele esperava. Sempre aprendi o valor de uma vida, porem com a morte dos Volturi eu acabaria com nossos problemas.

"Porem esse ato de 'bondade' não modifica o crime cometido por ela." Causou desdenhoso Caius.

"Essa criança não será tocada irmão." Rosnou Aro em minha defesa.

"Deliberaremos as opções antes de tomarmos uma atitude." Disse Marcus.

"Que assim seja feito." Disse Caius.

Aro permanecia com o olhar perdido no meu pela indignação e arrependimento, acredito que se ele pudesse acabaria comigo naquele exato momento. Via em seus olhos a crescente raiva e desgosto pela minha atitude, porem não me arrependia, pois ele não era o anjo que sua aparência física tentava mostrar. Era um monstro que usava e acabaria me usando assim como fez com Jane, Alec, Renata, entre outros.

Não me permitiria ser envenenada por ele e sua ganância. Não fora assim que eu fui criada, não iria trair os ideais da minha família, não passaria por aquilo que meus pais, tios e avôs acreditavam. Nunca.

_A indignação vem por meio de atitudes que fogem de nosso caráter... O primórdio do digno é sua alma e seu caráter._


	50. Declare e Lute

Os três iniciaram um debate, onde Caius se mostrava visivelmente a favor da minha destruição, mesmo que para isso precisasse matar Aro e suas jóias, esse por sua vez se mostrava contra essa opção por mais que estivesse visivelmente raivoso com o meu 'ato' de traição a ele. Já Marcus se mostrava indeciso em sua posição no debate, pois estava ao mesmo tempo ultrajado com minha atitude e admirado com minha astúcia.

Meus pais estavam apreensivos assim como Jake e vovô. Papai prestava atenção nos pensamentos dos três, isso nos permitia saber através de suas reações o que se passava.

Meu cachorrinho olhava para todos os lados, ate que de repente em quanto eu prestava atenção nas reações de meu pai e dos três volturi postados na nossa frente. Senti Jake me puxar pela blusa.

"O que houve?" Perguntei em um sussurro a ele.

Jake abaixou a cabeça e tocou-a com a pata. Ele parecia querer que eu entrasse em sua mente. Assim o fiz.

_'O que houve amor?'_ Perguntei fitando-o.

_'Impossibilite seu pai de nos ouvir.'_ Ele pediu olhando para meu pai que estava atrás de nós nos encarando.

Sem deixar que ele dissesse algo eu o impedi de ouvir nossos pensamentos, fazendo ele bufar em revolta. Depois de nos lançar um olhar indignado ele voltou-se a reunião que ocorria mais à frente, onde os irmãos ainda debatiam.

_'Fale.'_ Eu disse a Jake.

_'Vamos sair daqui amor. Esses caras vão acabar nos distraindo e nos atacaram quando menos esperarmos. Já ouviu a quantidade de guardas que estão postados do lado de fora da sala?'_ Perguntou ele visivelmente temeroso.

_'Não podemos amor. Se sairmos agora estaremos nos condenando a uma eternidade de perseguições. Temos que esperar.'_ Eu disse tocando seu focinho avermelhado.

_'E se eles decidirem por sua morte?'_ Ele me indagou.

Pensei em responder a verdade, pensei em um momento responder que morreria feliz se ele jurassem o sangue aos cullen, porem preferi omitir minha opinião.

_'Vamos esperar e ver o que acontecera.'_ Eu disse tentando tranqüiliza-lo.

_'Não vou deixar eles tocarem em você.'_ Ele jurou em seu tom de alfa.

_'Calma Jake.'_ Eu o tranqüilizei acariciando seu rosto.

Estava na hora de forçar um pouco as coisas para os Volturi. Sai da mente de Jake, olhei meus familiares e o grandioso lobo postado ao meu lado. Acariciei seu rosto peludo mais uma vez e sai novamente da proteção de meu escudo, deixando-os mais uma vez aprisionados do lado de dentro.

"Quais são as possibilidades?" Indaguei os três, que imediatamente param de sussurrar e se viraram em minha direção.

"Sua morte é a única possibilidade." Disse Caius raivoso.

Ouvi o rosnado de quarto vampiros em resposta junto com um de lobo.

"Essa não é uma possibilidade velho amigo." Disse meu avô. "Não tocara nessa Cullen em quanto um de nos existir." Jurou ele.

"Ousas me jurar algo tão audacioso, apenas para proteger uma criatura que não deveria existir _amigo_?" Perguntou ironicamente Caius a ele.

"Se ele não jura. Eu juro." Disse meu pai em um rosnado tentando atravessar o escudo.

"Sua cria impossibilita com tanta facilidade e ainda jura que não deixar de vinga-la caso algo seja decidido. Patético." Disse Caius se aproximando.

"Façamos o seguinte. Meu sangue pelo juramento da liberdade de minha família. Vocês se vêm livres de mim e eles de vocês." Eu propus.

"Ness!" Gritou minha ame junto com um latido de lobo atrás de mim. Senti os dois se chocarem contra o escudo repetidas vezes, porem não obtiveram sucesso.

"Serei morto junto a ela irmão." Disse Aro temeroso.

"Posso tentar trocar sua mente de corpo com um guarda ou humano. Você continuaria em outra forma, porem seu corpo morreria."Eu sugeri.

"Seria uma tentativa irmão." Disse Marcus.

"Não!" Gritaram todos dentro do escudo. Senti as quatro formas prisioneiras se chocarem diversas vezes contra os escudos.

Os três se entreolharam e pareciam estar tendo uma conversa silenciosa. Esperei paciente eles tomarem uma decisão, porem minha família estava cada vez mais inquieta dentro de sua prisão.

"Faremos isso então. A híbrida transfere a mente de Aro e nos a matamos." Disse Caius sorrindo vitorioso com minha morte.

Senti um calafrio percorrer minha espinha ao ouvir o uivo e rosnados em resposta de minha família. A dor de Jake me invadiu e eu perdi as forças nas pernas. E cedi aos meus joelhos e deixei algumas lagrimas queimarem em meu rosto, fazem o sorriso de Caius aumentar.

"Filha não faça isso." Pediu minha mãe com a voz chorosa.

Iguinorei sua voz, pois sabia que tudo o que ela me dissesse me daria ainda mais medo de fazer o que tinha que ser feito.

"Ness, nos escute. Não faça isso, por favor."disse meu pai em um rosnado socando o escudo que ainda os prendia.

Meu avo suplicava para que eu não fazer o que eu havia proposto, mas algo em mim me confirmava que ao fazer isso eles... As pessoas que mais amo teriam finalmente paz. Essa que eles perderam assim que nasci. Maldita hora que minha mãe não permitiu o aborto.

"Não ouse pensar nisso!" Rosnou meu pai em resposta ao meu pensamento.

"A questão não é pensar e sim fazer." Eu disse sem olha-lo. Virei-me para Caius e disse no tom mais frio e intimidador que eu tinha. "Faço o combinado. Morro por eles, mas você ira jurar seu veneno a meu pai e Marcus a minha mãe."

"Não acredito que tenha a ousadia de exigir tal ato." Disse Marcus.

"Ou podem matar-me e perderem seu irmão." Eu forcei.

Os três se entre olharam por alguns instantes e eu continuei ignorando minha família que tentava incansavelmente atravessar o escudo. Quando eles pararam de falar e me olharam senti o chão tremer e as luzes começaram a piscar. De repente Selena, Seth, tia Alice, tio Emmett, tia Rose e tio Jazz estavam a meu lado.

"Você não vai fazer isso." Disse tia Ali.

"Você sabe o que acontece se eu continuara viva." Eu disse a ela já forçando o escudo a envolve-los.

Tia Alice se moveu rápido e parou do lado contrario onde estava. E sussurrou no meu ouvido. "Você pode me bloquear do seu futuro Ness, mas não pode me bloquear do meu próprio. Eles não vão cumprir o trato. Eles te mataram e depois acabaram conosco."

A raiva tomou meu corpo. Eles me matariam e depois destruiriam minha família sem necessidade. Apenas por vingança. Invadi a mente de minha tia e vi sua visão do futuro. Ela via a morte de todos, a parte mais dura na visão dela a seu ver era a morte de tio Jazz, porem ela deu ênfase à morte de Jake e de meus pais. Eles seriam os que mais sofreriam naquele massacre.

Não contive o rosnado que alcançou minha garganta. Uma coisa era me matar por temor de uma revolta de minha parte, coisa que eu já achava ridícula, porem matar a vampiros e transfiguradores, apenas por vingança divertida era abusar da sorte.

"O acordo não existi mais." Eu disse rosnando liberando meus familiares da prisão. Todos se postaram imediatamente do meu lado.

"Porem sua sentença não mudou." Disse Caius avançando, mais uma vez deixei que ele me pegasse pelo pescoço. Jake tentou avançar, mas tia Alice o impediu.

"Ela sabe o que faz." Ela sussurrou para o lobo.

Aro imediatamente assim que me viu sufocar me ajudou, ou se ajudou, já que eel parecia também estar sufocando. Uma luta iniciou-se e Marcus os separou.

"Paz irmãos, esse não é o motivo para estarmos aqui. A garota é o perigo não nos." Ele disse aos dois.

Invadi a mente de todos e disse 'Preparem-se. Selena assim que eu disser você nos leva para casa.'. Todos assentiram levemente com a cabeça.

"Uma vez prometi aos Volturi me unir, para salvar minha família e assim o fiz. Agora pela mesma família juro guerra aos volturi se houver um ataque a qualquer ser, transfigurador, humano ou vampiro ligado a mim." Assim que falei dei um sinal a Selena que tirou todos nos de lá.

Chegamos em casa todos nos esperavam na sala.

"O que houve?" Perguntou Nate me abraçando. "Tia Alice disse que você morreria por nos e que eles nos perseguiriam."

Antes que eu pudesse responder o lobo avermelhado passou correndo pela porta da frente.

"Explique a eles." Eu pedi aos outros e sai correndo atrás de Jacob.

"Leah!" Eu gritei para a loba que olhava para a floresta lugar de onde vinha o cheiro de Jake.

Ela me olhou aterrorizada. Invadi sua mente e vi que jake estava se deixando levar pelos instintos. Ignorando todos os lobos transformados.

"Me leve ate ele amiga." Eu pedi me aproximando correndo dela.

A pequena loba se abaixou para que eu montasse em suas costas e assim que eu o fiz ela saiu em disparada.

Ele estava triste, temeroso. Ele estava se acovardando? Meu lobo estava com medo. Mas pelo que? Agora teríamos que enfrentar os Volturi, mas ele me disse antes que o faria se eu quisesse. A floresta passava por nos rapidamente. O verde era apenas um borrão. Ouvi um rosnado vindo de algum lugar e Leah parou.

"Vá." Eu disse descendo de suas costas.

Ela olhou para trás de algumas arvores, onde eu sentia o cheiro de Jake e via seus olhos negros brilhando. Ela grunhiu baixo temerosa.

"Vou ficar bem e você sabe disso. Vá. E pesa para que ninguém venha ate nos." Eu pedi a ela. Que tocou meu rosto com o focinho e saiu em disparada pelo caminho de onde veio.

Olhei para as arvores que encobriam a forma de lobo de Jake e deixavam apenas seus olhos expostos.

"Jake." Eu chamei. Ele fechou os olhos como se não quisesse que eu estivesse ali. "Volte a ser humano temos que conversar." Eu pedi.

***-* Musica para ouvir lendo *-***

**Link: .com/watch?v=sWmb0CSUWUs**

Vi o vulto por trás das arvores se mover e alguns instantes depois um vulto humano começou a aparecer.

"Deixe me sozinho, por favor." Ele pediu saindo da cobertura das arvores.

"Não." Eu respondi.

"Reneesme eu quero ficar só." Ele disse aumentando o tom de sua voz. Parecia o alfa dando uma ordem a um lobo, não gostei ainda mais, pois ele usou meu nome completo.

"Não vou me afastar de você Jacob Black. Se me quiser longe terá que me matar." Eu disse caminhando em direção a ele.

"Droga Reneesme! Sai daqui!" Ele gritou.

Estacionei onde estava. Ele nunca havia falado comigo daquela forma, nem quando eu arranhei todo o seu carro, em uma brincadeira dom tio Emm. Sua voz era fria e dura, meus olhos começaram a arder, sinal de que as lagrimas estavam se formando.

Aquele homem a minha frente não podia se Jake, não o meu Jake, ele nunca falaria assim comigo. Nunca me trataria daquela forma.

"Quem é você?" Perguntei a ele ainda parada no mesmo lugar.

"Oras quem sou? Jake." Ele respondeu irritado.

"Não,você não é ele. Avisi-o para me procurar quando _ele_ voltar." Eu disse deixando as lagrimas rolarem pelo me rosto antes de dar-lhe as costas e sair de lá correndo.

Não queria voltar para casa. Queria ficar só e lá eu sabia que me fariam um monte de perguntas e que meus pais com toda a certeza do mundo me dariam uma bronca por tê-los aprisionado. Corri sem rumo, minha mente trabalhava a mil. Tentei ignorar todos os pensamentos nela contidos, porem o único que não me abandonava era o porque de Jake estar agindo de maneira tão indiferente e raivosa comigo?

Assim que cheguei em uma clareira deixei as lagrimas tomarem conta do meu rosto, chorava nervosa, dolorida de uma batalha que eu nem enfrentei, mas que sentia dentro de mim. Ela me assustava, sabia que Jake sentia o mesmo, mas por que me tratar daquela forma?

A dor, o medo e uma culpa começaram a aumentar dentro de mim, as lagrimas corriam descontroladas pelo meu rosto, senti meu mundo dar voltas e mais voltas em torno de mim. Eu estava em pedaços. O medo de perder quem eu amava era incomum, porem a dor que a atitude de Jake me causava era pior. Eu me sentia podre, suja e incompleta, ele não estava lá comigo. Eu sentia medo e ele não estava ao meu lado.

"Ness." Eu ouvi sua voz chorosa me chamar.

Olhei para ter certeza... Ele estava ali. As lagrimas aumentaram, eu não conseguia me mover, ele caminhou e se ajoelhou a minha frente alguns centímetros de distancia.

"Me desculpe ter falado daquela forma contigo. Eu estou assustado, tive medo de te perder, você é minha vida Ness. Eu não viveria se você não existisse. Se eles fizessem algo com você, amor." Ele se desculpou entre as lagrimas.

Ele não tinha deixado de me amar. Ele não me abandonou, ele estava ali comigo. Chorando com medo de me perder, assim como eu tinha medo de perde-lo. O abracei e senti que todos os meus pedaços estavam em seus devidos lugares.

"Eu te amo, não faça, mas isso comigo. Tive medo que você estivesse me odiando." Eu disse entre os soluços.

"Odiar? Você? Seria o mesmo que conseguir separar o mar da areia. Impossível. Você é minha razão, minha vida, meu coração." Ele disse antes de me beijar.

Sim éramos pedaços de um só. Um corpo,uma respiração, um pensamento, um coração e uma alma. Não existe Ness sem Jake e nem Jake sem Ness. Somos um.

"Diga que me perdoa anjo." Pediu Jake. Entre os beijos doces e castos.

"Não existe o que perdoar." Eu respondi a ele sorrindo.

"Não vou me perdoar por ter agido daquela forma com você. Poderia ser com qualquer outro, menos o meu coração." Ele disse se penalizando.

"Você estava com medo, assustado eu não deveria ter forçado a barra. A culpa também foi minha." Eu disse acariciando seu rosto.

"Quando você saiu correndo, eu quase morri, nunca senti dor tão forte. Eu ouvi você chorando e corri atrás. Quando vi você aqui chorando meu coração se partiu ainda mais, você estava chorando por minha culpa." Ele disse secando meus olhos ainda molhados.

"Medo de ter te perdido." Eu o corrigi.

"Prometo nunca mais te fazer chorar. Essa foi a primeira e a ultima. Não derramara mais nem uma lagrima desses olhos, a não ser que sejam de alegria." Ele jurou.

"Em momentos como os que estamos prestes a passar essa será uma promessa bem difícil de cumprir." Eu disse tentando fazer piada do que tínhamos pela frente.

"Nada vai acontecer ê é forte. Eu sou forte. Nossos amigos e família são fortes. Somos fortes. " Ele disse seguro me passando a tão comum confiança.

"É vamos passar por mais essa. Vou estar bem se você estiver comigo." Eu disse a ele.

"Sempre, afinal sou seu cachorrinho." Ele disse rindo.

"Meu somente meu cachorrinho." Eu disse rindo junto com ele.

_Se apóie em seu amor... Ele é o alicerce mais seguro que você tem... Uma suas forças aqueles que te amam... E lute pelo que você acredita!_

Olá minhas floress olha para quem quiser ai vai minhas outras fics do outro sit ok?? {Juntem tudo!!!}

Guerra e paixão  
.?sid=507

On two wheels  
http://www. twilightbrasil. net/fanfics/ viewstory. php?sid=266

Minha nova rotina (One cap.)  
http://www. twilightbrasil. net/fanfics/ viewstory. php?sid=749

Tanssija & Soldier  
http://www. twilightbrasil. net/fanfics/ viewstory. php?sid=753

Piacere Agrodolce

http://www. twilightbrasil. net/fanfics/ viewstory. php?sid=1851&ageconsent=ok&warning=6

Music Heart

http://www. twilightbrasil. net/fanfics/ viewstory. php?sid=1004

Milhas por Hora

http://www. twilightbrasil. net/fanfics/ viewstory. php?sid=1295


End file.
